Through Love, It is the only way
by AndyMine
Summary: Mark is trying to cope with John's absence in his life. But even as things get better other things seems to find Mark and Jack out of the shadows of their past. It can't be a good thing when things come through the Rift that aren't suppose to.
1. Chapter 1

There are points in time that connect. We rarely notice unless we look for them. Some times it is only a matter of the smallest things insignificantly connecting to each other through small moments leading to a larger intersecting out come. Threads tie all to a spot; they pull together to weave the mass tapestry that is the planet Earth, connecting the microscopic to the largest completed beast. It is always the same; even the great vast Universe and its alternatives have points of contact that many call destiny or divine intervention. It is with in this that we begin this story. The changes to a planet bought on by the lives of a unique few that some how pulled on these strings that connected to a bigger scheme of events started in the future. Or is it really the past?

They are a part of an organization called Torchwood. But that just a small part of the Universal chaos that caused a small City in Wales to change.

Through Love, It's the only way.

This is the continuing saga that began with two boys named Blue and Andy.

_Almost three and a half years later, Mark is lost with out John_…

* * *

Failings of Necessity:

The sweet sound of a shared climax brought both men to a halt. They lay there entwined in the bed sheets as their bodies slowed. Breathing heavily, lips were sought as an after tenderness kiss was shared.

"You are gorgeous! God where did you come from…?"

"If you say heaven I will leave this time for sure," came a dry reply. The words barely left his lips as Ben kissed him again. Mark gave into the temptation again, running his tongue over Ben's sweaty upper lip as the final pass.

"You are amazing, but you never smile. What stops you? We have been like this for a month, but you never smile." Looking into those deep brown bottomless eyes, Ben waited for the answer. He waited for answers to all his questions. He also knew the response.

"I have to go." Mark pushed himself out from under Ben and sat on the side of the bed for a moment before he stood to put his clothes on. He needed to leave; this was getting to be too comfortable. But every time he went to see John in their little play world, he longed for physical contact. He needed to pretend just for once that he was really in this world with the man he loved.

And what had John done the last few times? Pushed him away. "You need more than this, Mark. The children need a real father, not an imaginary Dad. I think you should let me go." John walked away. There was the heartbreaking sound as Jolein cried for him as John left the little world Mark and he had created for their visits.

Three weeks later, Ben came into the picture holding a coffee cup. He asked if the seat was taken in the packed establishment and a quick stare up and a shake no was all he needed to be hooked on the erotic man. He watched in silence as Mark sketched some pictures, not the slightest bit aware that he was being watched with fascination.

"You are very good," Ben commented leaving the thought open for a response. He was dying to hear this man speak. Mark didn't move, he just continued to draw. Ben sighed.

So with a grin on his face at finding someone to sit with, he opened up his laptop and began typing. The words, 'a young artist that is beyond beautiful for words sits before me and says nothing.' He stared at the words, not knowing what he should do next. But it was a start. It was the first words he wrote in months and he let the rest flow. He was smiling; some things were just too good.

Two hours later Mark stood, grabbed his pad and got up to leave. Ben stopped and looked up at him. The brown hair was worn long. He had a bearing of a young man but something made him seem older. The weight of the world was on his shoulders, the resting spot of the length of his brown hair. Ben couldn't quite peg it; there was just something that didn't quite fit with this guy. But he was a sight and he did clear his writer's block. Ben stood to say good-bye.

"Thanks you cleared up my writer's block, um, I'm grateful." He hesitated when all he got was a blank stare; Mark was not really looking at him.

"Oh great. Bye." Brown eyes, soft brown eyes gazed at him for an instant and he walked away just like that, disappeared into a black SUV that pulled up.

Ben caught a glimpse of the dark haired older man that was driving. "Great, not only is he beautiful and an artist, but he has a rich boyfriend to boot!" He sighed and went back to writing, after he got another cup of coffee. He was thrown out at closing.

Weeks of pursuit of the coffee shops and the galleries in Cardiff turned up nothing of the young man. But Ben kept on writing. He just wished he could locate this muse that seemed to trip something inside and bring out months of blocked thoughts.

A month went by. Then it was two months, six months, a year and no sign of the muse. Ben sold his book and it went on the charts. He was rising up and the world was a wonderful place. All except for the memory of the man who sat before him and made it all happen. He decided that it was better this way. Being on cloud nine with success was good thing. It was enough that a momentary encounter changed his life.

He was out for a stroll in the park one Wednesday afternoon where sitting on a bench to his right was his muse. Again with the sketchpad and completely oblivious to the world, the young man worked.

Ben stood from afar and watched, he didn't dare to move for fear of disturbing the muse. They can be fickle, he was once told. Besides, he was had a great view of the man and he was getting turned on.

The muse ripped something out of the pad and walked unseeingly over to Ben. Ben stood still, his heart raced and his palms began to sweat. Not much had changed for this man in a year. But the one thing that was different was that his hair was shorter, a good 6 inches shorter. Its brown was sun streaked and it was wavier. The bouncing movement of his hair and the long gate of his legs screamed sex to Ben. He was excited, that was for sure. The images of what would happen when his muse reached him just made it impossible to not to shake.

Mark just looked straight ahead, and with little effort and no eye contact, passed the paper off to Ben.

Ben's mouth hung open as his fantasy walked past without even a hello. But the paper, what was that all about? Recapturing his lost thoughts and herding them into focus on the paper, he just blinked. A board grin focused on his face as he saw the drawing of him that night a year ago in the coffee shop. He looked up and saw the divine Muse, walking towards the street and out of the park.

He picked up his pace and pursued this wonder, this time he was going to a least get a name.

"Wait! Stop I just want to thank you!" Ben was shouting, causing others in the area to stare. He didn't care anymore. This was serious.

The words prompted the muse to stop and like an old film or a dramatic effect, Mark turned to let the other man catch up.

Ben smiled when he saw the gesture. He jogged up to the muse and laughed. "You love the chase, don't you? I must have been through all of Cardiff looking for you. You did this that night?" He held up the drawing.

"No I did it just now, a few minutes ago actually. I just remembered you from that night." He was stone-faced, not a smile escaped the matter of fact tone.

"That was a year ago! This is amazing! Look, I just wanted to thank you. That night I was reborn, not to sound too flowery, but you kick me in the ass. I wrote a novel and it is selling like crazy. How about I buy you dinner? That would be a start. At the very least you could tell me your name."

Ben held the muse's name on his tongue tasting it as Mark spoke it in haste.

He smiled, revealing a crooked tooth under his well-kept blond hair. His eyes were simple blue. Not like Jack's blue, just blue. But something, maybe it was that slight boy inside the man that had Mark thinking of John. He was suddenly aware of how close they stood to each other. The smell of Ben's excitement was pouring off his body, turning Mark on in the worst way.

'This isn't right,' Mark thought, aware that he was beginning to breathe a little funny with the onslaught of a panic attack. 'I just want John; I want him in this world. He thought of the man he called partner, sitting on the bluff overlooking the imaginary ocean waiting for him. He also thought of the conversation they had weeks ago. A year to the day of the first time John pushed him away.

"Mark, it has been three and a half years. Go have a real lover for a bit. We know that won't change how we feel. You need to be really touched. My lovely, I know how bad this is for you, for the twins, and us but we have to do what we can to survive. You need another body to take my place for a bit, just until I get out of this." He reached for the sobbing Mark and brought him tight his body.

_John was losing hope again. Mark could feel that. He was being pushed away from John very slowly. It would just be a matter of time before he asked to be let go from this world. Mark didn't want to think about that possibility. He just wanted John to come home. He was also losing faith in Torchwood's miracles now that James was gone. To keep John with him for a little longer, he took to heart what his partner said._

_They made love through the tears and the pain and in the end Mark stayed with John for a longer time than was safe for astral travel. The result almost cost him his life._

_While Mark was sick, Jack told him that he was not allowed to go see John unless someone was in the room and he was limited to three hours and a psychic alarm clock. Mark agreed for the children's sake. _

The Ben with dinner was casual and the food was fantastic. The conversation went well. Ben was sure that Mark just didn't believe in laughter. For lack of not wanting the evening to end, Ben asked Mark up to his place.

The door shut behind them. Mark was all over Ben. Ben was all over Mark. The two males sucked, and kissed and met somewhere in the middle for an amazing finish.

Ben smiled from ear to ear as he traced light patterns on Mark's shoulder, cuddling after their first encounter. Mark didn't smile. Ben just held him tight as if to make sure he didn't disappear.

"That was brilliant! You are amazing. Thank you!" He rolled Mark over to kiss him. It ended with Mark kissing back, squirming out of the hold, and making a lame excuse that he had to go, that he would call him. Put some of his clothes on and walked out the door. Ben just let him go. The reality was that he was crushed, but his brain justified it to himself that he sucked that much, or Mark must be in a dark place, so maybe in time he would come around.

The next encounter was three weeks later. Mark just showed up with a bottle of wine. They shared bottle and bed for a while and with not much said, Mark then left. Ben was feeling alone and frustrated. But there was an aura of mystery surrounding his artist lover and that kept fueling the writer's soul.

He framed the drawing and hung it behind his desk. He finished his next book in a month.

As time went on Mark's visits became more frequent, some times as many as three times a week. He talked more as well. Ben just let the encounters happen. But it was starting to ruin his social life. His best friend Hunter told him so. She was sure he was being used. It was just not a normal situation for Mark not to want to go out with Ben or meet his friends. Ben explained that they didn't talk like that. Personal lives were never mentioned. They just talked, had mind blowing sex and Mark would leave. Ben didn't think of it any more than that. Hunter shook her shaggy red hair at him, and crinkling her little freckled nose, called him a fool and he was setting himself up for a fall. She knew him well enough to know he was already in love.

Hunter's words, "You love him! You don't even know his last name, or were he lives! Ben what if he is just some kind a strange homeless whore? You could be hurt in more ways than a broken heart this time!" stung him, because he realized it was true. But did he love Mark or just the idea of Mark? Also there was a strong sense about the danger, but that was part of the thrill. He was living a real romance not a lie of one. So with this in his head, he wrote staying home at night waiting for Mark to show up. Then next encounter there were going to be answers.

It wasn't too long of a wait, Mark showed up two days later, bottle of wine in tow and he had a bandage on his arm.

"What happened?" Ben asked as he reached to hold him. Mark pushed past him and went straight for the kitchen and the cupboard with the wine glasses. After he poured each of them a glass he downed his and reached for the bottle.

"Nothing to concern you." His own words stung him. He realized that in the long time he had been coming here, he never noticed that the color of the kitchen was sea foam green. It was peaceful. His eyes took in the sights of the place. He began to wander around the tiny apartment looking at all the things that were Ben.

Ben just took his wine and followed the vision as he caressed objects, looked at the bookshelves and studied the colors of the room. He realized it was like watching a kid discovering something for the first time. But what made Ben blink was the slight almost imperceptible smile that played on the lips that he had kissed so often. Mark was reacting to the things he saw. Stopping at the entrance to Ben's office, Mark noticed the picture hanging on the wall. He turned to capture Ben's eyes.

"My doctor, who is a friend, says I'm keeping too much in lately and I'm taking it out in my work. I don't know if that is true. We need to talk." The deep frown creased his smooth brow. The beginnings of the smile faded.

Ben was nervous. He was afraid the talk would revive his worst fears of this relationship. The man in the SUV was one of those fears, another was Mark was sick and dying. His writer's mind played out both scenarios in his head. Neither was very positive of a future with this calm soul who so inspired him by just being there.

"I have feelings for you," Mark began. "But they have a limit. I have a family to think of. A little boy and a girl, twins, they are the light in my dark life. It is hard to keep my emotions from revealing what you are doing to me. They are picking up almost everything. I have a husband. I miss him so much. My life was a joke without him. He made me whole." Mark threw his head back, showing off his smooth neck. Looking up at the ceiling for strength, he continued. "It has been almost four years since he went into the coma. No one can figure out how to save him." He was crying.

Ben took him in his arms and let him cry. His heart was breaking for the pain that racked Mark's body. His shaking subsided as the tears halted. "I love you Mark. I know that makes things worse, but if I could stop your pain, I would." He felt warm and sleepy, as he kissed his lover. They undressed there in the middle of the room. The act of lovemaking went slow as each explored the other. Ben was in heaven when he came.

He was smiling at Mark's amazing smile. It was like sunshine. But he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. "I'm sleepy. It must be the wine." He was given a tender kiss and a brilliant smile as he drifted off to sleep.

Mark cleaned up the mess he made adding himself to Ben's life the best he could.

The picture was removed from the wall.

The next day, Hunter asked Ben if he had seen Mark. Ben replied. "Who?" Hunter laughed. Now things could go back to normal.

End Teaser part 1


	2. Chapter 2

_The youth's body still vibrated with his master's presence. It had been sometime since they had stilled in their movements, and yet Andy was still trying to steady his heart rate. His master loomed over him sweetly kissing the salty sweat that wet his skin. He would blow soft breaths over the moist skin in the hope to cool and ease his lover to a peaceful place. The euphoria from the orgasm always made Andy fly away in his mind. His Master felt it was right sometimes to let his charge have his freedom. But not at this moment, not when they needed to share thoughts together. Andy's pupils dilate, saturated in his Master's chemical body chemistry, as his master pulled the youth back from the journey through the stars. _

_Andy gasped with the discomfort of being tampered with and the bliss of their coupling ceased. "No don't please, let me go. I want to feel this all the way through, please Master don't stop me." Andy's brown eyes shed a frustrated tear as he swallowed back the groan of discomfort. _

_The loving caress that his Master showed Andy's blushed cheeks made the youth smile and respond in a lesser state of sexual awareness. "My love we have a child on the way, you can't run off like that. You might get lost. We need to talk about this. Andy, I love you. You have made me so happy. A Happiness that no one has ever given me, I'll make sure that our child is loved." The Alien slit his eyes at the youth's giggling and smiling face. What was the child playing at now? He reached into Andy's mind and sought the reason for the insane reaction. _

_Andy recoiled at the probing. He cried out in pain as the Alien's mind clashed into his with more force than their lovemaking used. "Oh god, don't! Please Master, I'm sorry I won't wander. It's just that I know what our child is. It is a boy. I'm giving you a son! Please, no more pain."_

_The Alien backed out of the youth's bruised mind quietly Andy was sobbing and holding his head. His Master was silent as the shock that he hurt Andy wore off. He tilted his head and reached for the youth. _

_Andy jumped out of the Alien's grasp and naked fell off the bed and onto the floor. There he sat moaning in pain and rocking with the stress from going from pleasure to pain by the same warm hands in moments. _

_His Master was beside himself with grief. He never intended to hurt the youth, now he was afraid he damaged not only Andy but the unborn as well. _

"_Andy, please, look at me; say you can hear me." He reached for the youth but was slapped away. _

"_Don't touch me! Leave me be. I can't have you like this, in my head looking inside like that. I feel sick!" He was all over the floor. Repulsion to his body's reaction made him shake. His brown eyes went wide in fear and at the mess he made and the words he spoke in haste to his Master. "Oh I'm sorry, don't hurt me anymore. I didn't mean it please for give me. I'm so scared. Hurt me but not your son!" _

_Andy's panic state frightened his Master. Having left the bed, he came around to the youth whose eyes were full of fear. Reaching again for his lover, Andy recoiled and sobbed. _

_Fearing not only for his life but the child, he assumed the submissive pose and presented himself to his Master. With his hands folded, forehead on them in a bow. He waited for his Master to take him. He had stepped over that line and he would give himself freely. "Don't hurt the child." He said more to himself than the Alien. _

_  
"No Andy, I would never hurt you or our child. I just want us to talk. My way, the way we always do, inside the heart, with our purest thoughts. Your reaction was sudden. I forgot that with a pregnancy such as yours, you are in a sensitive condition to our mental joining. Your thoughts are yours; I don't want to take them from you now or ever. When we couple, it is with your free heart, my love, your free mind, and your free body. I would never take it from you again. Please, I'm not mad at you." He laid a hand down on the youth's back. Soft spirals traced forgotten patterns in Andy's skin. "I love you, more then my kind is allowed to express." _

_Andy purred into the touch. "Master, I'm sorry I was trying to surprise you. I never wanted to hold back the sex of our child. I just wanted to surprise you." He gulped as the familiar feeling of desire washed over him. He arched his back and gave in to the next step. _

_To soothe him, The Alien made love to the youth and brought him back to the ecstasy he was at before. He let Andy leave him for a moment. But out of concern he followed closely so he could pull his love back if he went too far. Afterwards the youth settled in his arms. The Alien talked with his human love about the future. _

_The youth never saw the pain in his Master's schooled features. They would have no future together, only apart. _

The wandering of the soul is a non-stop pattern that will never end. Peace in the soul allows it to settle, but we find it lost more often than found. With the thought of home, Mark leapt up the stairs to the veranda entering back into his life as Andy.

"You have not come to me in awhile, Andy. I thought you have forgotten about me."

His Master greeted his ex lover with open arms. The embrace went long as the two bodies connected like they use to do. Contact ended in a kiss that both gave into. The foreign world's night air was dry and hot, so was the heat between the two. The swirls of dusted purple clouds chased the limitless stars around the river above them. "The Sacred River," his Master called the view of the sky. The familiar sound of the ocean roared to the south side of the property. It ended with the wave of sadness that Andy let slip by his trained defenses. "Ramanh, is he here?" He felt talking about their child was safest. In the worst way he was in need of coupling with his Master. And he knew that it showed. His master would always sense his need.

The Alien pulled away. "Do you remember my name, Andrew?" His Master spoke in English to him. Andy tilted his head and let the brown locks slip over his shoulder. His Master felt the wave of pleasure run through him at the youth's appearance.

"I didn't at first. But it came to me in a trance dream last week. Loyalwin, my love, that is your name and I hold it to my heart. Means: One who saves. That is what you did for me. Even if we can't live that life again joined in our pleasure. But you know the state I'm in. And I can tell that you are the same. We are a pair!"

He moved away from the source of his frustration and noticed his Master was crying real tears. Well astral tears as his kind couldn't cry. "Loyalwin, what is wrong?" He reached for his Master.

"There has been no other that has filled me the way you do, Andrew. No one, the others bear me no children. I grow displeased with them. I can't love them; they don't show me their hearts, not like you did, our first moment in joining. You were so pure in soul and your mind so strong. I can't love again. Our son will be my only child. If I could I would have fought them to keep you. You are so much more like my people than your own kind. You would have done our child no harm." The great hulking beast weakened and fell to the ground. He laid his great hands on the Getlota Tree wood the veranda was made of as if seeking its strength to tell Andy the truth.

"Ramanh, they have him. Somehow, I don't know they found out that I spared you. I was not punished because my station is far too great; they did the only thing they could. They took him away, far away; I can't find him on the plain." He lost his grip and the emotions that were dammed up burst over the dry planet under the River of Stars.

He was facing him in moments and wrapped his small arms around the quaking form. It was like so many of the times that Andy himself was comforted by him, after their love making or a bad night with a dream about home. This time was his to give back to his lover, the father of his son. God, what did they do with Ramanh? His mind played out the possibilities.

"Loyalwin, please my love, don't; he will remember and he will come back unscathed. I know this." He kissed his salty lips and gave into the need that built up between them. Only after panting and drenched in sweat, under the River of Stars, did Andy think of John.

"I let that slip, my love. He is not involved in this." Andy was aware that at each passing moment John was fading. He was barely even aware when Andy brought the children to see him. He was not even sure that when they made love in the world they made on the astral plain that it was he John looked at.

John was giving in to the fact that he was already dead. They were just keeping him alive for laughs he believed. Andy backed away from the thoughts in John's mind. He begged John not to give in, that they would find the answer and bring him home. The children needed him, Andy needed him, and Jack and Ianto, all of them needed him. "But mainly me."

With an absent smile John looked at Andy one last time before he walked away.

Loyalwin looked though Andy's mind as the story played out. Their moment after coupling was always spent with them sharing thoughts. Both their pains were felt and shared as one. They held on to each other in the world their mind started.

"But the children, can't they convince him to stay, to wait? Is he that far gone, Andy? Surly you can find a way to repair the damage." He kissed Andy's lips lightly.

"No it is a backwards place. I was just lucky that Jack was smart enough to keep some technology from the future. But the instruments needed and the drugs to repair the tissues, they don't have. Maybe I'll just surrender to fate, stay here with you. No more pain. A future of that!" He began to cry.

"Fate bought us together and fate will bring our loved ones back to us. I have an idea, beautiful Andy. I know the Rift you are near in this past Earth. I could send the things needed to heal this 'partner' as you call him. It will be but small away to amend for one's past mistakes; your word is atonement I believe. I need you to promise me something. She is young but your Jolein has been linked to Ramanh since she was conceived. Perhaps with my help she can find our son. We could do it together, bring him home to me. I will fight them to bring the boy back that is some much like his father who they stole as well. The life we were meant to have was lost because of them."

The father in him went instinctively to protecting Jolein. "She is far too young. I don't want her exposed to the universe yet, she has had very sheltered visits with him so far, and minimal with John. What will it do to her?"

His Master cuddled his love inside his wings. It was his way of calming the youth in the past. And it still worked. "It will be all right. We will guide her and shield her from the ill effects. I can take on most of it myself. First, I will send the things you need, I have a friend who still is on my side. He'll know what to do. In the mean time, we can figure out what training is needed for your little one. But let's get this partner of yours up and running." He laughed gently, something Andy showed him how to do. "I'm picking up your Earth phrases now. This might be the beginning of the revolution!" He kissed Andy deeply and let him drift into the hazy warmth of their togetherness.

Right now it was about healing each other. In a little while it would be to heal John, then to bring Ramanh back to his father. They were content to love even for the little bit the Universe allowed.

End part of teaser 2

Through love, It's the only way. Begins two months prior to this. Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

_In the Beginning:_

_If in the darkness lies truth, what does the light hold then?_

The sunny day was perfect for their walk around the bay. Nick was being led arm and arm by Mark as the twins ran ahead after Jack and Ianto.

"I think I have a problem with Leon."

"Oh?" Nick's unseen stare looked towards the bay; he let the sun caress his upturned face. "Well run it by me and maybe I can help." He looked at Mark and smiled, the light was almost showing in his white dead corneas.

Mark tightened his grip on Nick when he looked into his eyes. At that moment he wished he could heal the ones he loved. John was gone for 3 and a half years and the pain was ever present. And he was missing Ben in away that was very unnerving. He was having dreams of his new lover. He was falling in love with him. The guilt was playing up all around him. He was burying himself. If it weren't for the screaming whirlwinds of most parents' nightmares pleading for Jack and Ianto to stop tickling them he would have ended his days along time ago and joined John in their world of their creation for eternity.

He just wanted John back. But after his last encounter with John it was apparent that his partner was giving up. Mark found himself reaching more for Ben. He breathed out and looked at the beautiful blue sky.

Nick sensed the change in his friend; he was getting better at using his inner sense. Mark was also teaching him how to project his inner eye and use his mind as the substitution for his lost vision. But he was a far way from doing it on his own. He was glad of Mark's gifts, allowing him sight, even if it was through the eyes of another, for now, was a very welcomed present.

"You're not okay. I can tell. John is still not talking to you. Also you are holding something back." Mark tightened his grip on Nick's arm again. Nick guessed the truth already; he wanted to hear it from his friend straight out. Sensing Mark's reluctance, he continued with the easiest topic. "Well, why don't we start with Leon?" They sat down on a bench overlooking the bay.

A chuckle escaped Mark's lips as he admired his friend's straightforwardness. "He said he wants to be Uncle Ianto when he grows up."

"Well, Ianto is a good role model for a child. Despite his flaws he is a likeable character. But I am his cousin so I can be biased. But I think it is healthy that Leon is looking for a role model." Nick looked at Mark for a moment before turning his face to the cool breeze blowing off the bay.

Again Mark giggled, this time it was genuinely happy. "Perhaps I should restate that. He wants to grow up to be Ianto so he can marry Jack. My son's first crush and it is Jack. Brings back memories of when I was around his age, well a little older when I met Jack. He won't dare say it to Jack, but the other night he came into my room and was talking non-stop about it. He is just a baby." Mark glanced at the boy who was pretending to be an airplane on Jack's shoulders.

"Well Jack is rather taken with the boy. Crushes do fade. It is Jolein I worry about; she is very isolated from the world. I mean she interacts with us. But she doesn't seem to care for much outside of Torchwood. Mark, have you ever thought that when John comes back, that maybe you should find another place to be? You could do your art. It is just the twins are growing up rather quickly being around Torchwood. They need to be around other children." Nick turned his head towards Leon's laughter.

"I don't think they are ready for that. They are not like other children Nick. Besides, she has been talking to Ramanh a lot. And then there will be school. How are we going to work around that? I really don't need some teacher telling me that Jolein is saying to the other kids that she has a brother who is half alien. I hate John for leaving me alone with all this. I really wish that he would come back. But he seems to be fading away." He frowned at Nick.

"I can tell you're making that face, Mark. None of us have all the answers. Look at me. I was in love with a man. By a twist in fate he was possessed by an alien thought pattern and he throws a chemical at me and blinds me. I know it wasn't him but I can't love him anymore. The hurt is too deep. My last image was his crazed face and his arm tossing that container. I need time to heal. James is not who he was." Nick sighed into the air.

"Jack has sent him away. So now we need to find someone to handle John's case. No one knows John's medical records like James. He has made a career out of it. It was arranged a few days ago. They were going to tell you when you came back. Jack took him to Flat Holm this morning. I may just have to move on myself if it comes to it and look for other options for John at this rate. Or at least make sure Jack finds a better replacement for James." Mark took a breath and flung his head up to the sky begging for some relief to guide him.

He returned his attention back to Nick who had averted his head away from Mark's knowing face. Nick knew what came next. With his best efforts he fought to control his temper at his mounting hatred for James, the universe and everything coursed through his very existence.

"Nick, he is suffering something awful. Go talk to him. Even if it is just to get the hatred out of your system. He really doesn't know who he is anymore. The damage is that severe and permanent."

A brief flicker of concern from his lifeless eyes appeared on Nick's face. It faded from sight and buried itself back inside Nick's anger. With venom in his blood he showed his dead eyes to Mark.

"So now you are the doctor and I am the patient! No I can't; not now not ever! Look at what he did!" Mark didn't need to look. Nick turned his head away from Mark and looked at the ocean. He reached into his pocket and put the pair of sunglasses on as if to hide any more pain from Mark. "There, now we don't have to frighten the locals!" He pretended to laugh.

His friend's emotional state had him worried. Mark reached an arm over Nick's shoulder. With his empathy already in play, Mark knew that Nick's laughter was a cover. He was really a broken mess inside.

"Are you ready for your look at the ocean today? I have to say Nick, Ianto is right. You do have a knack for this sort of thing. It won't be long before you can use your thoughts to see for you. I'm glad I could share this with you, my friend. I owe you so much."

He faced Nick towards the water and entered his mind. Nick sucked in air at the intrusion to his thoughts but eventually relaxed to allow Mark entry. The thought of the action being almost sexual made both men laugh with real warmth this time.

The bay came to life with the light of the sun illuminating the darkness that Nick had been living in. Nick smiled as he could see the waves of white caps followed by seagulls soaring overhead, calling out to the bay in search of others of their kind.

He turned his head as Mark moved his in another direction. It was the sight of his cousin and Jack being swarmed by two children pretending to be airplanes that really made Nick happy that Mark was whom he was. "I see they love bothering you as well." Nick called out to Ianto, who snapped his head in his cousin's direction.

"It works, you can see me?" The ear-to-ear smile of complete happiness formed on Ianto's face. Nick began giggling when he witnessed the familiar snaking of Jack's arms around his cousin's waist. The Immortal rested his head on Ianto's shoulder as he looked towards the direction of Ianto's cousin.

"Awww, you two are far too cute for words." Nick felt uncontrollable joy at being able to see them.

The pair smiled, but Jack's guilt over Nick's blindness didn't go unnoticed by the psychiatrist.

"Now no long faces Jack, this day is far too beautiful!" Nick called out.

Jack smiled warmly but the stress lines at the corner of his eyes said that he was still not at ease with Nick's fate.

"I should have seen it coming," he mumbled for Ianto's ears only.

"Damn it Jack, not now! Can't you just let it go? It happens. Torchwood is never without consequence. We have to jump over that hurtle and move on, my love. Otherwise we can never really help Nick or Mark. Please, let go of both of their pain." He pleaded with his husband to drop the guilt trip.

He leaned in, resting his head against Ianto's and peeking into his partner's eyes. "Why Mr. Jones, when did you become so wise?"

"The day I said yes to marrying you. Best decision ever that and hiding my diary from creepy Immortal ex Time Agents." He gave a quick kiss to his partner and giggled.

"I never would peek!" Jack pulled away and frowned his displeasure at his lover.

"Yes, I know that, but the drawings leave little for the imagination. Jack, you once said tape measures never lie, but artist renditions do! That never would have been able to fit in me!" Jack tickled the young men into a fit in response to his comment.

The twins thinking they were playing, jumped at the chance to tickle their Uncles and pounce on them without mercy.

Nick watched the fun as Mark kept talking. Even though he knew Mark needed to spill his feeling to him, Nick loved the new sight his friend was teaching him to use. He tried not to let his thoughts wander too far.

"There is more, Nick. I have a lover, been seeing him for a month now. John wanted me to find someone to be with in this world. He barely touches me when I see him. He doesn't ask if I did it or not, he just knows. John wants me to let go of him. Worst still, the children know as well, they are starting to faze Daddy out of their lives. I'm having a hard time taking them to see him. I was trying to find a way to fix all of this!"

"Do you love this new guy?" Nick's question was simple enough.

"Yes, I think I am falling for him. I don't talk about myself at all. We meet and have sex and he calls me his 'silent muse.' We never go out, I just feel like I owe him so much more. Am I the one giving up?"

Mark's face was now visible to Nick and he saw the stress his friend was going through.

"You have to make a choice. If not for you then the children, and tell John to stop being an ass. That there are a few of us that really want him to stay, after all we are a selfish bunch." Nick looked once more around before he let go of the 'Joining' using Mark's term that he had with his Master.

Nick for the most part wanted to meet this creature, for he seemed responsible for shaping the man Mark had become. Someday was always a possibility.

When Mark gained control of his thoughts again, he looked at Nick. Smiling he said, "You broke it yourself. Tomorrow we try it solo." He stood and stretched. Checking his watch, he whistled for the children to come to him.

"Isn't that how you call a dog, Mark?" Nick raised his eyebrows up so they showed over the rims of his eyeglasses.

"Children have to be trained!" He laughed as he was pushed down to the bench by the shear force of the twin's bombardment.

They giggled and tickled their Papa with childish energy. Mark picked Leon up as he got away from them. He looked at the boy and brought him into a strong hug. Kissing his cheek he spoke. "Uncle Jack is making me work today so I may not be home later. So as a treat you get to spend time with Uncle Ianto and him."

The boy screamed with glee and struggled out of his father's arms and ran straight to Jack.

Jolein just stared at her father with childish anger. "You won't be home Papa?" She added in her thoughts that he read, "You smelled like 'him' the last time you came home!"

These thoughts were not that of a three and a half old. They were of an older being. Jolein was growing up way too fast. She must be limited in her contact with Ramanh. He would have to think on that and work something out. But that would have to wait.

"Jolein, give Papa a kiss goodbye." Something softened in the little girl for she grabbed onto his neck and began to cry. "Sshh it is okay, little minx, I'm sorry but I have to go. Please understand." She sniffed and wiped her eyes and nodded. Giving him a kiss, she fought to be put down by him to show she was a big girl.

Ianto came up to retrieve her hand. "Will you be back tonight?"

Jack turned his attention away from Leon. Confusion washed over his face as he looked at his best friend.

Their eyes met when he shook his head no. Ianto nodded and began to walk away with Jolein who kept turning around to make sure that her Papa didn't disappear in thin air. Jack with Leon in tow kissed Mark, helped Nick up and led him back home.

Home was a large house they were all sharing until John came back to them. Jack bought the place for a halfway house and decided that it was better used for the twins and Mark, having a yard and it was near work and the shops. Ianto insisted that Jack and he help Mark with the children, so they moved in. And when Nick was injured last month, he was added to the family as well.

It was nice, Mark thought; warm and loving, family at its best. They even taught Jack to bring out the trash and relax. Ianto loved it.

It was later that night as they lay in their bed that it sunk in. Jack walked in wearing the PJ's that Sally gave him for Christmas last year, and he was staring at his Welshman reading in bed.

"If you were wearing glasses. I would so do you right now!" He slid on top of the younger man and moved the book out of the way.

The moan came out after their bodies touched leaving Ianto breathless when the kiss finished. "I find it strange that after all this time, you still surprise me." He caught Jack's eyes just before he started to unbutton the nightshirt and expose Ianto's pale chest.

"Oh Mr. Jones, you have been working out." He kissed the center spot between Ianto's two breasts.

Suddenly the worst thing possible happened.

"Uncle Jack, can I have a glass of water?" It was Leon calling from his room.

"I thought you got him to sleep?" Ianto raised his eyebrows up at his partner.

"I thought so, too. That boy is going to kill my sex drive!"

"You really don't see it, do you?" Ianto sat up again as Jack went to put a robe on to cover himself up.

"Notice what?" He questioned Ianto before he went to the door.

"Leon has a crush on you."

"Really!" Jack smiled. He was honored. "Well he is Mark's son and he shows a trend towards good judgment." He ducked as the pillow went by him. "Ianto, he will out grow it. What is really bothering you?" He sought his lover's eyes with full attention.

"I will die and he will grow up. I know it sounds sick and you wouldn't do anything like that but it hits home every so often. Jack during the 456, I died for a moment."

"Ianto don't go there again, we have talk to Nick about this. Please, let me get him a glass of water and we can cuddle, will that help?"

"Okay," he Welshman responded softly. "Oh, one more thing you should know."

Jack turned and pleaded for Ianto not to start this conversation tonight. He was surprised when Ianto simply stated. "Mark is having an affair, it has been going on for almost month now.

End Part 1 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Making Deals with the Devil._

Mark stretched his body out on the bed before attempting to rise. He glanced at the clock, which screamed 2:00am at him. He jumped up, disturbing the sleeping Ben next to him.

"Hey something the matter?" Yawned an exhausted Ben. He propped himself up on his elbow and sought an answer from his lover.

"I have to go it is late." Mark said in his non-emotional tone, the one that Ben had gotten all too familiar with since this affair started. It was beginning to be a habit that questions were never answered and affection was only sought out during and right after lovemaking. After that Ben was lucky if Mark even said goodbye before he found his clothes and said "later," leaving without even a trace of the passion the man put out only hours before.

Mark grabbed his watch off the nightstand and put it on. That was another thing, Ben never saw a watch like this one before, and it was made out of a shiny metal that looked like it was polished beyond anything Earthly. It was almost translucent and the timepiece's numbers were not anything that Ben had ever seen before. He almost had his head bitten off for asking about it. An angry Mark picked his things up and stormed out the door and didn't return for a whole week. He decided from that moment on, questions pertaining to anything Mark were never to be asked.

This was why Ben hurt all the time. He was falling in love with an ass that didn't care about him, except only when it came to sex. It wasn't healthy, as Hunter had explained. But tonight something was different. Ben could sense that. Mark was kinder, almost warm.

It started like any other evening. Mark showing up with not some much as even a phone call, holding a bottle of wine and a little small talk was just enough to build the heat up. Clothes off after those lips found a soft mouth then seeking hot skin. The rest was more than Ben had ever had from anyone. Mark as a lover was liquid fire and he singed Ben's core. Ben swore that Mark kept slipping some hallucinogen in the wine, like ecstasy. There was no way sex could throw him off a plateau like that if drugs weren't involved. It blew his mind with images and pleasure that brought him to a new level every time they went at it. Poor Ben would just wait for Mark to show up again. Planning the encounter in his fantasy daydreams only to be out maneuvered by Mark as Ben was brought to even a higher point sexually than the last time.

Ben was beginning to wonder if Mark was even human. After all, the rumors that Cardiff was home of several aliens of the extraterrestrial kind (not the illegal) were always circulating. Oh, of course Torchwood and their odd ways didn't help matters any. Maybe Ben mused, he should turn Mark into Torchwood just in case. After all, what if he was a sex beast from the Planet Throg feeding off Ben's sexual energy? Not too farfetched considering he did see a man with a fish head once. Of course he was high at the time.

He glanced at Mark as he bent down to pick up his underwear. Now entirely out of his own volition, he leaned into Mark's back and sadly asked, "Stay with me for the night."

Mark, in a moment of weakness reached and rested his hand on Ben's warm fingers. Ben flinched at the emotion that surged through his body at so simple a touch.

With defeat in his voice Mark simply said. "You know I can't, I'm sorry." He choked back a sob and removed Ben's hand.

Was that almost an emotion? Did Mark just react? "I just want you to stay." Despite the fear that Mark would never come back, Ben pressed the issue. "Once, just once, just until dawn. Is that so impossible? What are you a vampire that will combust at sunlight?"

"How did you guess?" There was no smile as Mark turned to face Ben only in his underwear and that unearthly watch. He was thin, but well defined. His body was more of an exotic dancer than what you would expect from an artist. He clearly worked out, for he was a beautiful thing to behold.

"I give up. I don't know what came over me. I just thought that…" Internally Ben admitted defeat. He didn't want to know, only wanted Mark to keep showing up. At least when they had sex it was some kind of affection.

Mark blinked as Ben got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He was right behind him and in moments had his arms wrapped around the unhappy soul named Ben.

"I will tell you one thing about me, only because I want to share it. I have a favorite color that has a personal meaning. I love lavender." He turned Ben around and deeply kissed him.

"Why lavender, why is it so important?" Ben kissed the soft lips of his lover back and sighed into his mouth as he felt his excitement growing hard at the Mark's confession.

"One, it is the color I use the most in painting skies with an emotional meaning. Second, I love the softness and freshness it seems to achieve in its existence in reality and the painted canvas. And third…" He kissed Ben harder and with his hands wandering all over Ben's ass and reaching around to rest above the tuft of hair over his crotch which was a sensitive spot on the young writer. "Third, it is the color of your eyes when we are like this." He led Ben back to the bedroom to show him what this was.

Mark stayed watching the sun come up with Ben in his arms that night.

* * *

Jack's back was hurting as he stayed up waiting for Mark to show. After his talk with Ianto, he realized that it was time for a little friendly intervention. There was a time when Jack would have brushed it off, told his husband that monogamy was not that important for a man from the 51st century and things were different. Ianto wouldn't have bought that any way. Besides it was more than just 'wandering.' Mark was in pain. John not sharing in Mark's and the children's life was the problem. Jack knew Mark and he really hadn't changed that much since they were kids. He still buried his feeling deep. The different was that now he was a father and his dark moods were starting to affect Jolein and Leon.

Mark didn't smile anymore. If he did smile in front of the children it was a mask. The real emotions Mark buried were the ones Jolein began to pick up on. Jack could see this in his goddaughter's daily activities. The scene tonight with Mark as he was leaving was a good example that Jolein could sense something a miss with her Papa. Whatever it was, Jack was going to hound his friend until he confessed. These children didn't deserve a half father when one daddy was already absent from their young lives.

The anger in Jack was apparent when Mark walked in at 6:30 am.

"Oh Dad, I can explain. I got lost after leaving work!" It wasn't a weak attempt at humor as much as frustration for Mark to have Jack waiting up for him with that puss on his face.

"Damn it Mark, don't start!" Jack hushed his voice as not to wake the rest of the house. "I know what you been up to. I can smell you from here. Have you forgotten you have a family that needs their father home?" Jack shook with rage as he attempted to make Mark see what he was doing.

"Stay out of it and mind your own business." He walked past him to the kitchen.

Jack blocked his path and grabbed Mark's arm. "Oh, no you don't. I don't know what is going on, but if having a little fling is doing this to you, and then it is my business. I'm the god father of your children, your best friend and by the way, your boss. I think I have some say in yourself destructive lifestyle." Jack made sure that his grip was a little tighter then normal, causing Mark to suck in a breath at the pain that seized his arm.

"That hurts! Jack, let go!" He tried to pull away but the grip only grew tighter forcing Mark to fight his way out of it. Pulling the arm away didn't help so he started to punch Jack who just held on tighter to his friend. Mark kept striking and then kicking. "Let go, you bastard!" Claws went to face, stinging Jack's cheek as the blood ran down. The blood made Mark's rage greater so he just kept punching and scratching.

"That's it, fight me, I know you are not ready to give up. That's what you were planning, right? Just to give up. Your children taken care of, you had a fling then you would just fade away and join John in your little paradise. So you two losers can spend a dream together. I wish I could kick his astral ass as well!" He flung Mark on to the couch. "Tell me, why I should care about you? Give one good reason why I should not let you die. You want that don't you? I thought you would be stronger than that!" Jack was screaming now, waking Ianto and Nick up. They both stood slightly out of sight listening to the fight and praying the twins didn't wake up.

Wide-eyed, Mark absently rubbed his arm where the imprint of Jack's violent act remained.

"You don't understand!" He went to explain as tears caught in the back of his throat and his eyes watered despite his willing himself not to cry ever again. He did enough of that the first year John lay in a vault. "I can't go on without John any more. And I crossed a line with Ben and started to fall in love with him. I don't know what I'm doing! John wants me to pull the plug and let him go. He acts like I'm not there. I don't dare let Jolein and Leon go see him. She knows. That little witch knows that he wants to leave us. Jolein is aware of it. Jack, what the hell am I suppose to do? I can't live without him. I could just be with Ben, but I don't want that, I want John!" He lost it and let go all those years of frustration that he bottled up in which the only one was Nick who was allowed to see a glimpse.

Nick gasped and grabbed Ianto's arm gently as he sensed his cousin's need to go and intervene. "No, let them work it out. Mark needs Jack to treat him like this. This is a Blue and Andy thing. Ianto, it is okay." His blind eyes searched the place he thought his cousin's face was.

As if Ianto thought Nick could see, he just nodded.

Jack folded his arms and continued his rant.

"I understand completely. I see a man who is going to leave his family. You are so selfish! Grow up! We will get John back, I told you to be patient. He has to be as well. Mark. I love you and I won't allow you to die and hurt those kids. Not when they need you to be strong for them. Don't leave them. You have to reach John somehow and tell him to have hope. To believe that his friends will find a way." He looked at the mess of emotions curling up in a ball on the couch that was his best friend. Mark's out of control sobbing frightened Jack.

"I pushed too far again. Damn it Mark, I'm sorry." He knelt by his best friend and reached for him. The hug was firm and strong. Mark on instinct gave into this embrace the way he had done since the first day he met Blue.

"I love him so much, Jack what can I do to stop this? I have been so lost and alone. Even with all of you around, I still don't know what to do without him. I wanted to say to hell with him and be with Ben. But something tonight made me remember what the two of us were all about. I'm everything to John and I need him as I need air. God, I'm hopeless."

"No Sweetheart, you're in love. You two had no time really to just be." Jack lifted Mark's face up and smoothed his hair out of his eyes. "I swear this can be fixed. You just have to believe. After all you have been through, you above all should believe in miracles." He smiled at his friend and kissed him gently on the mouth.

Mark began to calm down. He was starting to get the impression that maybe it could be fixed. And in the comfort of Jack's strong arms he thought of a way it might be dealt with.

"Don't you dare 'tisk' me, honey!" In the back of Jack's mind he wondered how Ianto with a look told Jack how wrong what he did had been. It was something to say for being lovers a long time under extreme circumstances. You learned to adapt as you grew with each other.

"I didn't say a word." Ianto raised an eyebrow at his husband.

"You don't need to. I know you are not happy with me right now." The guilt from hurting Mark was clearly starting to show on the Immortal's face.

"Yes, you were wrong. But it worked, so who am I to judge? Jack, how are you going to fix it outside of divine intervention? Are you going to plague Martha again or are we going to spend hours with Sally in Archives seeing if we missed anything? Three and a half years, Jack. There is nothing that will help John recover. You have just put a band aid on severed limb." As if trying to fix his reaction, Ianto gave into the sad Jack as he wrapped his arms around the suited Welshman.

"I know, I thought I could buy time for Nick to get Mark straight in the head, before he jumps off the ledge or something. I realize that we are going to lose this one. But with some time, maybe Mark can be brought to a better place. I want John back as well; Mark and he are my oldest friends. I don't want to be without them again." He pressed his face into Ianto's shoulder and sighed.

Ianto understood just how many layers this man had. The surface was where Jack put so much of himself for the others to see, but Ianto knew that Jack was deeper than the basements of the Hub. "So much for the blond theory. I always knew you weren't just a pretty face, Jack." He kissed his husband hard causing a stir in that special pit in his stomach. "Damn it Jack, I have to go to work. My boss is a pig slave driver you know."

"I'm sure if you got naked for him a little more, maybe played naughty office boy with him, he wouldn't mind you walking in late." Jack chuckled as his smile softened. "It was nice of you to take Mark's shift. It will give him time with the kids. I'll be in as soon as I get back form checking that Rift spike that Gwen was on about. Please, images of giant skeletons walking around. I wish the population would stop with the home made contraband."

"I hear there is a boom in the distribution of magic mushrooms around Cardiff. Did you ever do them?" That was more than a question. It held double meaning.

"Hey, I dabbled here and there with some things. Why? Do have something planned?"

Ianto kissed him and smiled deviously at his husband. "Never did them myself, just asking." He left the perplexed ancient man staring at the empty space where the Welshman once was. Jack wondered with raised eyebrows just what that was all about.

"Stop it, John. You are going to listen to me!" Mark yelled at the man that was sitting at the waterfall watching his latest addition to his world jump out of the water tumbling down the purple water.

John put down the fishing pole and glanced at Mark. "Is there something on your mind Lovely, after all you have a distraction in the real world. Why do you bother visiting an image of me? You already said that you are sleeping with someone." John jumped off the rock and heading away from the father of his children. "Word of advice, don't come back. I'm shutting the world down today and staying in the darkness. It is safer there, nothing to be hopeful for. There is only peace. Go be with this guy, and have him be father to the twins. After all, it isn't like I had anything to do with raising them. They know everyone else more than me." John walked ahead ignoring Mark's footsteps behind him.

"Damn it John, you told me to. Remember! 'Get some one that you can really be with, just so you stay grounded in the real world.' That is what you said. I'm ending it with him because I have a way to bring you home. Please stop and listen, I beg you!" In his guilty state of mind, Mark caved to the ground and cried.

John closed his eyes trying to shut off his man's pain so he could continue out of the astral world back to his chamber and fall deep into the sleep of the dead. The feeling of love was all around him and he remembered that Mark never stopped believing in the miracle that would someday bring John back home to all of them.

"Mark, honey, please don't do this to yourself." He returned to the place were Mark was sitting on the ground. It was then that his heart went warm and he realized that he was not willing to leave Mark. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I just feel so helpless. I can't even be there properly for the children. What am I to them?" He picked up the tearful man and held him.

"You are their father. It is this, love, they love you, and I love you. I would rather have this," Mark looks around the astral world before settling on the image of himself in John's eyes, "than never seeing you again. Please let me try going to Loyalwin. He might be able to cure you." Hope born in love bathed John Hart's apathetic soul and he began to set free his despair.

"Do you think he will help?" He held Mark's gaze searching the young man to see if he was lying about the plan.

"I don't know, but give me this one last chance and if it fails, I will let you go. Even though it breaks my heart." John melted at the end of Mark's words. Gathering the younger man up in his arms, he hugged him tight.

"For you, lovely, I will wait a little longer. I just about forgot how much you mean to me. I should never have let myself fall so low. Mark, why did you let me sink?"

Mark grabbed the chance to kiss this man before answering. "You wanted it; I was only going along with what you wanted. I'll never do that again. You can be so damn depressing. Next time I'm going to kick your ass!" He hugged John tight and before long familiar hands and movements enveloped the two and they made love by the waterfall in the soft moss under a night sky on the astral world of their creation.

End Part 2


	5. Chapter 5

_The Taming of Grey_

The small hand slipped from his older brother's as the boys ran faster in the direction that Blue was told to go. Grey started to breathe heavily as he realized that he was left alone on the sand, with no cover whatsoever. He did what any little boy would do. He curled up to make himself as small as possible and cried.

"Maybe Blue will find me." The words didn't have time to register as the shaking of the ground indicated that the "creatures" were near.

The boy in his nervousness began to count each step and realized the Mechanoids were very close to him. "Blue, help me!" He cried out. The creatures came closer. They screamed, splitting the heart of a little boy in two as he realized that he would die. He held on tighter to his knees and chanted. "Blue will find me, Blue will find me, Blue will find me!" The last one said with more conviction as he peered up from his cocoon.

The hideous face of the winged metal Mechanoid that had been bringing the outer colonies death and destruction was near him. Tall thin legs supported a boney metal rib cage that was defined with artistry as moving living sculptures. The face was a thin skull squared head that held in the eye sockets radiating green globes. The metal monster stopped in front of the frightened little boy as he prayed his brother would come for him one last time.

The metal arm reached out towards the child as the world went dark for Grey had fainted.

So many years later, Grey woke from the nightmare to the back of his lover passed out next to him. John's face was hidden to Grey as he reached out to gather a little comfort from the man. He realized that it was futile; John would not wake up after the binge drinking and rough sex the night had brought about. He rubbed John's back where the welts had started to show gently as if to say sorry with a caress. John mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep.

Grey shook the dream off and got up off the old worn out mattress they were calling a bed. It was still far better than anything he had for most of his life. And though the space could use a slight makeover, maybe fix the holes in the walls at least and carpet the floor to smooth away the rough spots, it was the best the couple could afford at the moment. Grey had no skills that were useable except for torture, which for now was not very useful form of employment. John on the other hand, being an unemployed Time Agent now that the Agency had fallen apart was at least able to run cons. So he suggested that they save their money and live below their means. Not too bad, he did still buy the best alcohol and at least on occasions some good poppers. It helped Grey with the constant pain from the scars and abated the nightmares on occasion

He rubbed his neck where they burned him long ago. Sometimes the pain was intense. The memories burned holes into his mind just as they burned holes into his body. He was so little, and they didn't care. Grey was beside himself in his pain. It was bad at night, the drugs seemed to push the tormenters back a little further but for when they wore off he lived it all over again.

He was his Master's favorite, so at least when he was with the creatures he could give the pain back to others as they were brought in. And after a time, he didn't suffer by his Master's hands. His Master saw potential in the boy. Another to turn on his kind, after all the techniques didn't always kill the victim; they reconditioned those with the right type of personality.

Grey was a wide-eyed little boy when they brought him to be categorized. Some of the other people, the men and women, tried to hide him. The stories of what happen to those captured were well heard and seeing this little child amongst them, they knew they had to protect him.

The storage container they were ushered into was a tight fitting for those inside. It smelled of blood from festering wounds and fear in the form of excrement and body odor mixed with piss. Grey was down lower so the heat wasn't as bad. He just wished he could sit, maybe sleep. Sleep was a good way to pass the time. He had hoped that if he slept he would wake up to Blue saving him. If they had Blue, it wasn't in this container. He half hoped they didn't have Blue. He half hoped he could go home soon. He just half hoped himself that it would end some how.

It was then that a woman realized that this little boy was with them. She grabbed him, holding him in her arms as she slid down the wall to the dirty sticky floor below. He could smell fresh urine knowing it was from him. "Sorry, I guess I had to go." He said very innocently. She held him closer.

"I did the same thing myself. It is okay, I won't tell if you won't tell." She hugged him tighter. "My name is Margie. I had a little boy just like you. He was killed a few hours ago, right in front of me. I guess your family is gone too?"

The words hit Grey in the face. He tried to think, wrap his mind around that possibility. His thoughts went off into the distance to the body of his Dad. He didn't dream it. He was awake long enough to see his Dad dead. But his Mom, Blue were they also gone? He realized that they just might be. And even Andy and his family. Maybe all of Boeshane was dead.

"Blue let go, Blue let go, Blue let go. Now Blue was dead." It was within these thoughts that Grey stopped being a little boy that laughed, he didn't cry, he just shut down.

"I know it must be hard. You're alone like me, let's just stay together, you and I. We can be family." She kissed his cheek. He didn't feel anything. He just felt the wet of his under pants and the cold touch of death. Something no child should feel.

The rest of the container took note of the boy. It was then that the debate started. The adults thought it was best to argue over what to do with the child. Of course it became hotter in the enclosed space and the oxygen began to run out.

"We have to save him, he is just a boy."

"Save him! Who will save us?"

"I heard what they do with the young ones. The things these 'Monsters' get up to. I hear they like the boys the best." Some old woman said.

"It doesn't matter; they will decide what they will do to all of us. He should just suffer like the rest of us. I think we should begin with him. Say we will kill him if one of us isn't let go. I hear they get off on us turning on one another. Sometimes you can get set free if you lower yourself enough." A business type man said with dark neatly kept hair.

"Then let's start with you." A heavy set blond man came around from behind him and plunged a sharp object into the dark haired businessman. He went down. Some others started towards the blond and then a few more fights broke out. The woman holding Grey screamed deafening the boy for a bit as he watched chaos break out in the container they were in. It wasn't long before blood mixed with the fluids already on the floor and bodies fell and went limp in heaps. Sounds of women and men being victimized filled the sparsely lit area and a new odor filled the air, causing Grey to blink. It was strong sexual pheromones; something he just noticed was happening to Andy and his brother a few weeks ago.

A man pulled him out of the arms of Margie, tossing him to the grounded. With the help of another man, they raped her in front the emotionless little boy. Grey watched but didn't move to help her. He was in shock.

In about an hour the container was quiet. A few moans could be heard from around the torn and battered bodies. Then the doors opened. The light from the room the container was in made Grey shade his eyes. It was then the winged Demons made their presence known. They stepped over the bodies crushing some under their thick feet while they searched for survivors. Grey didn't move as they came closer. One creature focused on the boy and went towards him. No words were spoken as the Creature picked Grey up by his shirt collar. He looked directly in the boy's face and nodded his head.

The sound of cries of distress grew louder as the Creatures for no apparent reason began to kill the remaining survivors. Grey was carried out of the box like a piece of dirty laundry into the room, which looked like a research center. It was that first experiment with the newcomers that the Creatures had found a worthy test subject. Grey was then introduced to the hell that was to last almost 10 years.

He was a pet to the one that found him. When he graduated from victim to victimizer, his Master was overjoyed. Grey smiled to himself remembering all the pain he has caused others. It was always the same face they wore. It was always Blue he hurt. And then he realized that all of humanity hurt him. That everyone was just as bad as the brother that let go of his little hand.

Blue was worse, he made sure he let go of Andy as well. Grey found that out, that Andy had died looking for him. Blue was at fault. It was the only time in years that Grey had shown pity, he was with Andy's mom weeping with her over his loss. That was the only connection to the human race he kept.

Of course the voice next to him that spoke through his memories was another tie he didn't seem to mind. John was awake and seemed worried again.

"Hey I can get some more poppers if you want. I think Bentti is on the corner still, even if it is late." John rubbed Grey's back, trying to ease the young man into bed and to lie down next to him.

"I'm fine, just thinking too much. Hey, why did you hook up with my brother anyway?"

"I told you, you have nothing to fear. I don't think I'll ever travel that road again." John lied. He knew that if Blue walked into that door right now he would leave with him.

Grey just glared at him. He hated when people didn't answer the question. But he was trying to live a somewhat normal life with these lower forms of himself, so he fought the urge to smack John into next week. Though the thought of beating John and John fighting back was totally turning him on.

John saw this. "Was it something I said?" He looked at Grey's excitement.

"No, something you made me think of," he said, pushing John down on the bed and mounting him as he bit into the muscle between the neck and the collarbone drawing the taste of blood into his mouth. John scream and moaned loudly as Grey took him again.

When the heat died Grey finally got his answer.

"They teamed us up at the Agency. I really hated him; he was so pompous and snobby. I asked for someone else. My Chief Administrator said that at some point I would change my tune. He was right, I did." He moved in to kiss Grey, rubbing his hand over his handy work he did to Grey on his forearm during their sex act. "Grey, your brother, well, it didn't last and I'm glad. I'd much rather be with you." He hoped he was convincing enough for the younger man.

He flashed a quick bit of coal grey anger with in his eyes at John. It wasn't noticeable just a quick blast that could be thought provoking if observed.

"He just can't stay with anyone. He has no loyalty to speak of. The man just uses everyone he comes in contact with. When he was done with me that was as if I was yesterday's lunch to him. Just something that he picked at and threw out because it started to taste bad. The Time Agency was becoming fed up with his actions; they were two shakes away from putting him in prison for his screw up at Pelemore 7. That was a total disaster. That planet will be lucky if they ever recover from that civil war. And who was at the center of it, your brother!" John's rage flew at Grey, green eyes glowing he picked up the empty whiskey bottle tossing it at the wall. It shattered, sliding its wet remains down the dingy paint, giving the old dirty beige color a new hue. He removed himself from the cover of Grey.

Heart racing he got up and went to open the window to the small flat. It overlooked the filthy street of one of the worst neighbors of the Indigo district. He cooled off his heated skin and head by breathing in the cold night air. He tried to clear all thoughts of Blue from his mind. Blue wasn't even Blue any more. John had heard that he changed his name a lot since their last encounter. Shivering with the thoughts of Blue's goodbye, John tried to put that last name he remembered out of his head as well.

"Did you know they stole two years of his memory, Grey? Two years that was his punishment. They should have wiped it all. Two years of disobedience or cons or what have you, not enough to pay for his past crimes." John was visibly pissed. 'I wished they wiped my memories of him,' he thought to himself.

Walking up behind John at the window, Grey snuggled his face into John's sweaty back. Somehow, John's words reminded Grey of Blue's treatment of Andy also. He didn't want to cry, but the image of his childhood friend that Blue also ruined appeared. Andy, not drawing, not living in this universe anymore because of Blue now made tears threaten to fall. "What did he tell you of Andy? Did he tell you he killed him?"

"Yes, not outright, but his actions in looking for you led to Andy's death." He reached around for some part of Grey to touch and settled on his leg.

"Then we should get back at him somehow. Find him and teach him a little civility and manners. He never learned to care about others. It wasn't just me; he let Andy and you down as well. That is because of Andy he was allowed this arrogance. He killed him and went right into the Agency, much the same way as he did with me but into Andy's arms."

John didn't say a thing; he knew better, Grey never showed weakness and if he did it was because he felt something. Right now Grey felt betrayal, and surprisingly not only for himself. Grey's emotional state was never talked about as John just let it run its course. Grey was not one to anger often. But John did have scares from his experience with pushing for answers from his lover. But now Grey seemed to feel for John's pain as was well. John felt a sudden surge of deeper emotions for the young man.

He had also seen Grey's handy work with others. Making the young man seem heartless. John would have made Darby Asher a gift of him if he had not already fallen for Grey himself. Besides, Darby was off limits even for him. The Agency said pain of death to anyone contacting or dealing with Darby. Even if the Agency was shut down, they still had power and a far reach into the lives of former agents.

John enjoyed just freelancing. But he would never work for Darby again, not even for real this time. John had heard that Darby had taken up with a lot of the unruly punks that the Time Agency just let go. They made Blue look like a party favor and Grey a joke. His Administrator Chief didn't even let him finish his undercover work before pulling him away from Asher. Said something about it wasn't important anymore. John always thought that it meant that the Agency approved whatever cookie jar Darby put his hand in. The whole show reeked of a conspiracy. John left shortly after that, making sure he took the tracking off his vortex manipulator as he disappeared.

He changed his name to John Hart and now he was down on his luck with a crazed sex machine. The bedroom games were as far a resemblance went with in the brothers. Grey never smiled unless pain was involved. His eyes never danced and he never laughed. He was shorter than Blue and his smell was slightly different. Grey also had the worst manners and seemed a little off world do to his exposure to a twisted Alien culture.

When John saw Grey at auction, he knew that he was Blue's little brother. Something, just something deep inside just told him that. He gave everything of value he had to obtain the young man. Grey was more than compliant with his new Master. But a warning came with him, the trader, a Maletess ex army cook, said the boy was nuts. "You know those 'things' did horrid deeds to the boy, and I think he also picked up a thing or to on his own. If you are into a certain line of work, then he may be of use. A domestic man servant, not a chance, he'd bite the jewels right off your crown."

John laughed at the trader and took his prize home. He still had his jewels after the first night. He also started really liking the rough play that went with Grey. He learned who he was and soon told Grey that he knew and could help him find his brother. Grey laughed as he smacked John into the wall. John at this point was in love with Grey, or at least in need of him. So he just didn't mention Blue again. They started a life together; Grey never left John, but moved into his space just a little closer.

That was up until tonight when Blue was brought up again. John assumed it was just the dream. He turned around and pulled Grey into his arms. Grey uncharacteristically allowed the show of affection and leaned into John.

By then it was too late. The wheels for Grey's plans were moving, ready to roll over his brother and squeeze the life out of him.

* * *

The diamond was a mistake. John swore to Grey that he believed that the bitch was telling him the truth. He still didn't understand how it went wrong. She lied. It was how he returned to Grey, poorer than when he left. Grey swore he was not going to hustle any more to pay for food and the crap roof over their head. That he was sick of dirty people touching him. John begged him not to leave. John just didn't want to be alone, not after Jack had rejected him again. And that other guy, Ianto, not even match for the man that Jack once was.

Jack changed, John wish he could have been the one to do it. The mistake was he poured his heart out to Grey. Grey smiled at John with the news that he found his brother. He put his plans in motion and used John as the doorway into Jack's special little world.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to do this, Jack?" Mark stood next to him in the Cryogenics room across the container that held Grey. He couldn't help but glance over to where John lay in his cold vault. "I mean John said that he had lost it. And if we revive Grey and John… would that be fair?" The question was legitimate enough, given their history. "He told me all of it, and frankly, what makes you think I can help bring him back to normal?"

"Shared experience. You two share the same experiences with those things." Jack still couldn't expect that Mark had produced a child with one of them. Let alone what they did to his baby brother. "Also, you can get inside his head, Mark, read his thoughts, show him the way home." Jack eyes pleaded with his best friend.

"Not exactly the same, he was tortured. The 'pets' like me were never allowed to be hurt. Grey was in a part of the city that only the Phuriest were allowed. They were a sick lot. Not like my Master, he was a pilot, a chosen one, Jack. That is why I was mated to him. Only his kind was in the program. From what John told me, Grey was definitely with the Phuriest, more then likely raised in torment by the Iirag. I was Olokuna, the mating kind. Male/female in one body, well more male than female, but in their eyes I was perfect." He attempted a small grin for his friend. "Grey was not in the same position I was in, I had little to no dealing with his kind."

"What, the human kind? Mark, he loved you. Isn't that enough to reach him?" Jack's question was not answered then as the Rift monitor sounded.

"Jack we have an alien device in the mall." Dan announced to Jack.

"I'll go with you Dan, I suddenly need some air." Mark turned to go, but was caught by Jack's strong hold on his shoulder.

"Think about it, please. It can wait until we have John back. Then you can ask him if it is okay." Softness of Jack's voice weakened Mark. At least he would be allowed to make sure John didn't mind. Jack was putting others in front of his wants and that moved Mark towards his friend's heart.

"When we get John back, out of my love for you, I'll help you to bring Grey back to us. But only if John is on board for it." He turned his brown eyes to Jack and smiled. "I'm sure he will see it as an act of charity and not be to upsetting." Mark left an empty space in front of Jack as he left to join Dan.

With a little lighter heart he turned to his brother and said. "Soon we can be a family again. I think you will like the life I built." He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes to rest.

End Part 5 TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Trip and fall and break a bone, or land in one piece. _

Dan popped his shoulders back into place from where the kinks had settled in. He was satisfied with the cracking sound he heard which means that maybe it did some good. He was sore from crawling around the sand underneath one of the old docks in Cardiff Bay.

"Damn this, Mark! There is nothing here. My knees hurt and I think I touched an old condom." He bitched towards Mark who was 20 feet away tapping his torch as it went dead for the fourth time. He wiped his hand on his pants again, swearing silently that if he caught something again from Cardiff's refuse he would slice Jack into a million pieces and make sure he reformed without his little Captain.

"It would grow back," Mark said as Dan cast him a side look. "I told you I could read strong emotions in minds. And you really have to learn to cover those up better. God, why can't Jack get equipment that works? This is the fifth torch this week that decided to die on me. I must be my natural magnetism." He ducked the object that Dan tossed at him. "Was that a dead rat?"

"God I hope not. That's it! Latex gloves!" Dan yelled.

"Great, you have to discover a kink with me around. I wonder what Ianto would have brought into your sick mind if he was here instead?" He sidestepped the next incoming object of unknown substance.

"No, not kink, we should wear them, like if this was a crime scene. I mean they wouldn't protect against radioactivity or anything really nasty, but germs. We might be spared that Gememe flu bug again. Did Ianto ever get the toilet in archives fixed?"

Mark shook his head no as he kicked an object around with his shoe. "Not a bad idea and maybe something a little better to find these things with. I mean you are a resident nerd; you could come up with a better way to detect these things once the Rift spike cools. I'm getting nothing on this device… oh because it is dead. Blast! What the fuck is going on here? Is Torchwood out of money?" Mark began to frantically tap the device in an attempt to revive it.

"No Jack is just cheap. I heard Ianto screaming at him for over spending the other day. Something about silk and fuzzy cuffs…"

"I can hear you." The great Captain's voice came from beyond.

"Dan, you forgot to shut the com links again. I told you he loves to eavesdrop. I did tell him it would grow back, Jack. Fuck why the hell is this thing not working?" Mark pounded the thing into submission. "Oh wait! Hello there, little tech devices from the Rift." He bent down to further examine it. He knelt down carefully picking it up. Suddenly it reacted to him and sent a little tingling zap through his body. He moaned a little causing Dan to be concerned.

"Hey Mark, what's up, you okay over there?" He moved faster to Mark, who appeared to be on his knees, asleep.

Jack's voice seemed full of anxiety as he asked. "What's happening people? Talk to me. Dan, Mark, come in."

"It's Mark, Jack, he seems to be asleep." Dan reached for Mark slowly but pulled back. Whatever happened to Mark, he didn't want the effect to spread to himself. Looking at his friend he began to study his posture, the positions his hands were in on the device and the lack of movement of the facial and body muscles. He looked a hair closer and noticed that Mark's eyes were moving under his half slit lids in a steady metronome like rhythm. Flicking his scanner on he began taking readings off of Mark's stagnant form.

"Jack, he is alive but it is almost like he is in stasis. I really don't know what to make of this; organic matter isn't my thing, only inorganic. The device itself is radiating a low level burst of radiation, but not enough to harm anything. That could be just left over by its entrance from the rift. But it seems to be coursing through Mark's body. Jack should I knock it out of his hand?"

Jack blinked but no one saw. "If you do that you may harm Mark more than help him. I'm on my way. Ianto should be here in a moment. He went to pick up Dr. Mountain Water Billie at the airport. He should be here right about…" Jack looked at the CCTV just as Ianto showed up himself in the SUV. "Now. Just keep monitoring him. Don't touch anything and please keep talking."

The look on Ianto's face when Jack jumped into the SUV was one of annoyance at his rude manners. The comment, "going my way sailor?" that came out of his partner's mouth was predictable but annoying because it was used in front of company. Dr Billie had just arrived to work at a job that was anything less than normal. Ianto's thoughts of showing her around, serving refreshments and introducing her in the team in civilized manner was all a bust when Jack's huffing red cheeked from running jumped in the car and threw him a line.

"Well Sir, Torchwood could make extra cash by being a taxi service or perhaps we could do Alien site tours around Cardiff ending with a tour of the Hub and a cup of Retconed Coffee." He barked his displeasure at his lover.

"Oh honey, you know you just make me ache for you more when you're surly." He looked over at Dr. Billie, who seemed to take this all in stride. Her dark eyes and black hair were all a light with smiles as she took in the banter of the two soon to be co-workers.

"Jack!" Ianto let go of his rage to let Jack know it was not the right time to start this.

"Easy there Tiger, I'll behave. Well hello there, Dr. Anna Mountain Water Billie, Captain Jack Harkness at your service." Winking, he extended his hand to shake the doctor's. Anna just smiled and took in the feeling of strange warmth from so simple a touch.

"Should I say 'easy there, tiger' to you, Jack?" Ianto asked, earning a grunt from Jack.

"I'm aware who my boss is Captain, but it is nice to feel welcomed. Mr. Jones has been an excellent tour guide." She smiled at Ianto, making the younger man blush slightly and Jack to suddenly grow concerned for the new doctor's taking pleasure in his partner.

"I'm sorry to be rude doctor, but we have a problem with one of my agents, do you mind starting work now?" Jack hit a few buttons on his VM, plugging the location of Mark and Dan into the navigational system of the SUV. "Sweetheart please drive fast, Mark is hurt." He hit a few other buttons in sequence and a computer screen showed up in front of the doctor with Mark's status from the reading that Dan had been steadily taking.

"How bad, Jack?" Ianto floored the accelerator.

"We don't know. It was the device they went looking for that took hold of Mark. Put on the new list of rules, do not handle alien tech without proper tools. Tongs or gloves only."

Ianto blinked, making a mental note of Jack's order as he focused on the road. Dr Billie watched the screen taking in the words of her boss. Why did she think she was suddenly working with a bunch of amateurs? She put the early chip on her shoulder fighting the urge to ask to be taken back to the airport. It was something in the way that Jack was going over the readings as well and the focus that Ianto had on the road that made her curious about the pair. Besides, how many people get chosen to work for a secret organization just because they wrote a paper of the possibility that Native American culture may have been tampered with not only spiritually, but biologically by aliens over the course of thousands of years?

She was first a medical doctor. But biological studies of human genetics became a hobby to her. That was when she started to trace certain DNA patterns that showed up in her great grandfather's people as well as traces of interference in their culture. Of course the conservatives she introduced the theory to, told her she was just reaching. But she knew something was off. It was at the end of her rope, when her career was just about to end, that Captain Harkness said that she'd be perfect as an addition to the staff of Torchwood. They would love to have her in Cardiff as soon as she could arrange it. And that she would be paid very well. And he was right; no one would have ever have paid her that kind of money to prove her theory. And she'd get to work alongside a rift in time and space. At least she was open minded enough to know it was more than likely real and it just wasn't some silly crazy group that were two shakes away from being a cult.

Jack also had an amazing voice over the phone. This man in the back seat of the car though seemed rather childlike. She decided to wait on any decisions to leave for a bit at least until she got lunch. She was rather hungry. Besides, the Captain may not like her so it wouldn't matter anyway. She concentrated on her task at hand.

"He is still alive, though brain waves are odd. Oh wait, is this your telepath?" She couldn't believe that came out of her mouth. She was given files to study on the way over. The people on the plane listened to her snorting and chuckling over the fanciful group that made up Jack's team. She loved the John Hart character, he was in Cryogenics because his heart gave out from a virus that was brought in from the future and went critical after he gave birth to twins. The whole group read as a bad script for a science fiction movie that she almost turned around at the airport.

Jack said yes as Anna tucked her hair behind her ears and went to work on her analysis. "Okay, it seems there is an energy, wait, I think it is an organism. Ask Dan, is that his name, the other one with him, if his color has changed?"

"I heard you doctor," Dan's voice came in over the speaker phone, " no he is just the same as he was. He made a strange sound like a grunt of pleasure before he stopped moving." Dan stated.

"You think that something got into his body?" Jack didn't take his eyes off the screen as he studied what the doctor was seeing.

"I won't know until we get there." And as if her wish was granted the SUV screeched to a halt. "Jack, one thing, according to his records, Mark is from the future, like you and John Hart. It said that he was had been able to bear children at one point, but when you found him, that was not possible that whatever made it happen it was removed, not once but twice. The first time is was after a miscarriage when he was young." She left out the history. It wasn't her place.

"Yes that is correct." Jack got out of the vehicle checking his gun he began to head towards the area where Mark and Dan were. Ianto followed after getting the equipment needed for the retrieval and containment of the device.

"Well according the information I just received, he is able to conceive again." She halted as Jack stopped.

Twirling around he just calmly spoke. "What, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. As sure as I can be until I can give him a complete physical."

He smiled wildly at Ianto. Ianto raised his eyebrows at his partner. "I'm not bearing children for you Jack, if that device turns out to be an impregnator."

Jack chuckled at the look of horror on Ianto's face. "No, I think what we have here is a Nanites medical repair unit. The invading organisms may be Nanites." He started to run towards his team members as they became visible.

"Jack hold up, the doctor is wearing heels!"

"Then pick her up and carry her Ianto!" He called back to his lover.

"Is he always like this, confusing?" The doctor just missed twisting her ankle on a rock. "Note to self, buy flats or learn how to move better in heels." She looked over at Ianto, who caught her arm. And without missing a beat she continued. "Do you have obstacle courses I can practice my heel running in? I really am too short for flat."

Surprised at first by the doctor's humor and realizing that she may just be what they needed, Ianto nodded. "No, but I will add it to the list."

Jack slid to a halt in front of Mark. He knelt, studying his friend's face. "Oh my dear, you are going to be so shocked when you hear what we have found out." He reached for his face rubbing his cheek. "It's okay, they are almost done."

As if Mark heard Jack, his eyes fluttered open to find Jack's smile. "Hey, why are we on our knees?" He dropped the devices and slumped forward, Jack catching him as he did.

"I always said you looked good on your knees." He rubbed his friend's back. "How do you feel?"

"Like I had a Nanite medical army run through my body. Oh, Jack!" He yelled as he pushed himself off of his friend and reached for the device.

"Mark, don't!" came from Dan. Jack just let Mark retrieve the fallen object and look at.

"Dan its okay, I'm fine, but I wouldn't let you touch it. Not unless you need it. Jack do you think we could use it on John?" He pleaded with his friend to say yes. Jack always had the last say in what they could use from the Rift. Mark just hoped that it would be yes.

"Let's check you out to make sure there is nothing underling in its intent. I'm so used to things in small packages coming back to bite us in the backsides. Besides, you wouldn't believe what it just did to you." Jack saw his friend's eyes go wide for a second.

Ianto stood between them. He cleared his throat and held out the container for Mark to put the device in. "I'm not touching it Jack, I wouldn't want to ruin my figure with an unwanted pregnancy. And you better not touch it either!"

Mark didn't know what to make of Ianto's attitude. And then it hit him. "No way, Jack, I mean… That's insane. They did that to me?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Edwards that you are able to bear children again. But I will have to give you a physical and run some test to make sure that was all the Nanites did."

A woman in ridiculously high heels walking gingerly towards the spot answered him. She reminded him of an American Native from a movie. She almost looked like the pop icon Cher. Her nose was broad, high check bones and wonderful full lips. She wore her hair long and loose reminding him of a hippy.

"I have to stop reading Earth history, I'm starting to compare everything in my head to some time in the past and lately pop culture. I think you look like Cher when she was married to Sonny in the sixties, Dr. Mountain Water Billie." He looked right at her and the hair on the back of Anna's neck stood up.

"Did you just get my name from my mind?" She looked nervously at the young man before her.

Mark stood up, followed by Jack who was now laughing with his friend. "No! Jack told us he hired a new doctor." He smiled at Anna making sure she relaxed. It wasn't long until his friendliness reached her and she too smiled. "See, you have nothing to fear from me. I know that I might make you uneasy. But I don't pull thoughts out of people's heads unless they want me to, or if they are off guard." He swayed a little on his feet but soon found his footing.

"Okay, I think we should head home. Gwen and Rhys will be back soon from the Weevil fest in the park. You can meet the whole staff then. I think that Nick will be by with the Brats as well." Jack tried to pinch Ianto.

"Jack you know that Rhys and Gwen…" The lips of a rather dashing Immortal hushed Ianto's words causing him to forget what he was going to say to the group.

"My love, there is nothing wrong with work related activities; you and I have been on a weevil hunt or two." His eyes were burning as he felt the heat rise from touching Ianto.

"Would you two get a room?" Dan yelled as he started back to the SUV helping Anna work her heels through the garbage and rocks. Mark followed, talking to the doctor a mile a minute about the twins and how they were rather unusual in their genetics. She was blinking at him trying to absorb the information that just wasn't in the files she received, as she was growing paler by the minute. The twins were said to have died when John gave birth to them. She just assumed he was not strong enough in his condition to carry them to full term. It was apparent why it wasn't there in the records. The twins were not really human and they by most standards some governmental bodies would have considered them a threat. Or worst yet something of an asset.

"I see why you have kept them hidden, the records, they stated that John lost them at birth. But the male pregnancy thing; isn't that enough to raise some red flags about John and yourself?" She studied Mark again. As she was doing all of them, the way a trained professional always did. But somehow she felt more like someone sent into the jungle to observe a bunch of natives. This "tribe" called Torchwood was going to be more interesting, she thought. Something about these people made the blood flow in the oddest of manners. Suddenly she was glad that she had gotten on that plane.

* * *

Mark was indeed able to conceive children again. Dr. Billie's findings were that his reproductive organs had reformed from whatever leftover remains the 'creatures' didn't remove. The Nanotechnology was able to return the body to its once original state. As long as there was some living part of the organ left, the Nanites would reform it back to the way it was.

This didn't work with Nick's eyes unfortunately. There was too much dead matter to heal his optic nerves but it did allow him to see light as well as dark. Which was a big help. So with his growing ability to use his mind to see and the added light to his regular sensory input he was able to move on his own without the need for assistance anymore.

He began to smile more often. But he still wouldn't go see James.

The thought to use the device on James came up on the table as well as John. More study with James was needed in Jack's opinion before the attempted was made.

Anna agreed with her boss on this. She was finding the real files to be more revealing in her studies. James' case was complicated. The device might hurt him more than heal him. But John, there should be no problem in reviving him, returning him to a healthy state.

Mark yelled out his pleasure, causing his strange brood to screech and dance around as well as Jack for some reason.

Anna made notes for the interaction with in the 'tribe.' This was by far the best job she had ever had. And the coffee was top notch as well. Ianto was by far a coffee savant. She sipped her current cup as she waited for the group to settle. It was young Leon that ran to her and hugged her legs.

"Thank you for bringin' Daddy home to us!" He beamed up at her.

She was shaken a little by the child's innocent emotions. She liked him the best out of the twins. He was always complacent while Jolein was a fighter. In studying the two she realized that they were attached in some ways like most twins but they were two very distinct beings. Mark also explained about their talents existing since conception. She still didn't believe that Jolein use to sing to him from John's womb. And the astral projection was just too silly for her to believe in. But seeing Nick walking around without eyes as if he could see and Mark taking her on a little trip to meet John in their little astral paradise she was beginning to feel a little inferior to the group.

Mark's smile, Ianto's coffee, and Jack's amazing odor bought her back to her senses. Plus, she really wanted to meet John for real after their brief encounter. He was the one she was really interested in.

Shortly after the finding of the device, Mark said goodbye to Ben. He talked to Nick about it telling him that for the most part he hoped that Ben found someone to love him. He was gentle and a talented writer. Mark kept it a secret to his former lover that he read all his books. If only things had been different…

Mark also explained that he was growing concerned about Jolein's ablities getting stronger every day. He never mentioned to Nick or the others that Jolein was out looking for his son, Ramanh. As a father, he was with her in the background ready to pull her back if needed. It was because of these trips that Jolein was growing up too fast. They had yet to find Ramanh soon for it was starting to affect the little girl.

The day before John came back to the living world, Mark made two astral journeys. One was to his Master and the other one was to John.

"Master, I humble myself before you." He was on his hands and knees ass up facing his Master in submission. "Do what you must. But my daughter's health is on the line; I cannot sacrifice one child for another. I therefore submit myself to you for punishment."

It was His Master that scooped his beautiful love up in his arms and wrapped his protective wings around him. "I couldn't no more harm you than our son. Andy, do you think that I could hurt you? I know what love is now. You taught me that. If it is meant to be, our son will return." He folded Andy up, causing a familiar heat to race through both of their bodies. When the sensation stopped and gentle kisses were allowed, his Master spoke again. "There are things happening. They may show up at your door. I will do my best to protect you. But that my love is all I can tell you. Now go to John and don't look back. By chance we might meet again. But not on this existence that will we touch." He kissed the emotion and any chance to protest out of Andy as he shoved him through the plane back to his body in Cardiff.

Try as he might, Mark couldn't find his Master again. He wept internally over the loss. He once again after deep meditation to block his pain from John took another trip to visit his lost partner.

John's look was amazing as he hugged his lover over the news that he brought him. "I'm so glad that you, all of you never let me give up. God lovely, next time we kiss it will be real." He resisted the urge to make love to Mark. Saying that he was going to wait for it to be at home. They walked hand in hand through the world of their creation one last time. It seemed to Mark that this was a day of endings and a day of beginnings. But isn't everyday like that, he mused as he caught John in a kiss under the purple waterfall. This was truly a magical place. They wouldn't forget it; after all it was a free vacation spot, so… "We might as well keep it around." Mark spoke aloud after releasing John from his kiss. They continued their walk through their paradise making plans for their future.

John was nervous about meeting the twins. Mark kept his secret about being able to have children again from John. He wanted to get pregnant first. He smiled and John pulled him into a rough kiss. At this rate Mark thought they weren't going to make it to the real world with the heat rising within their closeness.

* * *

John woke to Mark's face and the rest to the team positioned around him. "Hello Lovely, I guess I'm home," he said dreamily before Mark's kiss put him back to sleep. He needed rest before his body was able to face the world.

Anna shooed everyone out while she ran test on the sleeping man. As she turned to get something she noticed the twins sneaking into the room to get a look at the father they never met in this world. She left them for a few minutes but returned to find them gone. She smiled, loving her job even more as she ran her tests and gathered data. It wasn't such a bad life after all.

_End Part 4 TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

_The sins of the father don't always get noticed._

Sitting on the couch, Mark started that spiraling descent into over thinking. It started with John; what would three and a half years apart do to their relationship? It wasn't like they had major decisions in their astral world to contend with. Outside of John wanting to stop existing, it was about bringing the kids there so John could get to know them somewhat. For Mark it was the need to connect to his lover sexually. That fantasy was amazing when it had first started. Sex on the virtual level could be greater than in reality. But unlike entering your lover's mind when you're together in reality, this lacked the actual physical contact that would have made it lasting. In the reality of the mind, it was nothing more then a super enhanced fantasy. Mark was in need of a physical connection. John was at best just going through the motions of nothing more than a cyber doll.

Not something dreams are made of. Not something to build a relationship on and a stable home for two small children. Oh and then there was Torchwood and the fact the children were the products of two 51st century males living in the 21st century. It was not a great reality to come back to. The children alone made for a lot of stress by themselves, being telepathic.

Mark loved his job with Torchwood. He was good at it, for the first time he was using his abilities for himself. Jack and Ianto's support allowed him to continue his art. He was even able to get a rundown room in a warehouse as a studio. The company was more than happy to make a little extra for the place. Mark fixed it up; it even had its own bathroom. It was his home away from home. He would go there to create and forget all of it, or let the canvas be his punching bag. His best works he soon discovered were when he let that little space in his mind just take off and drop something on the canvas in gobs of paint and frustration. Mark for the most part, was happy. But not as happy as he had being in John's arms had found him in the real world.

It was in this little room that he would wander into his mind and go off on trips. Sometimes to see his Master, more often it was the shores of Boeshane. He went to look for the children they all had been so long ago. Sometimes, he would see himself with Blue and Grey running the shoreline with a ball playing Andy in the middle. It made him long to warn those kids of the future but what good would it do? After all, he wouldn't be where he was if they didn't do exactly what they had to do.

Andy in the middle, he felt like that again with Jack's request to help Grey. He wasn't so sure that Grey maybe better off where he was. It was then that Mark tried to find the future with the revived Grey. All he saw was a burned out land coupled with a lot of screaming. He ran back to his body not sure if the cause of the horror that was Grey or something else.

His Master's words hit him like a ton of bricks as he sat between his son and daughter on the couch. All this Andy in the middle images, the words, "There are things happening. They may show up at your door. I will do my best to protect you." His master left him and the recent strange sightings of skeleton-like creatures large than life ghost images made the hairs on his neck stand up.

Jolein interrupted the pieces of the puzzle as they were starting to come together with her simple little voice. "Papa, what do we call Papa2? Will he like us? I mean now that we are in the 'real' to him?" She cuddled closer to Mark who pulled her to him in a hug.

"He will love both of you, I know that. You called him Daddy in our little world. So Daddy should be fine. What do you think, Leon?"

Leon didn't answer. Mark watched his son just stare at the same picture in the children's book he was flipping through. "Hey Leon, what's wrong?"

"Is he really my Daddy, that man in there? He just seems wrong." Leon looked at Mark with liquid eyes, trying so hard to be brave as the tears slid down his chunky little cheeks. His soft eyes were all Mark's. Gwen once remarked that these kids had old souls; he understood her words by the look in his son's soft brown eyes. They had aged far beyond their years because of the situation they had been born into.

Mark pulled his little boy tighter to him has he kissed the top of his head. "He is the same man, just he is here with us now, forever. He loves you so much." Mark couldn't put these complex emotions into words for a little boy to understand. So he tried to relay them to Leon with images.

Leon blocked his father's intrusion into his mind and wiggled out of his protective hold. He stood before Mark frustrated tiny hands on little hips he shook his head no.

"Hello, lovely." The voice spoke making Mark turn his attention from the upset child. John stood there dressed and looking like a vision before him. Leon turned to look at the man. Jolein didn't hesitate to run to her Daddy. She squealed with delight as he bent to hug her.

Mark just stood there, unsure what to do. He let his daughter have her moment with John. Then he became aware of the walls closing around him putting him in a little box known as fear.

The little lounge area was filled with the members of Torchwood. Sally and Dan walked in hand and hand, waiting to greet their friend. Gwen with Anna and Rhys were walking down the stairs from Jack's office. Jack had just entered from the cog door and Ianto walked down from the hot house. They stood near the family awaiting an opportunity to welcome John home.

Leon just stared at John. His little face was full of hate. "You are not my Daddy!" He yelled, causing a spark of strong emotion to hit all those gathered.

"Leon, I am. Please come here and let me hug you baby. I'm not that scary am I?" He smiled at his son who looked so much like Mark.

"No, I won't! Uncle Jack!" He ran straight into Jack's arms, crying. Jack scooped up the hysterical child, trying to soothe him.

John stood up and turned to look at the boy sobbing in Jack's arms. He grew pale and there was something else in his face. The unmistakable look of pain from the rejection of a loved one. John felt like he was commended to death by the reaction of his little son.

Mark was beside him in moments. Whatever thoughts of uncertainty over John's returned he had before left briefly as the little boy ran to the arms of another man. He had John in a warm caring hug. Smiling, he whispered. "Hey, give him time, we have that now. He is very close to Jack so he trusts him. It is all right, my love. Welcome home."

"Oh Lovely, how I missed you." John clung to Mark's scent, breathing it in as he rubbed his cheek into the silky skin of Mark's neck.

Some heat never grows cold. The real contact gave John all the reassurance he needed that Mark had never stopped loving him for a moment. It was like a switch went on as the two bodies connected instantly wanting more contact.

"Well at least after three and a half years on ice, we know something still works." With a genuine laugh Mark led John into his first lover's kiss back home. The friction from the two overwhelmed their needy bodies. Mark moaned as John pressed into him. But like all things, the magic was broken with the voice of a little girl.

"Daddy and Papa kissing in the Hub!" Jolein screamed out the beginning of child's songs.

"I guess we can save this for later lovely, we are in mixed company." John looked down to the growing passion that was between them and stole a quick kiss before returning to the group.

Jack was beside himself trying to get Leon to go over to his father. "Leon, I'll be with you, please baby, he just wants to meet you. He is your Daddy." The boy wanted none of it. "Since you don't want to meet him, why don't we get some ice cream for everyone, okay?" The boy nodded into Jack's neck, sniffing slightly.

"I'll go with you Jack, you'll need some one to carry the bags for you." Gwen got her coat to follow Jack. "I need some air." She smiled leaving Ianto free to continue his work with Dan on the recent rift activities that have plaguing the citizens of Cardiff. The three made their way to the invisible lift earning a giggle from Leon. It was his favorite. Jack's wisdom brought him to the conclusion that little boys loved rides. Leon loved to go on the lift with Jack. Therefore, by the time they got to the ice cream shop, Leon may be ready to talk or at least be in a better state of mind to listen.

Mark was thankful that Jack was taking Leon. He might be able to shed some light to the little boy. The pain in John's face was in plain sight for those around. Not only by the rejection but also in the knowledge he had a lot catching up to do with his friends.

"John, give me a moment. I have to say something to Leon." Kissing John, he ran after the trio.

Jack was walking away when Mark's voice stopped him. He jogged up to them and instantly took Leon into his arms. "I'm so sorry baby, Papa didn't mean to seem forceful. But remember we both love you. Your Daddy loves you so much. I know this isn't easy, I understand how you feel. I feel the same. But I've known him longer than you. He must seem so unreal here in front of you." He pressed a kiss in the warmth of his son's hair.

"Papa, you are afraid too?" A hoarse little voice asked.

"Oh yes, I'm scared as well. We all are; even Uncle Jack." Mark's eyes met Jack's. They shared a look of silent communication. Mark knew that Jack had the situation under control by the wink he returned.

"Of course I'm scared, Leon. But your Daddy is more scared than the rest of us. Right now he thinks he hurt you. He is new to this world with you in it. Just the same as you feel about him being here.

The boy frowned as he looked at Jack. "But what about you, does that mean you and Uncle Ianto are leaving us now that he is here?" Mark saw where this was heading.

Jack laughed. "Oh dear, my little man, you're afraid that you and I wouldn't spend time together? Well I don't see that happening since I love you too much for that."

The boy wiped his nose on his shirt and looked at Jack with Mark's eyes. He perked up a little with a smile when he realized that Jack would always be there. He wiggled to be put down. His Papa resisted a little urge to hold on but put the young boy down to stand on his own feet.

Looking up at Mark, Leon asked. "Papa if I bring back Cherry Vanilla for Daddy will he be happy?" It was a simple solution that only a child's mind would see as the right thing to do.

"That's his favorite!" Mark blinked back the tears. "He will be very happy!"

Leon lit up with a light that comes from understanding. He skipped over to Jack, grabbing both his and Gwen's hands he hummed as they walked to the lift and headed up get his Daddy a Cherry Vanilla ice cream.

Mark wiped his eyes and headed back to the group.

John's growling stomach startled the group of well wishes and it was Anna that suggested that Mark take Jolein to make a sandwich. Mark was noticing something in the doctor he didn't like. She was being overly nice to John, almost flirtatious. And John, being John and a man who had not had any real sex in a while was putting it on rather thick with her. Like so many things that Mark thought of today he filed it away to talk it over with Nick and he would mention it at some point to John. John for the most part seemed to love the attention. He even called her beautiful at one point. Mark just glared at the pair as he walked up to the kitchen his daughter skipping ahead of him.

Mark didn't dislike the doctor. She after all, was an amazing find. Jack really knew how to add people to their group. It was like he was a bloodhound that could sniff out potential. Anna had lived up to Jack's expectations many times over in the two weeks she had been here. It was just that she was overly anxious over meeting John. She asked the most personal questions. Mark just felt like he was a part in the test tube of the great John experiment, something wasn't quite right with the whole thing.

Jolein was waiting for Papa, giggling with a little girl's happiness to help make her Daddy something to eat. Mark put her up on the counter and together they made a ham and cheese sandwich placed onto a plate. She was laughing as Papa tickled her while arranging the pickles and crisps around the sandwich.

"A present for Daddy!" As if reading his closed off thoughts she said. "Papa, don't worry about Leon. He is such a baby!" She scrunched up her face in a pout after her statement.

"I know sweetheart. Your brother will come around. I just want you to promise not to mention Ramanh around Daddy yet. Give me a chance to explain it all. He needs some time to catch up." He put his finger under his daughter's chin, meeting those hazel green eyes of John's. She looked at him while trying to finish the presentation on the plate. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa, it is a secret between us. Would he be angry at us if he knew?" She asked in her scarily adult child voice.

"I think he needs to take his time getting used to things. So let's just not say anything that you feel may hurt him." Like Ben may not be a great thing for the child to say to her Daddy yet. John knew about it, just not that Jolein had found out. God, Mark thought, this was really making that box he built for himself seem smaller and smaller every minute.

"Here Jolein, why don't you carefully bring Daddy his plate?" Setting his daughter down on the floor, Mark gingerly handed his daughter the plate with the sandwich.

She beamed up at her Papa for giving her such an adult task. "I could take him his drink too!" She was hoping she could show off by not spilling a drop.

"I'll take it for you. You are such a big girl for bringing your Daddy his lunch. It is a big job." Sally chimed in from behind, taking the glass off the counter. "Besides, I didn't get a shot at welcoming him home yet. Dan started filling him in on Torchwood things and with Nick explaining about James and his eyes I was kind shoved aside." She winked, realizing that Mark may need a moment to come down to Earth. She didn't know that a moment might not be enough.

"Thank you," he mouthed as she walked slowly behind the steady but sure moving Jolein. Mark leaned back against the counter absentmindedly reaching and picking at a piece of bread.

"I guess it didn't go as planned. I didn't expect that from Leon. It was like something with John spooked him." As if he had materialized next to him suddenly Nick was there.

"I didn't hear you; I guess I just wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Not a good thing for someone in this line of work." Mark managed a weak smile. "It seems like you can run these events over in your head a million times. Each time it becomes better in your mind. The dream takes over and it becomes perfect. Then it happens and it is nothing like you thought it would be. I'm disappointed Nick, not with Leon, but with me. I feel like John and I are strangers. Have I changed that much in these last years that I can't put a finger around my feelings? I don't think I can lie to him and say I don't love him. I know I do, deep down, past these walls I've built up. But I just can't say I still love him, I just don't know. I mean I do and all…I don't know what I mean." He looked down at the tiled floor looking to see if it held an answer or two. Of course it didn't, but Nick tried to help.

"Mark, I'm not going to lie and say it is easy to just be a couple again. You two barely had 10 months together and then it all changed. I think you have handled this well. Recently I know John was difficult to you, but you fought so hard to make sure those feelings didn't fall away. The shock of seeing him right in front of you after having three and a half years in the astral world is a never easy to hide from. I think you are just nervous that you've changed, grown up more, and gotten older. It is only normal to believe that you may chase him away. Judging by the way you two locked eyes and lips, I'd say whatever you two had, if you want to call it love, it is still there. Seeing the way John looks at you and holding both Jolein and you, he loves you every bit as much as the day he left you."

"You're getting good with your inner sight if you can see all that! Okay, maybe you're right. I think once he adjusts and I work on my self-loathing over Ben we should be fine. But Allarhe wasn't built in a day. Okay, take that look off your face. Ask Jack, it is a really a place and it wasn't built in a day, it was built in 20 minutes." Mark smirked as he left Nick laughing out loud. It was time to just be with his family a bit, especially the man he still loved.

"Oh wait Mark, one more thing." Mark turned to listen. "Is it me or does Anna seem to be putting a protective cocoon around John? I was just there and she seems a little bit overwhelming in her attentions towards John." He didn't want to seem like he was adding onto Mark's already large list of things to deal with, but as a friend he needed to have this out in the open.

"Yeah she is, I think it is his pheromones. Didn't you smell him? He is emitting like crazy!" Mark breathed inwards out of habit. He smiled and went to join the group, leaving Nick lost in his own thoughts of Anna and 51st century pheromones.

* * *

The sound of multiple car crashes on the busy downtown road in Cardiff at around 2 pm alerted Jack to the trouble. "Gwen, take hold of Leon. I'm just going to see if they need any help."

"I'll call Andy and let the police and emergency vehicles know." Gwen took out her mobile.

Jack got in the middle of the 7-car collision and was going from car to car when he realized that nothing was serious. He helped a middle aged woman out of the passenger side of the car her husband was driving when she started rambling on about how it was right in front of them.

"What was?" He asked.

"Bloody giant skeletons, that's what! They showed up for a moment and then all hell broke loose. It was like a giant metal ghost and that car up front, the red little thing swerved to miss it. But it vanished. The rest of us responded in a kind of a chain reaction. But it was there!" She shouted at Jack

Jack's eyes went wide. He felt sweat creep down the back of his neck as the blood drained out of his face. "Impossible!" He shouted.

"She is right, she is. I saw it; damn near smashed the car into it before the lead car spun out. I swear it was huge, some kind of wings as well, blackish, folded at its side. I never seen a demon before, but if I were asked what I thought one looked like, I would say that was it." As the older man with wild silver hair finished his tale, Jack turned to run in the direction of Gwen and Leon.

"Hey wait, son, aren't you going to help? We could use a hand…" The old man's voice faded, as he grew closer to the pair.

It was then that the cry of death sounded as if he stood on the shores of Boeshane with Grey so long ago. He ran faster to Gwen screaming for her to pick up Leon and to start running. She blinked at him for a split second before the fear hit her and she began to shake. Leon was crying and tugging at her to move. The metal monster stood right next to them making the little boy tilted his head up and let out a scream.

Jack stopped in his tracks watching his past sneak up on him again. Leon and Gwen were frozen in their spot just staring up at the Skull with its blue almost green machine eyes looking down at them. The Mechanoid cried out its death summons one more time and vanished.

Jack shook off the image and ran towards the two. He grabbed for Leon and held the boy tight to his body, hoping to soothe the fear in the little boy. Gwen dropped the bag of ice cream and fell into Jack's hold for a brief moment.

"What the hell was that? Jack, I think I peed myself." Her tears crept down her cheeks as she steadied her breath. Taken deeper gulps of air she got it under control and let Jack take her hand as they ran back to the Hub.

Try as Jack might, he failed to get a hold of the Hub. Jack's earpiece being temporary out of service, somehow he needed to know what had just happened. Right now running through the semi panicked streets seemed the best option. It was a good thing they weren't far either. For the crowds were thickening and it was harder to get back to base through all the masses. They pushed and shouted Torchwood as voices filled with questions drowned them out in bystander chatter. Leon was in tears crying for his Papa. It was then that Jack had an idea.

With the crowds getting worse Jack took a turn down an alley and decided to try something. He paused, putting the scared child on a trashcan. He gently rubbed the tears off the boy's face and smiling spoke in a low and calm voice. "Leon, I need you to be a big boy for Uncle Jack for a moment and I promise you we will get you back to your Papa. Please try to find him and ask him if they know what is going on. Please, tell him we are okay." He kissed the little boy who smiled up at his Uncle.

"Okay." He sniffed replying softly. " I'll try." He closed his eyes and traveled to his Papa.

* * *

John was enjoying just being around the warmth of real people. He missed the sounds of their breathing, the smell of their various odors and most of all just the touch of a human hand. If you had asked him if he needed anyone a long time ago, the answer would have been no. But now seeing these faces, comrades in arms, friends, and most of importantly his entirely amazing lover as he walked down the stairs, he knew that humans needed to connect. That it wasn't just about talking it was also about touching. Though in the distant past his blood and DNA like most of the species had mixed with alien blood and DNA, he was still human with in his needs. And right now a certain shaggy haired brunette that made his blood pump was what he needed. Without thinking he stood up at Mark's approach.

"I forgot how beautiful you really are, so stunning." John said as he walked towards Mark. They embraced in front of the others, soon it led to lips meeting in pent up longing.

Anna watched the couple meld together. She was still finding John to be an enigma of a man, his file left so much out. Something in the way the two connected made Anna sad. Maybe because John was so much like someone she lost once. It was time to let that connection go, she should have done that a long time ago.

John ran his hand through Mark's hair as he broke the kiss. Pushing it out of Mark's eyes to stare into his deep brown pools, John let a warm smile linger on the one that completed him. "God, you are still gorgeous. I think you get better with age." He continued the smile as he caressed Mark's cheek.

"I found a gray hair, more from the stress of raising the twins without you. I take that back." He leaned into John's neck and purred. "I think it was from just plain not having you around. I'm so happy right now."

It didn't last as the Rift Alarm broke the spell, putting all members of Torchwood into action.

"Massive spike, around, hey it is right were Jack and Gwen are! Isn't that convenient?" Dan said as he typed away at a keyboard. Ianto went to call Jack.

"Jack, there is a massive spike right where you are at the moment. Jack, can you hear me? Jack? Gwen? The line is down." Ianto looked at Dan for confirmation.

"They're still there." Dan was shaking his head. "But whatever was there is gone now. It played havoc with the phones and the CCTV connections. I can't get a visual."

Sally went to her terminal and began to follow the news leads. "There's a seven car pileup; no major injuries. Gwen called the police before the phones went dead. It is almost like the Rift monitor was on a delay. This spike happened about a half an hour ago. And yet, it was like it just happened here. I'm confused." She looked at Dan, who smiled his confidence that an answer would be found.

"Well whatever it is, the streets are in a panic." Mark was at his console with John in tow. "This massive energy spike was amazing." It was then that Mark heard it. A hideous noise that has been following him around since he was a baby, he grabbed at the side of his head and began to shake. " Oh god, no, not here, please not here! Leon!" He swayed into John's awaiting arms.

"Easy Mark, I'm sure Leon is fine. He is with Jack. What happened, Lovely?" John saw the fear in Mark's eyes as the blood drained from his face and knew this was not good.

Mark straighten himself up, grateful that John was home. They would need all the help they could get if what Leon had just told him was indeed true. With a turn of his head he searched his partner's eyes. The truth was never easy. "Sally, Dan, the Rift monitor is behind on the spikes. We are going to have to bump that ahead a bit and recalibrate. Jack Gwen and Leon are on their way. The cowards in the streets are growing, they all want a look." He went back to typing.

John rubbing his shoulders waited for Mark to finish. With a lump of dread in his throat Ianto asked. " A look at what?"

Surprising the whole room it was Jolein that replied aware of what her brother just said to her Papa. "Monsters."

_End Part 5 TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

_The past will never let us be._

It seemed that it was always a case of history repeating itself within the small group of humans that stared at a small child that just said "Monsters" out loud. John reached for his daughter before the image made her cry. Though not as in tune to these abilities like Mark, John saw briefly the sight that his son saw. He knew exactly what it was. And it was more than just troubling; it was catastrophic. Though his home world was spared by the attacks and slaughters that this race saw fit to inflict on others, he had relatives and friends' relatives that suffered from the war that never seemed to have a purpose.

Jolein snuggled into her father's arms while carefully watching her Papa to make sure he was all right. Mark was pale; almost ghost-like as the reality of what she had said set in. He was trying to maintain his cool, but it just was so hard to see the horror from his son's mind. Leon was terrified. Somehow Mark wondered if the little boy had seen it happen before somewhere deep in Mark's thoughts that he left unguarded to an untrained mind. He shook with the fear that he may have passed his 'curse' down to his children.

Dan brought him back to Earth as well as John leaning into him with their daughter. He smiled at John sending him a signal that he would be all right. "It was just a shock to see those things again." He mentally reassured his lover that was all. John knew better that it effected Mark more deeply bring his tragic life home once more.

"I still want to know what is going on with the time delay on the Rift. It was almost like what was happening was out of sequence. Like it was an image to be or something not fully in focus. Maybe an alternate reality of a sorts and it was slightly out of synchronicity with the rest of time."

"What, like it was broadcast but not allowed for us to see the spoilers? Maybe it was of something yet to happen; an image in the future. Does the Rift 'ghost' like that, you know show us things yet to be?" Anna asked the question.

Ianto answered Anna. "I never knew it to be that way. I would have to ask Jack when he gets here. But from my experience and from the records from past Torchwood personnel, I would say no. The Rift never sent us 'ghosts' from the future in the form of movie-like images. Just solid things you can experience. They had something similar in Torchwood One once, but that was part of a Cybermen invasion." Ianto fought to go back to that part of his life again. He had buried it with Lisa. But if any of that time could help now, maybe they could avoid something horrible from happening. Ianto knew he might have to remember the past to save the future. The thought was not very comforting to the once tea boy now full agent and second in command.

Mark stared at Ianto as his face changed, showing different emotions in rapid succession. He was trying to put the pieces together. In a way the event was like ghostly images. They appeared in this world for one moment and then bang, they left. Mark was at a loss as to what science maybe behind it. "I wish I could give you more information. I wasn't allowed that from my Master. He never let me into the workings of the Mechanoids. "They were called Isharean. What they are, I don't know. What they did, well I do know." He left it at that. "Some of my time with my Master and "them" is still a little sketchy. I can't seem to remember all the parts of my life with them. I feel that I must bring all it back to me somehow so I can be more of a help with this."

His train of thought was lost to the group as Jack holding Leon, rushed in with Gwen close behind. His face was red from running full force back to the Hub. Gwen was panting a little and Leon was buried in Jack's greatcoat.

Mark ran to Jack, gathering his son in his arms. "Hey little man, you did good. I'm so proud of you." He kissed the soft brown hair on top his baby boy's head, holding him closer.

"Daddy, I want Daddy!" Leon demanded. "We dropped the ice cream, Daddy. Sorry, it was Cherry Vanilla." He turned his head to find John.

"Hey it is okay, Leon, we can always get more. As long as you're safe." John carried Jolein over to the other half of his family tried to sooth the boy. John was a little happier that despite the horrid experience his son had gone through, Leon was a least no longer afraid of him. He wrapped his free arm around Mark, leaning in to kiss Leon. The boy beamed a smile at his daddy.

Jack ran straight to Dan's station. He was trying to find out what had happened. "No use Jack, there is no way to do prediction or detection. The Rift Monitor was a half an hour behind the event. We can't even begin to come up with a reason. But we are working on a theory." Dan shook his head.

Jack slammed a chair across the room, making Leon and Jolein cry.

"Okay Jack, that was uncalled for!" Ianto stood next to his husband. "Why don't you take a deep breath and collect your thoughts a little in your office? I'll be up in a bit." Ianto dared Jack to say no. He stood hands on his hips waiting for Jack to refuse.

"You're right; I need to step back a bit." He smiled coldly at his partner. Scanning the room to look at the others, he left them to go 'catch a breath and collect his thoughts' before the fear that he felt started to eat at him.

Leon squirmed down from Mark's hold and ran to the shaken Immortal. "Uncle Jack, please don't be mad. I love you." And as if saying that wasn't enough, Leon wrapped himself around Jack's leg.

"I love you too, little man. I'm not mad, just scared. So I need to be alone for a bit so I don't scare the others and you anymore. I'll be back soon sweetheart, I promise." He bent down to Leon's level to kiss the boy. He stood and climbed the stairs to his office.

Pouting, Leon watched his uncle leave. It wasn't long before Jolein was there to comfort her brother. "Hey, let's go to the playroom for a bit. Papa and Daddy need to be grown ups to do grown up things." She hugged her brother. With an arm slung over his shoulder the twins left the tense adult world.

"They are so amazing! Jolein is a little leader. Is she really our daughter?" John smiled at Mark, trying to get a little color back into his face. He didn't think Mark heard him; he just kept looking at the readings on his screen he had returned to.

"Yeah, she is. John, I'm as scared as Jack." He reached for John with a thought to never let go. "If this is happening again. John…" He caved into the man's warmth. He gave up just for a bit and fell into the man that he missed so much. But it was just for a moment. The others were hard at work. They had best help.

Rhys even got on a terminal and started charting the crowd's stories and the police reports, seeing how widespread the sightings were. "They seem to be centralized to the same area you were in, Gwen. But some witnesses have said it wasn't the first time they saw these things."

Ianto turned to Rhys away from his terminal. "Jack and I have been chasing these stories for a month now. Actually, less than a month, I think. Yes, about 25 days ago an old woman said that a large skeleton was in her yard. That was about 3 miles from the incident today."

"Right, I'll start the chart on the board with today being the center point and the rest out from there. Dan and Sally, you outdid yourselves with this new computer charting board. No more paper." Gwen smiled at Sally who was trying her best to not seem terrified.

"He thought of it, he always thinks up the great stuff. Right, sweetheart?" She used this to lighten the tension a bit, bringing the fear down to a manageable level. It was one of the magic parts of Sally. Her recently dyed black her pulled back from her face in a tight bun, made her appear almost elf-like in a Celtic way.

Dan was just happy that this magical creature was still his, that the doctor of science and biology hadn't dropped the young hacker with next to no schooling, just a raw talent for stealing virtual stuff. It was that which had led Jack to him.

Jack found out about him after he hacked into Torchwood's systems. In Jack's eyes it was 'love at first sight' as Ianto put it. Jack could pick team members but this one wandered in and made himself at home in Torchwood's computer. It was months later that they found him. He was a criminal with a record. Of course Ianto let Jack keep the stray when he was brought into the Hub for interrogation, one of Jack's favorite games. Wide-eyed and eager to hear what the Captain had to say, Dan just nodded and asked to join. Jack said loudly to the rest for the team, "We have a live one here." It was his willingness to work that made him just what they needed.

Gwen got over the feeling of doom from hiring a thief and at some point Ianto stopped counting the silverware and pens. Now they just joked about it. Dan smiled as he remembered his beginnings here. Now his skills were needed to protect his new family.

"She refuses to believe that she is my muse when it comes to these things." He smirked at his screen, typing his bones to aching nubs as he searched for answers.

"Oh, they are love birds. Gwen, remember when we were like that?" Rhys glanced at his wife next to him.

"Aren't we still?" She bumped his elbow in play causing him to giggle.

John took a moment to adsorb all of his surroundings before he nestled into Mark's shoulder and watched the screen before him. "I missed all this," he said for only Mark to hear.

"All this missed you just as much." Mark simply responded. He pushed back closer to John and inhaled the scent coming off this man. "We have to be alone soon, you are making me crazy over here." There was a blip on Mark's screen.

"I know what that is. Hey guys, I think we have the problem." John yelled out to the others. They all stopped to listen. "The rift has shifted. Well it moved slightly, it almost looked like a nanosecond in time. It may have been enough to cause the delay."

They all switched to Mark's network and studied the finding. Dan whistled.

"I'll be damned. I never would have noticed that unless I was looking for it. But why would that cause an half an hour delay?"

"That is your job Dan, I just pointed it out." John smirked, yawning a bit into Mark's shoulder. "I think I should go lay down." He kissed the back of Mark's neck.

Anna was right there ready to help John out of the room. Mark watched as he noticed John leaning on her a bit. He pushed it out of his mind for now. But as soon as he had a chance he was going to take John to the studio and shag him rotten.

"Mark, are you okay?" It was Ianto next to him.

"No, I'm not okay, but I can still do my job. I just didn't expect this as a homecoming for him." His brown eyes kept focused on the screen.

"Anna means well, I think you are reading too much into it. But I can see what Nick was getting at. If you want I could have a word with her." Ianto was being kind; he also was more than likely compensating for his feelings towards Jack right now.

"Can you take over here? I want to run something past Jack. Is there anything you want me to mention?" He met his friend's grey-blue eyes and smiled. He was glad that Ianto was in his life and with Jack. The man was amazing to talk to and damned good to look at. "Hey, for what it is worth, his temper has improved." Patting Ianto on the back he made his way to Jack's office.

"Mark, tell Jack that we can trace the next time the 'ghosting' occurs and find it faster. Thanks to John's quick eye, we may be able to do something now." Dan gave Mark a thumbs up as he made his way up the stairs.

"I hope it is just the ghosting that occurs and not something more solid. I'm not feeling easy with this." He schooled his expression towards Dan. Since they had been partners for a year now, they had grown to know each other quite well. Dan was always full of hope. Mark from his side knew better than to assume it would be over fast. He was beginning to believe it would never be over.

* * *

Jack was playing with paddleball when Mark peeked into the office. He could hear the thud, thud, and thud, of the ball hitting the paddle as he approached the office. He let out a grin. It was a gift that they got him for Uncle's Day that the Twins started. They got Ianto an apron that they made themselves with all kind of kid drawings on it and in 'big girl letters' Jolein wrote "Best Uncle ever!" with a drawing of Ianto holding a pan that Mark made in front. Leon added his part which was Jack peeking around a corner looking at Ianto. The boy had an eye.

Jack ended up bring the paddleball to work because of Ianto's pleas. Jack was attached to the damn thing and would often forget the noise it made when he would decide to play with it at 3am. The thing was confiscated and exiled to the Hub. And now it was the best way for Jack to clear his head.

"I knew you would like that thing. It is therapeutic." Mark smiled at his friend. Jack kept at the game.

"Well, right now it is the only thing from keeping me from panicking. Anything new?" Thud, Thud, Thud, went the ball as he kept his eyes trained on the motion of the paddle. He didn't want to look at Mark, he knew if he did all composure would be lost.

"You're as spooked as I am, I understand. Jack this maybe my fault, or it may not be. If they are coming here, I think I should tell you what I did that could have brought this upon us. Jack, Loyalwin, my Master, well I went to him to find a cure for John. Ramanh, our son is missing. He said he was taken, because they found out I was alive." Mark gazed at his friend.

The ball failed to connect with the paddle, missed and bounced on the rubber band. Jack schooled his face of any emotion, just his jaw line showed the slightest trace of movement as it popped then returned to its position. He turned a deadly stare at Mark. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this one." He slammed the paddle down on the desk; it splintered as it broke in half, sending pieces to the floor.

Mark didn't flinch, it was not as if the sudden action didn't send chills down his spine as he felt Jack's raw anger. The thing was to remain calm. "Jack, I allowed Jolein to go look for Ramanh. I didn't leave her on her own; I was with her the whole time. She is clever with her mind and could get past any guard that they may have had around him. The 'trips' started to change her. She was getting older in that way, but a child in the rest of the time. It was dividing her and I could tell harming her. I told Loyalwin that it had to stop. I would not give her life to safe another. Even if that life was my son. He understood, but had sent the Nanos already to help John. I didn't know it was from him. Not until it 'fixed' me."

Jack's eyes were on fire. He was just screaming his blues at Mark with rage. Even though his mood was so thick you could taste it, his voice remained calm. "My god daughter. You just let them use her, because this Master of yours asked. Or did he offer you a cure in exchange for her innocence?" Jack didn't blink. "I need to tell you something that I have kept inside. The thoughts of them touching you and of your affections for one of them of you giving those creatures a child really sickens me. I want to hurt them for it. Mark damn it, they used you, and now you jump to help them! Have you forgotten what they did?" Jack softened his face as he looked at his friend. He knew he was heading down a dark place for Mark. But he just couldn't let those things bring the hurt back all over again.

Mark stared at his friend. He narrowed his eyes and spoke sharply to Jack. "I wanted Ramanh. I loved, and still love Loyalwin. You don't know him. He is not the enemy. The hate inside you is." He spat the last part at this man that could never die.

Jack paled at the rage emanating from Mark's being. He sighed and brought his heated temper down a notch retreating away further from Mark in a sign of submission.

"Loyalwin, in turn gave me a warning. Like all my visits with him, I become muddled and confused in memory. It wasn't until Leon showed me what was going on that it came at me full force. When I last saw him his words had a sense of dread in them. Loyalwin was convinced that something was going to happen. He said he would try to keep it away from us by guarding the rift. I assume that the rest of his Warrior clan would be with him. Jack, he said that it was not for me to think about." Mark was holding his head, trying to remember what exactly happened. The words echoed in his head from before when he was waiting for John, now thinking of them sent slices of pain through the center of his mind.

"Hey easy Mark, just take a deep breath." Jack was at his side holding him to chase the pain away. "Try and remember what he said." He hugged his friend letting the anger melt away with Mark's fear.

"'There are things happening. They may show up at your door. I will do my best to protect you.' Things happening, what things are they? It is odd that his kind would help Earth and in the past. Does it mean anything to you?" He snuggled deeper into Jack's warmth. Suddenly Mark felt like they were back on Boeshane holding each other after making love in their cave. He blushed as he eased himself out of the caring embrace.

Jack held on for an instant longer than he dared then broke the hold, allowing Mark to take a seat on the desk next to him. "I really have to stop doing this to us. Am I always so over powering?" He caressed Mark's cheek where his scar still shown.

"I think we have that affect on each other, my dear. We have to leave this behind and concentrate on the future. Jack we have termed the images as 'ghosting.' Dan said that we could trace them now, thanks to John. God, I've missed him! Jack, this is going to seem strange but I keep sensing a Darby like presence in this. What if the Time Agency is somehow involved? This could just be a bunch of events leading to one big thing. I keep getting that kind of impression." Mark wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

"I'm up for anything that will find us some answers. I think that is why I was using the paddle ball." He picked up a piece and looked at. "I guess I'll need a new one." He smiled warmly, the first time since this morning. "I've been having flashes of memory from the agency days at times. Maybe my missing two years have something to do with this." He looked to the CCTV monitor of the team working down below. "Ianto's pacing. He looks good doing that." His bright smile infected Mark's lips and he joined him in the chuckled.

"It seems the streets have calm down. That is a plus." Mark said looking directly at Jack. "We have a lot to think about." He saw John talking with Nick apparently not being able to rest. He wanted nothing more than to be alone with his lover.

"Why don't you take John to your studio. Since it isn't far from here, if we need you, you can get back fast. You need to be with him for awhile." Jack punched at Mark playfully, teasing him.

"Good plan, I can ask him about Grey then, when he is a bit pliable. I think maybe Grey has a few answers as well. Thanks Jack, for still being my friend." He punched Jack back and headed for the door.

"Don't ask him now if you don't want to. Take your time and just be with him. I want pictures!" He smirked at Mark's raise eyebrows.

"Well it is the least I can do since I'm leaving you with the Terror Twins. Remember, no sugar after 10pm. You do remember the movie Gremlins?" He watched Jack's face fall as he imagined Jolein with little fangs eating everything and Leon bugging him all night for water. He shook his head and went to clean up the broken paddle careful to save the ball.

* * *

John took in the view of the bay from Mark's studio. It reminded him so much of the apartment that they shared for a little over 9 months that he assumed that was why his lover chose it. "Whatever happened to the apartment?" He asked finding Mark close to him.

"I had to give it up, with the kids, it was too small. Ianto suggested when they got back from their honeymoon that we all move in together. This way we could take care of the babies. I think he was feeling guilty, maybe trying to make Jack feel better. He was in such a state after you… anyway, Ianto found a place. I never intended to stay but it felt like a home. Jack started to really dig it." John shot a questioning look at Mark when he said dig it. "Sorry, I have been getting into sixties pop culture lately. I started what Nick refers to as my Warhol stage." He began to show John some of the paintings he had been working on.

"Nice, you've gotten tighter with your technique. Nick said you are helping him see. I think that is wonderful. Wow, did Jack pose for this? I never thought Ianto could bend like that!" John smirked at the picture of the two making love by a brook.

Mark shrugged. "Nick needs to have his sight. After what he has done for me, us, I mean, it was the least I could do." He wandered over to John and looked at the abandoned piece of art he had forgotten about. He studied the two men and smiled briefly.

"Even Jack could turn the straightest of men into a pretzel. God, I forgot how beautiful Jack could be." John studied the picture continuing his thoughts. "Are they happy? I know you said they were but it seemed that so much of this life you had without me you forgot to mention. The house, this place, even Nick." His eyes left the painting and skimmed over Mark's face as he looked at his work.

"They are happy, very happy. I don't think there is a better person than Ianto for Jack." He put the painting off to the side and breathed out a sigh. "It is for their anniversary but I got really upset the last time I worked on it. It is from memory. The last time I worked on it you and I would have had our fourth year together. I just couldn't complete it. I guess I was jealous." Mark turned away so John couldn't see his face. A gentle tug at his arm told him that John wanted him to turn towards him. He shook a little, feeling fuzzy headed, with his ears ringing. After all the encounters in his life, John was scaring him. He closed his eyes turning to face John.

"You are shaking, what is it, Lovely?" Soft hands brushed the scar on his cheek making its way down his neck to stop at the base of his collar.

He was breathing heavily all of a sudden feeling John within inches of his body, the hand resting on his collarbone touching his skin. "I think the heat must have kicked on." He closed his eyes, deeply inhaling John's natural scent. It was then he felt the floor slip out from under him as John's lips met his. He savored the taste, as did John. Doors in Mark's mind opened up to the real world as he reached for John touching his back and pulling him close. It was the first kiss to a new beginning.

Panting, John spoke hoarsely into Mark's ear. "Takes me back to our first night. How I missed this, I missed the real us. Mark I love you still." He gathered Mark up into his arms making sure the kissing mattered. It was easy to convey his feelings in something so simple. Their mental connection allowed them to feel more of the raw passion now that they were physical.

"You have gotten stronger at this. I'll let you lead this time. I just want you, this to work. There is so much I need to tell you." He gulped as John traced the front of his pants. He was lost in this sensation that his lover was stirring in him. His shirt came off, allowing John free range of his chest with his lips. John knelt trailing kisses down to the beginning of his waistband and stopped.

John started to chuckle burying his head into Mark's slim stomach. Mark seemed confused at his reaction. "Sorry," he said. John continued to grin wildly at his lover through half slit eyes. He placed a soft kiss on Mark's stomach and began to undo the belt buckle.

"What was that about?" Mark smiled ruffling his hair.

"I surprised our offspring have asked about us, that's all. I have expected Jolein to tell us something. She always had great timing." He blew air on the wet spot he made by Mark's belly button. Mark moaned softly getting a little jolt from the friction that increased in his pants.

"Their range isn't that good. Besides, Dan came up with a telepathic damping field. It is just a small device. I need it just in case and this way I can have some quiet. It can get to noisy inside and music doesn't always help lately. I can switch it on and off when needed."

He brought himself down to John's level pulling the man down to the floor to lie on top of him.

"Smooth and effective. I know there was a reason I fell for you." He ground into Mark making his love yelp with heated pleasure. "Lovely, I missed you so." Mark nodded once and let John feel his way home.

_End Part 6_


	9. Chapter 9

_Us - like stars we all explode and cause shockwaves bouncing off the more solid mass._

_Andy was confused over his Master's reaction. The youth waited at the massive entrance in the front of his Master's home for what seemed like human hours longer than in the past. Still no Master and the youth grew hot in anticipating coupling with his Master. The hour grew late and Andy became wilder with desire. The withdrawal began to seep into his blood, making him sweat as his heart pounded as he began to shake. He was also very hard and it was showing._

_When his Master arrived, the youth held back his desire to run to him. Instead Andy just bowed, limbs quivering at the strain for being denied his Master's touch. He waited to be swept up and pushed into the view room adjacent the foyer to be taken by his Master. _

_His Master walked past him, basically ignoring the youth. Andy waited. His Master proceeded into the library, and much to Andy's dismay closed the door. The youth waited in more human time out of respect for his Master. The night grew long and in time his legs began to hurt. His cock was painfully still maintaining its stiffness. It was then that one of the servants, a Yiiend native, came to him and told him to go to his room until he was called for. _

_Andy blinked and did what he was told. The ache of withdrawal filtered through his limbs as he climbed the stairs to his room without even a meal. The Yiiend servant didn't like his human face and more than likely was told to feed him first, but skipped that part. The Yiiend didn't like humans and they liked it less when other races took them as lovers or pets. Andy was despised by most of the staff in his Master's house because of his place in his Master's bed. It was a filthy habit that should not be practiced by one as great as their employer. Despite the reasons, for it was out of need, it still was an abomination to mate with humans._

_But right now food wasn't on his mind. It was the rejection from his Master that worried him. It never happened before and the ache for coupling was hurting him, as his Master would have known. He wondered why his Master let it happen. Not even a piece of fruit to ease it away. Andy began to think that all he thought about his Master was a lie, something he made up to make the experience more human and less alien, a way to accept what was happening to him._

_He tried to stay his hand from touching himself. Instead he tried to sleep. Hours past and he grew restless, filling with anger. The victim to his frustration with his body's need was a small vase he had on the nightstand. He pitched it across the room to hear its satisfying crash as it hit the wall. He cried after going over to the pieces trying to put it back together. The mess on the floor and the pieces in his hand were started to remind him of his life here. If his Master was moving away from his touch, maybe he found a better "pet," then it would be over for him. He would be back in the "mill" as it was called, having more uncaring bodies couple with him and being thrown into a room awaiting the next dose of chemical pleasure or hope that he never woke up from sleep. If he even got any sleep. It always made him think of the term zombie; that was how it was being a toy of these 'creatures' felt._

_His Master was different; he at least wanted to believe that. But now all that hope was in pieces on the floor with a broken silly vase. He reached for a shape piece cutting a figure with it. He thought about killing himself as he watched his blood flow replacing the pain from the initial contact with the shard. _

_The idea hit him as he saw the shadows on the wall in front of him. He began to trace, sketching the images out with his bloody finger. It wasn't long until he was drawing on the wall with his artist's mind. More cuts to the hand, he found a piece of wood he was able to use as a tool for dipping in his blood. It wasn't long before he absorbed in the artwork making more cuts in his arm as his need for paint grew. _

"_If I'm going to kill myself, at least my Master can have a portrait of us to remember me by. In my own blood as well. It is the greatest thing one can offer to someone we love, our blood." He wrote the last part of his thoughts under the painting. As he looked back on his finished work with a sleepy smile he was proud. It was his Master and himself holding each other, tangled together in complicated twisted limbs while the Oleser vine that laced the decking on the veranda worked itself around their naked bodies. He finally felt the lost of blood, swooning a little. _

_He smelled his Master in the room. The look on his schooled face was unreadable. Weakly he stood on shaky legs and bowed to his Master. He fell forward and landed back on the floor. _

"_What have you done to yourself?" His Master asked him as he rushed the youth to his bed, careful of his wounds. Andy didn't answer. His Master panicked, feeling Andy's body for a pulse. It was weak, but still there. "I will be back." He leaned down, finding the boy's lips to be slightly cold. It was as he rose he saw the picture in the early moonlight. He drew in a breath and walked closer. The detail was perfection. This youth was beyond anything he had ever thought possible. It was then he knew he wanted to mate with Andy. There was more to this human so much more than he could ever have dreamt. He turned from the painting and ran to get the medical kit to patch his lover up. Yes lover, the only term he would refer to the boy from now on. _

_His eyes opened to the gentle touch cleaning and wrapping his wounds. Andy was silent as he watched his Master tend to him. His eye barely open was just enough to admire the one he was growing to love. He sighed, finding his voice weak as he spoke. "I'm sorry, I'm not worth this fuss." He kept his eyes trained on the alien, so careful in his task._

"_I think I make the decision as to what I make a fuss about. You didn't come cheap and right now I'm protecting my investment." He didn't look at the youth as he tied off one of his bandages and went to the next deep cut on Andy's right forearm. _

_Andy turned away as the tears fell. "You're right; I don't belong to myself anymore. I was willful in my actions." He didn't turn back his head, just tried hard not to let his tears be heard. _

"_I was wrong; I shouldn't have walked past you. I have trained you all wrong. Spoiling you to expect me to touch and bring you to pleasure when I walk through the door. I am a bad Master. You deserve better." He didn't look at the boy, just finished the wound before him and went on to the next. _

_Andy turned his shaggy brown haired head around to face his Master. "I can't help it, the thought of you finding another was just too hurtful. Master, I love you and would rather die than be without you. I thought, however mad it seemed, that the painting would at least remind you of me. That I would give my blood, my life for you if that's what it takes." He shivered slightly, being cold from the loss of blood. He closed his eyes and shuttered his emotions down deeper for a bit. He didn't have the strength to cry. _

"_You are an enigma, little one. I cannot stop wondering what forces put us together. This can be no accident. I have had many of your kind before. But none that has moved me the way you do. Andy, look at me." It was plea, not an order as one might think._

_Andy registered the voice change and opened his eyes. His master did an astonishing thing. He took a sharp object from the medical kit and before the youth's wide-open eyes he cut into his own dark skin on his arm, releasing the dark substance that was his blood. Andy reached to stop the action but his hand fell short of his Master's arm. He struggled to sit but was still too weak to move. _

_The "creature" took hold of Andy's hand bringing one of the yet open wounds to the one he had self-inflicted on his arm, touching the two together. "In this way is our kind a mated pair. My people have done this for thousands of years to ensure a connection of the soul. As I now touch your mind, I touch your heart. Our blood is one, we are one, I am yours now for as long as the life flows in me, it will flow in you. Andy, I love you." _

Andy watched as his Master tied the wounds together for a while. He eased himself to lay flat on the bed while his Master mounted him. The bodies eased into a joining far different from the other times. Minds met as one, with the pleasure of the soul. Andy called out his Master's name as it was presented to him. "Loyalwin, I love you!" He reached the place they both go when the mood went beyond lovemaking.

Loyalwin let out a roar with "Andy" not far from off his lips as he released himself into the youth. He lay on him panting as he kissed his lover tenderly. "We belong to each other now, my love. You are no longer just a pet. We are a mated pair." He gently removed himself from the youth, soothing him to sleep, his blood mingling in his veins; Loyalwin went to work on repairing the rest his lover's wounds.

* * *

Mark woke with his head resting on John's stomach perpendicular to him while John lightly slept with the pillows. It was a start that the dream happened the way it did. Mark dosed off on John after the fifth or six time he went down on him. John for the most part seemed to not care he had fallen asleep sometime after Mark had started on him again. The smell of sex in his nose, Mark kissed the spot on John's stomach he had been resting his head and rose up. He looked at John's body. It wasn't bad, considering he had been put under right after he had given birth. Mark marveled at John's shape. "And you were worried that you would be fat after the twins." He whispered to the sleeping man.

"Well it was a concern. After all, I didn't want to lose you to someone more fit." John briefly opened one eye before he stretched grabbing for Mark.

"That would never happen." Their lips found each other; a little raw from the rough kisses earlier. It wasn't long until Mark felt the pressure from John and they were moving again. Clasping hands, they finished together. "I can't believe this, I feel like a teenager again." Mark bent down to steal another kiss from John before sliding off of him to make his way to the bathroom. He fell forward because of a cramp in his leg.

John was right there to help him stand. "You are out of shape. I guess that one you were messing with didn't give you the work out you really needed." There was slight venom in John's voice as he pulled Mark up.

Mark blinked for a moment before opening his mouth trying not to ruin this with a discussion of Ben. "He never could, not like you. Are we going there now? Because if we are I would like to pee first. This way I can concentrate on the names I want to call you for ruining this now." His brown eyes flashed in anger at John as he turned to leave.

John followed him into the bathroom and stood watching Mark relieve himself. "You're right, it is just, I was afraid. It was my fault for pushing you away. I had so much I wanted to give you and the children, but it seemed that I was never going to get there. He became that for me, the way for you to have a life again. I was angry with myself for suggesting it, then angry with you for finding someone. Just answer me this. Did you love him?" John felt his heart sink as he spied Mark's face in the mirror while he washed his hands.

He thought on how the mirror reflects in opposites but did that work for faces as well? Mark's was tight, almost molded into a non-emotional mask. John was hoping that deep down Mark was going the opposite of the truth. These years apart were not good, and even though they had some happiness in their little world, it wasn't real, it was a fantasy designed to keep John with him through the long wait in a cold box. But Mark had grown with the world around him. He was the father the twins knew and he was a full member of Torchwood, bonded with its people and still was an artist above all things. John was as lost now that he was home as he had been for the last three and a half years in his frozen tomb.

Mark barely could be heard as he simply said, "yes."

John held back the tears, trying not to make his smile look painful. "Okay, I can live with that. If he is what you want, I will find a way to still make this work. After all, we don't have to be monogamist. That isn't really how we are any…" he didn't finish the words with Mark's mouth pressing tight on his. He let the feeling of this man eat at him as he fought back the feeling of dread.

Mark broke the contact stating, "Listen, I did love him, but I'm in love with you. No one can make that change, John. You are my life; I have fought my demons so I could be with you. Ben was just something to forget all of this, our life that I was missing. But I can't stop from feeling for him. He did push some buttons for me."

John laughed in relief. "Then you are still going to marry me?" He held Mark warmly, running his hand through his soft mass of brown hair.

"Of course. There is one other thing. I was going to save it for later. But it is a good thing." He moved to look at John's eyes. "I can conceive again. If you want, we can have another child."

* * *

"I don't want pancakes, I want Daddy and Papa to come home." Jolein folded her little arms in front of her, flashing John's eyes at her uncle Jack in defiance.

"Jolein, they are coming home soon. Papa is wearing his watch so you don't bother him." Leon ate his cereal, not being a fan of pancakes.

"I don't bother him, I just remind him that he is loved." She slapped her brother.

Leon was close to letting out a scream just for the sheer effect of drama but held back. This new reaction to his sister piqued Jack's interest while he flipped the pancakes as Ianto had instructed him.

"You bother Papa, you bother everyone. Now that Daddy is home, you can stop it." He calmly continued to eat his cereal as Jolein blinked at her brother.

"Leon, are you okay?" She looked at her brother closer trying to get into his thoughts. It was then that Jack noticed Leon's glazed over expression. He was eating very slowly much the way Mark looked when he was running a fever. He went to put his hand on the boy's forehead. Feeling the hot skin he took out his VM and read what his hand already told him. The pancakes started to burn, bring Ianto into the kitchen swearing.

"I just went to get dressed and gave you the simplest of instructions. What's up?" He noticed Jack picking up the boy as he shut off the stove.

"He has a fever. Call John and Mark and tell them the honeymoon is over. I'm putting him in bed. Are the baby aspirins in the closet?"

Ianto nodded his head yes as he hit speed dial on his mobile.

* * *

Mark lay in bed with Leon reading the sick little boy his favorite story about Jack and a beanstalk. No one dare tell Leon it wasn't about Uncle Jack. It was Jack's fault, telling the boy the story in the first person; it was no wonder that Leon thought it really happened. Of course if Jack had his way, the golden goose would have been obtained in a more desirable way. Mark made sure that Jack told the child version to his son. The NC17 version was for the adults over drinks later on. Mark giggled a little as he remembered Jack describing the huge man.

"Papa, is Daddy coming home soon? Can he read me a story as well?" Mark held the boy close as he closed the book.

"If you promise Papa to close your eyes and go to sleep, I'll ask him to come home for you. I'm sure he will love to read to you." He wiggled out of the bed tucking Leon in and brushing a light kiss on the boy's warm forehead. He awaited an answer from his son, but the tired lamb drift off to sleep.

Mark slightly clicked the door shut as he left the room. The house was quite. Everyone, including John was at work. Anna wanted to see him to make sure that he was adapting to the climate okay. She said she would be by to check on Leon if there was no change. Jack was then going to take John out to have a look around the city with him. They were hoping to get a little more information about the other day's events.

John was happy to go right back to work even if it did mean he wouldn't be on top of Mark all day. But with a sick child, that wouldn't have happened anyway. It was good to have some quite time. He went to put the kettle on and finish the dishes that were left for him from this morning. It was pay back for having the day off.

The house was divided in its care, only recently adding Nick and the twins to the rotation of jobs. For the most part everyone had certain things they loved to do. Laundry was not one of them, so it was decided that everyone took care of their own, leaving Mark with the twin's. Ianto was doing Nick's until he his inner sight took over, now he was taking care of himself. He was also into vacuuming, one of Jack's things. Which was fine for Jack, he said it gave him more Ianto harassing at home time. Ianto just smirked and dumped the basket of their laundry on his partner's head and said Jack now had time to fold and put it away. Mark couldn't stop laughing at the sight of his friend with underwear and socks falling off his head. A primitive growl left Jack's mouth as he lunged at the unsuspecting Welshman, picking him up fireman style and racing into their bedroom, slamming the door shut. The laundry remained in the middle of living room until hours later when the couple emerged looking refreshed and red cheeked. Ianto also had forgotten to comb his hair.

With Jack around it was surprising that any housework got done at all. It was like living in a dorm a kin to the movie Animal House but with a relative standard of neatness. And Naked Fridays started because Jack got bored. It was like game night but you had to be without your clothes. Believe it or not everyone that came over seemed to part take in it. Mainly it was just the Jones boys, Jack, and Mark. Sometimes PC Andy would stop over for a little "air bath" he called it and even Rhys and Gwen on occasion. Mostly they played reverse strip poker, Jack protesting the game's legitimacy by saying that "when one was naked one was always the winner." Mark, being when this happened was on his US history kick, asked Jack if he stole that from Ben Franklin. Jack frowned at his friend and mumbled, "Just how old do you think I am?" The friends lost it in laughter believing then that life at times could be very good.

Mark remembered the event with fondness as he was with much of his life now that John was back. Despite Leon's illness he was happy that they were all together again. He just hoped it was forever.

As the kids got older it was more of Naked Fridays after they went to sleep. And now it was more Jack and Ianto with their own Naked Fridays behind close doors. But they still got together for movies and games. It was nice having these times with family. John had missed this for so long that Jack made sure that they all shared it now.

The kettle whistled as his mobile rang. "Hello Anna. Yes, if you think it is necessary. I had a feeling that Jack would want to make sure it wasn't anything more serious. Leon is sleeping, let me check." He made his way to the boy in his bedroom. He reached to caress the boy's forehead and jumped a little with as he connected with hot skin. "Anna hurry; he is burning up!" He reached for his watch and began to check Leon's temperature. "Anna it is a 104 Fahrenheit. Please get over here fast." He pressed end and ran to the bathroom to get some cool wet towels to wrap the boy in. He grabbed the baby aspirin. Refilling the water glass, Mark lifted his limp son's head up to take the medicine and forced the water down his throat. Leon mumbled something but stayed sleeping even as Mark began to apply the cooling towel to his skin.

This illness seemed familiar. He was hoping to the powers that be that it wasn't back again. That fever that claimed so many and almost took Ianto from them should not be showing up again. But with the way things have been happening, why not throw everything at them at once? Just why did it have to be a little boy that never did anything to anyone?

* * *

"You really don't mind, John? I mean Grey and you have a history. Mark seems to think that knowing he is with you will aggravate Grey." Jack handed the salt to his friend who was now on his third hamburger.

"It is fine Jack. I think that if Mark brings him around the way I suggested, Grey will learn to adjust to things. After all, he loved Andy. Seeing him first and realizing that he turned out fine, might help Grey turn around." John frowned a little, not really buying the whole thing. He held his glass up to the waitress for another coke. She smiled, liking the two men at the table way too much. "How much do you want to bet I can get this meal for free? I seem to be a major sexual attraction today." John slurped the last bit of soda.

"I think it is me they are looking at, after all I am ageless." Jack smiled as John just smirked. "So if we set up an intervention room for Grey and let Mark handle it, we may be able to cure him?"

John looked at the plea in his friend's eyes. "Jack, he is a twisted sick fuck. I wouldn't count on it, but we can try. That I can do." He reached for his friend hand. "Oh, I like Mark's watch. He said it did a myriad of things. But the 'Twin block' is a nice touch."

"Well they were getting a little bit out of control. Mark has been very sensitive with his abilities at times. He needed to block out the world, so Dan came up with the dampening field. It's good for Mark, helps him tune out the voices." He stole one of John's chips.

"Good, he was very sensitive before the birth. I'm glad that Dan and he are close. Mark needs that. Nick said he has been healing emotionally. That made me happy, but at the same time kind of lost as to my place at first. But after last night, I know where I am; home. He said yes, Jack; we are going to make it a real proper marriage. Never thought I would say those words! This century is having its effects on my morals. I'm starting to obtain some." He smiled, shoving the rest of the burger into his mouth. "Gods, now I'm stuffed!" He rubbed his belly. It was remarkably tight for someone who was in a coma immediately after giving birth.

"Thank James for that, he hoped that you would get better, so he went and did a little cosmetic work on you. I think it was his way of dealing." Jack looked past John. It was still an awkward subject for the two.

"Jack, I would like to go see him, maybe he will notice me. I was a source of disappointment for him, if he sees me walking around, it might help." John wondered if seeing James would really help him.

"Sure, why not?" Jack smiled at John. A buzz in his ear told him he was being paged. "Sure lovely Anna, what is it?" Jack's face fell.

Anna on the other end spoke carefully. "I'm not sure but it looks like the virus the 456 released into the atmosphere. Jack I'm not sure what to do. I have to take Leon to the Hub. Come get us."

"John it is Leon, he is very sick. I will explain on the ride home. There is so much you need to hear."

Jack was not sure how to explain to John the events that happened a year after he went to sleep in the cold vault.

End Part 7.


	10. Chapter 10

_We fall, rise, fall again and rise once more from ashes so deep we forget to breathe in the truth once in a while. _

"A year and a half in the dark for you, dear John. The world was hit from the stars, scaring the shit out of us."

Jack began his tale as he made his way to the house. John seemed more relaxed than he expected for a father with a sick child. Jack assumed it was John's old practicality that you needed to know the facts before you can input emotion. It is what saved their hides a lot in the field and taught Jack many a lesson. John always seemed to have a side that remained calm. That changed somewhat in his actions with Mark. His friend seemed to awaken something in the ex Time Agent. Jack wondered if the time John spend under Grey's painful watch was the reason for John wearing his heart on the outside lately. The event seemed to leave him somewhat vulnerable.

This worried Jack, especially now with the cool head that his friend seemed to wear. Would being away from them for so long remove John's feelings to a distant part of his being, locked in a deeper part of his mind? He would have to keep an eye on John to make sure some of his tough ways didn't come back to bite him in the ass. Sensitive John was much more loving, Mark and the twins needed more of him and less of the hard ass Mr. Hart could be.

"So they wanted 10% of the children, seems fair, but I would have wondered what the next amount would have been. Seems that 12 to 10% of a population of the young to be a great leap in numbers. Did you ever find out what they really were?" John fiddled with a string on his sleeve before looking back out the window. "They sound familiar. I can't place them, though. Almost sounds like something Darby and the Black Market had their hands in. It wasn't past them to send other races on a quest for drugs or even sell them something that they didn't really own. It was like, 'We have this race that their young's endorphins give you the best high. For the right price, here is the coordinates to a species in its infancy of technology that could by no means challenge you.' Sounds like the Black Market to me. Jack, I think I'm starting to see a pattern here; it keeps coming back to the Agency. Maybe bringing Grey back wouldn't be such a neat idea after all." John searched his friend's face, as it was stone set looking out at the road which was full of cars.

"Ianto has yelled at you enough to steady your driving, I see." John tried for a smile but Jack wasn't biting.

"It seems to be just that, these little patterns that lead to three places. I have a theory that Grey may be able to help clarify everything. He likes Mark; Andy and he were pretty close. I use to think that they would have made a nice partnership when they grew up. I wonder what made me think of Andy for myself?" He tried to bring his thoughts back to the problem at hand. "Anyway, we are drifting here with all this talk, one thing at a time or we will miss something. Curse Gwen and her organization skills! I miss being the man of action. But that almost cost me Ianto. He was dead for more than a few minutes. He thinks it was only a moment. To him I guess it would in that state, kind of how I see time, it moves different for me than say for you as it moves differently for someone like Dan. It is hard to explain at least it would be better over a few drinks and some snack foods."

"I know what you mean, that feeling of being out of step with the rest of the world, and not just in trend; really out of pace, almost moving around or through the rest of life. Yeah, I know what you mean, though the drinks and snacks should still be applied. My mind is too tired right now." He grinned, making a little smile escape Jack.

"They released something into the air when they didn't get the kids. We refused their demand outright. It was so close to the virus that Sebastian released that I think the cure we gave out then saved a lot of lives. Ianto lost conciseness, as we were so close to the source when they let it go. In my arms he died, I just sat there not knowing what to do. It was like a miracle that the tears that I shed somehow awoke my prince sometime later. The romantic in me would like to think that. I don't know how he really is still here. James had an answer. Ianto fought the virus so his body shut down to reboot itself, purging the menace inside." Jack sighed, waiting for John to respond when he finally closed his mouth.

"Eye candy has some alien blood? Not surprised Jack. The other races love to fornicate on Earth. That is a good thing Jack, means he may be around a lot longer than expected. Hey, it is normal for us, why not him?" John smiled a true one this time and slapped his knee.

"It isn't detectable. That's the problem. I think he feels like a super being sometimes. I had to stop him from running into burning buildings and shark tanks. He finally realized that he was still mortal. But he still walks pumped up a bit into danger. God, I love him!"

John laughed hard enough to bring on a coughing fit. "Leave to Ianto to go to extremes. I have to admit; marriage is good for you, Jack. I can't wait for mine. But getting back to alien blood, Leon has a lot and he is also a product of 51st century genetics. I have no doubt his fever has broken by now and he is demanding story ice cream time." John paused a minute. "Blast! That was from him. He just told me he is doing fine." John's mobile rang and he answered. "Lovely! He just told me. Yes, that is great. We are just pulling up now. Oh, I think I'm still working, but hold that thought for later." John winked at Jack's relieved face.

Jack parked the SUV, thankful that this wasn't going to be a problem. Leon's bright mind was dancing around the walls around this mind that Jack kept in place. So just once he let the boy in. Leon giggled a little, telling Jack that he wouldn't intrude; he just wanted him to not worry. Jack thanked the boy for being thoughtful, ending the contact with a smile. Jack walked to the house to see his godson.

John noticed a certain something in Jack's face that reminded him of times gone by. "If it comes down to it Jack, if Leon and you, well if it happens…" John didn't want to seem creepy, but a fact was a fact. Leon loved Jack and that might not change in time. Jack needed not be lonely in the future.

"Don't, I don't want to think about that. But I'm grateful you would feel okay with it. But he is just a baby, things change." 'They have to,' he finished silently to himself.

His coat billowed around him in the wind as he walked the stone path to his front door. "Remind me to get you a key." He went to put his in the door as the lock popped.

"I still got it!" John just about danced as he removed his hand from the button on his wrist strap.

Jack rolled his eyes at the man before stepping through the white with black trim door. "Hi, we're home."

Mark yelled, rather sweetly. "In the kitchen making lunch. But by the way, your voice sounds like you already ate."

"He is creepy! I wish that he would stop doing that." Jack looked at John as he hung up his coat before he made his way towards Mark in the kitchen. "I know he is just teasing, but still. I'm beginning to wonder what he really can do."

"Jack, he just tries to get to you. Really, he has been doing that since before I was an ice cycle. He really just can read minds, astral project, soothe emotions and make love like a wild animal." He smiled as Jack hung up his coat, still sullen from the conversation they had on the way over.

"I heard that!" Mark yelled at his lover.

"I know you did, Lovely. That is why I said it. Now, can I go see our son?" Mark walked out of the kitchen looking a little worn out, but just as beautiful as John remembered the first time he saw the waiter that turned him on so.

"Kiss first." He grabbed at John's ass as he found his lips with the slight taste of salty chips. "Oh you had chips, and you didn't bring me any? Shame on you! Leon would have loved some." He smiled, leading the two to the bedroom where they could hear Leon giggling.

His brown eyes perked up as he saw his Daddy and Uncle Jack enter the room. He tried to get out of bed to run to them, but Anna caught the child in mid leap. "Steady there, Leon. You are still sick, just lay still." She smoothed back the boy's brown hair, glancing shyly at John.

John was aware of the doctor's interest and much as it pleased him that he still was sexy after being frozen for so long, he didn't want her attention. He knew at some point he would have to talk with her. He put it out of his head as he leapt onto the bed crossing his legs and landing on the pillows next to his son, make the boy giggle at his silly Daddy.

"How are you feeling, little man?" He brushed his lips on the boy's cooler forehead and kissed his son's cheek.

"Better, Daddy. Papa said I had him and Doc Anna worried. But I'm a good boy, so I was able to fight the fever as Doc Anna said." He beamed his triumph at his Daddy and smiled, beeping John's nose with his little finger.

Messing the boy's hair, John smiled. "That's my boy." The dark thought John had was that he almost in his selfishness let go of any chance to see this child and his sister grow up. The silence in his mind over those last moments when he had almost let it all go woke to the joy he now felt over being home. He reached for Mark and pulled him down onto the bed as a family. He showed no mercy as he tickled Mark to a laughing fit. Leon joined them. The family laughed as one having all this given back to them with a gift from an alien race.

"John, stop!" Mark choked. "I have soup on the stove for Leon."

"I'll get it." Jack left, followed by Anna, giving the family a moment. She turned to see the three still laughing. She frowned as her thoughts took hold of her.

In the kitchen Jack saw the darkened mood on her face. "They remind me of lost times as well. Anna, I know it brings up a lot of pain to see them. John does look a lot like your late husband. I noticed that from your bio. But you have to step through this. We have all lost people, some more than others." He meant himself with that last statement. "But you're not alone here. You have a family, us, as my great handsome ball and chain says you can't be alone then." He didn't look at her as he stirred the soup.

She nodded, knowing it was a family that he had created. "I'm honored, brother?" She laughed as he looked at her with his eyebrows knitted together. "Well despite your 'condition,' I'm not calling you Dad!" She laughed as she caught the dishtowel he tossed at her. "Oh, nice color! Who did the decorating?" She looked at the pale yellow towel spying the warm other yellows and whites of the kitchen.

"Mark and Ianto. Mark did the colors Ianto picked out the extras. I bought the dishes and the pots and pans. Of course at less than a year old Jolein made it clear her room was to be purple." He smiled.

"Good memories to hold onto. Do you think Nick will take me on as a patient? I really need to talk to someone." She gave the towel back to Jack, grabbing the kid's bowl in the drying rack by the sink. She stood next to her boss holding the bowl as he ladled the soup into it. "I would like to have all the memories be good or at least have them come to the top first, kind of like pushing the bad ones down." She put the bowl down on the tray Jack had on the counter.

"The cabinet over there has those little fish crackers. Sprinkle some on the surface of the soup for Leon, he loves them." He went to the refrigerator, retrieving a juice box for the boy and another one for Anna. She smiled as he pushed the straw through the little foil hole and handed it to her. She decorated the soup and returned the crackers to their home.

Jack didn't need to answer her question; she already knew that being included in the meal meant that he agreed. He could at times say a lot more with body language than with verbal communication. Right now he was talking volumes without saying anything. She had every right to see Nick. And Nick would love to help.

"You don't need an answer. Come by for dinner tonight, he'll be here then. He likes walks on the beach and the neighborhood. It is a good time to approach him." He made his way to the room still full of giggles.

"I would be intruding, really, that wouldn't be proper." She used the English term she had been hearing so much of. "Well I should head back now. I'll see you at the Hub." She went to retrieve her bag in the room of giggling people, watching Jack trying to bring order to the group.

"Please, the soup will get cold, and look there are fishes in that soupy water." Jack pulled a chair up; waiting for the boy to settle so he could put the tray down on the boy's lap.

Upon hearing fishes Leon settled down as Mark and John curled up around each other to watch Uncle Jack feed him. Anna sighed as she turned to leave.

"Dinner is at 7:30 tonight, Ianto is making us a surprise, which means Leon looking at the time I going to have to go as soon as you finish your soup." He spooned another mouthful to the boy who seemed to be improving steadily surrounded by all this love.

"Can Daddy have a fishy, Leon?" The boy shook his head no at John. "Oh dear?" He smiled before biting Mark lightly instead.

"Nothing comes between Leon and his fishes, my love." Mark snuggled into the warmth of bed and his lover, watching his son, alive and beautiful.

Anna looked back with regret, but hopeful. She would be at dinner. She needed to be.

* * *

Jack went returned to the Hub having been told to go back to work by Ianto, who was now at home to start dinner. Jack had in his mind to start something cooking in another part of the house. Ianto quicker then spit had Jack's coat on and pushed him out of his own home. John was on the heels of his ex partner, trying to figure out why he was tossed out as well.

"I feel like a cat being put out for the night." John put his jacket on and walked to the SUV. "There is something I wanted to look at. Is the warehouse where Sebastian took Mark still around?"

"It should be. Why there?" Jack thought it was an odd place to go to considering what had happened there.

"Let's just say I have this hunch about something." He buckled up and waited for Jack to get settled. "I was thinking about the 456. Were you aware of them when they first came here?" John activated the computer screen and began a file of all that Jack had told him before adding what they were now going to talk about.

"Yeah I brought them the first batch of kids. I had no idea at first what was going on; I was chosen because I had no heart. Well they thought that, anyway. The kids were just orphans. Why do you ask?" Jack didn't see where John was leading.

"Like I said, I was wondering. If the 456 were led here by the Black Market, it may well have been you that did it. These missing two years, what if you were under cover then, with the Black Market, doing things that you just couldn't live with? Horrible things, you could have been so entrenched in the process that when it was over, you begged them to wipe your mind."

Jack just stared ahead, trying to figure out why John was mentioning this. "Do you know something about what happened to me?" His voice was weak, like he really didn't want to know what he once was anymore.

"I didn't think about this before, but it makes sense. There were Agents that went rogue after they were wiped. A list of them I saw before I left didn't have your name on it. But I know you had gone rogue by then. I became curious, so I started to dig deep. I came up with nothing. Which is odd, the Agency was great at keeping records. So I started to ask around. I came across rumors that there were agents sent into the Black Market to find weaknesses to destroy it once and for all. Seemed the Agency was being brought up on charges of Time abuse. It went straight back to the Black Market. So the Agency broke ties in order to save itself. But that is as far as I got. Now I'm beginning to see this connection. I think that is the theory you were talking about."

Jack smiled at John and laughed. "Like minds! Good, I wasn't going nuts. But how do the creatures fit in unless… wait. Mark said that his Master sold him to Darby. That always bothered me. It would link the Black Market to the creatures. So somehow they worked together." Jack's eyes sharpened as the puzzle of the sequence of events started to come together.

"So this has to mean that the Time Agency worked with the creatures selling out humanity. Mark mentioned that Mankind and some others hunted the creatures to process the secretions from their glands into narcotics. Could the 456 have been one of those that were the hunters?" John looked at Jack as he started up the SUV.

"So when the Black Market made deals with the creatures they backed off the 456 by turning them onto the children. Human children. The ones from the past to be precise when the world couldn't have defended itself from an invasion. So the 456 took samples and then found a way to manufacture the 'kiddy crack' for the market. But what led to the union with the Black Market and the creatures?" Jack stopped at a stop sign to let an old woman cross the street. She frowned and mouthed "Bloody Torchwood" at him. "I think I used to date her." Jack mentioned while he tried to work out all this while he listened to John type away. "You were always the smart one." He grinned, realizing that John had gotten all the speculations down to find a pattern.

"Like I always told you, 'youngling,' there are always patterns. And they are as true as physics. And you left out better looking, as well!" He was feeling so alive right then and there. His heart raced with the new challenge and he could feel the air in his lungs.

Jack smirked returning to task of getting to the warehouse. What ever John was looking for, he hoped it was still there after over four years.

* * *

Gwen was still shaken as she woke with the alarm. The dream found an end as the Mechanoid, as Mark called it, opened its skeleton jaw to swallow her whole. She shook off the feeling as she jumped into the shower to remove the fear sweat off her skin. Rhys had left for work already so she couldn't even hope for a cuddle. It was times like these that she wanted a dog. Or even a baby. She envied Mark and John as she kept hoping she could get pregnant but it just wasn't happening. She kept meaning to ask Anna to check her out, but downtime at Torchwood was rare and even though the staff was larger than it ever was.

Her mobile rang Jack's ring tone of Rod Stewart's "If You Want My Body," as she stepped out of the shower. She cursed herself for leaving the phone for 5 minutes in the same room as Jack. She still didn't know how to change it for it seemed to be locked in place. Dan laughed at her and said that at least it wasn't "Boogie man." Jack left him that on his phone one day. There was never a dull moment with their boss; never a dull moment ever. Thinking about the lively group that Rhys was a part… well more than a part of made the dream seem even more frightening. This was because a threat like that, no matter how many promises Jack made, could cost one or more of them their lives.

This in mind she answered the phone. "Hello Jack."

"Are you naked?" He asked.

"No, very dressed. How about you?" She smiled in amusement.

"I wish. No I'm in a warehouse with John. Care to join us? We're hunting rabbits of the temporal kind." Before she could give an answer Jack said. "The location is programmed in to your GPS unit, hurry up or you will miss the party." He pressed end.

"Never a dull moment. Tosh, Owen, you were right, things are more fun with him around." She finished getting dressed wondering if she would ever be as happy as she was at this moment in time.

_End Part 8_


	11. Chapter 11

_Through the past void of light we may never see why it happened the way it happened._

"Ianto is a fantastic cook! I'm surprised with the way you guys eat, especially Jack, that you aren't all overweight and out of shape." Anna stated, taking a long look at Nick's body. He was indeed fit. Considering his trauma she expected someone a little more sullen when she took the position at Torchwood. But he was more open and friendly than she had imagined anyone could be, given the circumstances of his tragic loss of sight.

"He wasn't always a good cook. When Jack and he got married, it was a disaster. Ianto loved to play host to parties. He set the kitchen on fire. Worst yet, Jack kept on insisting that not only did Ianto need to be carried away in rescue by a handsome, dashing Captain, I kid not he said that." Nick stopped when Anna started laughing. "But he kept trying to give him mouth to mouth. Ianto was fine; Jack swore he thought that Ianto set the whole thing up as a form of role-playing." Nick lost composure and laughed with Anna who was snorting by now.

"From what I know of Jack that sounds about right. He would think that." Anna smiled, thinking about her boss and his antics. "But what about the eating? You guys are in fantastic shape. It must be hard to keep up with it and chase aliens around Cardiff." She was amazed that not one of them save for the girls and only during the winter months when woman put on a little extra to protect the womb, that no one had gained any weight going back at least five years. Ianto seemed to have gained more muscle weight since he first joined. He was there the longest and the youngest to have joined. Even Dan was a little older than him, but what a difference in character.

"Well, Jack makes sure we work out a lot. The basement of our house is a gym of sorts. Mark jogs almost 6K every day when he isn't out working late. Even after those long days, he goes out. I think he does it just to relax. I know he has been running like that since he came to this time. I asked him once why and in all Mark innocence, which is really still an Andyism, he said because he wanted to feel like he belonged. The first time he was in a park he saw a lot of others running and walking. So he joined in. Soon he had the gear needed and his MP3 player and he was doing it because it cleared his head." Nick steered Anna a way from the dog droppings on the sidewalk.

"How did you know that was there? I didn't even see it." She asked Nick. He touched his nose as if he knew she had not taken her eyes off his face. It was a very beautiful face, with his red hair and slight freckles. "Oh enhanced sense of smell from the blindness." She realized.

Nick chuckled at her. "No not really. The neighbor who lives next to us walks his dog and it leaves its mess in the same spot. I must have stepped in it once or twice when James and I use to visit. Once you try to get it off your shoe, you kind of can't forget the smell. Also, despite what my exam said, you know I'm not that blind anymore." He smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets. He had refused her arm before not backing it up with the reason why was he hated being considered helpless. He was far past that now.

"I keep forgetting and still can't understand what Mark taught you. I get lost in this mind control stuff, especial telepathy. I just blinked a lot when he goes on about it. He tends to get over excited." She laughed again as they took a turn into the park. "Oh dear, I may of have had too much wine. I take that back; I know I did." She giggled this time and it was a very nice change from her usual matter of fact attitude she had a work.

"You're fun when you let go, Anna. I'm glad Jack invited you. We have run out of new playmates." He laughed as he led her to a bench. He cleaned a spot off for her with his handkerchief and waited like a gentleman for her to sit.

"Such manners! Your mother taught you well." Anna didn't expect the next line out of Nick. It was very frank, almost cold in a hair on the back of your neck sticking up kind of way.

"Actually, my mother had nothing to do with it. When you are looking to score, well, get laid, you learn how to come across as civilized. So you pick up manners until you toss them (the manners) on their ear the next morning along with the lay you brought home the night before." Silence. A pin could be heard as it dropped in London.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I still have a hard time not sticking my foot in my mouth with all of you. John must think I'm in love with him, and though at first Mark thought it was cute, now he has his back up. Jack must think I'm a prude. Now I've just hurt you." Sighing she looked up at what beginning stars could be seen in the night sky.

"I have to be blunt about it. My wife and child were killed because of that way of living. That, and the drinking." Nick looked at her directly his eyes covered by his sunglasses that were shaded way too heavy for the night.

"I noticed you didn't have any tonight. You must think I'm a lush or something." She was being over nervous. Anna didn't know what to do with her hands she felt so awkward. Folding and unfolding them in her lap until Nick put his hand on hers to still them.

"It's okay. I don't mind remembering. It is a reality check each time I do think about then and now. I'm over that, and the blinding. James though, I still have to work on. I know you want to talk to me, Anna. That is why you wanted to walk. That is what I do. I hold us together so we don't snap. I just don't know who holds me together. James used to. But I manage to get through each day. I can show you how, be there to help. That decision is purely up to you." He rubbed her hands in reassurance.

"All of you are so in tune. Jack basically said the same thing. I had this silly thought while I was watching all of you interact at dinner. It was a shame John wasn't there, I would love to see how he reacted to the suggestive behavior. You guys certainly come on to each other a lot. I thought at one point I saw Jack and Mark, well kissing, really kissing practically right in front of Ianto. If I didn't know any better I would say you were all fooling around together. But that isn't it, right? Just my mind going to places where it shouldn't go." She smiled, watching a couple hold hands as they walked by. She nodded and said hello. Nick didn't say a word. He just removed his hand and leaned back, resting his arms on the back of the bench. The lack of response had Anna worried. What did she say wrong now?

"Oh Christ! You are sleeping together, like all of you?" Her mouth was open as she hung onto every word that exited Nick's mouth.

"Well, I have to say that I didn't think the conversation would go this way, but yes. We are all involved with each other. Ianto and I had a history at one point even as cousins, and then Jack got involved. I left them for greener pastures. When Mark came along, John was already involved with Jack and Ianto. I showed up again and brought James into it. The rest of them, Dan and Sally as well as Rhys and Gwen come over for the orgies. It is Mark and Jack's night tonight. We have been more respectable since the twins started getting older. We don't do it in the house; most of it takes place in an old haunt of Jack's he kept for emergency shags." He let it fall short, sensing her apprehension.

Anna was no prude and she was very liberal and as long as the children weren't subjected to it or exposed to it, then she was okay with it. Those kids were very well loved, well taught and well adjusted for being products of two men from the 51st century. It seemed only logical that these men and some of the others would be under stress with their lives in general. If this is the way they dealt with it, then fine. Better than being violent or abusive. At least that was what her intelligent brain came up with. It was a shame that the drunk side screamed, 'Why wasn't I asked to join in? Aren't I pretty enough?'

a

The door clicked shut as Nick entered the house. The many eyes staring at him were silent, waiting for him to speak. He sighed before smiling widely at his roommates. "You were right Jack, she bought the whole story. Now let's see how long it takes her to ask to join." He sat down on the couch feeling very proud of his performance, but was upset that he might ruin any chance of her being able to talk to him. "But if she doesn't trust me again, Jack Harkness, I can find something to punish you with." Nick huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, red curls falling in front of his face.

"Oh promises, promises little Nicky! I will keep you to that!" Jack wagged a finger at him.

"It wasn't right, Jack. Really, she was just starting to fit in, now I'm going to have to mix up a Retcon smoothie for when she decides to quit." Ianto slumped down on the comfy chair and turned on the TV.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's neck kissing his ear before speaking. "Oh Delicious One, please don't worry. Let's see how long it takes her to figure out what tomorrow is. Since she is American, she has all day for the foolery of April 1st. Unfortunately, ours ends at 12 pm."

* * *

John was still at the warehouse well past 10pm when Jack showed up. "Anything?" He asked, looking at the laptops set up around a certain area that indicated a strange spike, more than likely left over from Mark using the moonstone on Sebastian years before.

"Nothing. I'm getting the creeps though. Mark never did tell me what that bastard did to him, but it is almost like I can feel it. Here especially is the strongest." John typed in something on the laptop in front of him and the image of the room changed to a different angle.

"That is where I found him, afterwards. John, do you still feel you want to bring him here? I mean what does this have to do with what is happening now?" Jack kicked a piece of brick with his boot. Hands in his pockets, he shuffled around the room waiting for John to give him an answer.

"You want him to bring Grey back to you, I could ask you the same. He is so much stronger now Jack. You above all people should know that. If I know him, he can find the 'rip' we are looking for. I also have to do some work on the rooftop where I showed up for the first time. That may be something as well, and the second time I came through with Grey, that building where we set the bombs. This all means something; I just need to get a handle on it."

Jack didn't want to talk about this. He was tired and he just left his warm house and his warm husband to stand in a rat infested, smelly broken down warehouse. "Fine. I'm bringing Grey out of sleep then, which is something that Mark will have to learn to deal with. Ask him yourself if he wants to come here!" Jack felt the stab of regret at his attitude. His steps became uneasy as the dread he felt yesterday filled his mind. Something was going to happen. He wished that he didn't need so much prep work this time. "But I need you to show him what he has to do in Grey's reconditioning. You know the way the Agency use to deprogram those that went too far with their assignments. I think that the technique will work to some existent. I don't need to tell you to be careful." He looked at John. The man was absorbed in the image on the scene.

"Jack, we have an echo image going on here. Like something stuck or just on the edge of our space. It is almost like a shadow, without an object." John moved away to let Jack study what he saw.

"I've never seen something like that. I'll call Dan to get his ass over here. I think we are pulling an all nighter. You better call Mark. Ianto and he should meet us here. Anything Dan needs to bring?"

"Tell him to grab the moonstone on his way in." John reached for his cell phone. "Mark, get dressed. Jack wants you here with Eye Candy. Give the babies a kiss for me and tell them I love them. The warehouse where you were… Yeah that's the place. Tell Nick I'll treat him to dinner and dancing for minding the brats. See you soon." He pressed end as the screen showed a purple shadow in another part of the warehouse. He stood grabbing a hand held monitoring device and walked towards the area. John was not a superstitious man, but right now he wished he had a good luck charm to play with for what he saw did leaving him wanting some kind of protection. He whistled at the small screen and kept walking around the spot where Jack had found Mark's bleeding form.

Jack had removed the greatcoat and walked to where John was. "You're seeing the spike. Awesome, isn't it? The Moonstone was supposed to be that scary with its power. I heard tell that it was magic. We know that it is not true. Do you think Mark's Master really had it calibrated to work on only his brain patterns?" He watched John as he studied the patterns of faint energy as it phased in an out of the readings on screen.

"I would say yes. 'He' did want to protect his 'pet' as his actions dictated. I just can't see why he didn't just make sure Mark was safe. What did he really want? Don't tell Mark I'm telling you this; I'm going to bury it deep so he can't read it. Jack, I think that all that has happened to Mark was meant to happen. Not in a destiny thing, but some plan to get him here with Darby Asher. It stinks of Black Market and Agency." He paused to save the readings and move on to another part of the "hot" area.

"Why would those creatures kill the one successful carrier of a hybrid?" Jack asked.

"Because he was only good for one child. Maybe he couldn't physically do it again." John looked at his ex curiously. "Hey, you are still upset by that, aren't you? I met Mark's son when I was in the astral world. He is really special. He has Mark's eyes. I know Jolein and Leon love their brother. Just let it go. If the moonstone is a plant by those 'things' then we can more than likely use it against them. Right?" John caught the pain in Jack's eyes. He sighed, knowing that Jack was going to need more than just a little reassurance.

"If the moonstone is not blocked from affecting them? I mean I wouldn't give away a means to defeat myself." It was Mark who spoke as he entered, carrying stuff that Dan brought along with Ianto. Dan followed close behind. Mark had the moonstone around his neck.

"Good point, Lovely." John walked towards Mark reaching for him to give him a kiss. For a brief moment the moonstone flickered.

"Cool, do that again? The kiss, kiss again." Dan said gripping his monitor and recording the moonstones spike as Mark and John locked lips more passionately. "Just like we discovered way back when. Mark, it reacts to your emotions. Your anger made Sebastian disappear. Now your love for John made it grow in power. Positive charges and negative strengthens, now we have a direction." He giggled geekily and rubbed his hands together.

Jack was glad that Ianto had showed up. He was so upset with himself for not allowing this rift within Mark's past brought on by his folly to heal. Ianto would at least try to stabilize it.

"Hey Jack, its okay." Mark picked up on Jack's emotional snafu right away. "I don't expect you to be happy with everything that has happened. Just try to understand the one thing I do know for certain. My Master would never harm me directly, so whatever is going on it is not his doing. So let's try to find who or what is the cause of this and try to stop them from doing actual harm." He kissed John lightly, causing Dan to squeak with glee as the readings showed the energy spike.

Jack nodded rather numbly and spoke. "Good, since Dan is dancing around here, we must have our parameters for the experiment. So let's begin with some basics. Mark, I hope you don't mind this."

"Actually, no I don't. Nick said it would be good for me to revisit this place. Besides, I'm with my loved ones so I know I'm safe. Where do you want me?" He smiled at the group and waited for his instructions.

Despite the way the others chattered as they began the experiment, Jack still couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Not just that the unknown was being tampered with but an unknown hell may be scratched open as well.

_End Part 9_

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

_We know our enemies for they wear our faces at times, as well. _

John dropped the sleeping form of Mark on the bed with a slight grunt. "You've gotten a little heavier Lovely, since I last picked you up." Not that Mark looked it. It was more like mature muscle weight that came with exercise and working out. John was glad that Mark despite the sadness, had kept up his appearance. John patted his own middle and wondered just how he was going to compete with this man that seemed to just get better looking even while aging.

Mark flopped over on to his side with a little "hum" as his breath went low. He was fast asleep, leaving John to remove his shoes and cover up his lover with a blanket. John was exhausted and debated if he should join the sleeping man. He smiled, shaking his head. He needed to get some more work done first. It was important. He ran his hand over his soon to be dreaming love and shut the light as he left.

He didn't hear what Mark mumbled to the dark as the young man fell into a fitful sleep.

John went to the kitchen, retrieving a beer from the refrigerator. He liked this home he was sharing with friends, but he really thought they should have their own house now that he was back. At some point he would have to bring it up with Mark. He realized that his children might not like the concept of moving, they seemed to be so much apart of the others that he knew it wouldn't go over too well. He sighed at all he had missed with watching them grow up. Mark was being so strong with Jack and Ianto helping him. John was feeling rather like a fish out of water. So what better way to get a foothold back into his life than to start back to work right away? Besides, sleep was something he didn't need. His body had three and a half years of sleep. His mind didn't want to see the darkness yet either, even if Mark did tempt him with his adorableness. He would have only lain there for a short time. He was not at all tired.

He went to the dining room table after he took the laptop out of its case. He had some battery power, so he didn't seek to plug it in. He was hoping by now that Jack would have obtained another power source to upgrade this primitive thing. He added that to his mental list of things to mention to Captain Amazing when he got a chance. He had an idea when he was sleeping about how to do it; he just needed to run it past Dan when he got the chance. He pressed the power button and watched the black screen go to its Torchwood logo and then to his main page.

That was another thing that was bothering him. Mark had made a friend in Dan, a close friend it seemed. Not that it was a problem; it just made John miss what he didn't have even more. But he was here now, he thought. Also, it wasn't like anyone was treating him like a stranger. That feeling was all in his head. He would catch up to them; it was just a matter of time.

He got to the page with the footage of Mark's reaction to the test with the moonstone. He asked his lover much against Jack's better judgment to reenact his emotions during the final attack that Sebastian had made on him. Mark did, charging the moonstone enough to make it send out a reading. Mark fell to his knees. John didn't move from his spot, just asked Mark if he could do it again. Mark nodded and stood up.

Dan worked on the other stats as Mark prepared to reenact the whole thing again. He did and the reading was matched to the residual signal left from Mark using the moonstone years prior to now. It was Ianto who put the pieces together.

"I have something. It is the same reading as from the 'ghost.' The source in power is the same. The moonstones control the Mechanoids. So we now know what the 'monsters' use to power themselves. Is there away of turning them off, then?" He asked glance at the men in the room.

"I'm not sure it works that way. Ianto, come over here and take the moonstone." Mark asked, despite the little squeaking noise Jack made from the other side of the room.

John noticed how much the test was taking out of Mark as the young man stood on shaky legs. He handed Ianto the moonstone, slapping him on the shoulder before moving away.

"I could ask you to say cheese," Mark joked as he scanned the space with Ianto and the moonstone. He then took note of the leftover energy he generated and covered that signal up with a magnetic field. "Okay, think of something that would make you Incredible Hulk angry, and not that Jack leaves the bathroom floor wet after a shower angry and he is a slob and can't pick up after himself angry."

Jack shot Mark a warning glare, but his friend was too lost in the moment to notice.

"Thanks, now I can't stop thinking about what happens after I try to teach him to put the mat down and pick after himself." The moonstone glowed red.

"I guess that is its way of telling us that Ianto is reminded of a sexual encounter. It matches the color in his cheeks." Dan laughed as the Welshman went from amorous to angry at his joke. The moonstone followed to green, but didn't produce any signal.

"So, it detects mood and reacts to it, but it can only produce energy from Mark." Jack added. "Well, I should get you one darling, so I know whether I should duck or I should kiss you." The stone went to green at Jack's statement. "Any theories as to why Ianto can't use it?"

"Well, it was tuned to my brainwaves so it must stay that way permanently. I guess that is the only way it can be powered up. But why did my Master give it to me like he did? I thought it was to protect myself form harm. But his 'for the future' is taking on a lot of different meanings. If only there was a way to figure out how to read the holder's brain wave patterns. We may be able to use that to block the Machines." Mark took the moonstone back from Ianto with a smile.

"Or you can block them with your moonstone when they enter our space," Jack suggested.

"That may take too much out of Mark. We have no idea what he would have to do, or the amount of energy he would need to block another's moonstone. What if an alien mind is stronger?" John added.

Mark looked at the others before he said something that he still was ashamed of. "They said my mind and theirs were close. My telepathic abilities are equal to theirs, which is one of the reasons why they mated with me." His voice lowered at the last part.

John went to him and hugged him. "Listen, we are not judging you here. I love you more because you are strong. But it is up to you to try the next time they come through, if we can get you there in time. Right now they aren't staying any length of time. Even if they are really coming through at all, it is still unknown how long that will be for. This is still a lot of guessing with few answers actually gotten. So humor your future partner here and let's do a few more tests." He kissed Mark full on the lips while wrapped around him.

Mark smiled as they finished and agreed. The rest went back to his spots to take down every reading, light and sound possible to help with finding a weapon.

* * *

John knew it was wrong to ask Mark to be that weapon. But if a moonstone could fight a moonstone then that was what would be needed. Mark believed that his Master had designed his for more than just minor things. But after Mark's reaction and as his energy began to be decease as the test went on, Mark as a weapon would have limited uses. So it was up to John and Dan to design a similar weapon. John smiled, knowing that the night was not wasted. He was glad he went back to work. His mind wanted to feel used again.

Jack saw the light on in the kitchen as he left the bedroom. Ianto and he had left around one to head back home. Nick was going in to work and the Twins needed someone to be there. Jack felt there was no need to stay. He would go over all of the findings later. Seeing Mark didn't mind the testing or being in the warehouse, they had said their goodnights and headed home.

"You should rest," he said to John as he headed for the kitchen for a snack.

"I could say the same to you. Do you sleep better now that you are married?" He didn't look at Jack, just watched the screen while jotting down notes on a pad.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He smiled, returning to the table with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk.

John grinned. "Good, I was worried about you. But I see I didn't have to." He tilted his head in the direction of Mark and his room. "He is out like a light. Don't make him work today. He really won't be able to. But he said something about how he is going to start on Grey next week. I have the program already to go. I should have mentioned that during our talk, but it slipped my mind. Believe it or not I started it before. I was so bored stuck at home, I just figured that you would want it done, sooner or later." He flicked a button and turned the laptop towards the eating immortal.

"Hey, this looks like it might work! John, I want to thank you. This means a lot to me." He puckered up to kiss John.

"You know I hate peanut butter mouth!" He laughed as Jack showed him his mouth full of sandwich. "You are still so full of charm and manners." He stole the rest of Jack's milk, leaving him to suffer the aftereffects of too much peanut butter and bread and not enough jelly. John shut down the laptop, got up to return it to its case and waved goodnight as he returned to his room with Mark.

Jack grunted and went for more milk, smiling that his friend was home.

* * *

John woke to a strong smell in the room. By the way his body reacted he knew what it meant. Mark was fertile. He groaned as his member became impossibly uncomfortable. Mark moaned deep in sleep, unaware of what was going on. John sat there debating what to do. If Mark didn't want this he wouldn't have told John he could conceive again.

"Mark sweetheart, wake up, we have a problem here." Mark did the worst thing possible; he pushed himself closer to John, right next to his naked body. "Oh dear, you are a vixen aren't you? Well, I tell you what Lovely; since you don't want to wake up, I'm going to give you a very nice dream. I'm sorry, but you are too much of a turn on right now. I hope you enjoy it."

John was able to remove Mark's pants and underwear with his skill. It wasn't long until he had entered Mark, who just grunted before he began to dreamily hum. John was very excited about making a child that he came rather quickly. It didn't stop him from trying a few more times.

* * *

Mark woke to the morning light in bed with his pants off and he was feeling little sore. John snored, wrapped around him and he realized what must have happened. He was sad he didn't wake up to enjoy it, but he wasn't angry. He knew why John had done it. He just hoped that he was with child. Unlike John, he couldn't sense it this time. He dozed back off to sleep, pulling John tighter around him and wondering for a moment if that should bother him that he wasn't in tune with himself.

* * *

Days passed into weeks and nothing happened again pertaining to the Mechanoids. One strange event was Jolein ended up breaking her arm when she fell trying to get up to Myfanwy's nest. The Hub was in an uproar because apparently Leon broke into the CCTV cameras and hid his sister's escape from the nursery. Jack was livid at Dan for showing his godson how to hack into systems. Dan said he didn't think the kid was paying attention, as he was too interested in the candy he was eating. Needless to say, Weevil cleaning was now Dan's new job until further notice.

It took Anna at least a week to figure out that the boys were pulling her leg. She told them it was a great joke as she plotted her revenge. To her it was a dish best served cold. Hey, if she was to be one of the family, they would have to suck up and take it as well as they dished it out.

The other change was in Mark. He was trying to get ready to bring Grey back when something got in the way. He woke up one morning getting up to pee. He soon found himself down on the ground as if he had no equilibrium. Jack was in the living room when he heard the thud off in the bedroom. He opened the door to find Mark throwing up on the carpet, unable to stand.

Mark explained to him that he went to stand and fell over, and then he just lost the contents of his stomach. He said if he weren't on dry land he would have said he was seasick. Jack helped him to the bathroom to clean up and take care of business, while he phoned Anna and John to come to the house. Much to Jack's chagrin he cleaned up the mess opening a window to get out the smell, which triggered Mark to run back into the bathroom and vomit some more.

Anna was left to examine Mark while John paced outside the door. Jack jokingly said that he looked like an expectant father. The look on John's face said that Jack had hit the nail on the head.

"Really, do you think?" Jack smiled, remembering how wonderful Mark was when he was pregnant.

"I knew the night it happened. I couldn't stop from touching him. He slept through it though. I should have warned him."

Anna opened the door to John saying Mark needed to tell him something. Jack smiled as he heard John howl loudly at the good news. Mark was with child.

Rest was needed for a few days in order for Mark to adjust to his condition. Anna just wanted to make sure that there were no complications when Mark could return to work. The project was being set up as the Hub made a special group of rooms that would be Grey's home while he was reintroduced and reconditioned back into the world around him. Jack was not taking any chances. But the John was not too happy that Mark was still going through with it. Now that he was carrying, there was another life to think about.

Mark was aware of the risks but something told him that they needed to do this now. That any delay would only hurt in the long run. The only thing that worried him was the gas they could pump into the room if Grey became too much or tried to hurt Mark. Dan solved the problem by introducing a shock collar that worked much the way that John's bomb did that Grey had fused to his arm. Grey couldn't remove it without knocking himself unconscious. Mark would have the controls and so would Jack who would be watching on camera. Then gas would only be used as a last resort.

John held onto Mark for a long time while Anna brought Grey out stasis. He was cooing and rocking him taking in his entire lover before letting him go to his job.

"We'll be fine, John. I'll see you in a few hours." He smiled, entering the room as Anna exited. Grey was just starting to stir as the eyes of the Hub watched the pair.

Jack was fearful as Grey popped his eyes open, searching for something that was familiar about his surrounding. He tried to sit up but he was too dizzy, so he slid back down onto the table.

"Hey, let me give you a hand." He let his eyes focus on an all too familiar face; older, but it could belong to no other.

He widened his eyes that were filled with emotion as he let his guard down to grab his lost friend in a hug. "My god, Andy! They said you were dead."

"There were times where I wished I was. But I'm glad I'm not, if just to see you again, Grey." The two men hung onto each other. It was a good start. There was still so much that they needed to talk about and to be remembered by the two men. But right now there was just the warmth found in old memories and the comfort of somehow finding a part of home.

Ianto broke Jack's spell that he had begun to weave around the moment in the hope his brother my return to them. "Jack, one thing. You should have asked Gwen and I if we wanted this. I love you, Jack; I will do all I can for your happiness. And though I know you planned this, it would have been nice if you warned Gwen and I about the date. If you hadn't noticed, you raised your brother on the same date he killed Tosh and we lost Owen because of Grey's plans." Ianto let his breath out while he waited for Jack to respond.

Jack looked at the old fashioned calendar on the wall, blinking into a frown but he didn't comment. He went back to the screen, watching his brother move around the room. "Truth is Ianto, I planned it this way. But you're right; I should have asked the both of you. I'm sorry." He was cold in his response. Ianto for the most part was not happy, but he understood his partner all too well. He closed his eyes for a moment and turned to find Gwen before she showed up at the Hub to the surprise of Grey walking around on camera.

_End Part 10 TBC._


	13. Chapter 13

_I saw you in the light but you turned black with your hate_.

There were a few things that were bothering Mark that day. One was that the lights in the whole Hub were making odd buzzing noises that only he could hear. It seemed the pregnancy had brought on sensitivity to some sounds. One was the light source that Jack installed some time ago. They were of some unknown alien tech. The reason why Jack chose to use them was that the bulbs were amazingly energy efficient. It brought a smile to Ianto's face that for once Jack finally realized that going "green" didn't just mean having sex with some alien. He actually was starting to consider the fate of fuel sources this planet had left. Of course another way to conserve was to turn the heat up and cuddle a lot for warmth. Ianto fell for that one all the time.

The next thing that bothered Mark was that they had to put Grey under every time Mark was done with him. John thought it was best to gradually work Grey up in time as he showed signs of adapting to the current situation. So far Mark talked to him around 15 times, a little over two weeks. It was about small things. It was part of the itinerary that John insisted they follow to the letter, even if it seemed to do more harm than good. And under no circumstance was Jack allowed to talk to Grey. That was once Grey broke when he came to terms of the deaths he caused. Jack said he already did before Jack put him under. John said don't you believe his act for a moment; Grey was a trained professional in playing the sympathy hand. John knew that from experience. He was not happy with this whole thing.

Also, Mark was pregnant and in a room with a man that didn't care about life. Mark kissed John on the forehead and told him that Grey could never hurt Andy. They had a common experience. In some ways they were both altered by the same race. They had a bond in that. John still was leery of the whole thing. John's reaction was something that Mark could feel as well. He didn't like it for as of late he was sensing doom a lot more. It was manifesting itself in Mark's waking and dream life. Not a good feeling when one was going to have a child in around eight months.

Thoughts of Grey's troubled times started Mark taking the conversation that they were having down memory lane a bit. He really hated being in the middle of this brother problem, but he still kept saying that he owed Jack. It was stirring up old recollections about how close Blue and he had become after Grey went missing.

"I never told you this," he began on night with John purring away as Mark worked on a particularly tight muscle. "But when I lay there in that place between life and death, I had a vision. Jack and I used to hang out in the virtual gallery on Boeshane. I was there for the art almost every few days. I was in love with the 21st century painters and one in particular really stirred something in me. John, I was looking, admiring something that Mark Edwards, me, painted here and now. What plagues me is the thought that the day I do that one piece of art, my life is done. It is in my head, but I keep holding back on putting it to canvas. What it looked like in the gallery I don't remember, but I know what it is I need to paint." He kneaded a little harder on John's shoulder.

"Lovely, you don't know that for sure. Just think of it this way, maybe it just isn't the right time to paint it. You don't have anything to fear. Shame you don't remember the date." Mark could sense John's smile, which made the corner of Mark's mouth to rise up.

"You're right, it may just be that, something that isn't meant to be yet."

Mark was exhausted after his last encounter with Grey. Grey was actually cooperating with protocol, which shocked Jack. But it didn't make this any easier on John. He seemed to be more and more anxious every time Mark was alone with Grey.

The things mentioned to Grey were kept simple at first. He seemed to be more interested in Mark's story than anything about Jack or John. John didn't think he would want to talk about him, but it still hurt even if he never really loved Grey all that much. He would have liked if the sadist at least asked after him.

"He may just assume that Jack dealt with you harshly, maybe even killed you. I don't know how to tell him what has happened since I came here." Mark sat on John's shirtless back rubbing the man's sore shoulders.

"Hum… Lovely, I didn't hear you; too busy dreaming of you under me." With his cat like reflexes, he eased Mark over and under him. Mark didn't fight him, just let it be.

"Careful, ape man, I am carrying a special gift for you." Mark let John work his clothes off, ignoring the young man's comments.

"And I have a special gift for you." He found Mark's left side of his neck to be very sweet tonight for he spent a good minute on it before telling Mark about the gift. Mark wiggled under John as he pinned his arms spread eagle teasing him. "Jack agreed to let us have the day off so we could go to the administrator and get hitched as the hicks from the States say. How about it, be mine and only mine." John went for the soft lips before Mark could say no.

He didn't fight the kiss; he just let John have the control. Mark may have liked John to play "cave man" but right now he was just too tired to say no to sex. "John, I don't know if that is such a good plan." Mark saw the hurt in John's blue grey eyes when he pulled away to look at the mouth that just made his hopes crash.

"What, cold feet?" He slid off Mark, resting his body next to him. With hesitation he went for the place where their future son slept. Yes, John knew it was going to be a boy before Mark did. He rubbed it slowly, waiting for Mark to say something.

Mark was concentrating on the spot above the bed. It was darker than the rest of the ceiling paint and it was not just a place to focus on but also a place that bothered him. He wished the painters had looked before painting it. There was something wrong with the circle that was humped and not sanded right after they fixed some of the problems with the plaster. It looked like a bump in the universe that would explode and leak something out, something bad.

"I had a dream that damn spot on the ceiling sucked me in to it after it opened up in the dark. It was like a vortex, much like the VM, all light and pain, I was shaking so hard from the dream that I think I caused an earthquake in another part of the world. But that was in the dream." He paused to run his hand through John's brown short bangs barely covering his hair line. "John if I take a break for one day and leave Grey, as early as it is in this, we may have to start again. Come on, you know this to be true. What is it that is really bothering you causing you to want to do it now?" He looked his lover who was still playing with his middle.

John reached for the spot he could sense the baby was at and left a soft kiss there before returning his attention to Mark. "Grey, that's what is bothering me. He is too eager with you. It is almost like he wants to protect you. Or take you away. I didn't like those looks on his face when you told him you were with someone. He was almost angered by it. Mark, he was the same with the information about Jack being here. He was less concerned about the creatures using you. It is like he can relate to that, but the rest was like what really was harming you. What will he do when he finds out about me being the father of our children? He may try to hurt you to get to me. I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing." John rested his head hands folded on Mark's chest.

It was no surprise to Mark that Grey was acting the way he did. Nick explained that they had a shared experience so Grey may react possessively towards Mark. And since Mark had never hurt him or wasn't part of his adult life, Grey saw Mark as sinless. "You have to understand that right now I'm the only one that he can trust. I would hate for him to think I have abandon him."

"So you would abandon me instead. Mark, maybe it would shake him up if we just skipped a day. Besides, he won't know a thing until you bring him up. You could just tell him that Leon or Jolein needed you, or something came up if he asks. It would only be a little lie."

Mark studied John for a moment before he pushed him off the bed. "And a small lie becomes a bigger lie. That is what he was taught! You have no idea what it was like with them, do you?" He sat up a reached for his clothes. Dressing in a hurry, he was gone and out the door before John could respond.

Defeated John simply said, "I don't have a clue, Lovely, but I know when to be scared. I know Grey is something I am scared of."

* * *

Jack heard the front door slam. "I guess there is no wedding tomorrow." He held Ianto as he slept. He closed his own eyes and tried to think of a better way to do this with Grey. He was hurting all the things he loved for his selfish reasons again and it bothered him.

"You're thinking too loud." Ianto popped an eye open and looked at Jack.

"Yeah and you sleep too softly. Ianto, am I wrong this time?"

"No. John is just going to have to get over this thing with Grey. But I do admit, your brother seems to be a little hot for Mark. Maybe I should go in there and break things up, or Nick. This would give Grey another focal point other than Mark. I know it isn't in the plan, but it may help to rewrite it a little, just this once."

"You are beautiful when you are smart." He kissed his nose. Then went for his mouth.

"You don't have to flatter me anymore to get in my pants, Jack. I never could say no to you." Ianto grinned.

"I bet you would have if you took a step back once or twice. I just wish you would sleep more, Ianto. You never do that much when I'm around."

"You want the truth for that one? I'm still afraid I will wake up and you will be gone. There are the simplest of fears that still hold true."

"You know I'm not leaving. That won't ever happen!"

Jack started to tickle the Welshman who just looked at his husband through the giggles and said, "Who said you would be the one leaving?"

* * *

Ben kept waking up with nightmares. Hunter was being a pain about them and suggested he go to a doctor. It was the memory loss that bothered her the most. He had gaps, big gaps. The recent affair with that creep Mark seemed to be the biggest. Hunter suspected that Mark drugged Ben and stole something from him. Maybe it was a case of date rape. But there was nothing missing just parts of Ben's memory. This made Hunter think that maybe Mark was part of some sick cult and used Ben for something unusual. After all this was Cardiff, anything was possible. There were a lot of strange things that happened; somehow they were connected to Torchwood. Maybe Torchwood borrowed Ben for an experiment and Mark was the one that pointed them in Ben's direction. Breaking his will down with sex. Then when he was vulnerable he let Torchwood have their way with Ben.

"You have been reading too many horror books, Hunter. Really I feel fine, I just can't remember the guy. He must not have meant that much." Ben went back to typing.

"He got your muse up and working again! You sat here for hours talking about how wonderful he was. He never gave you a phone number or a last name. You said you had a picture, but I never saw it. Oh, he was an artist! Does that wring a bell?"

Ben shook his head. "I would have remembered that, I have a thing for artists." He smiled. "But you are right. I should go get checked, one can't be to careful!" He grabbed his coat and said. "Come on! Knowing you the appointment was made and we have just enough time to get there." He helped her with her coated giving her a warm hug. He laughed as he said to her. "Know if only you were male, I would be in love with you!"

Hunter smacked him on the ass. "You'll need to get breasts first!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Nick to find Mark. It was late and judging by the way Mark was insane for anything sugar, which Anna forbade him, it was more or less certain where he would head. The phone call from John was as close to panic he ever heard in the ex time agent. It was just like Mark to be stubborn, but that was expected. Nick knew this; Mark just needed time, like always things in Mark's life were happening too fast. And Mark was losing his means of control now that John was back. This might send him over the edge.

And then there were the dreams and keeping the Twins away from his thoughts. Jolein was even more an issue now that John was back and Papa was playing with the new strange scary man, as she called him. So Jolein would try her best to find her Papa no matter where. Mark was using the bracelet a lot more, so Jolein was feeling rejection with her Papa not letting her in.

Nick watched through his mind Mark take a little taste of the cheesecake in a guilty manner; he made a yummy face swishing it around in his mouth as if he was making love after years of being celibate. Nick smirked and entered the café, guiding himself around the chairs and patrons; his new sight was working well for him. The thing was even at night he wore the shades. There was no other way to hide the scars otherwise. What once seemed to bother him just made Ianto's cousin feel cool. He loved how everyone would take a second look as his red head bounced past with determination, eyes shaded from their peeking stares. They would think he was someone important, maybe a star hiding in a crowd. James use to say that Nick was a looker. He smiled believing it for a change as he caught sight of Mark and the cheesecake.

"This isn't going to make the problem go away." Nick moved a chair over to sit down backwards on it opposite his friend. "Anna will be very cross with you." He leaned his chin on the back of the chair allowing his mind to enter Mark's. With a shove he was forced back out. "Oh I see, sorry."

"Not in the mood Nick. I don't want to be near anyone right now. Did John send you or our handsome leader?" Mark forked another mouthful into his face.

"John did and I was on my way home. I have been coming here just to listen to people the last few days. There is so much we never hear, like how they lie. It is in the inflections of their speech patterns. But we have sight, the use of body language like eye movement to tell us about someone. But it is in their speech patterns all along. This new world is really working out for me. I think I will be okay." He smiled at his friend who was staring at him sorrowfully. It still hurt to look at the beautiful face that once had the liveliest eyes.

"I miss your eyes," Mark said. "They were so vivid and full of expression. But I'm glad that you have learned to deal with it." He was distancing himself from the conversation. Mark just didn't want to talk right now, the cake was more important. New Guy was craving sweets.

"I know why you don't want to. This has been hard. You had control for so long and it is hard to listen to what someone else has to say. Lord knows you never listen to Jack. Ianto you respect more, but he would never suggest things. But John, you feel that you have to because you have a family, but then that other part wins and you rebel. It is normal, Mark, as normal as your life can get. The weapon idea is also a problem. I know you just don't want to be a part of that." He watched Mark put the fork down.

"I have killed and will again if it saves the ones I love now and myself. It is the fact that John doesn't care about that with me. He has tasked me with the damn moonstone and that is fine. I know it is for the benefit of all of us. But his behavior with Grey I can't stand. Grey is some kind of macho threat to him. I know Grey likes me, has affection but it isn't what he thinks Grey means. I'm really all he has because of what we both shared. Nick, I just don't want to play this game." He took several more bites of cheesecake and a sip of his herbal tea.

"I think that John just needs to see that you can make your own choices but that he is allowed to speak his mind without you running for the nearest cheesecake." Nick grabbed the forkful before Mark had his way with the morsel.

Mark looked with regret as the fork made its way to Nick's sensual mouth. "Yeah, you may be right. Well, I'm off. I've decided to not follow the protocol program that John set up and try something a little different with Grey. Dan set up a visual stimulation program instead. I think that will open him up and bring him back to us. How Gwen and Ianto haven't decided to kill Jack and I for this, I don't know. Owen and Tosh's deaths are still very strong in their hearts. I can feel that when Ianto is around. Nick, why would Jack want to bring Grey back? I know these creatures, Grey may not be able to be saved."

Nick thought awhile before answering. "Our fearless leader needs closure. Grey either gets saved this time or he dies. Ours is to just do his bidding. That is our job. I never thought I would say this but we did sign up for this, our morals can't get in the way or others may die. I know that is so not me, but if we don't tighten up our work habits we may lose to whatever the Rift throws at us next. Look at James, I should not have tried to reach him, it wasn't him anymore. He should have been subdued and dealt with. That one break in better judgment and I was blinded. With Grey, you should never let your guard down. If he attacks, shoot to kill. Don't remember the little boy he was, it is not only you that could die now." Nick moved his hand like a snake and stole the plate with the rest of the cheesecake.

Mark returned the fork with a huff. "Lecture received, sir. I'll talk this out with John when I get home. I'm going into work to talk to Grey. Dan is waiting to monitor the session. I'm surprised that Sally doesn't stop seeing him. He never seems to leave the Hub!" With a wave of his finger, he stole one more bit of cheese. He laughed a little. It was a good sign that Mark was in a better place.

"I take it that he is a stud muffin in bed. I think I was aware of that at the Stag Party, though I don't remember that much. I remember James being a little cross with me for not telling him what went on. You should at some point show John the whole thing. He never did see you dance with that Purien Ambassador!" Nick glanced up as he heard the chair squeak away from the table.

"He was no ambassador, he was just a driver for one. He was just trying to get in my pants. Wait, I didn't have any on!" Mark howled as he departed the café leaving Nick alone.

It was a few minutes later that a man asked if he could share the table. "The night crowd is killer here. I really didn't think that it would be like this." The voice's face was handsome, blond with a crooked tooth.

"Nick, my name is Nick Jones. I came in to yell at a friend. He just left so you are welcomed to the table." Nick admired the man as he smiled sitting down. "I was just leaving."

The man looked at Nick. "No you can stay, I was just going to do some writing. I had a rough day with a doctor. He was telling me some things that were making my hair stand on end. I think the noise here is going to stifle the writing for now. I keep have this feeling of déjà vu but nicer for some reason." He sipped his coffee focusing on the man with red hair wearing sunglasses at midnight in a café. "Nice to meet you Nick Jones. My name is Ben."

Nick held out his hand clasping the warm hand that made his body react in a familiar way. It hadn't felt like that since James and the accident. He was suddenly grateful for Mark running out on John. Suddenly the thought of a writer and the name Ben came to mind. Nick held back asking Ben any more about himself except to reply, "What did the Doctor tell you? Maybe I can help. I'm a doctor of Psychiatry." He studied the young man in front of him. He appeared to be the guy Mark had been with but he just didn't know for sure.

"That is odd, I was told to go find someone to talk to. I met this guy that I couldn't remember. My best friend told me I was very into him but nothing seemed to surface. I seemed to be lost at times and my memory had a lot of gaps. Well last week I was really confused so much that I almost ran off the road with my car avoiding a head on collusion. Anyway, my friend was worried. I still couldn't put a face on the guy she said I did nothing but talk about. It wasn't long before I started to forget more things than just that. She thought I was drugged and date raped or that I had been taken by a sick gang of perverts or a cult. It was weird but the test results showed I was indeed drugged. It was an unknown substance. I really need to find out what happened." His head was lowered as he played with his cinnamon bun.

Nick knew then that he was indeed talking to Mark's ex. But his heart was going out to the young man. Despite the lecture he had just given Mark about using caution, his ideas went out the window when he saw the lavender tint to Ben's eyes. He made his choice.

"Here is my card. I don't have an office but we could just meet somewhere. My rates are cheap and I will show you my papers first if you need to look me up first before we start."

The warmth in Ben's face was blinding to the sightless man when he spoke. "Thank you, I can't wait to start."

* * *

Grey looked at Mark hiding his horror as Mark revealed all that had happened to him since the creatures had him. He didn't leave out John this time, he made sure Grey understood that John was not that person any more and there was a deep bond of love and commitment between the ex time agent and himself. Grey for the most part seemed to be taking the news well as the story unfolded. He just didn't let Mark know how disappointed he was in him for carrying that scum's child. It was with a schooled actor's face that Grey began plotting his revenge again. He gathered Mark up in his arms and said he was happy for both of them.

Mark saw it as a break in Taming Grey, the readings on Dan's end showed the reaction to be honest. Grey saw Mark as a "sinner" now and that meant no mercy.

_End Part 11 TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

_In to the fire we all go._

There was a grunt as John peacefully came. Mark was too far gone in his own pleasure having been ahead of John in his ending. But that didn't mean he minded the little extra bit of friction that followed his climax. If anything it made it more relaxing, slowly to be brought down to John's easy movements between his legs. It was slow tonight; they were being tender after last night's "little" blow up. It didn't bother Mark, he was so tired, and Grey exhausted him to bone weary. And New Guy (what he was calling the baby) was making him nauseous again, he couldn't keep his lunch down, so when John went extra slow and affectionately tonight it was a relief.

"I love you," He purred as John rested on top of him slightly out of breath. They were a little slick with sweat for the room was a little warmer than normal so for an added extra, John blew puffs of cool breath on Mark's chest.

"I love you, enough to let go if that is what you want." He was content to get whatever part of Mark that the man wanted him to have. It was enough to hear the words and know they were true. John was so afraid that this independent Mark was going to run, that he had made up his mind after Mark ran out last night to let go.

Mark snickered a bit as he rubbed his hand through John's damp hair. "I don't want you to let go, just let me decide things for myself. You know what really got me was I realized that my life was always in someone else's hands. Jack when I was young, Loyalwin when I was a slave, and Asher when I was, well, still a slave. Then you moved in. I was still with Jack as a means of support. It was like I never had a chance to just be. Only that little space in time before I met you that I was in charge of my life." He sighed sensing John's hurt at his words.

"Lovely, I'm sorry for being in the way, I just want you safe. Grey may seem like he understands and maybe even accepts what you said to him, but he is still not to be trusted. I just made a suggestion for the best way to test him. Even though it upsets me that you didn't want to listen and I have my apprehension about you changing the rules of the game, I support your decisions. I won't stand in the way." He settled his head on Mark's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It matched his.

"John let's get married at the end of the week. I checked with Jack, we could leave for the weekend. Ianto is going to work with Grey the rest of this week until Monday. They'll take care of the Twins for us. How about it? Please?" Mark ran his fingers under John's chin to coax his face up.

John's eyes met the deep brown eyes where he saw himself reflected and reached for a kiss. "Anything for you, I'll do anything." He still had his fear that Mark would run away again, but at least currently they would be joined.

* * *

_Three days later._

Strange it as it was the images of Tosh before him didn't move him to regret, they played all around him as he sat in the cubical hooked up to monitors while he was forced to listen to her voice with head phones. But he knew what they were trying to do. Grey used this himself on weaker ones as a way of toughening them up so when they had to do a job, they felt nothing. Those images were not as pleasant as the pretty woman in front of him; they were bloody and horrific to the eye. He like those better, but as much as he wanted to imagine the things he should have done to this Tosh, he changed his body's reactions and mind's processing of the information to show remorse. It worked as Ianto, how he wished he had killed him when he had the chance, told him it was all right if he needed to let out how he felt.

Grey hated Ianto. He was everything his brother shouldn't be with. It bothered him that Blue would have chose someone as stupid as the pale, thin Welsh native on a planet that should have never had all the chances it had at surviving. Somehow, this thing, this over the top butler was alive and constantly in his brother's trousers it would seem. Married, civil partners, to Grey his brothers "partner" was nothing more than a trained monkey doing tricks to please his master.

But he smiled at Ianto, actually complimented him on his shirt color. If it must be down to flirting to get trust, then he would lay it on thick though the dorky second in command of this lame organization. The deed was repulsive to him. But Grey had a plan and the more it looked like he was changing into a 'good boy" the better chance he had to get to the Hub's main frame, activate the Rift and let the Black Market in. Somehow he knew his Master was watching him from the hell he sent the Phuriest bastard to. It didn't bother Grey; it was the last test he had before he could leave, kill the one that made you. It was slow and painful with many sharp objects screwing the grand hulking form of the one that had taught him so much. One of those important lessons was survival. He needed to use the last lesson to get away. Like Andy was tossed when his usefulness was over, Grey was at the end of his life with the "monsters" so it was kill or be killed. His crucified Master's husk pinned to his workshop's wall like a stuffed trophy warned the others of his kind that Grey was now free and now untouchable.

They created him after all did they really want anything less?

Andy was breeding stock, but from the story he told, his Master had called them a mated pair. In terms that meant that Andy was not property but a kind of partner. It must not have been the ruling of the race to allow the "marriage." Otherwise Andy would be at his Master's house running it and raising their children. By now there would have been many. So why did one of the "monsters" find it necessary to take a simple mating under orders to that extreme? Grey couldn't figure it out why it happened until he took in the sight of Andy, he was worth holding onto; his Master must have seen that. But why not push the issue? He was a pilot that was Supreme Being on the "creatures'" ladder of casts. His rank was the only one that could pilot the Mechanoids. This made Andy's child an important one. Not only was he going to be of high rank, but also he was half human.

"I don't know why I was sentenced to death. My Master said that his kind said the child would be contaminated if I lived." The now Mark told him this the other day.

Still for Grey it was a mystery. But despite what Mark had told him about John, and knowing Mark's experiences and John's traits Grey was still not sure if he could 100% hate Mark. He was still Andy, warm and loving. It was just that there were so many tainted parts he wasn't sure if he could save his childhood friend from this life around him. Now he was with child, pathetic spawn from John's weakened seed. It was a mess, so it all needed to be cleared up if anything remotely useful was to come out of this whole event.

He thought all this as the devices picked up his tears and the fact that his emotions were now registering remorse for killing the stupid cow. The last of the movies died off, he still sobbed as Ianto handed him some tissues and a glass of water.

"If you are hungry or you would like to rest that can be arranged." He smiled at his brother in law, still feeling a little ill when he thought of this beast killing the beauty that was Tosh.

"I didn't realize that she was a person, I was taught that we were all nothing. So I just killed her, she was in the way, she wasn't, and it had nothing to do with her! I killed her because I could. I am a monster, like the ones that raised me." He collapsed on to the floor rocking back and forth as if the scared little boy had returned.

A quick check of the instruments showed he was indeed telling the truth. Ianto fell in front of him and gathered the young man in his arms. He rocked him back and forth saying everything was going to be fine.

Grey smiled into this thing's chest and thought. "Yes it will be fine. When I take you out of here away from my brother and sell you for a nice profit in the 51st century. I would like to die with my Master's race when the Black Market finishes the job there and here as well."

* * *

Jack was impressed with the breakthrough that Ianto had brought about. He grabbed the Welshman, threw him in the car and sped to Mark and John's wedding. He didn't want to miss it and they needed a few witnesses. Mark didn't want a big deal like "Janto's" was. Jack scowled at the name. The team was using it way too much lately. Even Anna loved to use the word to piss Jack off. That was just a small way of repaying him for the April Fool's joke.

"Jack slow down," Ianto warned. "If we have an accident we won't make it." He looked at his hotshot husband and smiled.

"Why is it always the cute ones that nag? Ianto, I know what I'm doing. I'll be care…" He swerved to miss a giant skeleton that just appeared before them. The speed that they were traveling coupled with the hitting of the curb flipped the SUV as it went sliding into a storefront. The image disappeared.

* * *

"They're late!" Mark tapped his foot on the tile as the receptionist typed. She had been glaring at the pair since they got there. It was getting late and they were the last ones in the office. She shook her head and went back to her laptop, curly blond hair bouncing with the moment of her slim fingers.

"Lovely, they are probably busy. But you're right and they are not answering their phones. They may have stopped for a quickie somewhere." He wrapped his arm around his pregnant husband.

"They don't do quickies, Ianto said Jack likes it long. Gods, I don't want to know about their sex life. Why do I know about it? Because I have listened to the noise they make for the last three and a half years. Jack said it was soundproof; that was a lie, he wanted me to hear them, and Nick has to as well. Thank goodness the kids' rooms are farther away." He bit a hangnail and spit it on the floor.

The receptionist looked up for a moment at the sound and went back to her writing.

Mark didn't like the way she was looking at them. They seemed to be a distraction to her. Also she didn't seem to cotton to the male pairings. Just about everyone that came in here that was male/male was getting a evil eye from this curly hair bitch that thought she was better then everyone because she typed on a laptop for a living. Mark squeezed John's hand super hard the next time she looked up at them with that higher than thou look.

"Ouch! Mark that hurt. What is wrong?" It was then that John saw the death glare in Mark's eyes. "Lovely?" He questioned.

She was looking at them again.

"Just what the hell is your problem?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "What? You hate homosexuals or something?" He challenged her.

"Oi! I don't have to listen to that mouth. Get Out!" She went back to type.

"No we have an appointment today. Don't tell us to leave, we have every right to be married." Before John could figure out what triggered Mark's anger with this woman, Mark was up at her desk. He slammed his fist down at the front loudly causing the woman to jump out of her seat. A door to the magistrate's office opened at the noise.

"Mrs. Brown what is all the fuss out here about?"

She looked at her boss. "This man just threatened me. The two of them have been sitting here most of the afternoon just watching me sir, I was just about to call security." She went to reach for the phone.

Mark grabbed the receiver tossing that and the phone into a wall. "Oh, there will be none of that." He wagged his finger no at her.

It was then John smelled the strong hormones coming from Mark's body. "Sir, I'm so sorry, he is just upset. We were supposed to be married but our witnesses never showed up. He has low sugar problems and I think my partner here needs some air and a candy bar. If you send us a bill we will pay for the phone." John pulled at Mark holding him by the arms.

Mark was stronger than John right at that moment. He pulled out of John's grasp and with one swift he cleared the desk of all of its belonging. The magistrate gasped while retreating to his office, locking the door leaving Mrs. Brown in the care of the two crazies.

It wasn't for long until the police showed up led by none other then PC Andy Davidson.

"Oh great, bloody Torchwood, am I going to have to believe that something spooky is here and that you lot were sent to investigate it." He looked at the faces of the two. But what surprised him the most was Mark. He turned white as sheet and fainted.

"Sorry Andy, we have a situation here. Mark isn't himself. It has to do with 51st century birds and bees." John whispered as Andy helped him get Mark to a chair.

"What, like you, Jesus, what is it with you two? Starting a farm or something? I'll talk to these two. You just get him home. If you were waiting for Jack, there has been an accident. He is at the hospital with Ianto. He made a bad turn and flipped the SUV. They are both all right, just shaken up. Gwen and Rhys are bringing them home. Do you need help getting him there as well?" Andy shifted his head at Mark.

"God like anything else could go wrong today. Thank the cosmic joke they are all right. We were waiting for them. No, I think he is coming to. Come on Mark, let's get out of here."

"But what about our marriage? You knocked me up! You had better marry me." John slung his lover over his shoulder and half carried; half walked him out of the office. Then there was the walk home. John Hart man of a millions ideas, hailed a cab.

"I'm sorry." Mark said as he rested his head on John's shoulder. "I guess I should have been aware of the mood swings, now I'm starved. Jack and Ianto hurt, this is not a good day." As the hormones kicked in he began to cry.

"Hey there, Lovely, it is okay. You really can't help it. But just in case we will have Anna take a look at you." He snuggled up next to the sobbing wreck.

"Oh so she can have a chance to talk to you. God, you're going to run off and cheat on me aren't you? It is my fault for being such a brat. I'm losing you." He grew more agitated and was near inconsolable before they reached the house.

"You know that isn't true. Driver, that is the place, the one with the white fence."

"Yes sir, and if I may add, he seems to need some sleep. Just take him to bed. Funny my wife acted that way when she was going to have our third. Drove me nuts, but in the end it was worth it. I love her so." The older man with the black cab turned to tell John the amount.

"Thanks." John nearly coughed at the way the man saw Mark's behavior and compared it to his wife. He gave the man the cab fare and tipped him double the amount.

"Thanks, sirs, any time you need a cab just go look up old Dave here. Bless you!" The cabby got out to help the young men out and open the gate for them.

He turned once to look at the men and the house as if sizing it up before walking back to the cab. On his way he said something into his watch. "I found the home address. I am returning to base." He got in his cab and drove off as Gwen's car rounded the corner.

"That's odd?" Gwen squinted at the plate on the cab as it faded out of sight.

"What's odd the fact that was the strangest accident I ever had, or that Ianto's bruise on his forehead is the shape of Africa?" Jack nipped at Ianto's nose.

"Great! Just what I wanted a map on my forehead. I know what you mean, Gwen. That wasn't a standard cab. Well let's go inside and see what other surprises await us. Dan had better found something." He groaned slightly as he stood up from sitting in the car.

"Easy, I'm coming to help," Jack bolted out of his side and ran to Ianto.

"Oh my night in shining armor." The smile was not meant to be snarky, Ianto really thought that way sometimes. "Not every one can heal like you."

Jolein and Leon bounded out of the house straight for Gwen and Rhys. Leon looked up at his uncles and frowned. "Papa is being sick again. I heard Daddy say that they almost got arrested. Uncle Ianto, why do you have Africa on your forehead?"

Jolein just giggled, hugging onto Rhys' leg with her casted arm and good one.

"Arrested? Well this I got to hear. Come along map head, Leon, read on Uncle Ianto's forehead where the treasure is buried." Jack smiled, as Ianto couldn't help but laugh. He like Jack was far aware that things that didn't add up as they normally did. It was going to be a long night and not the way Jack liked to spend long nights. This one wouldn't end in sex.

_End Part 12 TBC_


	15. Chapter 15

_It is circle after circle. All designed to make the soul dizzy._

It was so easy, the way so clear. He would get back at the ones that hurt him because he loved them so. Grey was aware of the cost but as far as he was concerned, he had died so long ago in a container amongst a group of innocent people involved in the workings of some alien world. He would show them his triumph, what they showed him to do, how to be. It was now up to him to follow through with the grand dream, the vision quest that was started for him. There could be no more failures.

The darkness surrounded him, but he dreamt. He saw a beach with ocean waves catching the sand's edge. But even as a boy he knew the water had no edge. The beach just continued under the waves, dropping off and heading down to the bottom of the blue green salty liquid. It didn't matter that he never touched the bottom; he had faith it was there. It was hot, big brother always vigilant, watching him bob up and down in the cool water. He saw Andy making a sand castle. He saw then his brother's eyes shift from him to Andy; the look lingered for a moment just long enough for him to see something else was going on there. They both loved Andy, he was family, but that look was different. Grey just couldn't define it as a small boy.

They taunted him enough and he made his mark to prove his worth. He killed and learned that love meant nothing when you needed to survive. He watched hundreds, thousands plead for their loved ones, only to be spared to watch them die. It was in that moment when they begged that Grey would feel sorry for them. But only in the fact that they were weak and for that there was no cure. Not even the reprogramming.

His Master would pat him on his head, telling him he did well when he stood before him covered in blood. Then the creature would put him in his cage and turn out the light, leaving him alone. Grey slept on the cold floor being content for at least he wasn't like the others that came into the lab. He was above them. He was given a chance at life.

They ran down the sand, a ball being shared between the three as they threw and caught it, taking turns. It was then that their fathers called to them for dinner and Andy left them the ball to run to his Dad as he waved at him. He smiled at his friends and headed home.

They came quickly, leaving the boys; fatherless as Blue tried to get his brother to safety. He was scared and somewhere he let go of Grey's hand. Grey must have remembered his brother's fear, for it was all around him in the dark as he slept. They say you don't dream in stasis. But those he served taught him to never shut the mind off. It must keep working so you stay alive. So he tried to listen, to feel that beyond the dark. But all he heard was Blue's sobs.

It is easy to defeat that which the Cosmic Joke condemns. The "monsters" were at their last gasp of air; it was just a matter of putting a seal around the box, smothering them forever. Grey had a plan. And the first step of it started way back when John had slept in his bed. Revenge, he was taught, is a dish that is best served cold. If that was true, then his wasn't just cold. It was ice.

"Ianto was hurt and he can't come by today. It was a car accident; your brother hit a curb too fast and flipped the SUV. Mark is a little indisposed because he seems to be throwing up every few minutes. Dr Billie seems to think he has gone beyond the regular morning sickness stage. She has ordered him to his bed. He is not happy and from what I gather and almost threw John into a wall. Somehow with him hormones are a strength enhancer. Dr Billie wants to put him on a tranquilizer. That went over big. As Jack pointed out, we hardly used that chair and the window really needed to be upgraded. It let too much draft into the living room. So Grey, I'm your babysitter for now, my name is Nick Jones. Not only am I a psychiatrist, but I am also Ianto's cousin. So I guess that makes us family."

Grey didn't like the blind man; he seemed to be smarter than the rest. Not anything like his apish cousin, but more of a challenge. His lack of eyesight made him stronger in other ways. And the way he walked around had Grey believing that he was taught what the "creatures" called the inner sight. It must have been Andy. He meant Mark, who kept reminding Grey that Andy was a person of the past.

But despite the awe that Nick brought out in him, he held his ground and continued the play. "Maybe someday Jack will let me come for dinner. But I know I still have a long way to go." He managed a blush for this act. "Do you believe dreams try to tell us things?" He wasn't sure what to call him; it has been so long since he had needed to use manners.

"If you mean play on our subconscious, then yes. If you mean that something talks to us in them, no." Nick frowned before continuing. "I take that back, with all that has happened within Torchwood, I would not say an all the way 'no' to that." Nick hefted himself up on the counter opposite of Grey with an agile cat-like movement.

Grey noticed the ease and took note. This one was definitely on the watch list. His guard up, he continued. "I have these dreams, when I'm asleep in the..." He wrapped his arms around himself for effect. "That cold bed of mine. They are always of the past, when I was young. It is Blue and Andy, and myself seemingly watching them. I'm seeing things, like the way Blue felt for Andy. What does it mean?" He blinked at his watchdog and waited for an answer eagerly.

Nick rubbed his chin as if thinking before he lifted his face to the man. "More than likely it is because you have them both near you again. Your mind is replaying all the moments you shared, and you're now noticing details. Maybe it is a good thing. It might mean you haven't let go of those moments despite what "they" did to you. Grey, it must be hard on you. Your actions have turned Jack on you, and now Andy is here, alive when you thought he was dead. Do you feel like you can never win Jack's trust again? Before you answer, let me tell you something. Your brother loves you so much; I think he already has forgiven you. He just needs to be able to trust you. To win his trust you have to be repentant for your actions." Nick let his lips curl up slightly in encouragement.

"My mother was gone, dead I mean, before I decided to find Blue. Someone close to her said she cried before she left the universe. She cried for two reasons, one that she never got to see me grow up and two for never forgiving Blue. She was in pain over not being able to love him. It was Andy's mom that told me this. They shared their loss together, all their children gone. I gave into those feeling with her, Andy's mom. It was like something brought us together in our pain. We shared a sad spot together." As his words appeared sincere he didn't add that Andy's mom Jolein was the reason it became a necessity to find and hurt Blue. She was the one that pushed him over the edge on revenge because of her sad eyes, the same one's Andy had.

"Do you want to tell Blue, I mean Jack, this? Tell him that your mother still loved the both of you and that you are ready to be forgiven." It didn't sit right with Nick. This just seemed too easy. He decided to just watch before jumping to conclusions. But something about Grey was making the light around his inner vision shake and twist a little too much like hairs standing up on the back of the neck.

It was Jack's smile that appeared on the brother's face. "I would love to be let out, just to breathe air again. But I don't think I'm quite ready for it just yet. I need more time to realize what I was made into and to move forward to becoming something better." He hung his head down, hoping his performance was being bought.

It wasn't but Nick just smiled, conveying that he was convinced that Grey was heading towards the right direction. He knew it was a lie. He would have to tell Jack at some point but Nick still needed more to convince him that Grey was not going to be saved. Also there was more to this than what was being told. Something deeper, more foreboding was the real story.

"Excellent, we made great progress today. I will give my report to your brother and maybe you can have a little sun soon. But for now, I'm sorry it's back to the dark." On cue, Anna came in to prepare Grey, Dan right there with a gun trained at the man's head.

"Trust you say Dr Jones, is after all a two way street. Maybe my brother should look into that!" He laughed warmly, no edge of mania at all. He lay down in the cold bed, sighed and closed his eyes as the process began.

* * *

Jack shut the laptop as he watched his brother go back to the dark. He rubbed his tired eyes as he fought back emotion. It was then the kettle whistled. Mark entered the kitchen looking worn from lack of sleep from being sick. His eyes were puffy and he looked an odd shade of green.

"You want some tea; peppermint seems to help with the morning sickness. Or so I've heard." He went to get the tea bag out of the cabinet when his friend nodded yes.

"How's Ianto feeling?" Mark breathed in the smooth minty air when the mug was put down in front of him.

"He is on pain killers. Of course he didn't want to be. But he was really uncomfortable. I kind of made him take them. So right now, he is pain free and a sleep." He sat down at the table. Mark gingerly took a sip, almost afraid of the drink. When nothing happened he sipped a little more.

"I'm developing an irrational fear of food and drink. I don't ever remembering feeling this bad." He giggled before moving his head to point at the laptop. "Let me guess, Grey and Nick?"

"Of course, it is the best show on the net. I just wanted to see if there has been any progress. Nick is good. But I can tell that he doesn't believe Grey. Hey, I don't believe him. John said something odd before he left with Gwen to take some readings at the crash site. Ianto informed me that my poor driving would put the organization back a bit. Do you know that when he talks budget, I get really turned on?" Mark swiped at him, missing as he sucked down his tea.

"I think he could talk about anything with you and it would be a turn on. What did John mention?" He pulled Jack back to the subject at hand.

"Oh right, that! Well it is odd that things are appearing now. He is convinced that something big is going to happen. He said he would be surprised if it wasn't Time Agency related. The "creatures" had connections with the Agency at some point. As did the Black Market, they were some horrid triangle that was bent on destroying each other. John also is convinced it has something to do with my missing two years. If only we could get an idea if the "ghosts" are coming from that time period." He swallowed his tea in one gulp and sighed.

"And here I thought it was me again! I think it is one of those points in time that happens. A joining point of many different mistakes, errors or plans. Maybe somehow they are all connected." Jack frowned, trying to follow Mark's train of thought. "Okay, it is like we have been brought together because something is going to happen. A conversion point of small things leading to a bigger outcome. I mean it is just a theory I came up with in between vomiting. But John kind of agreed with it." He coughed a little. "I think the tea is coming back to say hello. I have to go, but one more thing. If Grey is lying at least we know he is. I say let him run around a bit, this way we can catch him when he tries something."

"I just want him to know we love him, that he can stop hurting. I really want him back." He looked at Mark's green face and sighed.

All Mark said before he left in a hurry was "He doesn't know what hurting is anymore. They made sure of that."

* * *

Falling, just sinking, past the point of nothing. It felt good to sleep like this, to let go for a change. The pleasure ran to his groin as he reached for himself. Wait, he can't do that, can he? He did and when he was done he fell back into the perfect dream. Jack and no Torchwood. But the drug wore off. Ianto peeked out with one eye, reached for the bottle as he checked the time. It hadn't been six hours yet. To hell with time, he took another pill and went back to his lusty dreams.

* * *

That night Jack was being assaulted by a horny Welsh nymphomaniac bent on wearing him out. Jack smiled, as their act of making love just kept getting deeper and deeper, lost in its own unique joy. For the most part Jack thought it was the best thing that could ever happen. A near death experience turned Ianto into a bigger sex fiend. Not that the sex wasn't that way before, it just seemed different, more intense than the other times.

It was 6am when the knock on the wall, followed by John's "Some of us just got off the night shift and would like to sleep!" that finally made couple stop, falling into a deep cuddle of warmth and affectionate caresses.

When Ianto was sure that Jack was asleep, he went for another pill. He smiled, feeling the drug kick in as he drifted off to crazed dreams within a wet hot mind.

* * *

"I don't know what to say, Mark. You need to be able to keep food down. But it is the dizziness that has me worried. You're very anemic. And that is even more of a concern."

"Anna the baby, he is alright?" There was a fear in his soft whisper. He couldn't go through it again. Not this time. New Guy was too important. This one was different, special somehow.

"Mark, you're the one that I'm worried about. This is taking a toll on your body. You should talk to John. The baby is hurting you physically, maybe it needs to be terminated." The words had barely left her mouth before the lamp was thrown, alerting Jack in the living room.

"Get Out! Just get out! I don't want you near me with thoughts like that. Murderer!" Mark went to rise but as he stood, his knees gave out.

Jack was in the room to help, as Anna just stood there stricken. "I'm not a murderer!" She left in tears. Mark was shouting after her to not come near him.

John met her at the front door. She bumped into him, almost pushing him off the porch steps. "Whoa, hey Anna, what's this about?" He grabbed at her arms making her face him. Holding her tight by the forearms, she could do nothing but level her eyes at him.

"Your partner is a jerk. He called me a murderer. I just want him to think about his choices, he is in danger and so is the child. John, the baby is hurting him."

John started to laugh. "Oh Anna, you don't understand. Male pregnancies aren't the same as female. Sometimes it takes time for the body to adapt. He may seem ill now but it is just his body changing to grow a child. Really, he is still doing fine."

"Oh shit!" She sank to the porch step. "I should have thought, maybe went over James' notes better. I really put my foot in it didn't I?"

He smiled warmly at her, pushing her hair out of her eyes as he sat beside her. "Yes my dear, you did! But don't sweat it. Bet he broke the lamp by his side of the bed over this. He has been complaining about it for some time. Good way to get rid of it, in his eyes." He winked at her. "I'll have a talk with him. Give him a day or so and he will say he is sorry. I'll make sure of that." He stood, forcing her to look up at him. The light from the rising moon lightly covered by a cloud was bouncing off his hair, giving it a silver shade. She thought he looked older, way older than his face showed. He was also drop dead gorgeous within the light.

"I guess I have no choice. I left something for the nausea on the kitchen table. It should help. Coke syrup is good as well. He needs some vitamins; that should do for now. As for me, I need to study!" She got up and left but not without a smile at John.

"Thanks!" John yelled out to her as she opened the gate without looking back.

John first sight was Ianto on the couch with a blanket watching TV as if it held a deep secret. He studied the young man for a moment realizing that he was more than likely high. He could hear a vacuum running in his room.

"Hey Eye Candy, was it bad? How loud did Mark get?" Ianto just stared at the TV ignoring John. "Hey, Ianto!" John shouted in his ear from behind him.

"Oh, hey John. You're home now? Good. I just love daytime TV." He smiled a little.

John blinked. "Ianto, you okay? It is 9:00pm."

_End Chapter 13 TBC_


	16. Chapter 16

_Things we try to remember, we will always forget._

Weeks went by and things settled a bit. When Jack wasn't around, Mark and Nick let Grey out of his room. They decided that it was best to take him places. He needed to feel part of the human race again. And what better way then to bring him to social things?

John, Ianto, Gwen, and Jack were still forbidden to see him. Grey for the most part never overplayed his hand. If his request wasn't made it was that way for a reason. He would thank them and go back to his treatments, more pictures of the families he had destroyed when he blew up bits of Cardiff.

Jack would watch remembering how he blamed himself for the deaths. John watched hating himself for not killing Grey when he got the chance. But love is stupid sometimes. Grey made it seem like it was real and John fell for it.

Grey took to watching Mark, focusing in on his slightly firmer belly. He would just follow Mark's movements, trying to find the boy he knew inside this man with child. But Andy was buried, long gone by the same hands that had taken his childhood away. It still bothered him that they used Mark as a pet. Those humans were considered dirt in all circles. But it was part of the survival of the race, and even Grey knew that he was somehow connected to that as well. They were all very much apart of the same study.

"You seem to know about my kind Mark, the ones that were trained to use 'their' tortures as a way of study. I didn't think they let the breeding stock out of the pen." Grey ate his lunch slowly.

Mark winced at the phrase breeding stock. It was a term he didn't like. He immediately went to touch his middle and stopped. "I was lucky and my Master let me learn some things about their culture. Not much mind you, but I was aware of others and what part they served. We were all taken as part of a study. I was lucky, well kind of, that my Master loved me as an equal. It helped me stay alive." He sat down in front of Grey and stole a chip. "Sorry, eating for two." He smiled.

For a moment Grey gave into the smile and returned it. He blinked it away. He was showing weakness, as was part of the plan. But for a brief second it wasn't an act; he felt Mark's warmth and responded. It was hard not to react, Mark was a natural at soothing the soul. It was then he pushed the plate in the middle so they could share.

"Thanks!" Mark said as he grabbed a few more.

Grey went back to eating. It was a few moments later that he asked. "Did it ever bother you, bringing a half breed into the world? Knowing what 'they' did to you, my dad, your family, me; did it ever bother you?"

Mark looked down at the worn out tabletop. It really needed a good sanding and refinishing. He just looked at the carvings from past visitors etched into the worn wood. "Blowfish, party or bust!" stood out the most. Mark wondered if that Blowfish made out of here alive. Jack said most of them never got to go home. The youths were just too unpredictable. "Yes, it did. At first it did. But my Master was my mated half. We were a couple under 'their' laws. At least, in his eyes we were. I won't say that I didn't have my doubts. But Grey, whereas you had no choice, I had every choice. If I had said no, I still might be with him. It just seemed so important to him to have this child. I found it really hard to say no." He met Grey's eyes.

Grey just couldn't let it go. He opened his mouth to say the wrong things. "They were a potent drug when you had sex with them. You may not have been in your right mind."

Mark just blinked at the comment. His eyes slanted at the challenge. Backing up, he went after Grey verbally. "You little jerk! Do you think that was how it was, that I couldn't feel for him? I did, I loved him. Maybe not like I do John, but it was love. And I know he loved me. Otherwise I would be dead. I think I'm done here."

Grey didn't expect Mark to stand so ready to protect his Master. He was hoping to use Mark's weakness to an advantage. For a moment Grey regretted trying to upset his friend. He reached for Mark's hand and pleaded for him to stay.

Mark sat down with a sigh. "You can push buttons, you know! I just want you to understand something. That we may have been their prisoners, but that is the only way our captivity was the same. I'm sorry for that."

* * *

It was not long after that the Grey was allowed to meet with Jack and was given the freedom of the Hub. That still didn't sit well with Ianto and Gwen; the latter took to carrying a gun just in case. She didn't want a repeat of the last time Grey was loose in the Hub.

Dan rigged him with an ankle bracelet as a tracker. There was no way he would not be watched or his whereabouts not known. It was something that Nick and John thought was the correct thing to do.

Grey just mused on how primitive the contraption was and figured out how to remove it. He kept his cleverness to himself. After all, he had a mission so he needed to escape at some point.

Jack was silent as Grey entered the main room of the Hub. With the Rift gently humming within the monitor, he finally got a good look at his brother, alive and in front of him. Too much had happened too fast the last time for looking. People died, so did Jack, many times over again. Jack shivered when the memory caught hold, leaving its familiar bleakness on his soul.

Ianto didn't let the passing shadow go unnoticed. But at this instant he was a guard of sorts and he didn't need Grey to see the temporarily lapse in weakness that he had when Jack suffered.

Grey noticed even if no one else did, and saw Ianto's protective but brief stance towards his husband.

Jack began by hugging his brother for a long time. It was not teary eyed as one may have thought it to be. There was way too much hanging in the past for it to be eye watering. But it did choke up the ones in the Hub that didn't look at Grey as a murder. Gwen wasn't there. She went home saying she had women things to tend with. Jack just let her go, have expecting her to request a vacation.

It was with in this hug that Jack let go of some of his pain. The buried alive part he could take; it was the betrayal that he held closer. His thoughts ran to the keep your enemy closer idea. Grey may have been family, but Jack just wanted to be forgiven. If he was punished that was one thing, Grey took it to new levels by attacking the ones he loved.

There were more of those loved ones now. And they owned Jack's heart; body and soul more than others did in the past. This was his family and he had to stay on his toes. He let go of his fear as he felt Grey's tears soak his shirt. He snuggled closer to his brother, rocking his younger sibling back and forth.

"Its okay, Grey, really it is. We are going to be fine. I swear I will make it better, make it up to you. You have to believe me this time. I do my best to take the pain away."

"So foolish!" Grey thought while he acted out yet another brilliant scene. "Who says I want the pain gone? It's what has kept me alive through 'their' hellish wonderland and the false promises of the human race. I don't need your warmth to take away anything." He continued the tears as the group looked on.

* * *

Somewhere in the city known as Cardiff a small group met and waited for the invasion they were paid to start. Revenge was a dish best served cold. The 456 didn't believe that, they wanted it hot and fresh enough to sizzle the fear into every man, woman and child that were saved by Jack Harkness and small band of tiny humans know as Torchwood. Addiction is a terrible thing and it is even worse when you have your drug trade stopped. That simply would not do.

* * *

John sat at the table eating a piece of chocolate cake he had brought home from that pastry shop that Ianto loved so much. John wondered how the man stayed so fit eating the cakes and sweets in buckets the way he did. He realized that for every mouthful that passed Eye Candy's kisser, Jack worked it out of him in their bedroom antics. With the way they went at it there wasn't a spare calorie to be found in the young man's body. John smirked as he went for another spoonful.

"Maybe we should use Jack's 'exercise routine' for when I grow to be house size." Mark interrupted John's cake eating.

"You don't have the frame for it. I bet you don't gain as much as I did." He held up the spoon with cake on top to Mark.

"No chocolate, my dreams are weird enough." He went for a glass of milk before sitting across from his lover.

"You can't sleep, Lovely?" John arched his eyebrows at the younger man. His hair all ruffled from a restless sleep.

"No, I think I'll pass for a bit. I had a horrid dream. John, you said before to Jack that these chains of events seem to be connected to the Time Agency and the Black Market. Why here?" He sipped his milk.

"Still afraid to drink to fast? Anna said you're past the adjustment period. You should be fine." Mark made a face as he looked at the milk. He was still a little food shy. He had seen so much come up lately that he was having a hard time not equating eating with being sick. Milk was safe, for now anyway.

"I hope!" He took a bigger swig.

John nodded and went back to the screen before him. "What was the dream?" He asked a little bit later.

Mark began slowly, taking in deep breaths as he showed John his dream as it rested in his mind.

_The group was across the river as Mark was on the other side. He could faintly hear the calls of John and Jack telling him it was all right to come across just follow the rocks and the rapids would not harm him. The water slapped up against the rocks, causing the river to sound deafeningly loud and sending cool sprays of water onto Mark's face. He stepped on the first stone, and the water howled in protest at the intrusion of its space. It roared its displeasure and slapped the water harder against the rock, almost pushing Mark with its anger. _

_The others shouted out faintly, barely auditable words of encouragement to him as he took a step onto the next rock. "Just like skipping stones. Remember that," Jack was next to him breathing into his ear he was so close._

"_Jack, it isn't anything like that, more like our love making, unsteady and unsure of where to stand." He put a foot on the next rock as the splash from before made it slippery. He stumbled to have a hand grab his arm and steady him. _

"_Easy there Lovely. I got you, just take your time; we aren't going anywhere. I can wait for you." John's breath was in Mark's nostrils as was his growing pheromones unique to John. He turned to his lover to hug him but he was gone, and once again like Jack, he was across the other side, cheering Mark to take the next rock. It wasn't long before he was so close to the others, Ianto, Nick, Anna, Dan and Sally; he could finally hear them cheering him on. _

It was then that he noticed that Gwen and Rhys weren't there. Nor were the twins. He heard laughing and it all turned red. The water, leaves and sky turned to blood and his friends still cheered, even though they were animated corpses with rotting flesh dripping off their bones.

John looked at his lover when the image ended. "It might mean nothing but fear of things going wrong. Mark, you have had such a tough life. It is only natural that you would bottle up this type of horrible terror and bury it deep. Lovely, I can assure you I'm not going to die just yet! Not when I finally got back to you." He winked at his partner waiting to be graced with Mark's smile.

It wasn't a long wait. Mark beamed back at him. "I feel better now that I've told you, but just the same I want to keep it around as a reminder. I have a feeling it was just the familiar faces that are in danger. Something is going to happen." He looked at John who just shook his head in agreement.

"So what do we do to prevent this from happing?" John went back to his screen.

Mark broke the silence after he though on it. "My moonstone?"

"The moonstone might help. But you are not in any shape to use it. Not with child, you don't. But Dan has created a similar power source that we might be able to use in a big gun. Like a cannon, he is working on the design using all the testing I did with you before you became indisposed is helping him immensely. But we still haven't built it. It is all in theory." Rubbing his chin he went back to looking at the screen.

"John, tell me about the Black Market. I mean, being with Darby didn't really give much information. I would like to understand the connection between the creatures, the Time Agency and them."

"Sure Lovely, why don't we move to the couch to get more comfortable?" He stretched a kink out of his back before closing the top and holding his hand out to Mark.

Mark blushed slightly at this gesture. He was noticing more and more how John was being gentle with him, almost romantic. It was a little hard to get used to. They had so little romance before and then John was gone. Now it was looking at a stranger or a new man in his life. John was so caring, washing him when he was sick; holding him when he was so weak from hunger and putting up with the angry fits as the hormones took off.

Mark fell into John's arms. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

John caressed his lover's back before replying. "No not much today. But we barely saw each other." He pulled the young man into his arms, nestling his face into the smell of Mark's hair. Sweet, almost flowery, with a trace of citrus, it was warm and soft, almost having a life of its own. The spell of Mark's changing body and the need of a man in love had John carrying Mark to the bedroom locked together in hard kisses.

* * *

The two rested close to one another, dreamily just smiling at each other. John played with Mark's hair. "Grow it long, let me see it long, Mark. You must look amazing with a mane." He bent down to kiss its softness on his lips. "So good," he said out loud.

Mark giggled with his head resting on John's chest. "I just might. As a gift for you, a thank you for making me so happy right now, I'll let it grow."

John hesitated to return to business. He was so comfortable where he was but he needed to continue his research. One of the problems was the creatures' Mechanoids. They needed more Intel on them if they are to stop them. Mark seemed to be remembering more and more each day. It was a stab in the dark. And it would ruin the mood. His hand slipped from rubbing Mark's shoulder to his mid back.

"Lovely…" He began but never had a chance to finish.

Mark sighed as sat up. "I was waiting for you to say something. At least you got me in a good mood by making me feel excellent. What is it you want to know?"

"Did you see Mechanoids when you were with "them"? Did it, well he, take you to them?" John hesitated because he was afraid of where this would lead. He didn't want to fight, not about Loyalwin or anything for that matter.

Despite it all John wasn't comfortable talking about Loyalwin. He was a part of the past that was Andy. It was the same with taking to his partner about Grey. He knew Mark was uncomfortable with the details. All Mark wanted to know is if Grey loved John back. John told him he never really knew what Grey felt. But Loyalwin was a different topic; Mark more than likely was seduced by the 'creature.' At least, that was how he saw it. Nick said that was more than likely a false sentiment. Andy was well aware of his feelings at the time, so Mark loved his Master for real.

John didn't buy it for a moment. But that was not the issue here, so he let his partner talk.

Mark began slowly as if he was in a dream but he tried to get past the haze that was his memory. He knew it was important that John had details. This could mean life or death. Was that what his dream meant? He was some key to saving the others. He shook his head ever so slightly and told John what he needed to know.

"My Master took me to their main base once outside of the city where one of his houses was. I walked around barely noticed like a small insect to the ancient race of giants. It was then I got to see that which brought all that pain to Jack's family and mine up close. There they stood dark silent, menacing in cold metal. It was fear that ran through my blood, like every part of me remembered how they haunted me since I was a small child. There was this saying that once you heard them, that sound, that fear stayed with you forever. I wondered then, and later on after you were gone, something I dare not ask my Master, if they were expecting me at some point. Did they know I was going to carry their future?" Mark wrapped his arms around himself as if he was suddenly cold.

John sat up and held him. "Hey, I know that it seems like you were hand picked. Just like Grey was in a way. But I doubt they knew that you were the one. It was more than likely a coincidence that you just happened to be around the area when they attacked in the past. Mark, don't think it's you, there is more to this than we know right now. But I have faith in Torchwood, enough to know that we have a bunch of bright ones who can piece things together. Please don't look at this like it is your fault." He wrapped himself around his shaking lover like a blanket of human warmth.

"I know that in a way I may have led someone here. They did come for Darby once. What if I killed him before he did something for the Black Market, something important for them?" He paused, pushing away from John to continue. "I just remember that the Mechanoids moved fast. They didn't see me watching a training exercise. They were using Awloons from Cyperain. Remember those, big horned creatures?" John nodded. "Well those poor beasts with their big horns on their heads and those purplish scales were meeping away when those things sliced them to pieces. There was blood everywhere. I ran far away. Loyalwin never knew what had scared me even though he tried to pry it out of me later. I refused to show him my fear. John if they attack Earth, there is nothing that will stop them, save a nuclear blast."

The bed sprang up as John's weight left it. Mark stared at his lover as he paced naked before him.

"Lovely, I don't think we will need a nuclear blast to stop them. I think I may have an idea."

_End Chapter 14 TBC_


	17. Chapter 17

_What lives in our dreams can sometimes hurt us, but only if we let them. _

"They were called Isharean." Mark repeated the name over to Nick. He was telling the doctor that John was still having a hard time, as did "their" once "pet", in using the name in the open.

"I just don't want to give them a name though I did mention it before. Nick, is this a bad thing of me? I mean, the two of us stayed up half the night and we didn't call them anymore than Mechanoids. I mean, am I in denial over the fact that they can exist in this time and may soon be right in front of us?" Mark shuddered at the rapid succession of images that went through his mind from past to present. He rubbed his temples trying to ease the discomfort from the flashes.

Nick kneaded the back of his neck, which was a little sore after spending the night on Ben's couch. He spent several hours with the writer trying to piece together the damage the retcon had caused. In the end he stretched out on the couch just to rest and shut his eyes for a bit only to be awoken by the young man making him coffee in the kitchen. A blanket had been placed over him and surprisingly his sunglasses were still over his eyes. Ben said that he was so sleepy himself that he just threw a blanket over the "shrink" and stumbled off to bed and dreams of a certain lover that never seemed to have a face but was just an essence.

"I think you just can't give them a name just yet. Information to the others in the line of duty is one thing. But the personal experience you have with a pilot of one of them and the Ishareans themselves just makes giving them a name more real. Part of you just wants them to not be real so you use Mechanoid. It is only natural to keep a source of stress to a bland object then to define them in a name." Nick winced at the cold cup of coffee. "Where the hell is Ianto with our refills? It has been over three hours since we had a decent warm loving cup of ground bean goodness." He pouted, checking out parts of the Hub for his cousin.

"Sally made the coffee. Ianto was under the weather this morning and didn't bother to get out of bed. I heard Jack begging him to tell him what was bothering him. He just said he was still in some pain and didn't want to come in. Anna said he should be all right to come to work. In the end Jack just said to get some rest. Jolein was upset that Uncle Ianto wasn't going to take them on their walk this afternoon. I guess I'm stuck with my holy terror twins for the rest of the day. I was hoping to get rid of some of these dreams on canvas this afternoon." He pouted at his empty cup and sighed.

Nick smirked and got up to move his sore muscles a bit. "You could beg John to do it." He held his arms above his head and bent sideways for thirty seconds first left, then right.

"No way, John and Dan are 'intimately' involved in building weapons of mass destruction. I just hope that he doesn't blow off the parts of him I really love. But I guess I could always steal that from Dan and graft it onto John. Or maybe Jack's! Nick, do you think that if you cut the little Captain off that Jack would grow a new one?" Mark started laughing, as Nick appeared to be running the idea through his head.

"Don't know but it is curious. Would it be alive on its own and seek out a hole to hide in?" Nick lost it with Mark. That is how Jack found them. Grey was with Jack, pretending to smile. He was trying not to get annoyed over the silly show of human emotion. He knew that his objective needed to be met soon or he would kill this one named Nick. Now he had to sit and let the doctor prattle on about trust between Jack and himself. But freedom always came at a price. And if playing along with this got him that then is was a necessity.

"What's up with you two?" Jack looked at the pair with his confused little smile.

They laughed even harder. "You don't want to know," Nick said. He regained his composure to tell Mark that they would have to continue this later.

"Oh, it's your turn. Good thing we keep you busy, Nick. Later, you guys." Mark went to take his leave as Jack stopped him.

"Is there something I should know?" His eyes softened as he held Mark's brown eyes for a moment.

"Just feeling skittish. It's fine now. I don't think it will be a problem anymore. I needed to understand something. But Nick in his professional manner made me see the light. Well at least it doesn't seem so dark." He smiled to convince Jack it was okay.

"Well then 'later' to you as well." He liked the way Mark was using Earth slang more and more.

Grey smiled as well when Mark left. It was then that Nick began the journey to bring to brothers together that had been so long apart. Even if he knew it may be a dead end.

* * *

A few weeks passed and the world stayed the same. Nothing was reported new to add to the events with the Isharean appearing again. But that didn't stop everyone from preparing for the possibility of something jumping through the Rift. Everyone was exhausted from working on many different solutions and techniques in detecting the "ghosting" and in defense against an invading Isharean army. Needless to say, John and Mark didn't see a lot of each other unless it was somewhere secret in the Hub or they snuck out for a quickie at the studio.

It was late when Mark ended up home without John again. The Twins were half asleep in the car when he pulled up in front of the house. From the street the house was dark except for the flash of the television from behind the curtains. Ianto must still be up. The man was still staying at home, claiming not to be feeling well. He would sleep all day, stay up all night and bang Jack senseless when the man got home. They all heard it; it was a good thing the Twins' rooms were far enough away.

It was easy to get Leon to wake up and follow him. Stuffed bear in tow, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and carried Papa's laptop case while Mark carried Jolein to her room. She mumbled something in her sleep that sounded like vanilla custard, yawned a little and snuggled into Mark's shoulder. He smiled at his little sleeping princess while kissing the top of her head. Leon was right behind him, taking very small steps while trying to manage the laptop and Jack Bear.

"Papa, can I leave it by the door?" He huffed, eyes barely able to stay open.

"Of course. I'll tell you what; since you were such help, brushing your teeth can be skipped tonight as well as washing up. Let's just get you two in bed."

The boy yawned, nodding. He was just too tired to get excited. It was then that he spotted Ianto on the couch just staring at the silent TV screen. "Night, Uncle Ianto. See you!" Leon was too sleepy to notice that Ianto didn't react. It was like he was waiting for something. Mark watched the man, with a shrug seeing that Ianto was not really there, he continued to the Twins' bedroom.

He tucked Jolein into her bed, leaving her in her undershirt. As he wrapped her up in blanket, he heard Leon sigh from his bed along with the thud of a shoe. "Papa, when is NG going to have a name, and when can he talk to me?" He glanced over at the tired little boy fisting his hands to rub his sleepy eyes. It was a habit that was becoming very cute to his Papa.

Mark smiled at the boy as he went to sit next to him. "I don't think he is ready to talk to us yet. He is so very small right now. But I'm sure someday soon he'll come around. Then you can tell him all about his home to be, his sister and you, and his fathers, just about all of the people that are waiting for him to arrive here. You can teach him about the Earth and the things you are learning. That is what big brothers do. You are going to make such a great big brother, little man." He rubbed his son's check with his thumb.

Leon pouted as he spoke. "Do you think I could try to say good night to him?" It was such a simple question that Mark nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you a hand. First put your hand here." Mark guided his son's hand to the middle of his stomach, finding a good angle to catch NG where he was sleeping. Next he entered Leon' mind and helped the boy center his thoughts towards the spot his brother was. It was odd at first. NG just stirred a little, wanting to continue sleeping, and he seemed to not pay much attention to the two minds that wanted to introduce themselves. It wasn't long before his interest piqued at the intruders that didn't go away. He smiled in his thoughts as the warmth of his father and brother danced around him, letting him know what love was.

Mark told his son he loved him before leaving the brothers alone to talk a bit. Not that it would make much sense. NG was not anywhere near being developed enough for a long chat. But it was enough to make Leon smile with his inner light up at Mark, who watched over his son in the real world.

When the contact was broken Leon yawned and with a happy face he said quietly "night Papa," and drifted to sleep. The young man tucked in, the nightlight switched on, Mark closed the door leaving the children to dream.

He rubbed his stomach for New Guy now wide-awake, was hungry. "Alright, I'll see what I can find for you in the fridge."

Walking to the kitchen, Mark realized that Ianto still hadn't moved. Mark said he was getting something to drink softly as he walked past his roommate. Ianto didn't say anything. Mark was growing concerned with Ianto's withdrawal from family life. It just wasn't how Ianto normally was with the group. He was the one that wanted them to live together. It just seemed odd that a small accident would leave Ianto so alone.

In the kitchen Mark was pouring cereal into a bowl when he felt someone's hot breath on the back of his neck. Warm hands found the skin under his shirt and made their way to his nipples. Mark thought it was John, but the smell was wrong. "Ianto," escaped his mouth as he was turned around and forced into a kiss, Ianto pressing against him showing how turned on he was.

Mark struggled to get away from his friend, but it was as if Ianto was possessed. His eyes were fixed points with one intention. It was in that look that Mark knew what was happening. But how did Ianto get a hold of… the painkillers. Someone had laced the painkillers. The drug was giving Ianto pure sexual desire. Mark was like this once, for a long time with his Master hopped up on sex through the chemical his Master excreted through his pores. Looking into Ianto's eyes he saw himself desperately waiting to be taken, to feel the momentary relief that only the chemical could give him.

"Ianto! Please, it is the painkillers; they have been laced with a toxin. Please, this isn't right." Mark yelped softly, trying not to awaken the children as Ianto's hand wandered to the front of his pants. The last thing they needed was to see Uncle Ianto assaulting their Papa. "Ianto! Stop! Think of the baby, you could hurt him."

Ianto's eyes focused on Mark as the words hit home. He let go of Mark's wrist as he blinked at his friend. Tears fell over his cheeks as he backed away. "Mark, god, I'm sorry, what is wrong with me!" He sank to the floor, the effect of the painkiller leaving his body with the realization of what he almost did to his friend that was unspeakable.

Mark bent, cradling the man in his arms, touching his mind to bring Ianto some peace. "It is okay, once you are weaned off of them, you will be fine. Hey if anything, you can shag Jack to death until you are in your right mind. At least we know that won't be permanent for him." They both managed a soft laugh, Ianto still sobbing at his loss of control.

"I just kept taking them; I don't know why I did. It just seemed easy. I felt like I was slipping away from all this. Even with Jack, and there were the pills, just waiting for me to dive in and test the waters. At first it was just self-serving, and then Jack and I, it was like nothing we had before. I felt alive. But then the drug wore off and I would take more just to be up there again. In my mind it was all sex. And now you just smelled so good and I was so hyped up for it that I couldn't stop my self." He buried his head into Mark's shoulder for a long moment. "You do smell great!" Ianto's smile could be felt through Mark's shirt.

"It's okay; we'll get you to the Hub. I'll have to wake the Twins. Great, I just got them to bed." He didn't want to wake them, but he had to help Ianto. "I'll call Gwen to come and get you. Then I'll wait until Nick gets home. If he ever comes home, I wonder if he met some one." Mark's full intend was to fill Ianto's mind with as many real, natural thoughts of everyday life. This way he would focus on anything but Sex and the drug.

Ianto nodded as he stood, helping Mark get to his feet. "I have just one thing to say. At some point and don't take this wrong. I would like Jack and I to have our own house. I think we need that at this point in our life. I love all of you, but I'm getting sick of sharing him. If you can understand what I mean." He frowned, thinking he might hurt Mark's feeling.

Mark laughed as he responded. "John and I were thinking the same thing. But let's get through this, whatever it is, first. In peaceful times we will find a new place to live." He hugged Ianto before he left to call Gwen.

Ianto then shook; wrapping his arms around himself he waited out what was only the beginning of detoxification.

* * *

In the dark quiet of an empty street of Cardiff, flashes in a sudden whirl of air formed into physical objects. They were sleek, brassy under the street lamps and cloudy moon light with tall thin bodies. The mainframe or torso blinked red lights with white pulses that defined the body to look more like a stick bug than a robotic war machine. They seemed to narrow in size almost like a praying mantis shape to hold a living form.

The first one moved its round head back and forth scanning the terrain in front of it. Its eyes flashed a yellowish glow as if to say all clear. As a dog barked in the distance, the air turned static as many more of these things entered the area of the silent road. By the time the air was still and the calm returned once again to the little street, around 25 of the things stood there. As if they were waiting the dawn the machines shut off their power, dimming the lights on their brass shells and slept.

A woman was looking out her kitchen window. "Bloody hell, what now! Dear, call Torchwood, there are mechanical Alien thingies on our block!"

* * *

"Candorms, Jack. The Black Market bought them from the Ilere before they split from the Agency. I kind of remember seeing one standing in one of the warehouse Darby dragged me to." John explained.

"Oh, so answer me this then? What the hell are they doing on a cull de sac in Cardiff?" Jack pointed out.

"Dammed if I know. I hope we can shut them down before they wake up. I mean if that is all they are going to do? Strange that they show up and stand as if…"

Jack finished the thought, gazing at the Candroms before him. "Waiting orders, receiving orders or they are waiting for someone. John, the military is going to be here in a few." He tilted his head up at the sound of the approaching helicopter. "What should we tell them? I think this is beyond 'we have it under control.' We don't even know what to control!" He shook his head at the things.

"Let them stand guard for a bit. If anything happens they can inform us ASAP. Well, unless they are molten goo balls after they are fired upon."

Jack squinted at John. "That isn't a very safe plan, John; we can't just leave the army there and hope for the best." He glared at his friend.

"Oh, they won't be unprotected. Here!" He tossed Jack a small round black flat looking rock. Jack flipped the rock over again and again before quizzically looking at John.

"So we get a bunch more of these and start a rock garden around them, maybe a path. I know!" His eyes went wide with an idea. "We plant some flowers and put in benches for the tourist!" He returned to glaring at his friend.

Laughing, John began to explain. "Dan and I came up with this. It is a minor energy zapper and containment field. We can stop them from powering up for a full half an hour. This way we can maybe stop them before they can do anything. It will by us some time."

Dan showed up with Sally behind him as he danced out of the car, running up to the Candorms clapping his hands with glee.

Going schoolgirl, he just kept saying "oh my god," while clapping his hands non-stop.

Jack cleared his throat to get his attention. "Dan, get some readings please?'

"With pleasure Captain!" He saluted and went full tilt into his job. Sally smiled at her lover's enthusiasm.

When the military showed themselves, Jack merely said, "Torchwood, we have this one under control boys. But it would be nice if you stuck around for crowd control." He flipped the greatcoat as he headed back in the SUV, leaving John behind to help out and set up the device. He hoped when he returned to the Hub he could find out what had gotten into Ianto's bloodstream that caused his husband to attack Mark. To Jack this week was beginning to feel like a year and a bad year at that.

_End Chapter 15_

_TBC_


	18. Chapter 18

_We are but a circus ready to entertain the ones around us._

Gwen sat with her feet up at her terminal, using Ianto's unused chair as a footrest. She made sure that her shoes were off, tucked neatly under her desk. Ianto wouldn't like street wear to be resting on the place where his suited "trousered" ass rested. Gwen snicker at the thought of his face pouting when he realized shoes had touched the clean fabric.

She let out a little giggle. He really wasn't that bad, unless it was Jack, after all it did take a long time for the duct tape to come off the side mirror of the SUV and it was Ianto that put the effort in to removing it. She always assumed that Jack made up for it to him in some creative way.

"How far we have come," she said out loud. No one heard. Anna was checking out Ianto and Jack was still out with John. Sally and Dan were trying to figure out what the statues on the cul-de-sac were going to be doing. The army was not helping, issuing a state of emergency all the while the population traveled to see the metal robots from space up close.

It was the tee shirt sales that bothered her. The peddlers were en masse trying to get a piece of the action before they were told to stop. It seemed the government didn't see the need to make money off the state of a potential disaster. After all, was there ever a "good" Alien invasion of late? Their answer was a longwinded no, stated with many big words and very little of it that made sense to the common man. Jack laughed over the phone earlier saying that it was so like the government to not make much out of it to the public, but he could hear the trouser wetting in Parliament over the latest addition to Earth's many Alien entrepreneurs.

So Jack was at the point of entry; where the latest in a long line of invaders were, trying to run damage control when he should be here with Ianto. Gwen promised him that she would keep an eye on him and try to find Nick.

Nick left work yesterday afternoon and not being on Twin duty, had disappeared. It was something he had never done before, not even with James. So phone off, Gwen was a little worried. Ianto was being drugged and now Nick was gone. They couldn't even track him. He never got the micro transmitter installed.

Another one of Jack's ideas designed more for Ianto's hide and seek than anything else. Again, a smile rounded her lips. "Those two were so made for each other!" She mused.

It was the alarm that someone was up at the tourist office ringing the doorbell that made her come back to this world. The day dreams of an Immortal and his husband put aside, she flicked on the CCTV to get a look at the crazy trying to gain access to the tourist office at this early hour.

It was Andy Davidson. He was snooping around the office door, now gently tapping at the window. Gwen grinned at the man as he made faces when he began to turn and go.

Andy knew it was silly, like they would let him in. But it was important and so much so to just use the phone to relay the findings. It was better hand delivered. There was too much to show about the latest crime wave in Cardiff.

The door popped open. "Come in Andy, we are open 24/7 here."

"You and your spooky shit, Gwen." He walked in as the door opened, leading him to the elevator. It brought him down to the main level of the Hub. It wasn't the first time he was let into the Torchwood inner sanctum, but that didn't make it any less impressive. He gasped as Myfanwy flew past him, lights blinking around with a low hum from the Rift.

"Hey Andy, don't worry, Jack isn't here." She knew that he was nervous around Jack sometimes, especially since the car accident when he tried to write Jack up for reckless driving. He changed his mind when he was shown what had really happened. But that didn't make the fear at Jack's growl feel any less. To Andy, that man was just too damn scary when he wanted to be.

"And what makes you think Captain Happy Trousers bothers me at all?" He frowned. "I didn't come here for a social call, Gwen. I wanted you to take a look at this."

She read over the report and then started to leaf through the stacks of files she had put down on the coffee table by the couch. She sat down with her face looking very pale and wide-eyed. "All these within the last twenty four hours. All sexual assaults to close members of families or friends, this seems too familiar." Eye drifted to the medical bay where Ianto was going through tests at the moment.

"Let me see. Ha! There it is. They were all brought into the hospital with minor injuries and given the same painkiller. Andy, Ianto has been taking them, he attacked Mark tonight. What the hell does this all mean?"

* * *

Mark sat on the couch unable to sleep. He couldn't get the feeling of Ianto's hands out of his mind; so needy had been the touch. Mark knew what that feeling was like, an overwhelming need to be touched, to perform to orgasm; he lived that for most of two years with 'them.' But what did Ianto have to do with this? Could it be random or were they targeting Torchwood or even Jack, John, or himself? There must be a logical answer that didn't mean more ghosts were showing up to haunt again.

A click of the lock alerted Mark to Nick's return home. "Damn you, Nick. It wasn't a good time to shut off your phone." He whispered as the reddish hair man walked in looking like he had just woken up.

"I fell asleep!" He flopped down on the chair opposite Mark, sinking into the blue velour of the cushions with a sigh.

Mark raised his eyebrow at the doctor. "Oh, did we meet someone?" He didn't smile, just went back to the computer screen.

Nick didn't respond.

"Look, I know its Ben. I really don't mind if something happens. I mean, he is a great person. And maybe the truth should come out. I never should have retconned him. It was a mistake."

Nick merely whispered. "How did you know? Never mind, I don't want to know. It isn't what you think, I haven't, and we haven't… It is just he is so lost with not being able to remember, so I offered to help. Nothing wrong with that really, except…" Nick sighed again.

"You're starting to like him. Like I said, he is a great person. Nick if you want it, go for it. Does he know you're blind?

"Yeah, I told him tonight." Nick shifted his legs over the arm of the chair and let his head fall backwards, looking up at the ceiling. "He can't believe that I get around so well. I told him I had a great teacher."

Mark laughed despite the piles of crap that seemed to be growing around them. "Look, just keep your phone on. Ianto tried to have his way with me tonight. He was under the influence of what I believe to be a chemical derivative of the secretions from my Master's people. It was sold by the Black Market before the Time Agency formed an alliance with them."

"Wait, back that up a bit. The Time Agency sold your Master's people as drugs? No wonder they attacked! That is incredible and yet one of them mated with you. This really is a convoluted mess. And now they are slipping the drugs to the population to make them horny?" Nick silenced the laugh as to not wake up the Twins.

"It isn't funny. Here, read this." He turned the laptop over to Nick. Using his inner sight, he scrolled through the pages.

"You have got to be kidding. How did Jack and John get out of the 51st century alive?'

"I wonder how I did it myself!"

* * *

The Time Agency had dealings with "them" at first, but they turned on mankind and decided on genocide against the human race. The Agency split in two but remained together for a while, each fighting the other in the end over the creatures and their dealings with them. One end started the Black Market, which traded in Human slaves for the "creatures" to use in their research. The "creatures" were dying as a race and Humans were somehow the key in their survival. The "creatures" would in turn sell their weaker members off to the Black Market so they could be pumped and the secretions sold as a drug to outlying lower worlds. The Black Market for years was a secret part of the Time Agency. But political maneuvering made the partnership divide. And each part became an enemy of the other. In the end they returned to their original dealing. But at that point the 456 had gotten hooked on "the potent Oliee pheromone" the creatures secreted. The only close substitute was a similar substance that young prepubescent Human children produced.

The problem was that there were very few "whole blood" humans left. Alien mating had tarnished the drug. When the supplies the Black Market used dried up, they needed a lot more to keep the 456 from going crazy and annihilating most of the known universe. They had the power to do just that. So a plan was put into effect.

Since most people in the past didn't matter to the grand scheme of time, they could slip through its cracks and not make much of an impact on the future. A deal was struck and the 456 were allowed to travel through time to collect "samples" for reproduction of the drug they got so attached to. It was 1965 when they did just that. Those samples didn't produce so they waited and waited and with one last effort they went back to try to take more children. They failed.

_On the other side "The Creatures" still dealt with the Black Market while the rest of humanity, sick of the raids and slaughter of the human race and those aligned with them went to war with the aid of the Time Agency. It wasn't long until the Time Agency gave up fighting against the Black Market and whatever dregs they added to their ranks, or so it was believed. _

_Corruption of its agents was the key problem. Some were sent in to run with the Black Market before the fall, as control agents to make sure that absolute power does not corrupt absolutely. This check and balance continued after the split. More agents in search of riches went rogue and joined the Black Market. The time agency encouraged their own to leave and join the Black Market in hopes that some of those could come into power with in the inner circle and bring the lost ones home to the Time Agency. With this idea there was the hope of the fall of the Black Market._

_That failed at first and so many agents were killed or reprogrammed from either corruption or drug manipulation or addiction. They kept a watch on those that left after the fall and also those humans that managed to get away from the creatures. Somehow, the Black Market always found these and recruited them. Grey was no exception. _

_He was at the top of the list. He found John Hart who he kept blind to his involvement in the Black Market and used him to find Blue, his brother._

_The Black Market was well aware of the partnership of Blue and John. And though Darby Asher never met Blue, both knew of the other's reputation. Blue went rogue and John of course was in the dark to that when he, undercover, became Asher's lover to report on the Black Market way before Grey surfaced. At the time Darby was second in command. Number one was never seen. It was thought to have been Sebastian Locke who was a sick twisted man that excelled in torture. It was believed that like Grey he was trained by the "creatures" in his art at a young age and sold back to the Black Market and the agency both being still connected at the time. This type of trade was common. _

_With the profit margin high, it is still not clear to why the Time Agency broke from its connection with the Black Market. Some believed that it was the work of one of the older members, those never seen, to allow the discontinuation of dealings with the Black Market. It was never known why, for shortly after the break, the agency in chaos fell. It's remaining few members stayed just to see the outcome. The Black Market stayed with the 456 seeing the potential in using them as war dogs when needed. The Creatures remained with the Time Agency or those left seeing them as more friends than enemies. The rest of the Universe hated both parties. _

"So where did this come from?" Nick asked after he read and reread it a few more times.

"John put most of it together. If what he thinks is true. The "ghosts" are coming from the future before I came here and for that matter Jack. Grey and John, from what John thinks left before I did to come here for Jack. Hey, don't look at me that way. It made my head spin a bit and I studied Time in school!" He laughed at his friend.

"Wait they taught time travel in school?"

"Yeah just a little of it, it was just to see if anyone was a potential for the Agency. Jack ate it up and studied very hard when he wasn't having sex with half the school!"

"I can see that, I mean the studying. This almost sounds like a report. Did John write this up for the Agency?" He rested his head on the cushion.

"No, he was going to sell it to the highest bidder. He felt that since he was let go why not turn profit and exposing them for what they were? They screwed him after all, right out of a job. But he couldn't hurt those he still knew that were involved in the agency and then Grey came along. So he just held onto it. If this had come out, it would have been a disaster. It would have meant something close to a dark age again. Everyone keeping to themselves and witch hunts for those responsible, and even those not would have been sought for be associated with either party. The 456 part added from his findings here, he just figured into the formula." He shivered slightly. "There was also other updates when he found out about Jack being here later on. Jack still has his missing two years of memory and finding the Doctor in 1941, that was sometime around before I came here, we figure. There is never a direct line in time, so we could be anywhere in another time. Jack is more than likely everywhere." Mark softly laughed.

"So John showed up with Grey here, and then later you came along. Jack was still there in that future but here as well. But the ghost images are coming from the future before you left. So this has already happened for you or is that will happen? Did that make any sense?"

"Yes and no but you kind of get it. But that is where this starts. I don't know if my Master's people were at war with the Black Market then. I do know that it may only have started after I came here. Somehow it seems that it was more likely right before I killed Darby, maybe a year, somewhere around when he tried to sell the moonstone. But why would Loyalwin tell me he was going to try and stop something from happening? That event would apply more to this time than years prior to me coming here."

"Hey, maybe Loyalwin was telling you something that already happened in his time. And the last time he saw you was the right time to mention it. Dear God, what a headache I have!" Nick rubbed his temples.

"I know that feeling all too well." He smiled at Nick. "This could also have something to do with Jack's missing two years. It may mean that Grey was also involved. John didn't have an answer to that when I asked him earlier. He just said he left Grey for a bit to chase after the diamond that is when he found Jack. He almost didn't tell Grey about Jack, but he kind of made it hard not to reveal that information to him. I think that somehow waking up Grey may have started something bigger."

"Great and we tell Jack and lose him in the process. This sucks. We need to find out more before we report this to Jack. Right now he has enough on his plate. So to add this theory without proof would not a great idea." Nick turned his head to look at Mark who was entering their thoughts into the laptop. It would help later in the investigation.

"So we don't tell him until we catch Grey up to something. That means I'll have to block my apprehensions about Grey from John. That will be hard. The pregnancy has made me very open with my emotions and feelings to John. He won't even go near Grey. Maybe if he did, he would be able to see it first hand. That false charm, a fake smile and those over acted tears. Nick, this was not one of Jack's best ideas. But it was one that had to be done. So at some point he can see that Grey can't be saved and to let him go. I just wish it wasn't us that had to do it." Tired he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"I half hoped that Grey would slip in therapy and show Jack his true colors. He is too good for that. But if I whittle him down a bit, get under his skin; I might just get Jack to see what we see in his little brother." He stood and stretched, getting ready to turn and go to bed. It was Mark's gentle breathing that alerted him that his friend was already fast asleep.

_End Chapter 16 TBC_


	19. Chapter 19

_If we sin, do our children suffer for our trespasses as well? _

Jack paced the floor outside the examination room. Grey looked on at his brother's frantic behavior and wondered just what he saw in Ianto to make him so weak. He would have guessed that his brother the Time Agent would have purged those weaker emotions a long time ago. But like Grey was beginning to see, as with most humans, once you become emotional it never really leaves you unless it is tortured out of your being.

He smiled as he imagined the things he could do to those around him. It would wake them up to have him work on their character a bit. Maybe Torchwood would be more elite if he took over and reprogrammed this simple bunch of good Samaritans. They need to be enlightened through pain.

Jack turned to look at his brother. He frowned when he saw the look of pleasure on his face. "What's the grin for?" He asked.

Grey lied. "Just thinking of the time Andy broke his arm. You didn't stop pacing while he went to get it set. Some things never change. Jack, did you talk with Mark? He is okay, right?" There was a lot more concern in his voice than Grey really wanted to let out. But the thing was that Mark was bringing out a lot of emotions that he was trying to keep in check. He never thought about it much over the years, but sometimes the one light that got him through 'their' hell was Andy's face smiling at him. Odd after all this time, he still remembered that.

"Yeah, Dad was so pissed, I remember you saved the day. But down the line, we could have used you later on. Andy's Dad never forgave me for getting him pregnant. I still can't believe he forced Andy to miscarry like that. It really hurt him. It hurt the both of us." Jack let the thought go as Anna came out of examination room.

"Andy's Dad did what?" The nauseating thought made Grey's head spin. What had happened to these people after he was taken to bring them to murdering something that was a part of Andy?

Jack was too wrapped up in Anna to notice his brother's outburst. Grey was annoyed, but let the rather squirrelly looking female talk. He didn't like her. She smelled fake, too much artificial scent on for him to get into. It always made him think that something was being covered up or masked. He assumed that she was lying all the time because she couldn't use her own natural odor to show her real self. It was something his Master had taught him during a pain session.

"_Humanity lies and those that lie the most cover themselves in smells that are false. They don't want their truth to surface or they hide that to catch you off guard." _Words that had been burned literally into a small boy.

Grey squirmed a little as he relived the pain sticks inserted into his flesh. The pleasure that followed was more intense than he remembered from the actual event. Pain within pleasure was a very excellent method to get what was required. You keep your 'clients' off guard if you make the experience more pleasurable after you make them suffer. It bounds the torturer and client together. They are always yours after that.

His focus went to Anna as she told Jack that she was able to flush out the drug from Ianto's system so he was not physically addicted to the alien secretions anymore. But since it was not something they had a record of she didn't know what mental problems might accrue from the withdrawal. "I'm afraid we may have to ask Mark to help on this. Jack, the thing is we should consider is taking Mark off of active duty. He seems okay now, but this pregnancy is not stable. So, he could help me instead. I need to know more about these creatures and their fluids if we are going to help the others that Gwen found out about. God knows how many others have not reported to the police that are out there. She and Andy are going through the data banks now. For all we know this has been going on for a while."

Jack rubbed his chin. "You may be right. An event like this was planned; therefore it would not have been rushed. It is just finding the connections to put all these things together might take time. We may not have much of that."

"They are trying to invade. The 'creatures.' They want to invade. I think that is simple enough." Grey added, trying to seem helpful.

"It is more than that, Grey." John spoke as he came into the conversation. He was trying his hardest to avoid his former lover but he found out something interesting from Dan and needed to tell Jack. "Hello Grey, nice to see you up and about." He smiled, but didn't reach to touch him in anyway.

"John… I'm sorry…they made me…" He tried to sound convincing. John wasn't buying it either.

"It's okay, Grey. Really, I understand. Jack, I need a word with you." He cut to the chase. He was tired and wanted to get back to Mark and the Twins. With added sharpness he continued. "Alone, if you don't mind."

Anna sensed the tension and spoke. "Go. Ianto is fine. He wouldn't know you were here, anyway. I have him off in dreamland." She assured Jack by rubbing his arm that she would let him know if there was any change.

His winked as he turned to follow John, leaving Grey to wonder what the arm touching had really meant.

* * *

Dan was searching his laptop while he sat cross-legged directly in front of Cardiff's latest tourist attraction. Sally was snapping pictures while the crowds just didn't seem to care what the military had to say. After all, it wasn't like they would shoot civilians, so their presence was rather useless.

What started off as a simple event on a sunny day was now turning into a street fair. Performers showed off their talents such as juggling and sword swallowing, while musicians sang and played for pennies. Street venders sold food and drink while somehow a puppet show of Punch and Judy against the Daleks was being performed all for the enjoyment of children and adults alike. PC Andy showed up with Gwen to lend a hand. It was no surprise that Dan didn't notice them, let alone the crowd.

"Earth to Dan, can you hear me?" Gwen asked, nudging Dan with her boot. The young man's head jerked up to see Andy snickering at him. Gwen merely gave him a fruit smoothie that she had purchased at one of the venders.

"Oh, thanks. I could use a little pick me up right now. Oh dear god, mango! Gwen, you remembered!" He beamed up at her before returning to his laptop.

"Anything good?" She asked, watching Sally get up close to the Candorms.

"No nothing, just a low thumping of power, almost undetectable. The thing is that they aren't lining up with the 'ghost' at all. So if they are from the same place and time, one party isn't here yet."

"What did he just say?" Andy asked.

Sally strolled up and smiled at them. She took the cup out of Dan's hands and drank a little. "If the 'ghost images' we were getting earlier have anything to do with the Candroms, they aren't yet in the same time period. Which means that more than likely what we have been experiencing is an event that is yet to be." She walked to the SUV to download the pictures and send them back to John at the Hub.

"I still don't get it," Andy said eyeing the metal machines with contempt. "But I do understand that those things being here can't be good."

Sally came back and sat on the ground next to Dan. She placed an affectionate hand on his shoulder, rubbing his shoulder blade. "John had a talk with Jack, then went home. I won't disturb him there. He has been up for over 24 hours."

"If I know Mark, he'll have him up for a least another two before he gets any sleep." Dan winked and went back to his work.

"I really don't need that much information Dan," Andy joked. It felt good to be a part of these people. He only wished that at some point, like Rhys he could become more a part of the team. But he would have to get around Jack for that one. Maybe if he groveled… He shook the thought out of his head. He saw some fellow PCs and nodded a hello at them. He smirked at their shocked faces when they saw he was up and personal with Torchwood. 'Someday, maybe I'll be with the team…' he sighed inwardly before returning his attention to the gang. 'The gang! God I must really want to be a part of this. Whatever this is.' His head tilted to look at the Candorms, which he thought blinked their lights on for a second. He blinked, thinking it a trick of the sun and went back to focusing on the conversation as best he could.

"So they have had more cases from the drug. That isn't too surprising. In all honesty if I were going to invade, I would try to have as many distractions as possible. That is what went wrong with the 456; they were cheeky about it. If they had been more covert it would have worked to their advantage. And to think those idiots thought to silence Torchwood. What a stupid mistake. In the end they were the ones that paid. I'm glad I wasn't in the room when Jack got a hold of that bunch in the government." Sally pursed her lips as she watched a random juggler go by.

Again Andy gulped as thoughts of the potential of Jack's wrath played through his head. "Gwen, we should head out, we have to get to the hospital. That friend of mine is leaving soon. Have fun you two and be careful." He saluted the pair on the ground that seemed to be more interested in the readings, than him.

"Ah, sure thing Andy." Sally said distractedly. Gwen giggled and pulled Andy along. He was right they had work to do. They made their way through the crowd, unaware that very slowly Candorms had started to come alive.

* * *

Mark rolled over to John's touch. He let out a small gasp as John worked him out of his clothes. "Sleep means just that, my love. The two of us have not had much of it," Mark murmured. John worked his tongue down Mark's stomach, stopping short of his belly button. He moaned as it hit him how turned on John had just made him.

"I know, but I need you more right now. Damn, you are a pheromone factory! If you didn't smell so inviting, I would be asleep as well. I can't when I just have to have you. And you taste sweet and tangy." He headed to Mark's spot for a moment. It wasn't long before they did what desire wanted them to do.

When they had stopped moving, Mark ran his hand through John's soft brown hair. He had his eyes closed, reliving their lovemaking. "You make me happy. God John, what did I do to earn this happiness?" He groaned as John moved off of him.

Resting next to him, John replied. "You survived hell." He reached for Mark's middle and rubbed their sleeping son. "Anna wants you off duty until the baby is born. She is worried that you will have complications otherwise. I agree with her, so don't even try to argue it. It isn't about you." He reached for Mark's lips and was met halfway.

"I know. I don't have the energy to run around, anyway. Our son is taking a lot out of me. I know there is going to be a battle. I can feel it on the edge of my perception. I just wish I could find out when it will happen. John, I don't trust Grey. Somehow he is a part of this. I just can't seem to make it stick to him." He frowned at his partner.

John saw the stress in Mark's face. Grey wasn't that little kid Andy used to play with and it was hurting him. Mark saw the deception that Grey was trying for; it just wasn't that obvious to Jack. But if Grey was somehow behind the recent chain of events… Jack was going to be in a bad state.

"I know." He stroked Mark's cheek. "But if we act too soon, more could be lost. Jack will understand if we win. Keeping this from him hurts but how many others will suffer from this if we tip our hand too early? Mark, we have all been down so many similar roads and we know that sometimes you just have to wait. They only thing I'm not patient with right now is feeling me inside you again. That is something I can't wait for!" The kiss deepened as John took Mark again. It was a long time before both men were still. Wrapped in each other's arms, they finally got a little sleep.

* * *

Jack walked into his front door without his husband. Ianto woke briefly; just enough to smile before he was out like a light. Anna said it was best he just slept and that went for Jack as well. After briefly stopping by to check on the others and to watch the fireworks that had started at the street fair, he decided that this was just too silly to deal with being so tired. The door creaked in the early morning hours, alerting Leon who was waiting for Uncle Jack to get home. Jack frowned at the boy who beamed up at him from his picture book. "What are you doing up, little man?" He hung up his coat and went to sit down next to Leon.

"I had a bad dream about you and Uncle Ianto. I was scared, but Daddy and Papa were talking and I didn't want to bother them. So I got my book and sat in the open. Do monsters come at you if there are no places for them to hide?"

This poor kid, Jack thought. No one seemed to think how this was affecting the two. They just think they aren't picking any of it up. Jack could see that was different. He put an arm around Leon and pulled him close. "Monsters hide sometimes in plain sight, little man. Tell me about your dream." He hugged the boy tighter.

Leon settled into the warmth of his uncle. He sighed before he let his mind open enough to tell the tale out loud. It was this uncanny intelligence that had Jack and Mark a little worried about the kids. Their minds were far too advanced for their years. They held information and events accurately and could give full details, but they were still just children that got scared. It troubled Jack that these kids just couldn't just be kids. But from his point of view neither did Mark and he have that luxury either growing up on Boeshane.

"Well, Uncle Ianto was sucked into darkness; he was calling for you and you couldn't hear him. I could, but no one was paying attention to me. It was like I wasn't there. You were crying out for him, but he got sucked in deeper. I think you gave up or forgot about him. I noticed that you and Papa were close, you know, like you and Uncle Ianto or Papa and Daddy are. But I couldn't find Daddy; it was like he never existed. I called out, but no one could hear me. It was then that the Monsters came. They said that I couldn't hide and that it was my destiny. What is destiny, Uncle Jack?" The boy was surprisingly alert and aware. Another thing that frightened Jack was the questions he wasn't sure he could answer. If somehow these kids were wrapped up in this… he shook the thought away and answered the question.

"Something that you have to do. But this is a dream little man, nothing to fear, you more than likely are just picking up parts of other conversations. Maybe it was from a TV show; that could explain it. I wouldn't worry. Besides, there are too many people that love you and will keep you safe. Your parents are at the top of the list there." He kissed the top of the boy's head, not believing a word he said. Could they really protect them from harm? Was Torchwood that ready for what the future was going to throw at them? As Leon cuddled closer, Jack honestly didn't have an answer.

Sometime during the early morning hours amongst the groups that remained on the street, two men walked towards the Mechnoids as the bystanders slumbered and smiled. To them, all was going according to plan.

_End Chapter 17 TBC_


	20. Chapter 20

_If the past could only remain in the past, maybe then we could move forward without all this baggage._

Mark was humming loudly that mid morning as he cooked Ianto's return lunch. Like Mark, Ianto was going to stay home for a few days. At least it was understood that unless they were needed, they could rest a bit. That didn't bother Mark. New Guy was really not letting him sleep well and the cravings for chocolate covered anything at 2am were getting to him. He didn't want to gain weight. He figured that Ianto would need rest so he could astral project to have a talk with the yet to be born child about no sweets after midnight.

John called it early training. "This way Lovely, we can teach him to listen to us before he is even born. Saves us time in trying to mold him later. We should have thought about that before." He laughed while Mark threw a pillow at him. The rest of the story put a smile on Mark's face.

He heard the sizzle of the ham steak and turned to flip it over, licking his lips over the melted butter browned side of the steak. He thought of making a salad for Ianto, but then thought about how his friend had gotten thinner so something more substantial was in order. So he made steak, mashed potatoes with some peas, a nice salad and Raspberry cheesecake for dessert. His stomach growled as the tasty cheesecake flashed through his brain. "Down, NG! We will get to it. Papa promises." He rubbed his son, sending him warm thoughts.

It was then that Jolein tugged on his shirt. "Papa, I heard a noise. Someone is crying, I think." She was reserved in her behavior, almost serious.

He turned around looking down at his daughter. It was not a natural noise she had heard. The child seemed half asleep, almost like in a trance. Leon came into the kitchen and watched his sister closely.

"Papa, she was projecting again. I wasn't able to stop her. It was only for a little while." Leon whispered as if he was afraid he would get into trouble.

Mark looked at his son and replied. "It's okay Leon, next time get Papa." He knelt in front of his daughter and cupped her cheek, trying to link with her mind. Her skin was cold and very clammy. It was difficult at first; she seemed to be far away. But when the link was made, Mark steadied himself as he followed his daughter's essence to where she was.

It was a dark room and there was sobbing. He couldn't tell at first what was crying but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The smell was like the room 'they' had brought Blue and him to when they were first captured. It was damp, almost moldy in smell. No light except for piece of clouded over sky somewhere in a little square off to the upper left of the slimy rough rock wall. Mark's heart skipped a beat as he thought he was the one crying after they had tortured him; killing him, and then resurrecting him before they… He didn't finish the thought, Jolein was still with him, and he looked down at the cold face of his daughter as she tried so bravely not to be scared.

It was then that the one crying came into focus. The cloud left the light source, allowing the sun to reveal who it was. Mark knew at once from instinct that only a father had that it was Ramanh in the cold, comfortless cell.

Jolein ran to her brother out of joy. "Ramanh, I missed you!" She hit something that was blocking him; an invisible wall and fell backwards. "Ouch, that hurt! Ramanh, can you hear me?" She tried again.

Ramanh just rocked back and forth, thick legs to his chest, wings folded around his body for protection. He looked up for a moment and Mark's heart skipped a beat. He was so much his son; it was his eyes that looked at him within a face that was almost human.

"Father? Human Father? Is that you?" Ramanh squinted, trying to see through the barrier that someone had placed around him.

Mark stood tall; he was stronger than that. His son's face was without hope. If he could just break through just enough to let Ramanh know they were trying to find him, then it was worth a little pain. He concentrated on the yet unborn in his womb for a little bit.

"Sorry NG, this might upset you a little. Just remember that your Papa is here and he will not let anything happen to you. Jolein, go back and make sure the house isn't burning down." She glared at her Papa and shook her head no.

Mark slapped her mentally, allowing the girl to feel the pain. She whimpered. "When I tell you to do something, you do it. This is not a game!" He snarled. More softly, he told his oldest, "I'll try to get to him. Now go." He pushed his daughter back and blocked her from returning.

* * *

Jack gently guided Ianto through the gate and the path to the front door. Ianto was getting a little annoyed. "Jack, I'm not going to break! I'm not made of glass you know."

Jack laughed at what his husband said hit him. "You're right, it is just that… Do you smell smoke?" Glancing over he could see smoke pouring out of the window of the kitchen, Ianto forgotten for a good reason, Jack leapt to the front door and worked his way through the haze to the kitchen. Jolein was trying to get the fire under control while Leon was trying to get Mark's unconscious form out of harm's way.

Ianto showed up to give Jolein a hand by throwing a wet towel over the fire. As quickly as it began it was over except for the smoke. Ianto turned the exhaust fan on. "I bet you're happy now that I had that thing installed." He watched as Jack went over to Mark and picked him up to move him to the chair by the open window in the living room.

"Papa, he is okay right, Uncle Jack?" Leon's eyes were wide with worry.

Mark coughed a few times before his eyes fluttered open. "Water, can I have some water? Oh gods, my head!"

Jolein was in shock; she could do nothing but feel she was to blame. "I couldn't let him cry, Papa, I just couldn't! I heard it, all the way to here. He is very far away, isn't Ramanh?" She had tears coming down her cheeks. Leon just went to his sister and hugged her.

"Jolie, it is okay, you did good." Leon's voice was full of positive energy as he hugged his sister tighter.

"Mark, what happened?" Jack fanned his friend, trying to get as much fresh air as possible. Ianto returned suit jacket off with a glass of water.

"Ramanh! I found him!" He coughed out gladly taking the glass of water.

* * *

Grey was getting sick of all this soft living. He had yet to hear from the others that he knew were already in this time. The Planners, they were called. He still didn't know how they would have known when he was awakened. But judging from the picture of the Candorms on the computer screens through most of the Hub, they were very much into phase two. "Not bad," he smiled as his mind went to the smell of blood, screams of pain and the sounds those begging for mercy as their lives were abruptly ended. Of course it also meant that he would be leaving here. The smile became bigger as he thought of the prize of all prizes that he would be taking with him. Oh the pain that would cause his loved ones!

Anna rounded the corner seeing Grey standing there with his back to her. She wasn't as uneasy around Jack's brother as the others seemed to be. Gwen rarely came into the Hub, only when Grey was otherwise occupied with something else. Ianto was adjusting to the whole thing; after all it was only Jack's brother. For the most part the young man seemed to be coming around. John hated him; Mark seemed to be happy but a little apprehensive. But Nick, even though he was trying to bring the dysfunctional brothers together, he seemed to not trust Grey as far as he could throw him. Which, in Anna's opinion, Nick would just drop Grey inches away from his feet, because Nick just didn't like his patient. That much was plain. Jack didn't seem to notice or just chose not to notice how John, Mark and Nick seemed to be aware of the obvious when he wasn't. Grey could not be saved.

"I can feel you staring, Dr. Billie. Please, can you just talk to me for a bit? I'm feeling very lonely right now." He wiped his smile as he turned it into a sad frown to further his act when he faced her.

"I wasn't staring!" Anna protested. She was about to make an excuse to leave him alone but there was something behind his eyes that reminded her of the darkness in her own past. He suddenly reminded her of her late husband. Like John did, only Grey was more of a haunted soul very close to her Jason.

He smiled sadly, letting down his guard a bit. It was nice just to be for one moment and Anna was pleasant in face and she was a smart lady. But somewhere deep inside, Grey really meant that he didn't want to be alone.

"I was just teasing you. Sorry, it has been a while for me. Nick says I need work on being human again." He remained looking at her. "Please, just sit with me for a little bit. I just want to talk for a while. Jack won't be back for a bit and the others are busy. Nick is supposed to be here, but he hasn't checked in yet."

Anna frowned. "That's odd for him. I hope he is okay. Maybe he went home to see Ianto. I could call?" She made a hand gesture of a phone to her ear.

Grey thought that cute, and decided to adopt it as he did most of the other's posturing into his routine. "No that's okay, give him a little bit of time. I hear that traffic is murder now that the pilgrims as the news calls them have started to flow into the city. I made coffee, it isn't like Ianto's, but it is good." He blushed at her.

She blinked, wondering what to make at his blushing. It was odd to her that a man with his history was trying so hard to make amends and fit in. Could redemption come to those even with the blackest of hearts? Maybe, it might be possible. "Sure, sounds great." She watched him leave. She blushed, realizing she had just checked his ass out as he walked up the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Lazy thoughts of never leaving this bed or this spot filled Nick's mind as he rested his head on Ben's chest. There was a smile creeping over his face as he felt Ben's chest rise up and down.

"That was great. Nick, this is great. I'm glad you… well, you know, decided to take a leap of faith." He ran his hand though the mass of red hair that was sticky with sweat.

"I was thinking of James and I think that he would have wanted me to be with someone. I kept thinking of how you and I just ran into each other. It was like something pushed us together. I never used to believe in stuff like that. But I have been around some strange things and nothing surprises me." He slid up to Ben's mouth, savoring the man's taste as he took the kiss that was offered.

"Thanks to you, I remembered what happened. I just wish I understood why Mark did what he did." Ben felt Nick stiffen a bit. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't think he would bother you. I know Nicky; let's not talk about them when we are in bed, just each other."

Nick knew it wasn't jealousy; it was because of the truth he was holding back from Ben. He moved away from his comfort zone to sit cross-legged next to Ben. His long legs bent with his hands resting on his knees as he sought Ben's face.

"Ben, this isn't going to be easy for either of us and I should have said something before. I just don't want us to start off in lies." He watched Ben's eyes get wide as he spoke. "Mark is my roommate and I work with him."

"What? I don't believe that! What the hell is this about? What, did you play me for a fool?" He went to stand but something in Nick's face made him wait this out.

"We work for Torchwood, and things are really complicated. But the truth is that Mark never meant to hurt you. And I love you!"

With that said, Ben studied Nick. He sighed. "Well I guess it all worked out for a good reason. I know I love you, as well. Come here, Legs, and let me show you!"

* * *

"I couldn't get him back. He is locked up so tight; he is in some sort of an astral prison. Jack, I think that is where they brought us that time, I think that was why it was easy for you to think I was dead. God, I think I'm going to throw up." Mark began to gag as he went to stand. He didn't make it to the bathroom, but lost the contents of his stomach on the living room rug. He voice ragged he started to cry. "I'm sorry Ianto, all over the new rug and you not home for more than five minutes." Mark sat there on hands and knees sobbing. "Nothing is ever perfect, nothing stays perfect." Jack had him in his arms, holding him close.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's get you into bed and I'll call John. Okay?" Jack felt Mark's forehead and noticed he was warm almost as if he were running a fever.

Ianto blinked as Jack looked up at him and mouthed, "Call Anna," before easing Mark up to bring him to his bed. It was then that the Twins became panicky. They started to cry in unison.

"Papa, please don't sleep! The Monsters are almost here!"

Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as Ianto ran to get his cell phone to find out exactly what was happening.

* * *

Anna rested next to Grey. They were still for some time, her body cooling slowly from the heat the two forms shared. She didn't really understand what was going on until Grey had her on the ground with her clothes off. She was dizzy from something, maybe the smell of his 51st century pheromones or something she couldn't wrap her mind around. All she knew was that she had just had sex with Jack's bother and for some reason she wanted more.

He lay there playing with her hair, deciding he could have done worse. But she really was nothing to him, just a toy to use for a greater purpose. She stirred again and he knew she wanted him. He pulled her up to him and grabbed her face, bringing her into a rough kiss that she seemed to enjoy. A moan escaped her throat as she wiggled up closer to him. It was good, Anna thought; it was nice to feel wanted again, it was so long since she had felt like this.

Since he knew she was distracted, Grey let the sound of early warning bell that stated something was entering through the Rift set the pace as he mounted Anna again. She didn't hear the sound as the drug Grey gave her was doing its job and she became lost in pleasure.

* * *

He could sense Andy was near. But where? He could also sense that the others were near as they fell through the Rift, landing in the middle of the city at 2pm on a weekday, much to the surprise of the cities inhabitants. He looked around at the group that followed him to what might be certain death, thanked the Gods for finding him true friends that would be with him to the end of this task and with a glance of the sensors, marched to the location of the Candorms. In his heart was Andy, in his mind was his son and the rest was the union of him with the other two. It was a great day to die; knowing that he was a lucky soul for the Gods to allow him so much.

_End Chapter 18 _

_TBC_


	21. Chapter 21

_Truth is truth, but is it meant for us to accept when we know it is built in lies. _

It seemed that time moved slowly while Mark packed up the children, some of their things and clothes, John's stuff, Nick's stuff and his things as he tried to stop thinking about hanging on a toilet bowl emptying out his stomach. But there was no time for being sick. They had to get to the Hub and fast. And from Jack's gut feelings, if it was going to be a battle then they may have to stay at the Hub for a while.

Ianto got some of their foodstuff and medical supplies together along with the house papers and some of the more important photographs as Jack made some phone calls to UNIT and The British Prime Minister as well as the Queen advising them that yes, Wales was at a state of war, but it wasn't being attacked just yet.

"We are just being used as a battlefield by two opposing forces. Yes sir, I believe we should begin evacuations." He explained to the PM. In return, he received a no. Jack slammed down the phone. "What a bunch of Asses, they insist that to move the population before a shot is fired means that we think of them as hostile! Gods, I hate all of them! If they didn't fund us I would get rid of all connections with those powers that be for good."

Ianto yelled from the bedroom. "They are all hot air, but when they need us they come groveling so we can save their Asses. I guess we are on our own once again." He left their bedroom, trying not to get emotional.

Jack huffed out a breath to calm down as he went to get the extra blankets in the hall closet. "Ianto where's the box?" Jack stopped his partner as he was making way to the SUV careful of the Twins carrying stuff out the door as well.

"I have it, don't worry; god forbid your box of things gets left behind, like we don't have enough of that at the Hub." He winked at Jack, who sighed.

"I'm glad you're in my life, Ianto Jones. You should be PM, I always wanted to play in a government office."

"Oh office, I thought you said orifice." Mark smiled at Jack, as he went to the car following Leon who was dragging his big Teddy Bear that Uncle Jack gave him. "Leon we should leave that, it's too big."

"Funny! But I have you know… ouch, Ianto! Save it for later, please." Jack looked at his husband.

"Jack! Get moving!" Ianto yelled back.

"Yes, my peach pie. I will move with the greatest of speed." Jack chuckled.

"Papa, what if the monsters take my Uncle Jack Bear? I can't just leave him for them." Leon had tears in his eyes. "Isn't that what happened to you and Grey, someone left you?" The boy looked at his Papa for an answer.

Jack stopped by the steps when he heard Leon's voice speak. His face fell as the words hit home. He had left both Mark and Grey and the monsters got them.

Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to go into it now for there wasn't time. They needed to get to the Hub, and the BFG that John and Dan worked on had not been tested out yet. Which meant that they had no idea if it would match the power of the moonstone; which meant, as they had discussed at a meeting few days ago, Mark would have to become the BFG, if need be.

"Leon, things happen, for whatever reason they happen. No one left us, it just happened. But to make you feel at ease, put Jack Bear in the SUV. We'll take him." He knelt down and hugged his son before helping him with Jack Bear and buckling him in. Jolein got in by herself just with a small doll that Aunty Gwen had given her for Christmas; she seemed to be thinking about something or trying to find something.

"Jolein, stop that right now. Do not piss off Papa, I know what you doing!" He turned his daughter's head and looked into her eyes. She was trying to astral project and she walked out of the house and got into the car while she was doing it. "Jolein, I will have none of this. Not now, of all times." He shook her gently as a warning and she turned to look at him.

"Papa, it is Loyalwin, but not Loyalwin. I could sense him but he didn't let me in, not like he always does. Papa, he is looking for you." She then added when she felt the stress in her Papa. "I'm sorry Papa, I will be good from now on, and I won't be bad. Promise!" She crossed her heart.

"I'm sorry too sweetheart, but I'm not myself, your little brother is play havoc with my emotions and I need you to just stay put in your mind, I need to know that we can be safe."

Jack opened the back of the SUV and began to put the supplies and belongings into the back while listening to Mark explain the events to his children.

"I will Papa, I understand, I might hurt everyone by letting them know where we are. But why would Loyalwin hurt us? He doesn't even notice me. Papa it is like it is another him." Jolein pouted, trying to understand why her Alien brother's other father didn't want to talk with her.

"Okay Jolein, these are things I can't talk with you about right this moment. So just put all these thoughts away for now and just concentrate on being good." He kissed his daughter and went to get the rest of their things.

He didn't make it as a searing pain cut through his skull and he fell to the ground. The Twins were struggling, calling "Papa!" as Mark landed.

"Ianto, get out here please." Jack shouted as he ran to Mark's side. "Okay, easy there. What happened?" Try as he might, Jack couldn't get Mark to release his hands that cupping his head because of the pain.

"They are heading to the Candorms, Jack. She's right. It's Loyalwin, but not as he is now, it is as he was in the past. I can tell, like before I came here, when we were together. Jack, I think somehow time is messed up. They are from the future, only the past of the future." He winced as he felt the strain from the Ishareans as they talked through their minds to each other. "I'm far too sensitive to them. I hear all of it, and their language piecing together thoughts to battle plans. Jack, I can't, just can't listen anymore." He cried out as Jack reached for his bracelet, putting up the barrier and shutting off the noise in his head. Within moments the sounds dulled and he breathed easier, unclamping his hands slowly.

"Sorry, but that is so much better." He sat up, catching the worried look in Jack's eyes. "Hey, none of that! We have to get moving." He stood with Jack's help, Ianto running out of the door with the boxes and his cell phone in opposite hands.

Mark turned, hesitating a little before sucking in his breath and walking into the house to get more of their things.

"It's Dan. He says the Candorms woke up and took out the street. There are dead bodies everywhere, people running and screaming. Sally, Gwen and he are heading to the Hub. We have to go around the town center; the Ishareans are moving from there to intercept the path of the Candorms."

Jack took the phone from Ianto who went to deposit the rest of the stuff into the back of the SUV.

"Dan, find John and have Gwen if she hasn't already tell the Police what to do. Have Andy explain to them to just keep people moving and away from the fighting; also we will need Rhys." Jack began to get his earpiece out. "I'm switching to coms now." Jack as did Ianto popped in his earpiece and turned it on. Ianto leaned in the back of the car and put a tracking pendent on each of the Twins. He patted both on the head and mouthed that everything would be okay, earning a sad little smile from both before he headed back the house to make sure they got everything and put the security system on.

Mark was standing in the living room looking around. He had his com link in his ear and was talking to Nick. "Nick that isn't a good idea, I'm sure he will be fine. Just get to the Hub. John is there with Anna and we need you there. Now switch to an open channel and talk to the boss man. Jack, I have Nick's ears on. John is also on line at the Hub."

"When did we get this organized?" Ianto asked. He saw the look on Mark's face and understood.

Mark was upset, lost and what his frown relayed a bit scared, almost uneasy. "Do you think this will be here when it is over?" He looked at Ianto with watery eyes.

Ianto looked around and gulped. He hadn't had time to think of what if. This house was so much to all of them. It was their home with so many memories. Ianto was also very scared that when this was over, things would be different. They were already starting to feel that way.

"I can only hope so. But as far as things go, everything changes all the time. We have our memories, and if whatever it is in charge is willing, we will see this through to make more. My question is, why the hell wasn't anyone aware of the Rift signal when the

Ishareans came through? Anna was in the Hub on duty with Grey, they should have noticed something. "

They both knew the answer and it was their worst fear. They had been compromised by Grey as he distracted Anna.

"Right, now we tell Jack the truth. Mark, no more secrets, you go tell him!"

Mark turned in a hurry to tell his best friend that his brother was a traitor.

A throat cleared, telling Mark and Ianto that Jack had heard all of it. "John said he found Anna and Grey in a rather unusual position. Grey had drugged her with what you were on, Ianto. I guess we know whom he is working for. Also Grey doesn't know we know any of this or are guessing any of this. John made sure of that." He made no effort to move as his husband and friend just stared. They knew their guilt but they couldn't gauge Jack's emotional state. That had Ianto worried.

"Hey, I had a feeling that I had too many people looking out for my best interests. Before this goes any further, I'm angry that you didn't tell me, but I understand why you didn't." His soft smile was designed to not scare them off but to let the two know that they are not out of the trouble yet.

"Oh great, you have some type of punishment in mind? Let's not get mad, just get even." Ianto just frowned at his husband.

"Well you have to wait until I have NG to get even or John will have your head in a jar and I'm not talking about the one on your shoulders!" Mark wagged a finger at Jack.

"Okay, I won't do anything. But I am hurt that none of you thought you could tell me. I didn't buy his change for one minute. But I thought that there might have been one glimmer of hope. But even that was slim." He stood there looking helpless; trying not to lose all hope for his brother.

But the one thing he did realize was that two arms had found him and held on as Ianto replied. "You believed and that is more than anyone would have done. You were not wrong in your heart; you just miscalculated what the monsters did to that little boy. To lose your little brother again was unthinkable. Hope is the only thing that keeps us going, as well as belief. You are no different than us Jack; we were waiting it out hoping we were wrong."

Ianto pulled Jack to him as Mark let a tear roll down his cheek. They only stayed that way for a little while. It wasn't long before they realized that time was moving and many lives depended on them working together as a team.

Mark hugged Jack as Ianto went to set the alarm. "I know this isn't over, but for now if Grey is in the Hub we act like nothing is any different. Understood?" Jack added to Mark.

"I know, we need to know who he is working for; we were hoping he tripped up before this. Let's go, I left them in the car too long."

"Mark, when we get into the car, I need you to shut the bracelet down so I know what our friends are up to. I know it sucks, but I promise I wouldn't forget it. "

Mark agreed as he exited the door, heading for the SUV. With one final look Jack opened the car door as Ianto approached and they left their home, not knowing if they would ever see it again.

* * *

"Ben, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." He held onto his lover for dear life. Nick Jones didn't know if he would ever see him again.

"Damn it Nick, just let me go with you I could be a help." He thought of Hunter somewhere out in the streets that were starting to fill with the panic masses. They could here the crowd all the way up to the third floor of his apartment. "I don't care what  
Torchwood says! I can't let you go." He pushed Nick away and went to get dressed. Nick pulled Ben back down and held him firmly.

Nick was at a loss, trying to figure out a way to convince the man he loved to stay in what could only be a certain death. "Ben, Torchwood is based on our secrecy. If I were to bring you there, our base of operations would be compromised. I would have to recton you again and we would never be together after that. By telling you about Mark and my job, I have put you at great risk. My boss is a bastard, so he would more than likely go for a full mind wipe." He laughed inwardly; because to him the silliness of his statement about Jack just seemed… well, silly. But would Jack make an exception? He might, but there was no time to ask Jack about a personal matter. It was just something there was no time for during a crisis that involved the greater good.

Ben's hopes sank; he was scared of what was happening. He felt very small as he thought of the end of everything. "We really don't have a say in what happens to us, not now, not ever." His low voice caught Nick off guard. He reached for Ben one more time. They kissed hard and passionately, not letting anything be lost or forgotten about what they meant to each other in that kiss. Nick came up for air and grabbed Ben's face cupping his chin and willed the man to look at him. "Listen to me, this isn't over, we aren't over. So any thoughts of you dying or me dying get those out of your pretty head now. I will be back for you. But now my ride is here, so I have to go." He hugged Ben one last time before leaping off the bed and running out the door.

Ben sat on the bed for a few minutes before he started packing to leave the building. The buzzer rang and Ben ran for the door. He opened it have expecting Nick, but to his relief and surprise it was Hunter. She was smudged and her clothes seemed to have seen better days but she seemed unhurt.

"I was just getting ready to leave." With relief he grabbed her, holding her as tight as Nick had just held him. She started shaking.

It was only after some coaxing that Ben got the horrid news. "Leave, there is nowhere to go. Half the city is gone. The authorities have just said that we are to stay put if we are not hurt. They are not letting anyone out of Cardiff. Ben, I'm scared. The Prime Minister has said they have called UNIT in to aid in this invasion. Ben, I don't like the feelings I'm getting here. It sounded like they are going to bomb the invaders, along with Cardiff."

* * *

Mark turned to Jolein and spoke simply. "You have to keep NG busy, Jolein, I need you to talk with your brother and keep him away from Papa's thoughts, okay? I have to talk with Loyalwin and I don't need him hurt by it. I maybe in pain, but you just keep concentrating on your brother. Please, do it for Papa?"

"Okay Papa, I'll be a good girl. I'm ready." She rested her head on Mark's swollen middle and sighed once. It didn't take her long, NG yelled at first at his sister's invasion into his privacy but he gently relaxed into his sister's mind and started to fall asleep as Jolein sung to him.

Mark turned off the bracelet before he let his mind drift. He heard Ianto say that John had gotten Nick and would drop him off and head with Dan to the battlefield with the BFG. Jack said great, he would meet them and Ianto could take everyone back to the Hub. Mark met Jack's eyes before he left them. He smiled when he heard the echo of Jack's reaction to Ianto's look of displeasure. Then he was gone from them.

"Ianto, don't look at me like that! You are going to get the rest of the equipment and meet us at the battle. Did you think I could leave you out of the fun and excitement?" Ianto frowned. "See, I know you too well!"

Mark screamed, causing Ianto to turn to find out what happened. But Mark was white as a sheet and not moving.

* * *

They moved as one, targeting the enemies; hired soldiers, because there was no way those 'things' could fight. They were not warriors; they were cowards using others to do their dirty work. It was their future they were protecting. It was from here that their race would find salvation in the future. These hunters would not take that away so they must finish this here and now. Systematic genocide of all things of the ones the Humans called the 456. That was their goal. And Loyalwin knew that the goal would be met.

"Master, I am here. What is thy bidding?" He felt his Andy, his Slacartrin, mate one in his mind.

"Andy, my love, you are safe. So happy you are, but you seem different, what is the matter?" Loyalwin could sense that something was blocking something from him. Andy seemed changed somehow. His memories were back. Loyalwin knew that somehow the moonstone had done something, awoken the sleeper in Andy, the one that they may just have to use to win.

"Nothing Master, I await your words so I can please you further. Tell me what it is you desire of your mated one?"

Loyalwin caught a glimpse of Andy with another. And something else; a family, maybe children, he wasn't sure. It was a quick flash. Also the word future came through.

"You're trying to tell me that we hit the wrong time. Somehow I wanted to get here a few Earth years ago, but we made a mistake. You are different Andy, because you have found me again in my future. The timelines will stay intact. Tell me no more. But I need you and the moonstone, so no more of yours will die!" He relayed what Andy needed to do and went back to the battle. "Soon I will hold you, don't give up hope, I know you will make it through this to another day!" The rocket swished passed the Isharean as Loyalwin moved out of the shot as it slammed into the building behind him. He heard the collective cries of the frail Humans and relayed the next plans. "Lead them away from the people, lead them into the open space." And that is what they did.

* * *

The SUVs met up. Jack felt sure Mark was okay, he was just sleeping as John caressed his cheek, cold as it was to John's warm hand. Jolein confirmed that as well. Mark didn't feel John kiss him, but shortly after that, Mark awoke. NG wasn't the only one that Jolein had sung to sleep, Leon was out as well and with a yawn she was gone. He looked around, watching the others talk as he slipped out of the SUV. No one saw him leave.

_End Chapter 19 _

_TBC_


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to my friend Terri for her help with the weapon information and battle ideas. You are The Weapons Queen!

_Within fire we are cleansed, within water we are purified, but our thoughts will always be with sin._

The roar of the Candorms shattered the glass of the near by buildings. Panic spread as the people fled their hiding places for better shelter. It was the wrong thing to do. Most of them never made it to safety. The ones that were injured from falling debris lay in the street waiting for some kind of help or perhaps a quick death. Their cries weren't heard over the din from the weapons being fired from the Candorms. And by the shouts of the people running the Candorms were beginning to take prisoners. Those taken were only children.

The number went from twenty-five mechanoids to fifty when the Ishareans showed up. They just appeared in the center of Cardiff firing long-range missiles at the Candorms that were scattered by now to almost the four points of Cardiff. This time they were solid and took out some people and cars as they heavily walked with crushing foot falls down the streets heading in the directions of the various Candorms.

The police were told that they were on their own as the military pulled out of Cardiff and waited outside the city limits. There wasn't much they could do as the two giants battled it out for domination. The people of a once beautiful city hung in the balance. It was in these bleakest of moments that Andrew Davison truly shined. He led the rest of the officers in their aid of the masses trying to prevent more injury and death. He had a plan, with a map in hand and the help of others he organized his people and got them moving the citizens away from the battle, getting the ambulances over to the wounded and dying and recruiting the good people of Cardiff not injured to help others. The call to arms was heard and Cardiff though hurt and bleeding, bonded together in crisis and formed a coalition. This mass of the good hearted went into the ruins and left over burned out buildings and saved so many that their own government just left to die.

"Fuck the army. They would only be in the way at this point." One of his follow PC's smiled said as he helped an old man out of an almost destroyed building.

Andy nodded and watched the sky. He still had his doubts to what was going to happen next. But at least he wasn't wasting time, he had a feeling there wasn't much left to waste. But he still had time to feel proud of those around him and their noble hearts.

* * *

Gwen showed up next where Jack was with Rhys in tow. John went nuts when Mark went missing, but Jack informed him that they had other things to worry about. Mark would be all right; he had survived much worse than this. John accepted Jack's words and held back his emotions, as any trained soldier would do. Duty came first and right now the battle was more important. But the thought of the Twins at the Hub where Grey was made him sick. Sally and Anna were there but Anna was someone on the "no trust" list and that just left Sally. Nick still was on route so John hoped Nick would get there soon. Even Nick stated that Grey seemed to be leery when Nick was around. If Grey had anything else planned he wouldn't try it with Nick there. John hoped anyway.

Jack asked Gwen and Rhys to go help out Andy and to be ready to take over if they didn't stop the Mechinoids.

"Jack, make sure Nick is at the Hub now. I need to know that with Ianto in the field and Mark missing that my kids are safe." John was trying to hold onto his training so he could let go of his family to do what was needed to protect them in the here and now.

"Ianto just told me that Nick just got to the Hub. They are watching Grey and he seems to be unaware that we know of his involvement. The Twins are in a panic room secured from everything. They are safe John. Mark has been spotted heading towards the battle. I think this has something to do with his Master. I'm sure that Loyalwin, I hope anyway, will keep him safe. So let's get this gun set up shall we?" He didn't hide his emotions from John. John nodded and with Dan started to attach the BFG to the top of the SUV. Within moments Ianto showed up with some other needed parts, grabbing Jack's hand for an instant and squeezing it to reassure his husband that they were doing the best they could.

Jack loved Ianto for the little things, and this was one of those; his ever-present belief that they would overcome and win. His belief in Jack's abilities that had Jack believing that maybe they could. He smiled at his lover, husband and friend before returning to help make ready the BFG.

Dan was anxious to see if all those late nights would pay off. John and he had worked hard on getting the feel of the moonstone's energy blasts just right. It was more than just a gun or a missile; it was a wave weapon, far more powerful then any average missile. But what had him worried were what effects the blast would have to the area around it. Would there be long-term effects? Jack explained that little was known of the moonstone as a weapon; mostly they were used as power sources to the rich folk's space ships. They were after all the only ones able to afford them.

Also on Dan's mind was Sally, she had missed her time of the month. He smiled as he realized that if someone had told him he would have a job he loved, a beautiful woman who loved him and that he would be a father soon when he was younger, he would have asked them what they had been smoking. So with all these extraordinary things happening in his life, this Big Fucking Gun had better work, he thought as he put the thing together.

"It better work!" He said out loud, causing the other three men to laugh.

"Or what, you'll kick it?" Ianto quipped, causing the others to smile.

"Hey, whatever it takes." Dan said dryly as he made a few more connections. "Okay over here. How are the rest of you?"

Jack checked his work once again, satisfied he adding, "done over here. Ianto, John? How about you?"

"Finished over here." John looked up then off into the distance trying to reach Mark with his mind. "Be safe you two, Lovely we will be waiting for you." He said to the wind.

"Done over here, just checking the controls." Ianto typed furiously as he ran a quick diagnostic with the computer controls on the BFG. "Okay Jack it is as ready as it will ever be." He looked at Jack.

"We'll go start a diversion. Jack, we make sure they don't sense you. Okay?" John held out his hand to his friend but found he was being hugged instead. "Hey, we'll see you soon, don't worry." He moved to the other SUV and got in. Ianto just waited as Dan said good luck.

Jack looked at Ianto, keeping a distance between them. He swore that he wouldn't let this moment be sad. He didn't want to think of anything about Ianto, even his death as sad. He would break with the thought if that were the case. The wind picked up, warmer than normal from the broken buildings and fires that raged all over Cardiff. Ianto's hair blew slightly reminding Jack of some old film where the love interested was getting on a boat to leave or something like that. Love interest; Ianto hadn't been that to Jack in a long time. He was more his other half now. "You better come back Jones, Ianto Jones. I'm only half of what I am without you." The wind whipped his greatcoat around him, making the moment a little dramatic in its effect.

"Leave it to you to make this a dramatic goodbye. Hey, I love you, but that you know, so I tell you one thing you didn't know before I drive away." He watched Jack for an instant, looking at those brilliant blue eyes and that movie star good looking face and simply said. "I know it was you that broke that vase. The glue job was almost perfect but ala Brady Bunch it leaked the other day when I went to use it. Do you want to know what gave it away, Jack?" He smiled knowing that Jack needed to have a story so he would know Ianto had no fear of the future. And by Jack shaking his head no, he had done the job. "You wouldn't touch me for a few days. Not too unusual, we have been together for years and it happens with us every now and then. But one night you rolled over and your hand stuck to my arm. Next time you use glue wear gloves or use nail polish remover to get it off your fingers."

He turned and jumped into the car driving off with a quick glance at the rearview mirror to see Jack smiling at him.

* * *

The group ended up in the same spot, watching the war break all around them. It was then that UNIT let loose they're new ship Excalibur's vast number of missiles into the core of the battle. It didn't stand a chance against two enemies that didn't like being pestered by a fly in their eyes. What missiles the Ishareans didn't eradicated hit the buildings causing more panic in the crowd as Andy and the others rushed to regain some kind of order.

With a mighty death cry that caused the populace to cringe in fear, the Ishareans sent a single group pulse of light into the air. The stream of colors above which could only be described as fireworks sparked and faded, as did the mighty Excalibur and its virgin crew.

It was then that Jack received a call from the Prime Minister, begging Torchwood to help.

Jack smirked, telling the Prime Minister that it was too late. But it would be nice if he let the Army back in and aided the people in getting out of Cardiff.

* * *

Mark made his way following his Master's call. He for some reason had the moonstone around his neck. It was strange he didn't remember taking it out of the Hub. It was almost like he did it subconsciously the last time he was there. He remembered Dan had it and then he gave it to Ianto to put away. But how did he get it away from Ianto with out him knowing. Ianto was aware of everything. It was one of those mysteries he may never know.

The moonstone glowed as Mark got closer to his Master, so did those familiar feelings of lust and sex that came so often when Loyalwin was close. He suddenly didn't remember where he was as his Master called to him. He forgot everything except the child inside of him. NG was screaming in his head to back away. "Papa you're hurting me." Mark eased his thoughts around the baby soothing the pain that NG was suffering. The boy gentled, relaxing but he was still very aware of what was going on. Mark smiled as he saw his Master's Isharean's glowing eyes; he ran his hand over his belly and walked to the battlefield.

* * *

Ishareans' giant starving Buddha heads looked as alive when they turned to watch the humans flee like rats from a sinking ship, except there was no place to go. It was then that a change was made after the failed attempt of Excalibur to stop them. Or so it seemed to Dan who was downtown trying to get readings while Andy Davidson and some others diverted the human stampede away from the Ishareans' path. It was here he noticed that the Ishareans, unlike the Candorms were using the street instead of crashing through the buildings. It was also like they were taking their steps with care, trying not to hurt the fleeing population below.

"Jack, they aren't crushing anyone any more, they are suddenly being careful."

"I know. Anyone have any ideas as to what it means?"

"I don't know, maybe they were told to be careful. After all, their future lies in us; maybe they have to be careful. Mark said that there seems to be a connection somehow. They also have a strict moral code that they fight what is the enemy. That much we have seen with the loss of the Excalibur. Oh Hell!" Ianto suddenly stopped talking and his com link went dead. There was radio silence.

"Ianto! Let's hear those Welsh vowels, honey." Jack waited for his husband to answer.

He was cut off by John's panicked voice. "I think I found Mark! He is with the Ishareans."

"Oh shit!" Jack said. Then Ianto responded.

"It's okay, I'm fine. It was just that two of these Candorms just took a whole school bus of kids and vanished. Shit, they just came back." There was some static with Ianto's voice crackling in and out of clarity.

"Ianto get out of there, head away from them and go south. Nick, I need you to keep an eye on Mark. John, are you in position yet?" Jack was doing his best to maintain control; he wished he could just find Ianto and hug him silly.

"I know, it was just an Isharean just took out the two Candorms. Gods, that was close." He helped a woman up from the ground and pointed her over to a clear alley out to a smaller street. "Quick, go that way, and don't look back. Just keep moving south."

"Why south, Jack?" Ianto checked his portable map of the city on his hand held notebook and sure enough the battle was heading away from there as the Ishareans were pushing the Candorms further into Cardiff center. "Oh, I see the Ishareans are corralling them together; this can't be good.

Jack's nerves laughter had John worried. "No it can't be good. Nick, can you get closer look at them? I mean where you are, you should be able to project over to them."

Ianto was trying to get the ringing out of his ears from the last missile impact that took out another Candorm. "I can't hear you too well, my ears are ringing. Look Jack, I'm heading out now. I'm going back to the Hub. Nick, I'll try to help you when I get there, just remember what Mark said about light use of the astral world, just enough for a quick recon." Ianto didn't hear his cousin's "Sure thing " in response to both Jack and him. He was deaf and this was a problem.

* * *

It was Anna who interrupted Jack, as he pulled into the street adjacent with the BFG. She wanted to know the safest place to bring a mass of wounded people. Ianto was there in moments as if he had read Jack's mind before Jack said anything, he took over and pulled the map up to show Anna the best place.

"You still around John?" He asked into his headset.

"What, thinking you could get rid of me that easily? I'm diverting the masses down towards the south. I think they have a clear path from here. The war has definitely moved towards you. Jack, I know you can't die… but please don't anyway."

"I'll be careful. Hey, you be careful. Dan, what've you got?

"Lots of distressed people and blood everywhere." A missile went over his head into a building pointing north. "Okay, that was a little close. Oh shit! Sally, shut down all gas service to anything in Cardiff. Put the hospitals on the generators. We have a big fire here and I can already smell the gas escaping." He waited to hear the all clear.

"Done my love, be careful please. Oh and it was positive, daddy!"

"Nice timing, Sweet pea. I needed some good news. It is good news?" He was a little worried that at this moment, at this time…

"The best news I can think of to tell the one you love. Hurry back to us, stay safe." She made the sound of a kiss blowing.

"Caught that one in the ear." He laughed before he went to help those escaping the flaming building.

Jack was trying to get close to a few targets that had just opened fire on a mass of buildings sending dust and debris in to the air making it not breathable. He choked slightly, spitting up dust and dirt making his eyes burned.

"Jack that was close to you. You still with us? We need that gun." John called over from three blocks away.

"Yes, I can't see too well." Jack's eyes weld up with tears that were leaving streaks in the dirt on his face. He finally had his vision under control enough to drive.

"Oh let me guess, who said you need eyes for driving?" Ianto's cheeky comment came over the com link as his hearing returned.

Jack just growled as he headed through the streets quiet for now on his way to meet up John with the BFG.

"Oh, so you have been reduced to growls, I think I like this non verbal Jack, very interesting." He laughed as an explosion was heard over the com.

"You still better be with us Ianto or I will…" He rounded the corner and cursed before he got an answer. "Fuck, what now?" He slammed his fist into the steering wheel. "Nick, give me another way around to John, I seem to be blocked in." He looked at the massive pile of what were once flats. He just hoped that there weren't any casualties. But he could smell the death coming up from the buildings with the smell of smoke. He knew that hope was in vain; there were indeed many dead.

* * *

He was too busy listening to the song in his head. It was they, his Master's people. They were singing a dirge one of their own had just died in battle. Mark was taken aback by their power combined and he wobbled as he walked, hitting the building as he stumbled. "Master, so sad, it is too sad." Mark howled with the rest of his Master's kind. NG was howling as well now that he was fully aware of all things.

* * *

"Ianto! Report! Where the hell are you! I need to hear those famous Welsh vowels!"

Another explosion rocked the SUV. Jack thought it was time to get out and try to join the others in the field. The building across from him collapsed. He was trapped on the city street with no way to get to the things as they rampaged through the city tearing it to pieces. And there was no way to get the BFG to where it was needed.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding. Nice, just perfect, now what's next? Someone better still be alive out there." He screamed into the headset. It was panic. They were all in the field right now, save Nick playing manager to Anna and Sally. Ianto wasn't able to get any closer to the Hub. The blind leading the blind, Jack laughed at the irony.

"Glad you're having a good time there, Captain Hot Pants, but the rest of us need that gun. These things…" John voice changed suddenly. "Oh god, Mark! Damn it, right behind you, Mark, it is going to…Oh god, know Jack he can't hear me! Can you hear me? Mark! Damn it. Get up!

"John, I'm trapped. The building just collapsed in front of me. John, John, come in!"

Jack began to lose it, as there was only static. "Oh god no, not all of them, not like this." The explosions increased and the ground shook like an earthquake, sending more of the wall of the building behind Jack collapsing downward.

End Chapter 20

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

_The voices in our head never equal the ones in our hearts._

Mark was cold; so cold as he stood back up awaiting instructions from his Master. NG was begging his Papa not to listen, to stop listening to the voice, it was hurting him in ways that his Papa just wasn't aware of.

Mark didn't hear the child he was carrying. He didn't hear anything but the voice in his head telling him to do his Master's bidding.

Both enemies clashed on the battlefield making it hard for anyone to tell what was going on with all the debris being kicked up into the air. John was coughing hard. He was running towards Mark carrying a portable missile launcher. He paused long enough to get a shot off but it did nothing but turn its targeted attention onto him.

"Oh shit! Jack, if you're alive I need you here right now." Jack didn't answer. "Nick can you hear me? Nick! Damn it, come in! Somebody!" Please, he added in his thoughts.

The next missile exploded near John, knocking him to the ground. He remained unmoving for a few minutes until the dust cleared. Peeking his head up out of the rubble, he was shocked to see Mark had made his way so he was in front of the Ishareans and was the only line of defense between them and the Candorms.

* * *

Jack found a portable controller that Dan had made for the BFG. He was sure he was the last one out there alive at this point so he did the only thing he could. He ran to the nearest building still standing in order to get to the top.

There was blood, pieces of bodies, children's toys and other things lying all over the stairwell. He held his breath and went up the stairs as fast as he could, not wanting to know what he stepped on to get there. The door was partly broken off when he got the rooftop. With a little effort he pried it open and ran to the ledged to gauge the distance. They all stood in a neat line, both types of Mechanoids looking like the beginning of a football match. The numbers were off. From the look of it, the Ishareans were losing. They were down 12 ships and a quick count showed the Candorms at 16.

He began to set the controls hoping he could get at least one last shot off. One of the Candorms fired at an Ishareans, making the Mechanoid fall. Jack took this time to fire the BFG. He waited and waited but nothing happened. He shook the control box pressing all of the buttons. "No! Not now, I have a shot, please just fire."

It did, well it went off as Jack heard an explosion behind him that he assumed was the SUV. He sank to his knees cursing the world around him. Just then there was music in his ears as Ianto's voice came through. "I made it back to the Hub and the coms are back up. Jack what happen I can't get a GPS on the SUV."

He started to laugh at the cosmic joke playing tricks on him again. "Let's just say that it blew up along with the BFG and leave it at that. Do you have a fix on John yet?"

"Yes, I have John's location but can't make verbal contact yet. He is near you and so is Mark, apparently on the field by your last location."

"So that is why it didn't work. Sometime divine intervention is the only answer." Jack laughed as he scanned the field for his friends. He saw John and he saw Mark and then it all went white.

* * *

John could barely move and the sound of an explosion behind him as well as the noise from the falling Isharean was enough to making stay put for a bit an option. Mark was standing there unmoving with an unearthly glow around him.

John struggled to get up. "No, Lovely, don't please don't! Not with the baby! Think of our son! I can't lose either of you." He forced his way into Mark's mind.

Mark found it rude the way the bug was trying to get in his thoughts. It called him Lovely and was saying things that were personal. He pushed the bug back to his own mind and sought out Loyalwin, who had fallen. His Master said he was fine and that it was important that Mark finished this now.

With all his power and all his might Mark willed the moonstone to smash his enemies. The bright light of energy took the Candorms out of the universe by turning them into dust. At the same moment the Ishareans disappeared except for Loyalwin's ship.

John stood on shaky legs afterwards, scanning the area for Mark. It was then he realized that Mark was gone when the energy faded. He couldn't sense him anymore or NG for that matter. As the emptiness hit him, John fell back to the ground screaming "Lovely!" as he did so. He realized then that Mark was most likely dead.

* * *

Jack awoke to an empty field and the echo of John's cries. It didn't take much for Jack to realize that Mark had used the moonstone and now was as gone as the enemy.

* * *

Picking up the pieces was never easy. Grey laughed inwardly at the carnage he was viewing. Those he had brought in may have failed but the devastation to Jack's world was far greater. He knew he had to leave. They were more than likely on to him by now. But he needed his prize as the final nail in Jack's immortal coffin. So he thought he would disappear, making it look like he had left the Hub. Then when no one was looking he could come back and snatch Ianto, taking off into the future. Right now the annoying man was playing "Captain" in the place of his brother to the stupid agents of Torchwood that weren't out fighting. He just couldn't do it in front of everyone during this stage of the plan. After all, his Black Market friends my have failed to stop the "creatures" but they had managed to take over 12,000 children worldwide to the ones known on Earth as the 456. Enough profit for Grey to get the pay he deserved for selling out just about everyone in his life.

While he envisioned himself rolling in credits with a few popped up pretty boys serving him drugs and booze as he did whatever he wanted to them, he heard Ianto inform the others that Mark had used the moonstone and vanished, and that it was more than likely he was dead.

His heart stopped beating and threatened not to start up again. Andy just couldn't be gone. Andy was the light. He shook the emotion away and headed away from the Hub's main room to his bedchamber. He pulled the Vortex Manipulator that he had cleverly hid the first time he was in the Hub out of its hiding spot. "Never leave all your eggs in one basket and always have a plan for an escape route." He said out loud.

It was then he heard that annoying voices of Gwen and her fat lazy man coming closer from down the hall. Removing his monitoring bracelet, he pressed a few buttons on the Vortex Manipulator and vanished. Now things were moving forward from the day he had tampered with all the Hub's programs while that simpering-faced Tosh lay bleeding to death. He easily made it seem like he had just walked out the front door, not waiting in the back bottom pit of this place safe and cloaked. It wouldn't be long for one Ianto Jones to be alone long enough to pluck him out of this time for a trip to the 51st century. He grinned with the thoughts of how clever he was. Just like he was made to be, his Master's clever pet.

* * *

Jack stood watching John stumble around the field wailing. John must have seen more than what Jack had from being up on the roof. He looked down and noticed he had to get back into the field. The back of the building was missing. From where he stood he saw upside down the remains of the apartment building with each room exposed to the world as if it had become a life sized shadowbox. Jack let out a low whistle before he ran back down the bloody stairwell to the field through the remains of apartment 2C.

He flew at John, who was so grief stricken that he didn't notice that it was Jack who held him. The smoke from the blast fires and building filled the air giving the field a grey foggy look. John was bleeding from a gash in his upper right arm, but didn't notice being in a state of shock from what had happened.

"He's gone, Jack, gone. What am I going to do?" He leaned into the man, burying his head in Jack's soot covered greatcoat.

"We can't be sure about that, John. If I know Mark, he is fine. How many times did we think he was gone? You have to trust me on this; he is going to turn up."

John calmed himself a bit before breaking their embrace. "Then if that is true, I had better start looking for him." Jack patted his back as he left Jack the field and dazedly walked into ruins of Cardiff.

Jack noticed the Isharean in the field moving just a little. He checked his VM and noticed that the power level for the Mechanoid was very low. He sighed, wishing to be anywhere else but stood his ground not wanting to move because he was mainly weaponless.

"Ianto pudding, there is just me and my Whibley against a dying Isharean that just woke up. Could you get over here fast, come save your husband? Seriously, I need you."

Ianto just said. "Not the first time I heard you say you need me. Say please and I will consider it."

* * *

Two strange men walked the streets of Cardiff unscathed by the battle. They walked to the spared Millennium Center and waited watching out over the water for a sign.

* * *

Ianto stared at the hull of the enemy mechanoid as Jack tried to pry open its entrance panel with buttons on his wrist strap. "Didn't you ever see one of these before?" Ianto questioned as he saw the mounting frustration in his husband's mood as he kicked the thing. "You fought against them, and the Agency must have known a thing or two about them." He flinched as an angry rock thumped against its metal hull, making a loud thud.

"Not this close; not ever. No one ever lived to be next to one of these for this long." As Jack looked closer to the thing, Ianto swore he saw what looked like a dim blue light peeking through the skull of the mechanoid.

"Jack, hey, I think it may be alive still. It just flickered its eyes at me." Being a Torchwood employee always meant that at any moment anything could go ass up and you are no longer collecting a paycheck but you became a name on a box in a section of vaults that reached to the ceiling in the Hub. Ianto's instincts made him back up further away from the thing.

"Just think Ianto. If I bring what we find out about these things now with me to my future, I could change it all." He moved his hand to brush the cool metal but stopped when he heard his lover respond.

"And what would that do? Change it all; make it so Grey, Mark, maybe John, your Dad and you don't suffer. Well, isn't that sweet? One more thing, you would never make it here and a lot of other people might be dead now, that might affect your future. Oh, and maybe you would never meet the Doctor, become immortal, and meet me." He looked to the smoke filled sky and then glanced at the mass of debris from the war before looking at Jack with stormy, angry eyes.

Jack gulped. "You're right. I see what you mean. But we need to know what they are to fight them in the now. I promise I will dig a hole so deep to throw the findings in that only Satan will be privy to it."

"Or the Chinese," Ianto quipped at him showing a smirk of approval. Jack took hold of that face and locked it in his mind. Ianto had once again anchored him to the here and now.

Something began to stir in the metal giant. With a hiss of air being released and a loud pop the hatched door opened. Like Mark had said, out slid one of his Master's race, another "Chosen" as Mark put it, a pilot for the Ishareans. The word escaped Jack as he went for his gun. But the creature didn't move and by the large gash on its head, it might have been dead.

"Jack, I got you covered if you want to go in closer." Ianto trained the rifle on the "monster," daring it to move. After what he saw today, killing one with a shot to the head wouldn't be so bad.

"Let's wait it out Ianto, and see if it makes a move first. After all, we have some time, right, Love? There is really nothing that we can do out there for right now." He watched the creature, keeping his gun pointed at its head. He swore he was not going to think of Mark. It was more than likely Mark was not of this world anymore. Besides, John was out there looking and with Dan helping. Even Jolein with Nick aiding her were all mentally searching for him. Jack just tried to keep his thoughts to what was in front of him. If Mark were really gone, then at some point there would be time to mourn.

As if his thoughts of Mark were sent on broadband to the outside world, the creature stirred. Jack held his gun steady as the thing tried to rise. Ianto clicked the rifle to readiness, almost daring and begging the thing to try something. It didn't, it just moved to a sitting position, kneeling with its head bowed as if it knew it was defeated. For the most part there was no fight left in it.

"Okay, is it submitting to us?" Jack questioned to Ianto behind him, but did not take his eyes off of the creature in front of him.

"How would I know?" Ianto squeaked. "Maybe he is getting ready to pounce or whatever it is they do. He has wings; maybe he's getting ready to fly?" The wings ruffled up slowly, and then down tight again to the creature's back as if it understood Ianto's sarcasm, somehow joining in the joke.

The green eyes rose up to stare at Jack. "Blue." It reached into Jack's mind and deposited that single word. It continued to look at Jack.

Jack almost stumbled backwards as the hair stood up on the back of his neck. "What the fuck?" He screamed just about losing his balance to a bit of brick his foot stumbled on.

"Jack, what happened?" Instinct made Ianto want to move to help the stumbling Jack but caution had him remain where he was with the rifle pointed at the creature's head.

"He just called me Blue." Jack yelled with his head pounding from the contact and not sure what to do next.

* * *

The streets were packed with the walking wounded, some almost dead as they made for the exodus the government and military ordered. The local police were stationed at the makeshift hospitals that were in almost every building that were still standing. There was no room in Cardiff to house the many hungry and homeless so they were being ushered to the outskirts to the more country areas protected by the military. It was there that Mark was wandering in a daze, just following the crowd. He didn't know where he was, only that his head hurt, and that there was blood on his hand from where he had touched his left temple. It didn't hurt but he thought it should have. He also thought he should have someplace to go. His left arm hung limp, dislocated but still like the head not much of a bother. It didn't seem to register to a hazy and out of whack brain. The rest of the things in his head, at one point his name, just seemed alien to him. He didn't remember what it was when a sergeant asked him. He was searched to see if he had any personal information and finding none was told that his wounds could wait. He was then made to walk to the retrieval zone in a certain part of the line that was for those without names.

He was thirsty and he was sure there was something he should be remembering, something very important. He tried to think but only came up with the letters NG. It didn't seem to fit so he went back into himself and continued to move with the pace of the rest of the walking dead.

* * *

Some soldiers told Ben that Hunter and he should stay put. They were in a section of the city that was basically still in good shape. The damage was minimal and it was more important to get the wounded and homeless out first. They were handed some water after being ask to use it sparingly and had been informed that they should lock the door and let no one in for their own safety as they were left to take care of themselves.

"When can we leave, then?" Ben asked a female officer in black ops gear.

"Not sure Sir, but make sure you lock up and have a weapon, just in case." She turned to go.

"Weapons? In case of what?" He yelled after her.

"So when your neighbors get hungry you can defend yourself." She smiled as she returned to the line of wounded.

Hunter was not pleased. She just stopped by for a quick lunch and some dating advice mixed with some gossip and now she was stuck with Ben because of a war.

"Well, it is better then being out there. You could be dead!" Ben yelled when she started to rant about not being able to bathe and not having the proper products with her and being stuck in a house with a gay man.

"Well if you were straight I could at least kind of be interested in you and we could be doing the nasty all over your flat."

"Woman, when pigs fly or if you are the only hole left then maybe I would think about it, then and only then!" Ben laughed as Hunter giggled. It broke the ice and allowed them to move on preparing the flat as if for a siege. First supplies were centralized and put on a list. They were separated by food, medical supplies and other stuff and put in the kitchen packed up and ready to move out in a moments notice. Then they went about trying to fortify the space.

"Good thing you dragged me to those zombie, end of days type films. At least we have an idea of what to do." Hunter laughed as she began to hum a song. Ben joined her as they worked. For most of the day they were at it. Ben said they needed a few things. Nails being one and maybe a few more pieces of wood were a start, batteries a must. So he told her to lock up after him, made her memorize a secret knock and left to brave the world outside.

It was hard getting around the wall of marching people, those they were taken out of Cardiff to the outskirts of town. Avoiding the soldiers became a game to him. It was actually fun at this point. He smiled at his growing skills. It was then he saw an almost mainly abandoned smashed up building with an open back wall. He figured this was the best place to try to find some of the things he needed. From what he could tell nobody lived there anymore.

He picked through the rubble as the smell of rotting flesh surrounded him with the buzzing of flies. It was then that he saw a drawer that hung out of the cabinet. It had enough batteries to get them through the days ahead. He grabbed a pillowcase and loaded it up with that and some canned goods. He also took some candles with some stuff out of the mainly intact bathroom. It was then that he realized that they were going to have a problem flushing the toilet without water. All he could hope for was that the water system was restored or it was going to be rather unpleasant in the smell department with not being able to flush and Hunter not bathing.

With a glance in the cracked mirror, Ben smirked at himself. "You friend, always smell like roses." He opened the cabinet and found much needed medical supplies and put all of them into the case. Nails he found in the toolbox in the hall closet. He decided that he would take the whole box. Leaving the way he came, he headed home.

By the time he got back to the flat he had a renewed sense of purpose so he went out again promising to bring back something nice for Hunter. She made some comment about "what a caveman" and unpacked the items and put them in their proper place.

Ben went back out onto the street of walking wounded to find in front of him a familiar face. He saw Mark in the line, barely aware of anything. The sight of the man brought his entire memories home. And once again his heart above sense reached out and he called out to Mark.

Mark didn't notice Ben. He just kept walking. Ben approached a Black Ops soldier and asked him to pull Mark out of the line. "He is a friend; I'll take care of him." The soldier agreed, one less to tend to on their end and returned with the injured Mark. He saluted Ben then left to return to moving the line along.

"Hey, Mark, come with me." No response from Mark who didn't notice Ben at all. Ben reached for the wounded man carefully. Mark pulled away and stared at Ben with a mix of fear and hate on his face. "Whoa, there Mark, it's okay. I'm going to take you to my place and help you. Here, just take my hand." Ben gently put his hand into Mark's uninjured arm and lightly tugged the man his way.

Something in the touch seemed identifiable to his confused mind. The hand was warm, soft and sent something through Mark's clouded brain. Mark's face changed almost welcomed Ben's hand and with a sense of security knowing he wasn't in danger, Mark let the stranger lead him. They returned back to Ben's, wordless. Ben understood by Mark's condition and his reaction to Ben's initial approach that he was in shock. But at least he was walking, that was more than Ben could say for some.

Just getting Mark to the apartment was a chore, weeding through the blood, bodies and served limbs that littered the streets. Ben still didn't know where Mark thought he was going; the roads were gone, and the army was urging all homeless citizens to move outdoors and to head to the evacuation points. But there was no clear path to get through that much was certain. He had just pulled Mark out of a line of walking zombies in shock. That was no place for anyone in his condition to be. "But this is a war," Ben thought, "Things aren't suppose to make sense. At least I found you; that says something." He pulled Mark closer. Mark for the most, part didn't mind.

* * *

Hunter was not at all pleased that Ben returned with someone in tow. Food was tight enough and there was no way of knowing how long they would have to stay inside. The pumps for the city water were shut down during the attack. As far as they knew it might be a very long time until they were turned on. Water became a concern when the supply was to be shared by three instead of two.

"Who the hell is that?" She yelled at her best friend causing Mark to shrink away and fall over from exhaustion. Ben aimed an angry glare at Hunter and bent down to help Mark up. Mark was just too weak to stand, his eyes glazed over with exhaustion and pain that finally surfaced as he looked up at Ben.

Ben was lost in Mark's suffering face. He ignored Hunter's rage as he half carried Mark into the living room. Ben gently laid him, dazed and injured, on the couch. Mark was still bleeding from the side of his head. Ben went to the kitchen returning with a bottle of water and a towel. Mark licked his lips at the water as his glazed eyes watched Ben wet the towel with it.

"Water?" His voice was hoarse almost a harsh whisper. But Mark became agitated when Hunter grunted, slamming the front door. He started to cringe as if he was being hit. Whimpering he covered up his face and cried. "Awelrent fafert!" He sobbed.

Ben for the most part just assumed that Mark had a bad concussion and couldn't say his words correctly. But it did seem to have a foreign language sound to it. Maybe Mark was foreign, his accent, though American, did sound wrong at the same time. With soft-spoken words Ben tried to ease Mark's anxiety.

"Easy, Mark you're hurt. Just relax." Outside the sirens grew louder as the noise of the aftermath of the attack came together in an unholy symphony. They were telling the residents to remain inside once more reminding them that night was coming and unrest would be greeted with deadly force. Ben knew that Mark's injuries were bad. His head was the main concern but he was clutching his ribs and his other arm was hanging loose indicating a dislocated shoulder.

"Mark? Thee Mark? You just happen to go out foraging and you run into Mark? God, you are pathetic." Hunter was never one for the law of averages. Nor was she too happy to have the one that had broken her best friend's heart sharing what little they had.

"I couldn't leave him, that would be wrong. He was just being marched in this state to some retrieval point. He wouldn't have made it. Besides, Nick is his friend; he told me everything before he left. He is with Torchwood, they both are." Ben handed Mark the water bottle. It was shear luck that he had a few jugs for the cooler in the kitchen left. But it was not enough as Hunter had pointed out a hundred times already that day.

"Torchwood! Damn it Ben, I can't believe it. Only you would hook up with not one but two blokes form Torchwood. Next time, try the lottery!" Hunter looked down as Mark began to cry.

"There is something I need to remember, but the light, it was so bright and wondrous that it took something away from me. I can't remember. I need to, it is important." He sobbed as Ben hushed him trying to soothe the confusion in his head.

"Mark, that's your name. You work for Torchwood with Nick Jones. Does anything ring a bell for you?"

Mark shook his head no. He then looked at Ben and something did click, like when their hands had touched earlier. He went to ask Ben something but he became very tired even with the nagging sense that there was still something he needed to remember. "I'm sleepy. I need to sleep. But there is something very important I need…" He was out before he could complete the sentence.

Ben shook him, not knowing if Mark's concussion was bad and if he should sleep at all. But Mark was dead to the world and soon Ben began to panic.

"I'm calling Nick, Hunter. If he can come then he can get us out of here as well."

Hunter just threw her arms up in the air and went to make something for dinner. They still had to eat even if Torchwood rode in on white horse to save the day.

* * *

"Jack, John! We have found Mark. He's alive. We are going to get him now. Try to meet us at the Hub." Nick said over the com system.

"Thanks Nick, I'm heading back. Jack, we have a lot to put together. All of us back at the Hub would be wise." John suggested as he began to run back to the Hub. "Jack, hey come in."

"Well we'll be back and we have a surprise. Loyalwin is here and he has surrendered." Jack looked at the "creature" as he raised his eyes to Jack sending him a mental smile. "You have to stop that, it is rude to enter a mind with out permission!"

Loyalwin ruffled his wings and bowed his head. "Why do I get the feeling we are at the tail end of that joke?" Ianto caught Jack's smile and laughed. It was the look on Jack's face as he was assaulted by two terror twins showing him where their father was. "I'm glad I don't have them in my head. I thought you could block them."

Jack grinned at his husband. "Who said I want to right now?"

_End Chapter 21_

_TBC._


	24. Chapter 24

_Charity begins at home, what happens when your home is gone?_

Nick and Ben loaded Mark's dazed form into the ambulance. "I feel wrong about using one when so many are hurt." Anna stated harshly with a shake of her head.

"Jack's orders were we have to get him back to the Hub. Mark, look at me please. It's Nick." Mark just moaned in pain and kept flinching in fear at the strangers around him. They loaded him into the ambulance and told the driver to head to the Millennium Centre.

"It may take some time. But I have a way to do it. Your boss seems to know a lot of people and got the army to clear a path for us. So don't worry sir and madam, it won't take long."

"I'm sitting up front with Mr. Driver here. I think it is a little crowded in the back." Hunter said as she got in and waved a finger at the driver. "No funny stuff. I'm not in the mood!" She slammed the door.

"Yes miss, anything you say miss!" He mumbled something as he got into the driver's seat. The rest settled in the back as Nick closed the door.

"No sirens please, driver." Anna said through the window. "My patient is a bit skittish." She smoothed Mark's hair back as his eyes went wide at the familiarity of the touch.

He tried to rise but Anna eased him back down onto the gurney. "Hey don't worry, you are safe. You are going to be okay." She then gave him a shot to calm him a bit. She pulled down the blanket and began to examine him. She took out her portable ultrasound and began to scan his middle to see if the baby was okay. She sighed when she saw NG alive and kicking at barely a month and a half.

"Wait, what is that?" Ben asked looking at Mark and then the child.

Nick chuckled and clasped his hand and held tightly on to Ben's shoulder. "Something very Torchwood, a miracle of 51st century genetics. He is going to have a baby."

Ben studied the little life and smiled. "Oh that is wonderful. I wonder if I could use the concept for a book?" He fondly looked at Mark's face and then back at Nick. "There is one thing you should know, doctor. He doesn't remember who he is anymore. I mean he has no idea about anything. And he is scared like he thinks he isn't in the right place. He was mumbling in an unknown language. He also mentioned he need to remember something. I think I know what, that little life in there." Ben leaned in to Nick who absorbed all the things Ben just described. Their eyes met in relief. Ben was happy that Nick was alive, and he could feel that Nick felt the same as he reached for his lover's hand to hold.

"I think we will have an answer when we get back to the Hub. Jack said they have something very interesting they are bringing home." Nick said.

"What could that be? John is okay, right? I mean they did tell him about Mark, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, of course. John is waiting for us. Jack has Mark's Master. It seems he isn't Mark right now, but Andy."

Ben frowned at Nick and said. "Well you have better start explaining that to me. I saved his life and was once in love with him, I think I have the right to know."

Nick tried to do his best in the telling of Andy's tale.

* * *

John paced a hole in the floor. He couldn't seem to get the worry out with the action of walking back and forth. Mark was alive but badly hurt. At least Anna said that NG was doing fine. But she had to add the worrisome bit "for now." Which meant Mark was in very bad shape; she just wasn't going to say anything. It was then that John with Gwen staring after him left the room to seek out a quiet dark corner. He needed a few words with someone and he needed them now.

Thankfully the Twins were asleep with Anna's help. They wouldn't stop fretting over "Papa and NG are gone or their joy in finding them." John could now freely open his mind and float way.

He went to the place that Mark and he shared in the astral world. There he called for Mark to come but he didn't show. He blinked when he heard sobbing by the waterfall.

Purple water cascaded down the fall as the light hit it in such a way that the greenery around the dark gray stone made the scene sparkle in color. There he stood an unknown young man, but he wasn't unknown. For John saw that it was Andy before Darby beat Mark into him.

"Please!" He turned to face John. "No more, I can't take what they are doing to me. Make them stop!" He fell to his knees hands clasped pleading. "Just no more, I don't want it." And then he just vanished.

John stood there afraid to take his eyes off the space that Mark had once occupied. "What the hell is going on? I don't understand!" He yelled at the sky.

A voice behind him startled him. It was Alien, very stoic and it spoke in a language he could only understand inside his mind. "I will help him, it is for me he is halved. He will be made whole, heal and grow. It is because I love him so." It was Loyalwin. John turned around but the voice was dissipating off the cool breeze. He was left alone in tears so he did the only thing he thought he could. He prayed to the Universe to help Mark wherever his mind may be.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to make of this "creature of horror" that had plagued him for all his life, taking the things he loved away one by one. His father was dead. Grey may as well be dead as they took his little brother and made a monster in their own image. And the way Jack saw it was plain with his brother's disappearance from the Hub that Grey had something to do with the attack. But the one thing that Jack couldn't hold against these "things" was that for whatever reason, they saw something in Andy and kept him alive. Jack was grateful for that.

He promised Ianto he wouldn't kill Loyalwin, that this creature had answers that were needed. As he looked at him kneeling in front of him with his head bowed, Jack knew that he would not have been able to kill this one. He was not the one that caused the pain. He couldn't have and still love Andy and had that love had been returned whole-heartedly.

The interrogation room was plain with its table and few chairs seemed small as Loyalwin's mass took up a lot of its space. As Loyalwin remained still before Jack, he wondered what to say or even do next. This feeling was shared; probably the only time this man and creatures shared something in command. Wait Jack thought, there was Mark. They shared Andy, didn't they?

"You have questions? I have questions?" A gravelly voice said. It was the first time that Jack heard them speak and it sent chills up and down his spine.

"Yeah I have a black hole full of questions but do you have the answers I need to hear?" He watched as the green eye flicked a bit.

Loyalwin's head tilted as he studied Jack. He seemed to smile - well tried to, not having the same muscles in his face it really didn't count as a smile. "I will try to answer, Blue, anything Andy's love may ask, but you have to understand, first, my mated one. Is he alive? I can't find his intelligence on the plains." He blinked with a lizard like tilt of the head.

Jack sighed; somehow if they had common ground of course it would be a shared love. "He is hurt, very badly but they found him. He doesn't know who he is anymore. He is with child as well, that makes treatment complicated. He should arrive here in a little bit." Jack studied the creature that showed none of the flicker he did before. Just as a stoic statue as he didn't give any of his reaction to the news away.

Stone cold Loyalwin waited as if he didn't move the same way as Jack. He moved slowly with almost no perceivable movement as Jack marched forward. "And I thought the way I experienced time was different. You don't move the same. You are decelerating."

"Yes in a word, and no in the same word. We move the same. It is you who see it differently. You of the immortal, did Andy know then what you are, or did you let him sell himself to us?"

"I wasn't immortal then, your kind would have known. No, because of Andy a chain of events let to me being this way. But how does that explain you?" Jack gestured at Loyalwin.

"The machines, they slow us down make the battlefield different, more defined as we see it move slowly to pinpoint targets. The Candroms are close to us but faster, but we see them in decelerated movement. It makes us fight harder. That is how we move quickly to the eye but slow for the kill. Simple child's play, really."

Jack tried to follow Loyalwin's use of English. Within the gruffness of the creature's tone and the way he used language, Jack was not quite following the thing's thoughts. He knitted his eyebrows together and thought on his captive's words.

He moved away going for some water for his guest. "So you see the world move gradually while fighting. This way you can see how your opponent's move and can attack with the most accuracy. But you were losing out there, why?"

"Your Rift was playing havoc with our machines. I can see why the Black Market led us here. We have been following them for sometime, trying to hunt the ones you call the 456."

"Why are you hunting the 456?"

Loyalwin focused all his energy into his eyes boring a hole into Jack's mind. Jack staggered back from the immense power of the probe almost falling over the chair behind him. The bright light entering his mind had him moan slightly as it touched the pleasure center of his brain causing a slight twinge in his groin area. He smiled at the pleasurable intrusion but got back to what Loyalwin was showing him.

"You have a damaged mind, Blue, they played in there and took things out. It could be repaired. But it may be something that is best lost." Loyalwin breathed in as he ran through Jack's mind. He was an exciting human, almost similar in feel to his Andy, but something was not right with this one. "Ah, Time Lord, you have been with one. Strong he is the last of his kind. That makes a difference."

"Please let go, get out of my head!" Jack yelled as Loyalwin further entered his mind. Jack was becoming aware of his growing excitement. "Is this how you got to Andy, your kind did this to him?"

"He gave into us, because he wanted to live. Because of his ability to love, that is why I chose him. He was lost, being used on what we call the farm by whoever was in need. I was there looking for a "pet" having just lost one to a bad turn in a pregnancy. He was in his high and those eyes met mine. I knew deep inside he was different. So I requested him. I brought him home that day." Loyalwin showed Jack the whole of it, every detail. It was so bizarre even for Jack's obscure tastes that he found himself collapsing on the floor trying to hold onto what he could of reality. It wasn't long until the images stopped.

"He is beauty isn't he? But you know this Blue; he gave himself to you much the same way. You just didn't understand it. That child, the one that never was, that is what our son became, the foundation was your lost son. Andy needed this, needed to go through his cycle, to conceive and bring forth life. We gave him that chance." He let go of Jack's mind and Jack slumped forward bracing his body with his arms on the table.

Panting Jack said. "And you will give him that need again in the future. There are things that you need to know. He isn't Andy, but Mark here. Darby did that, changed his name." He caught his breath, as his mind became his again. He realized that these "Creatures" were indeed powerful but not without compassion. Otherwise Andy would have been killed. But Grey. What was it like for Grey? And where did Grey disappear?

"Also your kind perverted my brother. He was brought to you as a child and now he is a psychopath. Why do you do these things to our kind? We have wronged you but why experiment with us, use us for breeding? I want to understand."

Loyalwin watched, as Jack grew angry before his mind returned to his control then he responded. He could see then why his Andy would love someone like this so strong, fiery and ready to fight if needed. This man was different. Immortality was a worthy gift for him.

"The 456 sees something in your children, we see something in your children. We see ourselves what we were once, what was lost and what would make us whole. They are the same though they seek it through ingestion of brainwaves of your youth, which is very potent. They used to live off ours, much like you humans did in use with our secretions. We fought back and we still do. But know we see humans as so much more, thanks to Andy and perhaps your brother. You are not to be used or taken advantage of. Your Time Agency was the first we contacted. But we needed more research. They gave us places to go that wouldn't fight back. When the war happened from your end most parties such as the Agency and the Black Market just became profiteers.

"You were all in discord. That is when the 456 started to play, having gone to the past of Earth and found something they wanted. It was just a matter of time until they tried it again, and again." He paused reaching for the glass of water. "But now we have something to fear, our future is humanity's past. That is why we came to fight. I didn't know Andy made it here, I also didn't know he was here for some time. He is with child as well. That is good. If I had known, the moonstone would not have been used. The child will be different, that I am sure of." Loyalwin looked pained as he came to this conclusion.

Jack found that these "Creatures" showed remorse, they weren't the cruel beasts the universe made them out to be. "Andy was hurt badly, but the child seems fine. You sent him the device from your future to help heal his partner and it healed him by accident. I can't say anything else because that will influence you in the future, which is Andy's past." This was like pulling teeth, it was painful but Jack had to get Loyalwin's time line down. It was important so not to tell him too much or too little. " I need to know what you knew about Andy at this point." Jack prayed that he was getting his point across.

For a brief instant there was a show of emotion. It was then Jack saw just how much Andy meant to the thing that sat in front of him. He blinked trying to clear his head. He just couldn't start liking this thing now. That was not the way his mind work, once an enemy always an enemy not to be trusted. But yet he was adjusting his view, as they talked, almost warming up to Loyalwin.

"I gave Andy my heart and shared in his mind. The moment he used the moonstone all of what happened was revealed. But we are creatures of discipline so by nature we don't question what we see in the future. Our son will suffer but perhaps what happens here in the past, helps him be strong in the future." Loyalwin's words affected Jack in ways that only a Time Agent would understand.

"I gave my mated one strength to take with him and a inner voice to guide him. So his strength would lead him to kill Asher from what I saw in his mind. He is so strong unlike any of my kind or your kind. He is capable of loving even that which had taken away so much that was part of his existence. My kind took from him. But he found enough courage to love me and give something back to us. They were not going to let me keep him after our son was born; that part you know. They didn't want him to influence Ramanh's growth with Human ideas, Human love. But I broke the law and told our son about the wonderful love Andy was about. So I guess my actions will have consequences." He hung his great head low and folded his wings flatter on his back.

"Darby lied to me. He was asked to set Andy up with the money I provided, some place where he could paint, be happy, find love anything that would have given him a normal rest of his life. But he wanted Andy, so he deprogrammed him, worked over some of the things I left in Andy's mind, the good things, the happy things. But in case of this to help Andy move forward, gave him another program to kill to survive. It was done to strengthen him; make him brave and confident that he was not going to be a victim. So in the end he must have killed Darby." He reached for the water glass. Jack paused to refill it and pushed towards him.

"So that would explain the three personalities." Loyalwin tilted his head at Jack in confusion. "Mark came to us with three personalities. Nick is trained in the human psyche. He worked with Mark to bring all three together so he was more complete. He found Mark to be with three different identities that made him strong. He would shift from one to the other when needed. The first one was Andy, the artist and lover; he was the one with strong empathy. That was the one you and I love. Then there was Mark, the one that Darby created. He did what was needed from him and would submit to Darby's will. Then the third took charge and did what had to be done to survive."

Loyalwin hung his head in shame. "I did damage to my mated one. That is not right. But you have to understand. Darby used him like a doll. Andy was so convinced that was all he was good for. I heard through some of the Time Agency spies that were in my employ that reported to me how my Andy was being used, raped sometimes in front of others by Darby. He had to be stopped. So I found Andy on the plain, the one in our minds we shared and built on him to do what need to be done. Much the same way I did with the moonstone. And if by some chance I could stop them I would. I had no idea that Andy would find his way here. But I think I will know it in my future. Then I can help him." He paused and took some more water. Jack watched the "creature" as it fought to convey its thoughts to him.

"I'm not in syncopation with the events in this time. This is the first time I have seen Andy since our son and on our field. But he has seen me in my future, but those events I don't have any idea of. I can't ask him what happens but I saw what in his thoughts what happen to our son." He stared his green eyes at Jack.

"So, you have come from some time before Mark came here over four years ago. So you were telling him that something was going to happen and you were going to do your best to stop it. That it was a warning to him about something you knew the outcome. Wait, I really just confused myself. First lesson learned at the Agency was never over think the time lines because it will make you mad. I know I understand that, took a couple thousand years but I understand." Jack let out a small laugh and a smile. Loyalwin smiled back as best he could.

"So we understand each other. Somehow I will leave here then." Loyalwin took a sip of water again.

"Yes, I guess you have to." Jack really smiled for the first time since the battle began.

"Please, then, as you love him, let me see Andy. The effects of the moonstone have hurt him. I can feel his suffering through the edge of reality. Let me take care of him, help him?" The creature was begging. Jack could see that. For Andy he agreed to let Loyalwin help, which made him give an almost human smile on his taunt face.

Believing Loyalwin was something Jack would also do, for it seemed he had a friend in an enemy at last. That alone gave him a sense of calm now that he had some answers. At least he found out whom the blame was on for the possible multi thousands of deaths on this day.

_End Chapter 22 _

_TBC_


	25. Chapter 25

_The Love is never lost as our house burns away with all our memories._

Muffled voices pierced the silence that held Mark in sleep. He moaned lightly enough to not alert the voices that he had indeed awoken. They were hushed, almost garbled and the language was human. There should be no humans where he was. His eyes opened in small slits waiting to take in the room as his reduced vision became clearer. There were three of them, human by their smell and one was extremely strong and familiar. He breathed in shallowly so as not to alert those near by. Yes he knew that one, but how?

His head hurt, his left arm ached and the unborn was quiet, too quiet. Mark's eyes flung open just as he became aware that the hush tones were talking about the child as well. "Termination" was a word that struck the most. They wanted the unborn dead. That much he understood, but the rest he was unsure of. He was so long with his Master's kind that his native language was a bunch of noise to him. But one thing was sure. He would not let them take his child. So, despite the pain and the wires, tubes and electrodes he had attached to his skin he sat up and began to get out of the bed.

"Sa loe toenwqa leaetan nata san." He whispered causing the three heads to turn in his direction. He winced in pain as he went to stand slipping a little on his feet as his equilibrium gave up. He watched as the one that smelled familiar came running to help.

He hissed at the intrusion into his space and glared at the trespasser. A snarl and the words "Aleen cao too humain squieln tate" followed by another hiss and what sounded like a chirp or click.

"Mark, it's okay." John reached out as if Mark was a wounded animal. "Lovely, you're hurt." John moved closer, which caused Mark to growl and lunge at John. John seeing the fear and conviction in Mark's eyes retreated a bit.

"Nick, what is he on about?" Anna asked.

"I think Mark is now Andy and he thinks we are going to hurt NG somehow." Nick scanned Mark while he was focused on John, unaware of Nick trying to get through. "That's all I got." He shook his head. "It must be the concussion."

"Mark, it's me John, your partner and father of your children."

His head tilted at the mention of children. "Sowolen?" He glared at John and jutted his chin out telling, him to continue.

"We have two children and you carry our third." He pointed to Mark's belly. Mark automatically reached for his middle.

It wasn't a good thing for Mark to hear. He screamed much like the sound made by the "Creatures" before they launched their missiles. He whirled around and went for John's throat grabbing a syringe along the way that lay on the counter near the examination room.

Nick was there in moments, blocking Mark's path to John who just stood there waiting for Mark to attack. "What is wrong with him?" Nick asked John. "You can't let him just attack." Nick watched Mark snarl and bare his teeth. It was then that Nick was ready to defend himself. John pushed Nick out of the way.

"Nick, NG, we can't hurt Mark or we hurt NG. Let him have at me." John pushed Nick out of the way allowing Mark to slam into him knocking him down on the floor.

Mark snarled, hissing out words in an unintelligible anger. He went for John's face with the syringe. John blocked it with his arm. It stabbed deep, making John to yell out. Mark pulled it out and targeted John's eye as he writhed in pain.

"Nuye, Humane, swoana yetes un Children."

"Andy! Sateen!" A strange deep alien voice commanded.

Andy's head twisted sideways at his Master's command. He dropped the weapon and glanced at John one more time, recognizing something in the stranger's eyes. He blinked and after standing he took one more look before he limped over to his Master.

John lay there while Anna and Nick came to stop the bleeding from the gash in his arm.

Great wings folded around Mark as he cooed his contentment. Relaxed, he felt his tension slip away with the sweet smell and let his Master's secretions calm him. "Ilove teneeof Loyalwin!" He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Loyalwin picked up his charge and put him on the bed. He smoothed back his hair and glanced at Jack who had moved into the room and stood on the other side of Mark's bed. Jack nodded and Loyalwin put his hand on Mark's forehead.

"No, don't touch him. Haven't you hurt him enough?" John tried to struggle away from Nick and Anna as they tried to attend his wound.

"John, it's all right. He is bringing Mark back to you and to us. Right now he is stuck as Andy. It is a long story but somehow the time lines got messed up." Somehow the words that came out of Jack's mouth didn't even convince him. He was more confused than anything, even if he was once a Time Agent.

Loyalwin breathed heavily, a hand on Mark's head. He brushed his face before moving away from Mark. He raised his glance to look at John and fell to his knees.

"The mistake was made. The child in him, I had no idea, we were late. But in some many ways we were on time. He is free of me again and is your partner now. The Child is fine, but there will be a long-term effect from being exposed to the moonstone's energy. Once again, I'm sorry for the mistake, my life is now yours and his." He gestured to Mark who was moaning softly in his sleep.

"Effect, NG… something has happened to him?" John went white as he charged at the creature with his arm half bandaged and still bleeding.

Jack intervened. "John, this is over now. We don't have time for this. There is a city out there and a family in here that needs you to be strong."

John stood still but voiced his anger. "He trusted you. Mark, Andy trusted you! What has happened to NG?" He thought of the little boy not even the size of a walnut, fully conscious and now forever changed before birth.

Loyalwin just blinked at John. It was that one action that allowed John to realize why this "creature" was so sad when he met that time in the past. Loyalwin knew of this pain, the things that happened to Mark, and what he did to NG. But could never tell them any of it.

With a gruff husky thick in sadness voice, Loyalwin spoke. "I don't know how but it will change him. My life is now his, the unborn, now I am his."

* * *

Dreams in Mark's mind were never easy, now they were downright confusing. He would see Jack sitting with his back against a gravestone, but no name could be seen. Then it went to three images of what could be children playing and the smallest just walking away. John was there holding him as he said good bye. It felt like they just made love but somehow Jack was next to him instead. Grey was laughing off in the distance and Ianto faded from sight as the beach near his home on Boeshane appeared. His mother was out on the deck her hair long brown streaked with gray moved with the sea breeze. He started to cry as he remembered how much he loved her. "Momma, I miss you." Her sad face turned up to the sky as if she heard him with that she turned going back inside.

He awoke crying, in both physical and emotional pain. John was trying to calm him. "Anna, I need you here!" He yelled. "Easy Lovely, just relax, you're going to be fine."

"John it hurts, all of it, everything. Gods, help me. NG is he alright?" Mark's body rocked back and forth, trying to fight the pain.

John pinned the man down onto his pillow, careful of his wounded arm. "Mark, look at me. You are going to be fine. NG is fine, you just have to remain calm and the pain will pass." He reached into Mark's mind and reassured him. "There you go, much better." Mark calmed down as John wrapped the mental image of his love around him.

"I'm sorry I made you fear the worst, John. You should have known I wouldn't have left you before I got that painting done. Strange I did start it a few days ago." Mark smiled up at John eyes, free of pain. "How is the world?"

John let go of Mark. He didn't answer; just brushed his lips on Mark's dry ones. Mark didn't need to hear the answer just yet so he merely said, "that bad" before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

"The lipstick works still?" Jack's voice softly said. "I remember that stuff, you used it on me. I think that was our first date." He half smiled.

"No our second and that was because I wanted to steal that Broolen Crystal from you. But you looked so yummy all unconscious that I just had to have my way with you first." He winked at Jack before washing off Mark's face. Mark snored a little, deep in sleep and John hoped dreamless for a bit.

"You didn't take the Crystal if I remember. We used it to get transport out of Landoen if still have my memory straight. God you were very inviting then, I just wanted to follow you anywhere. I hope that what you did when I was passed out did something for you?" Jack looked at his ex partner and smiled.

"Of course it did. It made me want to stay with you, truth be told. I think I fell for you with your unconscious charms then and there. How is it you know to react even in a chemical coma?" The laughter from John was welcome after all the shit this day offered.

"I rise to every occasion, even if I am stone cold passed out. So why the lipstick on Mark?" He stared at Mark with a new view of his friend. Loyalwin's intrusion into his mind left a strong imprint there. It was with this new insight that Jack found his views about these "creatures" changing. After all the pain and destruction they could love and it was a pure love.

"Anna said that painkillers might harm the baby. The lipstick is not toxic. I didn't want him exposed to Loyalwin's secretions too much so I figured this was a way for him to rest, for both of them that is. He will sleep for a bit. Anna said because of NG's age and I agree on this that the Nanites might harm him so Lovely is going to have to heal the old fashion way. Poor Anna, she really is having all of it thrown at her at once." Jack acknowledged this with a nod of his head. "Oh and you should know we have guests. You were too busy so I took it upon myself to bring them in. Hunter and Ben, you remember Ben? Well he found Mark on the street and got a hold of Nick. In return for his kindness, I said they could stay here. That is okay with you Captain?" John watched for Jack's reaction.

"Sure, of course." Jack suddenly felt tired. "Tell Mark I love him when he wakes up. John, I think I need to lie down. Loyalwin's down below so he is secure. Grey is missing and I believe Dan said that there is no trace of him here; his tracer was found near the Weevil cages. The monitors are working fine and the rest save Nick and Ianto are out in the field helping out. Those two are collecting data from the battlefield. I told them all to report in three hours from now. I know you want to stay with Mark, but I need you in the main room in charge while I get some sleep. Loyalwin was running around in my mind and it wore me out. I would like to close my eyes." He smiled sadly suddenly looking old.

For the first time John was aware of how this Jack was different form the one he fell for what seemed like so long ago. Somewhere deep in Jack's soul, he was battle weary and almost conquered. It was hard for someone like John not to be aware of the change in his friend. They were both cut basically out of the same Time Agency mold and things of late seemed to bring it all back. Those wild days, the double-crossing deals and the Time Travel still seemed vivid if he thought about it. "I still wonder how we stayed alive as long as we did, knowing all the trouble we got up to. Did Loyalwin say something that got to you?" He whispered softly, still focused on Mark's breathing.

"He knew I was immortal and asked if Andy knew or did I leave him to pick his own destiny. Gods, I hate this John. It is driving me nuts. He said he could give me my two years back. And then cryptically said that I may not want them back. He's right; I don't want to know anymore. What happened is not what I am now or is it what made me what I am now? So if I remember is it going to make a bit of difference?"

The turmoil in Jack's voice hit John hard. "No it won't and if it were me, I would let it go." It was sincere and straight to the point. Mark stirred a bit and John went to smooth back his brow. "He is really a beauty isn't he?"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, too tired to argue with John. "You are right to both things. Now watch the place for me. I really need to crash." He turned to go; weary of the day's events and hoping a certain Welshman found him in bed and would play at undressing with him.

"Sure thing, Captain." John saluted. "I'll tell Ianto to meet you in bed. Speaking of which, our house is gone. Rhys phoned that news in while you were with Loyalwin. So I'll do some makeshift rooms here and check on the Twins. We are overloaded. Nick gave Hunter and Ben a room near the archives. Ben said they could help Anna out if that is okay with you."

"Whatever you want John, you're in charge right now. Night!" He slowly walked out of the room.

He went to his old room; the one under his office. It held all those memories of Ianto when they had first gotten together. He stretched out onto the bed that was not really more than the size of a cot and started at the dark ceiling. He sniffled a little when he thought of Ianto and their bed, burned, gone. "It is just a bed Jack, get a hold of yourself, you can get another." His inner self wasn't working so he closed his eyes a wept anyway. At some point sleep did find him.

Sometime later he was awoken by a noise that sounded like something falling down the ladder. It was followed by a steady left foot right foot pattern of a slow moving body easing its way down to the bottom. He tried to focus but it was too dark and he didn't want to call out. If it was Grey coming back to finish the job then he best pretend to be asleep. He froze as he heard the intruder stop picking and hefting up what was deposited at the base. The shuffle was small feet making their way to the bed.

"Uncle Jack, it's Leon, Jack Bear can't sleep. I was wondering if he could stay here. They won't let us see Papa. Uncle Jack, are you awake?" Leon walked closer to the cot.

Jack started to giggle. His godson was frightened but he was just too cute to get upset at. "I'm awake little man, he can stay here and it would be an honor to nap with Jack Bear." He rose up and reached for the bear, placing it gentle on the bed. With a flick of his VM he turned the lights on dimly, just enough to notice Leon's tear stained face. He reached for the boy and sat him in his lap as he rested himself on the back of the bed with the pillows moving Jack Bear closer to them.

"Hey little man, your Papa is going to be fine. I promise you that and tomorrow when he wakes up you can see him. Remember I'm Captain here, and what the captain says, goes." He kissed Leon's forehead as the boy sobbed into his chest.

"Our house went away, everything is gone. Jack Bear's friends are all gone. Uncle Jack, is NG gone as well? I can't feel him." Leon was really crying now.

Jack realized that maybe one of the changes in NG was he was not able to talk with his siblings. Of course Leon reached out to his brother, why wouldn't he? If anything, he would as a way to find Mark. He closed his eyes before he turned Leon's face to look at him.

"Leon, NG is fine, it is just something happened; something that changed him. He may not be able to talk with you anymore. Not until he is born. But he is fine as is your Papa. You have to believe me, little man, I wouldn't lie to you." With a soft "no" from Leon, he pulled the boy closer to him. "Now let's turn off the lights and get some sleep. But first how did you get out of your room?"

He didn't hesitate just gave Jack a straight answer. "Oh, I picked the lock with the security system. It was easy like a game. Did I do something wrong?" Leon giggled as he heard his Uncle laugh out loud relieving a lot of the tension that had been on his shoulders.

"No not this time, but I wouldn't make it a habit. But if you are good there is a job for you in Torchwood when you get older. But you are only going to grow up if you get some sleep." He watched the boy beam up at him.

"Okay Uncle Jack, I'll be good and go to sleep so I can work for you when I get older." Jack settle down with Leon lying next to him and let his mind drift away.

_End Chapter 23_

_TBC_


	26. Chapter 26

_The children at play in a world that is never safe._

"If I knew you were going to replace me already with a younger man, I wouldn't have come home. Really Jack, he left his teddy bear and I thought I was too young for you!" Ianto was showered and changing into some old clothes as he stepped into Jack's little room.

Jack was amazed at how nothing seemed wrong when Ianto wore it. He just looked good in anything, even a worn t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans, tightly fitting, Jack took note, just looked like something Armani came up with for his summer collection when Ianto wore it. "Dear God, just have your way with me already!" Jack sat up patting the part of the bed next to him.

Ianto just lost it laughing. It was the stress of the night, lack of sleep and the fact that Jack just was too much of a charmer for Ianto to do anything less. Even tired he did the unexpected and leapt onto the cot. Jack pushed the bear off, giving Ianto room to land.

He expected Ianto to land in his arms, with passionate kisses and clothes flying off in the need for pleasure. What Jack got was the splintering sound of the cot right before it crashed to the ground. "Graceful and very well thought out. But kind of a mood killer, wouldn't you say?" He found his husband's face flushed and caressed his cheek while Ianto laughed as he fought to catch his breath.

"Like the lack of a bed ever stopped us. Come now, here we have some time before breakfast. And we are in for a treat. I found some bacon that wasn't rotting yet. And Dan got some eggs before the attack. So we can have a real meal for a change. Then I called a staff meeting afterwards. There is a lot to go over. Mark is awake as well and he will be at breakfast. That is where your little boyfriend with his Papa. He must have sensed that Mark's mind was waking and was tiptoeing out of here when I was up in your office getting some things together. He looked guilty as if he was caught. Leon explained that you hired him to work for Torchwood. So all it took to get this job was to sleep with you? I guess I should have just picked you up in a bar rather than almost getting killed by a weevil or a falling Myfanwy." Ianto paused, shifting his body closer to Jack.

Ianto's hair was still damp as Jack ran his fingers through it. He tucked the longish strands behind Ianto's ear as he listened to his husband. "I'm glad you made it through another day. Ianto when this is over, let's go away for a while, anywhere in the world you want for as long as you want, just the two of us. I think I need a rest." He moved Ianto under him just watching his face.

"I see you have been thinking about this. I guess you can fill me in later about why you came to this decision. I assume you finally realized that Torchwood existed without you before; it can do without you again. But right now, if you want to know where I want to be with you, it would be here with you draped over me and looking into my eyes. Jack, this is enough for me. But when this is over, I would love to see some of the world we have saved and not just London, I want to start in Thailand, then we can take it from there. But only if we are together."

Smiling into a kiss always made the heart beat faster. Jack never wanted this kiss more than he did right then. They just kissed, Ianto was insistent that they didn't miss breakfast. Oddly enough, Jack was content with just a kiss. And from the way Ianto reacted, he also felt the same.

* * *

"Bet you they don't make breakfast." Nick winked at Anna.

"Nick if they are doing whatever it is they do, then that is fine with me. Jack needs to connect right now as you as a psychiatrist should know."

Nick smiled and sipped his coffee. "But me as a raging pervert needs a fix every so often. Their sex life isn't a secret in our house. We make bets like this all the time. How many times did Ianto make dinner only for Mark and I having to get out the take out menu because he forgot about the food in the oven? Too many times, that's my point. Jack is hungry for other things. And if he is in the state you say he is in then they will be late." He took a roll and went for the butter. It was then that Dan and Sally brought in the tray of bacon and eggs. There was some fruit, mainly apples as well as coffee and some cereal for the kids and juice.

Ben entered with Hunter and took a seat next to Nick. "Hey stranger, how are you today?" He gave Nick a quick kiss and stole the roll out of his hands.

"Good to see you're starting to ration food." Sally smiled, passing Hunter a plate with eggs and bacon. "We might as well eat up, this maybe the last big meal for a while. Is Mark joining us?"

"What? Mark is able to get out of bed?" Ben asked looking at Anna.

"He was up when I came to see him this morning. He can't really do much, but a little bit of walking won't hurt him. And trust me if he is tired he will tell me." She poured herself some coffee and thanked Sally for the plate.

Dan shooed Sally away from serving, fixing her a plate and placing it at her seat before holding the chair out for her. She gave him a scrunched up look, the "what the hell has gotten into you?" face when his eyes caught hers. She smiled and took her seat. She rested her hand on his for a moment before he grabbed a plate and took the seat next to her.

The Twins bounded in next, followed by their parents. John had his arm around Mark's waist, supporting him gently, while Jolein and Leon giggled as they took their seats.

"You two seem very grown up, big people's chairs and all." Hunter pointed her folk at the pair; she could see that these two had both their parents' features. But the boy could be Mark's double. She watched as John sat Mark down, never taking his eyes off him. They were a pair, very much in love and joined by these two children. She then understood why Mark did what he did to Ben. Not that it was right, she still hated him for hurting her friend, but she understood the reason. Perfect love, he was lost without John. John reached and patted Mark's middle before going to get them breakfast. Anna watched Mark to make sure he was not going to be sick. He refused the bacon, not surprisingly and just picked at the eggs. He smiled at John before having some juice.

"Sit up straight, Leon, you are working for Torchwood now, Uncle Jack said so."

"What is that?" John cocked his head in his daughter's direction. "Working for Torchwood?"

"Uncle Jack said I could, well when I'm older that is. Oh dear!" Sounding very much like John, Leon scrambled out of his chair and thudded to the floor. "I left Jack Bear in Uncle Jack's room. I'll just go and get him." He went to scamper off but John was too fast. He scooped his son up and blew kisses on the boy's stomach. Leon giggled with his father's attention.

"Okay little man, none of that, Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto are discussing things. So Jack Bear can wait. I'm sure he is fine. But your breakfast can't." He put the boy down and poured Jolein and his son some cereal and handed them each a strip of bacon. "Now eat up you two, I'm sure that part of Torchwood employee requirements is that you have to listen to your father or you won't work for Torchwood." He kissed the top of Jolein's head and returned with a plate to sit by Mark.

Gwen and Rhys came in looking worn out. "It is horrible out there…" she stopped when she saw the Twins eating. "Good morning everyone." Rhys waved and said "morning" while he went for some food. Coffee mugs filled they sat down at the now full table. "I guess Jack and Ianto will have to stand when and if they get here."

"See Anna, I told you!" Nick found his hand resting on Ben's lap.

"I never said that they weren't doing their thing, I just said that they needed to connect." She flushed slightly while all eyes went to her.

"Connect, that is a good way to put it. Rhys 'connect' me silly later, I think need it." Gwen touched Rhys shoulder lightly.

"Anything you want dear!" He kept at his food, not even glancing at the table.

"Glad to see you're all still interested in our 'connecting' practices." Jack seemed refreshed to John who watched his friend practically crawl away to bed last night. "Morning all. Mark, how are you feeling?" Jack fetched a plate filled it with food for Ianto and himself to share.

"Like my brain was run over by a train. But it is a lot clearer than I was last night. Ben, I have to thank you for finding me and taking me in. After what I did, I didn't really deserve the charity." He watched his plate, not being able to look at Ben. But something forced him to look at the man.

Hunter snorted at the comment and kept eating. Ben kicked her under the table at which she made a face. "I'm not the same person that would have been hurt by what you did, Mark. I can see now and have been told why. So, water under the bridge, mate." Mark looked up then as Ben winked. His smile sad he went back to eating.

"Papa, can we talk to NG? He seems angry. Maybe if we talk to him he will open up and talk to us." Jolein mimicked Hunter's fork point.

Going pale, Mark dropped his fork. He blinked a few times before rising with a hasty "I'm so sorry." He left the room.

"John?" Jack asked before his friend left after his partner.

"What did I say, Daddy?" Jolein started to cry. John was kneeling beside her as Leon also broke into tears. The sight broke John's heart and all that watched. The empathic Twins could not only pick up on emotions but when together they could project them as well. The room felt their confusion and uncertainty.

"Jolein, NG, he just isn't the same. We're not sure what is going on with him. But your Papa is blaming himself right now, so you kind of upset him. Don't blame yourself Princess; Papa just needs time to heal a bit. And I'm sure NG will come back to us. Let me wipe away your tears." He took her napkin and removed the tears. "Now eat up and then we'll sit down and talk about this some more. I have to go find your Papa. He is hurting right now." He kissed his children and went after Mark.

He found him in the hot house, amongst the living plants just watching a flowering plant the Rift had sent through. "He asked me to stop, John. He was screaming at me; I was hurting him so much. I didn't listen, I ignored him, and Loyalwin's commands were so strong. He cried and cried, our son." Mark sank to his knees in defeat, overwhelmed by how his actions had hurt their unborn child.

John was right next to Mark, his arms wrapped around his lover. "Hey, Lovely, he loves you. I'm not going to lie and say it is going to be perfect with NG, but I know for a fact, like with all things we will see it through together. I love you too much to not help you. We will make this work because he is our son and we love him. So please, don't blame yourself. What happened, happened, it is up to us to be strong no matter what, for him at least." He folded Mark into his arms and let his lover cry as John's words sunk in.

* * *

Jack was worried. He was up in his office going over all the reports of the Intel the others had gathered over the recent attacks and the amount of destruction that took place in Cardiff. What bothered him the most, more than the death toll was the amount of children unaccounted for. This was not just in Cardiff that the event took place. This phenomenon was global. And that meant one thing; that somehow the 456 were involved. It was only speculation that they were in with the Black Market. Now it would seem that they had proof.

He went over the report on Grey's last moments in the Hub and then how he vanished. But why just leave and where did he go? These were questions he just couldn't come up with answers to. His first instinct was that Grey's first visit wasn't just to get at him but to set up something bigger. It must have been stopped when John double crossed him and gave Jack the ring so he could be traced. Jack was so sure that then it was John's only redeeming value, that observation was so wrong now. John was a much different man than what his little brother had forced into his plan for revenge.

He remembered the last time he talked with Grey alone, some time before the attack began. It began with "You never came back, you let go of my hand and I thought you would come back. Blue why? Didn't you love me?"

Somehow Jack knew this to be a ploy to keep him off balance and make him feel upset. The other insight was that somewhere that was Grey, the lost little boy, trying to reach out to him. The real Grey, his brother who had he let go of so long ago.

"But where are you now Grey and what are you up to? Why was all this put together to steal what amounts to a handful of the children population?" He shook his head and watched the Hub monitors record the last spot Grey was and then how he just walked out the front door. It was then that Jack noticed something as a slight mosaic in the picture appeared. He went back and watched it again. It was the same as the time before. Again and it still showed itself to be the same.

He pressed the intercom button on his desk. "Dan, I need you to run something from the CCTV footage. I'm sending it down to you. Give me a report at the meeting. Thanks." Jack waited for Dan to respond, "Okay got it" before he disconnected the call. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. But not for long there was a knock at the door that made him jump. He didn't realize he had fallen that deep into sleep.

Mark peeked his head in. "Sorry, did I wake you? I just wanted to see how you were." He slowly entered the room. Jack was not a neat as he normally was; or rather Ianto hadn't come by to pick up. "Shouldn't you at least try to maintain some order? He does so much already, Jack." Mark commented as he scanned the room.

"I will, I was just going over these reports and I suddenly fell asleep. Ianto is asleep finally. I told him I would wake him before the meeting. There are some reports that are out there, not adding up to anything that has a purpose. We need to tighten this up a bit. Since the military is out there working the streets, we have some time to get all of this together. The government wants answers. So far I don't like the ones that we have. They aren't sounding too pretty." He watched Mark take a seat looking tired and bruised around the eyes. "You need sleep." He said to his friend.

"I need forgiveness. Jack, I want to you to set Loyalwin free. I think he may be able to help. I also want to talk with him about NG. There is this thing about the future he comes from the one that I haven't left. I want to ask him something. I know I'm not making much sense." He rested his head on Jack's desk, closing his eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling this staff meeting isn't going to work too well? My staff seems to be too tired to meet." He glanced at another report and sighed. "Mark, Flat Holm didn't make it. James is dead."

Mark popped his head up and looked at Jack. "Oh Gods. I haven't gone to see him in a while. Do we tell Nick now or wait? Well leader, I'm leaving that up to you. If it were up to me I would wait, we have enough on the platter as it is." He turned his head to the painting he did of the gang before James had become infested. John was three months along. Mark did it as a gift to Jack on his Boeshane birthday, thinking Jack needed more than a photo to remember them in the future. "I miss him a lot. I thought at some point, if Nick had gone to see him that he would have come back to us. I guess that was a dream. Jack, let's not tell anyone yet, I think we should move on from it. I'm going to for now, but think about what I said. Gods, I'm babbling. I'm going to lay down a bit. When you get a chance can you bring Jack Bear to Leon? He can't seem to function without him. My little man keeps thinking that the "monsters" took him. I know he met Loyalwin, in Loyalwin's future, but what will he think when he puts together the pieces of what really went on? Do you think he will learn to fear?"

Jack just shook his head, as his friend sought more answers that he didn't have. "Why don't you just stay on the couch for a bit? Sleep a little, I'll be quiet and wake you well before the meeting." He rose and helped Mark get comfortable. It didn't take much; Mark crashed and went straight into dream world.

"And you are so going to stay in bed after the meeting, Mark. I can't have you falling down. You need your rest." He listened to Mark's gentle snores and smiled. "Like any one of you will listen." He looked at the hole in the floor and thought of Ianto. "And you my husband, the least likely of them all." He looked at the portrait and thought of James. "Sorry I let you down, my friend; rest in peace. I'll make sure Nick stays out of trouble." He frowned and went back to his desk to review more crap for another shitty day.

* * *

"Jolein, we shouldn't be here." Leon tugged at his sister's arm. Anna recently just took it out of the cast so sometimes she held it like it was still bent and in a sling.

"Don't touch me there, Leon, it is still hurting. And we should be here. It is Loyalwin, but it isn't him, well anyway, he would like to see us. So open the door."

"If I do this Uncle Jack won't hire me for Torchwood. Jolein, please, let just go back and help Uncle Nick. He needs us to find out things for him." He pleaded with his sister.

"What and watch him make goo-goo eyes at that man Papa use to be with? I know that smell, I don't like that smell." She closed one eye at her brother as she scrunched up her face. She was furious that Ben was here.

"Jolie don't be like that, he saved Papa. Please lets just…" She pushed him into the wall enough to make him sniffle and rub his shoulder.

"Just open the door Leon! If you are a baby and feel upset with this, then go back to the others. But I need to know if he is our Loyalwin, our Ramanh's father."

"Well you didn't have to be brat about it. Jolein, boy I feel sorry for the man that marries you!" Leon stood on the chair they dragged with them and went about entering the pass code for the cells where those considered a threat were kept.

The camera zoomed in on the two. Jack smiled, happy to have a bit of comic relief before he left Mark and went to snooze with Ianto for a few before their meeting.

* * *

"What we got there?" Gwen asked Sally.

"It is a new show, The Terror Twins. These two hybrid brats do things they aren't allowed but they are so cute that we the audience just let them get away with it. Did you know that Leon is kind of starting to stand up to Jolein?"

"Really? Well my Goddaughter can be a class A bitch when she wants to be. But Leon is so submissive; I wonder what has gotten into him?" Gwen watched Rhys nod off on the couch. Jack asked for everyone that wasn't one hundred percent busy to take a nap. With that in mind he pushed the meeting back an hour. She watched Sally smile at Leon and Jolein getting into trouble. "So, you excited?" Gwen watched Sally eyes light up.

"Despite it all, I want so much to have this child. Of course Jack found out and I'm not allowed outside until the air is back to its normal levels. Anna agreed. Mark went to throw something, what a temper, at the announcement of his house arrest but John stopped him. He went up to hang with Jack. But yes I'm happy, makes me think of a new beginning. When are you and Rhys going to have a child?"

She made a face and squinted a bit. Nose crinkled she merely shrugged. "We talk about it, but I feel like it really isn't for me, not yet. At this rate we will have more kids than employees. I rather like play Auntie Gwen for a bit. Besides Jolein and Leon, as cute as they are showed me what it would be like to raise them around Torchwood."

"You could just leave here, raise it away from here. Dan and I haven't had time to think but one of us would have to leave at some point to be with the baby. Rhys isn't part of us really, not in name, but I know in heart. So he could stay home. Just nag Jack for a raise." She smiled when she heard Leon's comment to his sister about marriage.

"That wouldn't be fair to Rhys, would it? And we both know Sally that neither Dan nor you would leave Torchwood. So you could keep your own advice. I guess raising a child here wouldn't be that bad. Our little munchkin terrors seem to be doing okay, and we've put them to work. I hope Loyalwin won't hurt them." She watched as Jolein creped up to the cage that held the "monster."

"John said to let it happen, just be prepared to gas the room if needed. Apparently our guest may say something to the kids instead of us adults."

Gwen turned to go. "I have to meet with Andy. I just had an idea. Tell Jack I'll be on coms and I'll be back in a bit." She ran to the door.

"Gwen, be careful out there." Sally knew her friend and something had triggered something in her head. It would have been nice to be let in on it for a change.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding! We can't leave!" Hunter wrapped her arms around herself in frustration. "But I hate being locked in. I need some bloody really air!" She shrieked at Jack. He for the most part just watched her, not saying a word. To the group it was odd for him not to have a screaming match with anyone that got in his face. But this type of calm had his team more than a little worried. They were terrified.

"Hunter." Ben began, only to have his friend turn a venom glare his way. He gulped a little before continuing. "Would you rather be out there? We might be dead, or close to it. Think of all of those that won't make it." He moved closer to her and reached for her. She fell into his arms, sobbing.

"My Mum is out there, Ben. Your brother and his family, the children, they may die, all of them." She didn't want to listen.

Nick tried to calm her. "Hunter, the air isn't good right now, too many contaminants floating around. This place is a fortress. We are safe and have food and supplies. Besides, if we run out of food we can always eat Weevil meat." Dan's head turned around to watch the conversation. He swung his chair so he could watch the show unfold. He tried not to laugh, needing the full effect for the joke to work.

"Weevils? Like in the bug?" Her eyes went super wide.

"Kind of, a very big bug!" Nick produced the image of the weevil in its cage. He carefully zoomed in on it mouth as it let out a snarl. Hunter backed away unable to look anymore. Nick started laughing. Jack shook his head as Dan giggled.

"Damn you and your stupid jokes, Nick Jones! You are a pig!" She ran back to her room and looked the door.

"Well that went over fine." Nick pulled Ben in for a kiss. "Even better, because now we are alone." He ran his hands under Ben's shirt, seeking the small of Ben's back, pulling him closer so their lips met again.

"Nice, I love when you do that. So, my place or yours?" Ben moved his hand over Nick's face.

"Mine. Yours has a pissed off hag in it! Ouch, really I love when you bite!" They ran to Nick's room not noticing a man standing behind one of the doors they passed.

_End Chapter 24 _

_TBC_


	27. Chapter 27

_Love is needed to survive, so we think. _

With the entire known world going to hell, the Twins manage to get involved. Loyalwin was surprised when Andy's children paid him a visit. The boy, who he called Irien, looked like Andy in his face and had his mated one's disposition. The boy entered his mind with grace, while the sister whom he referred to as Dwenwe, was a thunderstorm cloud. She had a way of pushing into places that others didn't have the power to do. Loyalwin found them refreshing with their childish energies. Both Twins were very much aware of him and unlike their father with him the first time they joined in mind there was no fear. It was then that Loyalwin began to see why his future self would accept them so easily. They were strong, perfect and so much their father's that he could not help but treat them as his own.

Leon pretended to be a plane while Jolein asked questions about her half brother and his father. She wandered into his mind, gently soothing his spirit. Reaching further, she learned of his home world wrapping her mind around the customs her Papa had been taught. Leon didn't seem to care about this. He was too busy fighting enemy aircraft.

Loyalwin seemed amused by Leon's lack of curiosity. He was not like Andy that way though the boy was very much his Papa's son. It made Loyalwin wonder more about his "charge's" life before he was brought to them. Loyalwin reached for the boy, causing him to stop in mid gun noise.

Leon tilted his head as Loyalwin explored the boy's thoughts. It wasn't long before he was smiling. Leon then returned to the firefight he had created.

"I wish you could bring our brother here. I want to meet him in this world. Though we are not yet born to him it is nice to know that he is safe for now. Daddy says we should never try to influence the time lines. But you are here now, you could…" Jolein fell short of her thought.

Loyalwin silenced her. "We do not talk about the future Dwenwe, you above all should know this." He mentally patted the child on the head.

Jolein began to cry. It was as if being a scared child caught up to her and she feared for her beloved half brother. Loyalwin became visibly upset, howling out the child's fear. Leon ran to comfort his sister. It was there, wrapped in each other's arms, that John found them.

"You to really have to stop bending the rules. We don't have enough eyes to keep up with you." He held his children tight. Cuddling the fear out of Jolein while holding onto Leon who for the most part seemed to be fine with this.

"Daddy, Jolein was just upset and that upset Loyalwin Uptent. Ramanh is important to her." Leon rubbed Jolein's back, trying to calm her. "It's okay big sis, he is going to be fine." He nodded to punctuate the point.

"How do you know that smarty pants?" She yelled at her brother, stamping her foot in rage.

"Because Uncle Jack told me in a dream, that's how."

* * *

John watched Mark sleep. He had been doing that a lot, it seemed. Anna said he needed a ton of rest and he was getting it. So John took it upon himself to go over data that had been gathered while by his side. The odd thing was that none of it was making sense when his eyes blurred. Jack cancelled the meeting for another few hours when everyone was overcome by weariness. It was giving john a chance to prepare more information.

It had been almost twenty-four hours since the war started and twenty hours since it ended, leaving a path of death in destruction that was still unfathomable. With the army outside under no apparent threat and Torchwood doing what Torchwood did, they could just relax a bit. So he let his mind wander.

"Now, Lovely if you can tell me what "Uptent" means, that would help." He closed his eyes

Faint at first then growing in strength, Mark replied. "Beloved or one's once lover. Where did you hear that?" Mark turned side ways to look at John.

John rubbed Mark's cheek looking at him before he smiled. "Our son under Jolein's persuasion broke into Loyalwin's cell block to talk to him. Leon called him Loyalwin Uptent. Apparently Jolein wanted to know about Ramanh. Loyalwin and I had a talk after we got Jolein calm. She was afraid that her brother was going to die so she was pleading for Loyalwin to not let them take him. He wouldn't change the future, so she started to cry." John wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Mark when he saw the lazy sexy look he was being given. "Stop that, you aren't healed."

Mark sighed. "I know. It isn't too unnatural for Jolein to want to change things. She has yet to learn what it all means. What was the outcome?"

John put down his laptop and scooted Mark over to lie next to him. He cuddled close to him running his hand over Mark's middle, which seemed to be a little bigger. "Leon got her to calm down by telling her that Jack said Ramanh would be okay from a dream."

"Well thank you dream Jack for saving the day and a breakdown from Jolein." He met John's lips as John continued to rub his middle. "You like playing with my chunky stomach, don't you?"

John's eyes knitted together. "No it isn't that. Mark I swear I think NG grew since this morning."

* * *

Anna confirmed this that NG was indeed a month older than the last time she checked Mark over. "This is impossible. Could it be the Moonstone?"

Mark sat on the examine table trying to figure it out. Protecting NG, he wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm not sure, but that would be a good guess. Oh Gods John, I'm frightened." He went wide-eyed at his partner before he let out a sigh. "I did this to him, I did this." He began to cry.

"No it wasn't you, just circumstances beyond your control. I promise Lovely, he will be okay, just born a little sooner." He kissed the top of Mark's head, rubbed his back and let him cry. He tried to lighten the mood by saying. "Just look at the bright side, it will be over faster and you won't have to be as big as a house for long." He kissed the top of Mark's head.

Mark laughed, pushing away from John as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I guess that is a plus. But that doesn't mean I can't worry."

"I'll run some tests and see if we have to worry, Mark. But I'm sure he will be fine. You could ask Loyalwin about it. He might have the answer, I mean or an idea but maybe the two of you can figure it out." Anna laid her patient back down and attached some wires to Mark's middle. He squirmed a little when she put the cold gel on before she did an ultrasound.

John waited for Mark to relax before he kissed him on the head. "I have to go and look at some stuff with the team. Jack wants us in the meeting room. I'll tell him what's up. Go talk to Loyalwin. I'll ask Jack to let him out." He squeezed Mark's hand before leaving.

"I envy you two. You just have a rhythm about you." Anna said as she paused, biting her lip. "Mark, I need to talk with you; about Grey. I feel so bad." She didn't look at Mark just watched the screen. Mark sighed, hoping that Nick would have gotten the brunt end of Anna's bad judgment speech, but it seemed that Anna was reaching out to him. It was the least he could do after all she had been done for him and being still professional at least to him. Besides she was growing on him.

"Anna, the one thing I know is that we all make mistakes. The worst ones hurt the ones we love. But Grey is a manipulating psychopath and that isn't your fault. He could charm the pants, well, skirt…" Anna looked at him turning many different colors of red. "You know what I mean, off the best of them. Jack was lucky that he saw through him, but if he didn't Nick, John and I knew he was hiding something. Now we know it was bigger than we thought. I should have just put it together faster. The Ishreans showing up and Grey's resurrection was just too well timed out. I know that Loyalwin's people didn't have anything to do with it, but still. We were all just pawns in this."

"Like the Rift." It was Ianto who spoke, holding a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. "I'm sorry, it is just I couldn't sit in the meeting without all of us there. I was just feeling a little antsy. Anna, my ears are still ringing. Do you still have those drops?" His eyes spied them on the table. So he walked over to them.

"Go easy with them; I'm not sure how long they will last. If it doesn't stop by tomorrow I want to look at you again. Well, at least you are awake." She wiped the gel off of Mark when she finished the ultrasound. Removing the wires, she returned his shirt back over his middle. "I was beginning to wonder if someone let some poppies through the Rift."

"Oh gods, I love that part! Strange how we can relate to reality better when we equate it to entertainment. John says I use pop cultural references way too much. But really it is the only way I can interpret this time. I wasn't raised in it, so I know no other way." He sat up and dangled his feet over the table. The tea was thanked for as Ianto passed the cup to Mark and the coffee to Anna. "None for you Ianto?"

"No I just had some. The sleepiness had a reason. It was a very small carbon monoxide leak that was harmless and caught by the systems fast. It didn't get to this area, so you were fine Mark. So we just got a little sleepy. Strange there was really no source for it to come into the Hub. But it was here. Dan is looking into it. Sally will be here to have a check up. Seems she is expecting, too. They will be close in age." Ianto bent down to put the drops in his left ear first. He used a small piece of cotton to hold the liquid in his ear canal. He looked at Mark. "NG and her baby will be close in age."

Mark carefully got off the table. "No Ianto, NG is growing at a fast pace. But I'm trying not to think about it. I'm can't seem to stop what happens to my children."

Anna's heart went out to Mark as Ianto wrapped his arm around Mark's shoulders, leaning both of them against the examination table. "I'll tell you one thing, you love your children, otherwise you wouldn't feel so bad." He patted Mark's middle. "This little one will love you, how could he not? Just think of the plus of this, you won't have to wait long." He smiled laughing as Mark smirked.

Anna watched the two men interact. Jack had created a family. She knew she was a part of this. But now it was time to face "Dad" and tell him that she was responsible for all this mess. She felt Grey on her and in her mind and shivered. Ianto picked up on it as did Mark and each reached for her.

"Go tell him Anna. Jack needs to hear you say it in your own words." Mark said thoughtfully, knowing her emotions and feeling her thoughts.

"All those people… for what? A quick shag with a psychopath! I should be executed for this." She was crying. Mark held her, letting his mind calm hers. Anna sniffed before she let go turning to go to Jack "You know you should bottle whatever it is you just did to me, Mark. It felt like you just brushed the dirt out of my mind and I could face whatever happens next. Could you always do that, remove stress and fear?"

Mark blushed. "I could since I was little. I used to calm Blue down before tests, he was so afraid of failing. He was somewhat of an overachiever back then. They made him the poster boy of Boeshane; he was so proud of that. But he needed little boosts every now and again. So I helped him by centering his focus. It was this that got me noticed with "them." Sad to think that I may have been dead otherwise, sex to them is very mind heavy. Without the mental stimulation it is just release. Some of us were chosen because of our empathy, we could be developed. But I was stronger, and that made me a popular choice on the farm." He held his head down. After all this time he still felt shame about what he did and worse was that he actually liked them touching him.

Ianto knew the stories; he heard them enough over the years. Jack never spared him any of the details. "Hey, let's get you to your room Mark. I'll sit with you a bit. Anna, I'll let Jack know you on your way. Don't worry, he will understand."

* * *

Anna hung her head down, hands folded at in front of her. She was frightened by Jack's lack of attention. He was shuffling papers, reading data charts, basically ignoring her. She for the most part just looked down, waiting for him to say something, anything, even if it was he just yelling at her.

He looked up, beautiful blue eyes angry but confused at the same time. "Why? I want to know why you let your guard down. I want to hear the truth; he had to have found something in you worth using." He looked back at his paper work as if she wasn't there.

She shook a little, afraid of what he would do when she gave him the truth. "I'm jealous, really jealous of all of you. The relationships you have with each other, the easiness of the interactions with in this family you have built. I don't fit; I don't know why I'm here. I hate watching all of you joke, the inside humor, and the stuff I just don't understand. I just watch Ianto console Mark and it was like they fit, you all fit together. I just hang on the rack waiting to be tried on. But just now they both reached out to me. Jack, Grey didn't use me; I used him, needed to feel that someone wanted me. I didn't know that it would lead to all this death." Her hands moved to her eyes as the tears warmed her cheeks.

"He was good, almost played us all. I'm mad at you, really mad, but right now I have to concentrate on this. The world that has to be fixed, but at some point I will have to find a punishment for you. You may go." He waved his hand for her to leave.

She left the room not know any more of her fate then when she made that long walk to Jack's office.

Ianto peeked up from the room below. "You are a cad, you know that."

Jack smiled, not taking his eyes off the paper work. "She has to learn that if something bothers her that she can trust us. I only ask for honesty, you should know that. Something that you should have done with Lisa." He looked up from his work and found he was talking to an empty room. He shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

Loyalwin was not at all comfortable sitting at the undersized table eating what was mainly human food. The bulk in his wings was not fitted right for the chair while his height that him towering over even Jack, made sitting at the eating at the counter near impossible.

"Table, Loyalwin, it is called a table." Mark smiled after reading his master's displeasure.

"You never could stay out of my thoughts. I could never be mad at you for it. It bonded us." He watched as Mark smiled rubbing his middle where NG slept too quietly. "What is this stuff? It is rather unpleasant." He sniffed the spoon and took another taste. "Do you want some? You need to eat for the unborn." He held the spoon out for Mark to take a mouthful.

"Oh gods, that is awful! I think it is some leftovers and some of the rations Jack found in the Ishrean. We tried to be careful with what we feed our guests. The last alien visitor had a rather horrid reaction to a hamburger. I asked that they show me what you were getting. I guess I should have watched them make it. " He stopped and tilted his head towards the floor watching the ground. "Master, I don't know where to stand with you. This isn't easy. I don't know how to be." He watched while Loyalwin sniffed another spoonful.

Loyalwin looked at his charge's posture for a long while before he answered. He knew what Andy was saying. They had been apart; Andy with another life now but what they had was not something the wind would blow away too quickly. It was wrapped in their blood, the bond of a mated pair. That was something that you just didn't walk away from.

Mark raised his head while Loyalwin continued to eat, using some bread to dip the mixture in. "Oh this is like Keleim. Very nice, made from Earth grains?"

Mark shook his head yes, not wanting to elaborate on the type of Earth grain used. He took the piece that was offered to him and thanked Loyalwin with a customary nod.

"I gave you your freedom, you are no longer mine. Is this want you want to hear from me?" He went back to eating, not taking his sharp green eyes off of his charge.

"That's just it, I felt that when we met in the future, here it seems to stay the same. Loyalwin, Master, I can't live two lives. But I feel now I have to." He was crying, not taking his eyes from the floor blurred from large hot tears.

Loyalwin watched in curiosity. "Do you not believe me, Andy Allten? Will do anything, I have when I saved you. If you need to find out if we were still the same, I would couple with you; I will take your mate as well. Why do you shed these human tears?"

"It isn't our coupling, for me we have traveled down that path on our plain since I got here. I love John more than I think he even knows, but he would never hold me back from that, 51st century men don't have that petty way about them. But it is up to him if he wants to couple with you. That isn't what we have; we have a bond that is based in love and understanding. He asked me once when he returned to me if I wanted to be with another that I was with when he was in his coma. I told him no. He is what I want. But you are here, that you that is still bonded to me. That is very powerful to me right now. It is like you are giving off a scent that wasn't present when we meet again in the future. Master, I need it to stop. I can't be divided right now." He raised his head to posture his independence. "You were in my mind and you made Andy surface. So I have a division in myself. I've spent so much time as Mark; Andy became a thing of the past. He is awake now and very unsure." He bowed his head, feeling those old habits with his Master surface.

Loyalwin tried a smile, like he always did for Andy. "Then we are - how you say? Friends. I will change the way I see you. And in my future, your past self will see the beauty of our son and I will be happy. But for now, eat for the unborn you carry." He spooned him another awful mouthful of food.

Mark smiled as he accepted. In his mind Mark asked Loyalwin the question he didn't know how to form in human words. "_Master, I have a problem, the moonstone has accelerated the growth of the unborn. What will it mean for him?"_

"That he is fated for other things. When the time is right, then you will know. Until then he is your son, love him, as I love you and all that is yours."

* * *

John watched at his desk monitor in the main room in the Hub and smiled sadly. From the look on Mark's face the answer Loyalwin gave him wasn't good. John stiffened a bit, worried about NG again. Just then Nick walked past laughing with Ben as John spun around to greet him. "Ah Dr. Jones, I need to have a little talk with you. It is something that concerns Mark. If I may see you in your office, alone please." John smiled at Ben who kind of recoiled a little at the look.

John was nice to Ben, but something about the mannerisms of the ex Time Agent made him feel fear in very large dosages. Also it was the small growl saying "hands off" that escaped John when Ben looked at Mark a little too long. Ben was learning that these over sexed future types were just a little crazy when it came to love. It made him wonder about the future, what he could learn and then use in his writing. But there it was, John was looking at him again, that stare, blank but full of something unfathomable. Jack had that; it was like thinking but in a darker place, something deep in the soul, but bleak and full of terror. Ben felt it then as he did with John in the meeting earlier, something almost sinister walking over his grave. He turned away finding Nick's lips.

"I have a date with some kids, Hunter being one of them. I thought I would build them a fort. Dan is going to work in a, how did he put it? A containment field so they can't just wander out without us knowing. John, Dan said that it should keep them busy with scholastic fun things and it will help them learn. Dan wants to use it for his child and NG as well."

"And why are you helping?" John slanted his eyes at Ben.

"Because I can!" And he stormed away.

Nick gulped. "Was that really necessary, John? He is trying to help." Nick had his hands on his hips glaring at John.

"No it wasn't. There's something about him Nick that is bothering me. I have a problem and he seems like he is just helping himself to my friends and family. Wait, that was wrong. I'm sorry." John glanced up at Nick.

"You're not fooling me. I know you too well. What is it? Is it Mark and his Master or something to do with NG? Oh God, he is going to be okay, right?"

John frowned. "He is growing faster than he should, which means that he will be born, Anna thinks, in a few months. She is running tests. No it is Mark; he is having a hard time with being Mark again. I notice a little more of Andy creeping through since Loyalwin was in his mind." He went back to the scene as Ianto's report on the carbon monoxide leak came up. "That is another abnormality, this leak of carbon monoxide. I'm setting the Rift program to monitor any unusual activities. This occurrence almost seems like a test from somewhere else."

"Don't, I had enough of this! Really now, we aren't safe here? John, Jack said we should be okay, why would he say that if…" Nick pauses as John made face. "He doesn't know himself, why are you keeping it from him?"

John sighed. "I don't know, maybe because I'm not really sure myself. I didn't want to cause a panic. He has enough to deal with. But for now don't say anything."

"Mark will adjust to being Mark. Has he talked to Loyalwin?" Nick sighed. "But one day all these things we don't tell Jack will come back to haunt us. John, if you want to protect him that's fine, but maybe the rest of us don't want that. We would like to know the truth."

John went back to the scene with out responding to Nick's comment. Nick began to pace a bit before he walked away to find Ben and the kids. He was now pissed at John.

Grey watched from his hiding spot, plotting, aware of how to get the plan rolling while he waited for the others, even in failure, he was sure they would come to deal with him.

_End Chapter 25_

_TBC_


	28. Chapter 28

_Love of life_

Sally was dancing around Dan as she told him that she loved him. She giggled and fell into his lap. He caught her gently and swung her blond hair, face alive, around in the computer chair. The happy couple shared a long kiss before the rift monitor interrupted them. It was moments before Jack and Ianto were running down the stairs. Mark and John came into the room hand in hand, as Anna showed up with Ben and Hunter. Nick was chasing the Twins as they giggled in front of him not wanting to be left out of the adult world. The last pair to show up was Gwen and Rhys from where they had been napping in their assigned room.

Dan was furiously scanning the area where the Rift spiked. It was just a little past the battlefield. "Jack, it is small, not anything more than maybe a space rat."

"Space rat, come on Dan, you should know better then that. A space rat is the size of a T-Rex." John said wrapping his arm around Leon as the boy hugged his knee.

"Will we get to see a live T-Rex, Daddy?" Leon looked up at his father smile wide, looking every bit like Mark.

"No silly, that is just an adult way of being funny; they don't mean that in a real way." Jolein stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Leon shrugged; he went back to watching the adults speak and watching Uncle Jack. He tugged at his sister's sleeve to get her attention. "Someday I'm going to be like Uncle Jack."

She giggled at her brother and went back to watching the adults. The Twins were quiet when as the rift monitor went nuts prompting Gwen, John and Sally to take a seat at their desk to find out what else came through.

"I don't like the feel of this, Jack." Ianto said as he took his seat next to Gwen.

"Small objects around twenty coming into twenty different locations. They seem to be random." Dan continued typing.

"No they aren't random; they are placed in some very key spots. They have appeared at the water purification plant, the Minister's office, and the power plant. A few hospitals…" John paused. He didn't want to look up from the screen. He quickly went over the data on the chemical analysis on the objects. He sighed, almost groaned at his findings.

"What is it, John? " Jack sounded worried.

"Placed in twenty locations are Plasma Severn bombs. Jack, if we don't stop them, all of Cardiff will burn to the ground." John heard all motion in the room stop for one brief moment and then continued as before.

Jack's eyes went right to Ianto before he joined his husband to look at the screen. "Jack?" Ianto looked up sensing something was off with Jack's need to be close.

"What are our options, John?" Dan asked. John didn't look up but Ianto's eyes went to the ex Time Agent. John started to type again.

"We don't have any. All we can do is try to stop some of them from going off. But I don't know how, I have never been done it before."

"They have the same concept as Greek lightning; once they explode the fires have to burn out naturally. Gwen, call the Military and tell them what is going on. We need lots of rescue and fire personal deplored to with in… John what is a safe distance for them?"

"At least 500 feet is safe." John said. "I'll send the locations to you Gwen." He went back to work.

Mark stood there not feeling very helpful. "If the moonstone could help…"

"The use of the moonstone, for you Andy, is complete. It will not be needed for right now." It was Loyalwin. "But I have a suggestion."

Jack spun around at the "creature's" voice. "How did you get out of your room?" Leon hid behind Mark. Jack saw the boy retreat back further as he caught sight of his godson's reaction.

"I thought he might help us, Uncle Jack. Was I wrong?"

"Yes and no, but I thank you." He smiled at the little boy. He turned to Loyalwin and said. "What is your idea?" He watched the "creature" stand tall, overlooking the group.

Mark moved a little closer to Loyalwin, as a servant would do with his Master. John looked on, not pleased with how close the two were. But he knew this was not the time to cause a scene. He watched the device readings as he listened to Loyalwin's idea.

"My ship, I can put out the fires when they start. I unfortunately can't stop the bombs from discharge." He bowed his head, waiting for Jack's response.

"But how, I though the Isharean was damaged?" Ianto asked.

Loyalwin took note of Jack's mate and nodded. "It has healed itself; it is ready to take wing and help. Just take me there."

"I believe him Jack, if Loyalwin says he can help, he means it." Mark moved closer to his Master making John stand up feeling threatened by Loyalwin.

"But how do we know that we can trust you? Your record to date in your actions with the Human race in the future has been somewhat questionable." It was Ianto that asked the question, standing next to John for support.

"Your mate is wise, Blue Felaen. I think that only you can answer that question, or will be able to at some point. But search your human feelings and tell him why." Loyalwin bowed again.

"Ianto, I think it has something to do with something I will do. Let's leave it at that." Jack laid his hand on his husband's shoulder. "What does Felaen mean?"

Mark laughed, smiling as he replied. "It means Brother of my beloved. He sees you as that."

"Well I guess if that is just in the figurative, you two have been a lot closer than brothers." Nick smirked, earning a glare from Ianto.

"Okay people, everyone with me except Mark and Ianto." The death glare from his husband made Jack gulp. "I need you here to organize things. You are my coordinator Ianto, and Mark needs to rest."

Mark shot Jack a tired look and went to John. "I'll take the children and lay down for a bit. I think NG just started to grow again." They hugged as the children joined them.

"What about Sally?" Dan asked.

"I think I can think for myself, Dan." She stated in a pissed off tone. Dan frowned almost sorry he had said anything at all. Sally would never be able to just sit still when others needed her to help.

"Sally is coming with us and staying in the car to work with Ianto back here. But you are to stay with Anna and Hunter, understand?"

"Yes Jack. Dan, I'll be careful." She wrapped her arms around Dan before going to pack some gear up with Anna. Hunter threw her arms up but followed anyway. At least she would be getting out of the Hub.

"Maybe next time ask me what I want!" She yelled leaving the room.

Jack took at look at John's screen that showed a map with all the locations of the bombs. He rubbed his hand over his chin while he thought. "Okay, we divide the city into quarters. First quarter is Gwen and Rhys. Ianto, notify the military to deploy some of their forces there for fire containment only. There are five bombs there.

"John, take Loyalwin to his ship and you are with him in the second quarter which is by the Water Purification plant. Dan and I will take the third quarter, and the fourth will be Nick and Ben. Ianto patch those coordinates into the vehicle GPS units. Notify the military of the same situation. Loyalwin once you get the fires under control in your quarter just keep on moving. Hopefully we can get all this done with minimal damage. Anna, you and the others help as needed."

Loyalwin watched Mark and John say good-bye. He waited until Mark looked at him until he sent him a mental message. _"I will keep him safe; I will keep all of them safe."_ He watched as they all went to work to prepare for the job ahead.

It wasn't long before the Hub was quiet except for the inhuman noise of the Rift monitor and the computers. Mark waited until the pain got to be a little to much as his middle began to change with NG's irregular growth. He winced as he grabbed a hold the desk where John had just been working.

"Ianto, I'll take the twins and go lay down. Let me know if you need me."

He was pale as Ianto turned to help. Mark refused; silently leaving the room with the twins making sure Papa was going to bed.

"Don't worry Uncle Ianto, we are big enough to help Papa. All you need to do is help Uncle Jack keep the world safe." Jolein said with Leon nodding in agreement.

Ianto thought it would be great to have the ideals of two almost four year olds. He resumed his work still feeling dread that something far worse was yet to come.

With the bombs arrivals and set in their places, Grey made ready his plans.

* * *

Grey laughed as the others got to their locations knowing full well that once the bombs went off that even if they lost contact with the Hub they would keep at it until the world was saved. Grey wanted to make sure that Jack wouldn't run home. So Grey spent his time in exile creating Ianto's simulation. The Ianto "sim" was going to respond to what the others needed as Grey took the real Ianto with him. But he still had to let his friends in and finish them. After all, his money was in the bank. He wouldn't have to divide it and the 456 got enough children to live off of for some time. At least they could start the experiment to create the chemical the young ones produced to sell to the buyers that had been waiting since their failure years ago. It was only the believability of Grey's plan that saved the Black Market from certain death. But Grey didn't care what happened now. The Black Market was nothing as was the 456 as compared to his existence. He was after all far more important as time would make known. He had a great purpose. So he wanted to believe.

* * *

He was monitoring Jack and the others in the field. Ianto sighed because he really wished he was out there, but right now they needed him to be their eyes and ears. He was so focused that he didn't hear Grey come up from behind slipping the needle into his neck. He turned away from the monitors and went to speak to Grey or maybe it was Jack by the blurriness of his vision. But nothing happened as he slid to the floor and collapsed. Grey didn't miss a beat as he pressed a few buttons allowing the artificial Ianto program to take hold of the system. He waited for Jack to say something to Ianto. The fake Ianto responded to Jack. Jack made sexual suggestion, of course the perfect sim Ianto returned the banter to both Jack's and Grey's satisfaction.

Grey waited for his guests to arrive. He watched Ianto struggle a little in vain to move but he began to fall back to unconsciousness. "You are impressive, my brother-in-law. What a high price I will get for you." He slapped Ianto's face to make sure he was indeed out cold.

* * *

The Black Market people smiled as Grey let them into the Hub with the help of his modified Vortex Manipulator. They greeted the sick twisted youth with warmth, hugging him as a comrade in arms.

"You did excellent. Better than we hoped. We didn't fail out there as it may have looked. These Earth humans have no idea that their time as a free people is coming to an end. It was just another diversion for the "creatures" to think they won. When our Candroms were destroyed it was just a distraction for the "Creatures" to think they won. Above the Earth waiting on the edge of the Rift is a device that when the Rift is open will release a virus that was made by our friends the 456. The death toll will leave Earth defenseless and ripe for the pickings. They will have their human drug lab, so to speak, breeding them just for the sole purpose of getting their buyers high."

The darker haired man smiled while the other one laughed. He tossed his red hair and crinkled his thin nose before adding. "And we walk away from this rich. No paradox, it is how things go for the Earth. They suffer a great loss of life. This will take two years to complete. Think of the population as it falls deeper and deeper into ruin. And we are within the realms of history. Something big did happen at this time to change the way the world is, it just wasn't recorded. So I would like to give you your payment, Grey." The red haired man smiled as he pulled out a gun. The Rift hummed at them as if it knew something was wrong.

The virus and the gun trained on him were not in the plans that Grey had been told or the ones he had worked on his own.

Before anyone could react, Grey pulled his gun from his back pocket and killed the reddish haired one first. "Code please, to the account that the money is in or you die as well."

The dark haired man shook holding his hands up in surrender. "Don't shoot, please! I have a family! 6646RF33 no please, just let me go." The man was scared shitless as Grey grabbed his head pulling the man's face to him by the hair.

"Is that the real code?" He questioned in a soft dull tone that made the hair on the man's neck stand up. He squirmed a little before adding 345 at the end.

"There not so hard when you want to live, is it?" With the gun on the man's temple Grey fired taking the man's life. He watched the life pool out of him as the other man's blood mixed together with the second. With that done he went to ready the Rift.

* * *

A sound awoke Mark out of a dead sleep. He rose to the sound of the Rift, feeling it being activated. Dizziness overtook him for a moment as he could feel something struggling on the edge of his mind. His head still hurt as he rose out of bed. He jerked his head around to what sounded like gunfire. Something deep inside told him that things weren't right. He found the twins sleeping in their bed behind the screen before he quietly left, locking the door behind him. His feelings were not good as he felt something had gone horrible wrong. Outside the door he tried to call the others but all he got was silence on his com. He tried to reach John's mind but nothing again. Mark shook his head and tried again. Still nothing, he couldn't feel anyone. It was then that he began to panic.

* * *

Ianto lay on the floor barely able to move as a new shot took hold. This time he still was able to watch as Grey approached the Rift monitor and let out a howl of Joy. He returned to Ianto standing over him, his face radiating blissful satisfaction.

"This is my day, brother in-law and you are going to insure that it remains my day. I have plans for you. A little man in the Orion system needs to pay a debt and he will give me a nice sum to pay off that debt with a pretty man. Seems the slave trade wants beauties like you. I just need to unload you and make sure that Jack won't be able to trace you." He bent down and turned Ianto's limp head right exposing the flesh behind Ianto's ear. He took out his knife and slit open the small flap of skin that held the tracking device Anna had installed recently. "Good thing is that he is still in the time line where we are heading. Jack would so want to find you and kill me. But that would be dangerous. I left him a warning for when he gets back." He looked over the tiny piece of round metal before putting it in his shirt pocket while saying. "So he won't be able to come himself and without this nobody else will either. John might if he remembers enough of our time., which is actually perfect. I have plans for him as well." Ianto went wide-eyed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"But it will be hard to find me when John has to find you and save the Earth at the same time. By the look on your face, dear brother-in-law, you thought for sure Jack would come and save you, regardless of causing a rather bad paradox. I am going to keep you close to those that kind of know who he is to prevent his involvement. The 456 have its never-ending supply of drugs once the virus works its way around the world. There won't be a human race to fight back with the survivors that are left."

Ianto flopped his head at Grey trying to say something. "God, you are a strong one. That is good, you're going to need to once they get a hold of you and your fighting survival skills might just keep you alive. Remember, I said might." He pressed a few more buttons before turning back to Ianto. "There all set, we can leave any time now."

With the skill his Master gave him and the training that the Black Market instilled in him, Grey reached for his Vortex Manipulator and pressed some key buttons bringing the Rift to a slow halt. It whined as the machine restarted giving control over to Grey. He smiled, letting out a giggle as he opened the Rift's portal outside the Hub and letting in a bunch of tiny invisible guests that made up the ingredients to a virus. The monitors that Dan and Jack set up after the last time the 456 set foot on Earth were easily silenced by Grey's talents. In less than an hour, Grey would be gone with Ianto and the virus would be in its second phase; by then it would be unstoppable, spreading slowly through a tiny hole in the Rift that opened in some remote spot in Wales.

* * *

Mark rounded the corner but was suddenly overcome with a buzzing sound in his ears. His vision blurred as he was forced down to his knees. He watched Grey turn around slowly to look at him.

"You should know that sensation. They must have used it on you. I put in a blocker for the time being within my Vortex Manipulator to stop you from calling the others. Oh Andy, honey don't fight it." He said as he saw the amount of stress Mark was going through to stay kneeling. "Just let yourself fall over."

Mark's body listened even if his mind didn't want to. He lay on his back with not one ounce of control or bit free will left.

"Good, now the next part won't hurt as much." Grey smiled too sweetly as he walked over to Mark's prone form. It was only then that Mark noticed the two strange bodies not far from him. Mark was breathing heavily from fear for NG's safety.

Mark began to struggle as he realized that Grey was not going to just leave him tied up. The look in the man's eyes was almost madness, so fresh from the two kills and Ianto's blood still on his knife. It was no surprise that Grey licked the blood off the knife before he discarded it. He came slowly at Mark, kicking the non-moving form of Ianto out of his way to Mark.

"Oh God, don't please don't! My child is innocent!" Mark sobbed as he saw Grey had pulled out of his pocket a syringe filled with an unknown substance. "Grey, don't! I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt him."

Grey stopped short as he watched Mark try to get up. He wouldn't hurt the child; he wasn't as cruel as Andy's father was. But he didn't need to be found out too soon either.

"It is just a neural paralyzer, something so you can't follow our thoughts or warn the others. I know your talents well now; I have been catching up on you. Your skill levels are remarkable. I see why "they" wanted to breed with you. You are a unique find for our Masters. As much as I would love to sell you, I just couldn't. You are still my friend, despite all of it. So I'm shutting your abilities down for a bit. The effect will not be permanent, though it may feel that way. I would never deprive you of your one survival skill, not permanently anyway." He eased his steps closer to Mark, like one would approach a wounded animal. Bending over, he found a spot behind Mark's ear and injected him with the substance.

"Grey, don't ... Jack and the others are on their way here. I let them know what was happening before I…" He stopped, realizing Grey wasn't going to fall for it and the drug began to take hold. A small tear fell down his cheek.

Grey bent down and smoothed back Mark's hair. "It's okay, just hope they don't catch that virus that was released moments ago. And with the explosions that already happened, the fires, and the fake Ianto giving them instructions, they will be a while, and it will be a very long time until they come back. You should be able to move in around three hours."

"Gods damn you to hell, you bastard!" Mark's will power so was strong he almost broke away from Grey with one last burst of energy. Grey rushed to close the gap pinning Mark's shoulder.

"Brave words, but this will stop that, just relax and let all this silly anger go. So… now you know, you are more than likely the only thing I care about. But time's a wasting and as much as I would love to chat…"

Mark lashed out, biting Grey. He could taste his blood as it slipped on to his tongue. Grey just laughed, pinning Mark to the ground with his knees, staying clear of his mid section. Grey brought another needle to Mark's neck as he made hushing sounds trying to calm his friend from struggling. His last words were. "Revenge never works Grey; you are never are free of it."

He watched Mark slip away into a living coma, his eyes no longer focused as his words trailed off.

Mark moved slightly as the blood from the two unknown Black Market Agents began to soak his pants. He was still after that.

"Here, no reason to sleep in blood. I did that myself and look were it got me." He gently picked Mark up and moved him closer to the unconscious form of Ianto. Grey's face was glowing, almost at peace. He brushed Mark's hair out of his eyes and leaned in to steal a kiss. It was filled with surprising tenderness for a man that just murdered two people with out so much as a blink of an eye. With a simple smile he said the words that caused Mark to go cold. "What makes you think this is revenge? I'm doing all this because my dear friend, I can!" With a laugh he jabbed yet one more needle into Mark. It wasn't long before Mark just lay there staring at the ceiling, a single tear still staining his face.

Grey looked long and hard at his friend one last time before he picked Ianto up and pressed the button on his wrist strap, vanishing from sight, leaving behind Ianto's tracking device.

* * *

Hours later, bone weary and smelling of smoke, the exhausted team returned from fighting the fires to find two dead bodies and Mark lying on the floor. Ianto was nowhere to be found.

_End Chapter 26_

_TBC_


	29. Chapter 29

_Our hearts give our souls away every time we fall in love._

Mark was just staring up at the ceiling as John wiped the tear off his cheek. Anna was checking for his vitals watching John just shut down at Mark's blank stare. He had no emotion left; even when the Twins ran into the room unharmed he didn't look up just concentrated on Mark's face. "Blink, Lovely, let me know you're still with us." He said out loud, not caring if anyone heard, not caring about anything if Mark was finally… The word dead never manifested as Mark blinked.

"Anna, he blinked." John smiled at her.

"He is coming out of it, John. He is fine, so is NG. Poor little guy, when is this universe going to stop playing with you?" She smiled, rubbing NG and watching as Mark shut his eyes for just a moment and opened them again.

"I hope this is it for him, he really has had a tough time of things." Mark turned to look at John. "Sorry, I have to stop making you worry so much. This isn't how I wanted your homecoming to be. We should just be living bathed in happiness." John smiled as he caressed Mark's cheek.

"Its fine, all fine as long as you're here. Grey, right? It was something I taught him. When we saw the other two and then you lying there… that is an emotion I never want to feel again." John said.

"He took Ianto, I think back to the Fifty first century I gathered from his words. I saw them leave. Where's Jack?" Mark sat up, disregarding Anna's hand to remain still.

Gwen was there to relay the news. "He is with Dan trying to put together the location where Grey took off. Grey didn't make an easy job of it. He made sure all the CCTV cameras were down and that the Rift was cloaked somehow so we wouldn't know it was opened. They left about two hours ago. Dan's terminal was not affected, seems he modified it so he could record certain Rift Data. Somehow it caught where they went. Jack wants to go after them."

"He can't, not back there, it would cause a paradox. If I know Grey, he is going to make sure he brings Ianto right into Jack's past somehow." John said to Gwen as he helped Mark stand. "Look I may have a suggestion, let me talk to Jack before he goes half cocked into the unknown." He kissed Mark and made sure he was steady before he went to find his boss.

* * *

Gwen went with John as Jack was setting his VM to chase down Grey.

John just simply said, "You can't."

"Like hell I can't! I should have killed him when I had the chance!" _Hang on Ianto; I'll come for you I promise._ He sent the thoughts through the Rift in time and space as he locked in the setting.

"Jack, listen, it will be a trap. I have a way around this. I know Grey and the way he thinks. He is bringing Ianto to the time right after the two of us left. I'm pretty sure of it. The thing is he is bringing him to when you are still in the time line. Jack, let me go and find Ianto. I have the same connections that your brother does. And first off the signal that you just programmed into your VM is false. That is a dummy location, more than likely an unpleasant place, like a molten pit or an icy lake. We use to call it 'hopping the waves,' remember?"

Jack grunted but finally paid attention to John's words kicking a chair out of the way in frustration. "I wasn't thinking. Gods, I'm so stupid." He slumped forward a bit. Shoulders down, he sighed. "I told him I would be strong if he… if something happened. How can I be? I don't know what to do." He didn't make a sound but the others in the room knew Jack was crying deep inside.

Nick went to him then. Despite his own pain and feeling helpless just the same he reached for Jack. His hand rested on the man's back. "Jack, I can't say it will work out. But talking with Grey, he is very clever and all of this must lead to a plan. I don't think he is going to kill Ianto, just lead us on a chase. For what his reasons are, I don't know really, but I can guess it has something to do with finding the best way to make you suffer." Nick rubbed Jack's back, feeling the defeat through the man's body.

"He's right, Jack." John spoke again. "This is just meant to hurt you more. That is why you have to stay here. I'll go, find Ianto and bring him back." John moved behind Nick waiting for Jack to give the go ahead.

"You can't go alone." Rhys spoke. "You have to take someone." He looked around the room feeling he was the only logical one. Gwen stepped forward. "Oh no you don't. I will forbid it Gwen." He went to his wife's side. "You know I didn't mean it like that." He smiled seeing her anger surface.

"I know Rhys, and you're right, I would love to go, but the factors are unknown. I wouldn't know what to do or if what I did was right." She smoothed his shirt with a sad smile.

It was then that Loyalwin came into the room. "There will be traps as you say, Blue?" Loyalwin tilted his head at Jack.

Jack turned around with a little more control. "Yes, as John said, there will be many. Do you have an idea?"

Jack saw Loyalwin smiled at him. It was in his head. Nothing more than that for the "Creatures" just didn't have that kind of face muscle to make a smile.

"I do, Blue, I will to make up for things. I can take John and one other to the time in my Isharean. There is room. I will then return to my home and my son and wait for a future that Andy tried to hide. Grey didn't take me into consideration when he made his plans. Was he even aware I was here? For it seems like he forgot that we are still very powerful in the universe. His Master did not teach him to beware of all possibilities."

"He must have felt your presence or been aware of you but he didn't think anything of it?" Nick said.

"Or he was too busy plotting to notice Loyalwin was here." Sally commented.

"Then we have a chance at finding him." John grinned.

Jack blinked taking in this good fortune and change of events.

"You were in my mind, Loyalwin? I didn't want you to know." Mark was there leaning against the wall. When John turned to look, Mark shook his head to stay were he was. John squinted his eyes, a little angry that once again it seemed that Mark was joined with Loyalwin.

"You are so beautiful, my mated one, I was in your mind, yes, when we talked. But I think you let it slip." He watched Mark's tired form walk over to the couch and sit.

"He is my son as well; I as his human father have a right to protect him. Loyalwin…" He couldn't say it not in front of the others. So he thought it. _"I still love you, but you have to promise me you won't change a thing. Ask Jack, Ask him when you two are alone. That for this favor his future self should save our son. He can, he will live forever, so in the right place at the right time, he could conceivably save Ramanh."_

He smiled at his Master and turned his attention to John. "You should take Ben. He would be helpful."

"I think I'm still in charge. Why Ben?" Jack asked.

"Because he doesn't know anything. Everyone else here has Torchwood trained minds. We know too much. He is still ignorant. Less chance for a mind reader to pick up what he is up to. But he can't block." John was surprised at how his lover's mind worked. "You are a genius, Lovely!"

"No, but I can give him a single thought to think about and as long as he just plays along with you and doesn't draw attention to himself, perhaps he plays a lover of yours. That way others will be looking at anything but his mind." Mark smiled back at John wondering how he ever was lucky enough to have this man in his life.

John clapped his hands and ran to Mark's side. "Gods, you are beautiful and so smart! I'm glad I went for the creative type." He kissed Mark, who laughed slightly.

Jack smiled. "This just might work. I need everyone else here anyway."

"We can also fit him with a bracelet to block intrusion. He could be seen as a mental void then." Mark stated watching Ben squirm. "Don't worry Ben, it wasn't said as an insult."

"Thanks for asking me if I want to go." Ben frowned.

"You aren't kidding with that," Dan said. "Jack we have a problem. Right before Grey left a few small openings in the Rift let something enter somewhere in Wales." He looked at his boss as all the blood drained out of his face. "Jack, from what I gathered with the Rift data, it is a virus. I'm trying to get its make up. Jack, this isn't good." He looked at Sally carrying their child and prayed she hadn't been infected.

Jack went to Dan's station and looked at the screen. "Anna, we need you!" He yelled.

Anna came running. She went to Jack's side. "What is it?"

"We have a virus that came through the Rift. What do you need to help find a cure?"

Anna just looked at Jack for a moment while she collected her thoughts. Hadn't they been through enough and now this? All her skills in biochemistry and studying the Human Genome may not be enough for a virus that was alien in nature. "Can I see the breakdown, Dan?"

Dan nodded looking pale. "I have its chemical breakdown but our systems can't make heads or tales out of some of the more alien elements it uses. Jack, isn't this more of something Dr. Jones could help with? I mean Anna might need her." He didn't want to say it, none of them did. But right now he didn't trust Anna and from the looks went in her direction neither did the others.

She blushed at the uncomfortable silence and then stammered a little before she replied. "I'm the first to admit I really might need some help on the alien end. UNIT would have more information on alien diseases than I would."

Jack didn't react, as everything seemed to be after him at once. He was feeling rather numb. He didn't want to believe for one moment that they were going to fail. But as Loyalwin pointed out they had one advantage. Grey didn't think that a "creature's" presence would make a difference in the execution of his plans. That could just be a trump card.

"Anna, call UNIT. Inform Martha of what is going on and put the world's governments on alert. Tell them this is no joke; we are on a level A interstellar threat. The population of Earth as of now is in danger of becoming extinct. Emergency protocols are to be enforced as designed from our last encounter with the 456. Force should be implemented when diplomacy fails. Loylawin, I need to have a word with you. Dan, make sure John has the chemical breakdown of that virus." With that Jack left the room as the others returned to their work.

_End Chapter 27 _

_TBC_


	30. Chapter 30

_Our past, though it shines brightly, we are doomed to repeat it ourselves._

Mark watched from the couch as preparations were made for John and Ben to leave with Loyalwin. He felt lost as if everyone he loved was leaving and he could do nothing to stop it. NG stirred a little, telling him that he couldn't go even if he wanted to. "You have had enough adventures, little one." He smiled sadly, knowing NG would never hear his thoughts or touch his mind at this moment; perhaps never. "But I will make sure you know that we love you, each and every day. You are my baby boy and I love you".

"The Earth saying is a penny for your thoughts." It was Loyalwin that spoke through Mark's sadness.

"You know my thoughts better than me. I don't want you to go, none of you."

Loyalwin looked at his mated one, his beautiful face full with child as he sent the youth images of comfort.

"You were so alone in the field behind the Veranda. You were heavy with the unborn, walking, picking at the purple flowers within the yellow sky of the dawn. I awoke to that image and watched you in your wanderings. It was then you started to think of Blue, he was there clear in your mind, those images crisp of the two of you with your unborn. I wept as you trailed through the memories, as you let your heart in the morning light shine outward. I held my breath as you sought me out. You knew I was there. You looked to the Veranda and smiled like that of bright yellow sky before the green takes over, you were amazing. It was then I began to miss you, knowing that soon with the birth of our son I would lose the light that had made me so happy. My Andrew, I must let you go again, like I did on that day, for three turns of the world later you had our son and I was lost to a void of pain within the joy of his perfection."

"I don't remember much of that, just dream images of that life. I still don't have the memories. I do know that I will always love you. Master, I want to thank you for my life. I owe you so much…" Mark heard his Master silence his thoughts.

"What I did for you will never be enough for what you gave me. Andy, heart shadow, you are forever in my soul. I will always be there for you and yours."

Those in the room had no idea of the conversation that went on between the two until Loyalwin fell to his knees in front of Mark in what Jack knew was submission.

John looked up from packing to watch as his lover smile liquid sunshine at Loyalwin. There was always going to be a bit of jealousy when it came to Mark's feelings for Loyalwin, but it couldn't be helped. His lover was still in love with his Master. It was something that was a part of what Mark was. But it didn't stop John from regretting his decision to leave. He looked once more at Mark carrying their son at what looked like his fourth month and went back to packing.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you are going." Hunter shrieked as Ben changed into the clothes John had given him. "And what the hell are you wearing?" She watched him change into a pair of skintight pants in dark gray and what looked like a green silk poncho.

He presented his ass to her laughing. "I've been a bad boy; do you want to punish me?" He turned his head placing his index finger on his puckered lips.

Hunter threw her arms up in the air and paced around the room. "This isn't a joke; you're going into the future with a complete stranger. You have no skills for this. What do you think you can do with this, what is he, this ex time agent?" She put her hands on her hips looking every bit pissed off as her voice let on.

"I'm posing as his love slave. It was kind of a dating thing. John said that he needs someone that would just blend in maybe cause a few heads to turn but nothing shocking. I think in this I should be just what he needed. Hunter, I don't know anything. I just need to help him, be a sounding board and watch his back. Besides I had firearm lesson with Jack this morning. My god, that man smells so great. He had me so turned on…" She smacked Ben right across the cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" He watched her move around the room some more in silence. He took it upon himself to finish dressing. The metal bracelet wrist cuff was last. He placed on his right side. Mark gave it to him so he would be able to keep his thoughts hidden. "It isn't much, but it will keep your mind hidden from prying telepaths. These people are often an employee of those that John may need to contact. He can guard his thoughts. Well he never could from me!" He laughed; something Ben was not unfamiliar with when it came to this man. The sound was very musical, almost comforting.

"You're all I've got." It was barely a whisper as she started to cry.

"Ah hell, Hunter, don't." He grabbed at her side pulling her to him. She was sobbing fiercely causing her body to tremble. "Promise, I'll be fine. In case I slip I get to wear this thing to make sure my mind appears blank. Mark gave it to me." He held up his arm for her to see.

"That isn't very reassuring! You are leaving with that Creature; his kind really can't be trusted. I have been in the Archives for a few hours reading up on this place and his kind. They take slaves. Look at Mark. He was used by them for pleasure." She pulled away from him. "This place is death, I can't think of any better way to state what I feel here." She ran out of the room. She got turned around, not knowing where she was going. She hesitated before heading to the medical bay. Anna may have something for the headache she just knew she was getting.

Ben watched her head in that direction and sighed. He packed the gear he was given, gave a low whistled at his appearance in the mirror and headed off to the main room of the Hub.

Nick was standing in the hall as Ben rounded the corner. "Nice clothes make sure to bring that back with you so I can 'break' you in when I buy you back from John." He walked over placing his arms around Ben's hips.

"Oh, you sold me to John? You certainly know how to make a man feel cheap!" He held onto Nick's neck pulling the man close to get to his lips.

"Or maybe I will wear it. I love when you take charge!" He kissed Ben passionately. "I not going to cry, well I really can't I have no tear ducts. But I will say something that might make you cry." Ben waited watching Nick as he struggled to finish his thoughts. "I want us to be a couple, you know, live together when you get back. I'm in love with you Ben. You don't have to answer…" Nick didn't finish his thought, Ben made sure of that. He had his mouth on Nick's as his way of saying yes. It went on for some time until they were forced to stop when Dan announced that Ben was needed. It was time to leave.

* * *

"Lovely, don't look at me like that. I would take you if I could. Anna says you are about five months now. At this rate, I won't see NG born. He'll be here when I get back. I seem to be missing them. Lovely, don't cry! I hate to see you cry." He wrapped his arms around Mark's naked body, kissing the tears off his face.

"I can't help it. I'm hormonal!" He leaned in sobbing into John's shoulder, memorizing his smell. "I promise, not to cry when you are gone. Besides, Jack said he would keep me busy. We have a million things to do. With the virus at the top of the list, Jack will need everyone trying to find a cure; I can help in other ways. I'm glad we are all clean. With the decontamination field adjusted that you created and Loyalwin helped Dan enhance, we should be fine. But the rest of the world, I hope we can be it before it beats us." He nestled his head on John's shoulder while John ran his hand over Mark's neck and through his hair.

"Loyalwin is going to see if he can find a cure and somehow get it to me. But keep working in the mean time. God, you feel so alive right now. Why is it when I leave everything feels very alive?" He nuzzled Mark's hair kissing his ear.

"Because we want to hold onto the moment and keep it safe. John, I can't go looking for you in that time. I'm still there, but maybe we can meet on our plain." He pulled his head up and found John's warm hazel green eyes watching him.

John nodded. "You bet we can!" With a smile on his lips he pulled Mark to them and kissed him. "And when I get back, we are going to have a wedding. Don't try to talk your way out of it. Right NG?" He kissed his way down Mark's body and stopped where NG lay resting. "I'm going to make an honest man of your Papa, in strict 21st century fashion." He blew a raspberry on Mark's belly, making him laugh. "And that sound, Lovely, I'll take with me!"

* * *

"You and I are 'friends,' not enemies?" Loyalwin stood with Jack by his Isharean as he checked over its systems.

"Friends means more to us humans, I'm not sure if I would call you that." Jack was being honest. "But we are not enemies either. I would say allies? Maybe?" He wasn't sure if that was what he felt either.

"I will not fail my mated one's chosen. Your mated one will return, this I find no feeling that is will not be so. The cure for the virus, that is the easy part." He watched Jack frown at him.

"There is a but at the end of your last word. You just chose not to use it. What do you want me to do?" He continued to frown, making Loyalwin eyes shine.

"You are truly unique, Jack. Andy was never wrong with his love for you. He sees things though at first he didn't know what they mean. I watched him, been in his mind, it is endless what he has. You have to agree, he is as unique as you."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Jack frowned knitting his brows together. "I know what he did was for me. I just wish…"

"That it was you? That was not possible. We had selected him when he was brought to us. The perfect mate for us, I was the one that he chose, looking at me with those eyes. I knew that deep somewhere we don't go he would love me. As he loves you and his John."

"Now you are pushing it, this friendship, I don't want to hear what you did to him to get him to 'love' your kind. John may accept you, but I don't, not when it comes to what you did to a young man that had his whole life ahead of him and a little boy who was innocent." 'As for what I did, which was far worse.' Jack's thoughts escaped him and were picked up by Loyalwin.

"Taking his life in your own hands you brought him to us. So we are the same, you, I, the same. As for your brother, that is what war does, make errors and hurt others." The "Creature" glanced at Jack while repairing a component in one of the panels. "There she will take wing again, healed and well fed."

Jack sighed. "You are right, my fault all of it. So what is it you want of me?" He understood these "Creatures" better; they had logical way of bringing things from an impasse to a head. It was fair to bring Jack down to the same level, make him see they weren't that much different.

"Ramanh. You in the future can save him, find him and bring him back when it is safe. I trust you to do this." He turned to find Jack nodding. It was all Loyalwin needed to know from this man. Jack would do his best for Andy's son. Because he still owed Andy his life.

"It was Andy that asked you to come to me. I can tell." Jack smiled. "He is very clever, but that is what drew me to him. He also had a great empathy and knew how to cheer me up. I guess I owe him so much. Yes, I will keep Ramanh safe. That is a promise."

* * *

The Isharen was housed in an old section of the Hub that opened to the water. The decontamination field was in place there and it was quite safe. Jack still wasn't easy with Mark and Sally leaving the proper Hub area. But Dan and Anna confirmed that it was safe. So Jack allowed Mark his last moments with John.

The Twins were snuggling up to John as he knelt holding them tight. He was whispering to them making them giggle. Mark watched sadly, his heart breaking knowing that John was leaving.

"Time to go." Jack said to the group. Ben hugged Nick one last time. Hunter was nowhere to be found. Taking a deep breath he approached Loyalwin with a leering smile. Loyalwin seemed to not see him, which made Ben feel uncomfortable.

John went for Mark after regretting breaking contact with the twins. He bent to kiss NG good-bye and found Mark once again in his arms.

"I promise Mark, I will come back." John said as he held onto Mark's hand. "How could I not, you and the children mean everything to me." He patted Mark's growing middle one more time. "I love you little one, don't you forget that." Jolein and Leon look stood by Mark's side as John scooped Mark up in his arms one last time. "I don't want to let go, Lovely."

Mark slammed his being into John's mind. After all this time, John was still overwhelmed with Mark's power. A rapid succession of thoughts filled his head as tears fell from Mark's soft brown eyes.

Mark's heart was written in volumes into the part of John's mind that was reserved for his lover and the things they did for and to each other. In time with a tear stained face, Mark pulled away, just in time for Jolein and Leon to form a ring around their birth father once again. Mark stepped away allowing them one more moment. .

He turned away from John and with no further contact Mark left the room. He didn't look back as he begged Loyalwin to keep them safe. He heard his Master say "_For you my heart, I will make this right." _The momentary flash of energy reflected in the mirror like glass of the closing doors left his soul in anguish. Somewhere a voice said he loved him. Before he knew what hit him, he was looking up from the floor at Jolein's pretty face, so much like John's. "I got you, Papa, I'll take the hurt away." Wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, she and her child optimism, went to heal her sad Papa. Leon sat on the ground, resting his hand on Mark's knee.

Behind the door a blast of light shown for an instant and the Rift Monitor let out a howl that a doorway in time had opened. Things went back to normal when the portal closed leaving all in the room wondering about not only the future of mankind, but their futures as well.

Stopping short of the scene, Jack breath shuddered at the love he witnessed. He stood like that for many moments, wondering why he let things go so wrong in his own life. Ianto was gone and John was risking his life going after him. There was nothing he could do. He smiled sadly and felt a hand in his, small and warm. Looking down, Leon somehow managed to leave his Papa and be at Jack's side.

"I'll cheer you up Uncle Jack!" His smile so tender, so like Mark when he was younger.

Jack swooped down and picked the little boy up. It dawned on him that their birthday was soon. He kissed the boy's cheek. "I needed that Leon, let's get some ice cream from the kitchen. We can bring something back for Jolein." He smiled warmly at the boy. Looking over at the two, Jolein had Mark lost in some other world, one without hurt. Jack started to think about the future with these kids. They would need to be educated. He wondered whom they could get to tutor the children seeing they were definitely not ready for regular school.

"And Papa, don't forget Papa and NG." He whispered. It was his turn to kiss the Captain's cheek.

"And Papa! He whispered back. "We can't forget him." He mimicked the boy's whisper. Flashing a smile at the little man, he glanced at Mark one more time before they went hunting for the ice cream.

_End Chapter 28._

_TBC_


	31. Chapter 31

_We go forward a little more but never get that far. _

The only words out of Ben's mouth were "Wow!" before he lost the contents of his stomach as Loyalwin completed his jump through the Rift. The destination was Loyalwin's home world. The Isharean navigated back to Loyalwin's house and landed, returning to its hanger. "It nests here," The "Creature" said, trying not to get angry at the one called Ben's vomit that had stained the insides of his Isharean.

John patted the young man on the back. "The first jump is never easy on the body. I was sick as a dog for a good few days the first time I did it. Here, this will help; it is our equivalent to coke syrup. It settles the stomach." John popped the hard candy into Ben's mouth.

Within moments Ben felt better but very thirsty. John smiled as he spoke. "Oh, and you will drink about 4 gallons of water before the day is out. Time travel is not very good on the body. You may have to have sex as well."

"That, I know you are kidding about. I couldn't even begin to think about getting it up!" Ben gagged a little as Loyalwin settled the Isharean in its bed, easing the mechanoid to a soft halt.

The hatch opened to a warm place full of moss. It seemed very humid for an indoor hanger all green and brown almost like a rain forest. John stepped out on to a soft carpet of living planet life. Loyalwin behind him said into his mind. _"She likes the living around her when she sleeps. The plants make her whole."_

John nodded at their pilot. There was so much they needed to learn about these "creatures". But something nagging at the back of his brain kept insisting it wouldn't be the last time he saw his kind before John left the universe forever.

"There, home again, and the systems look good. I have failed to bring you to the correct time, however. This Grey has been in this time for two of your Earth weeks."

"Two weeks isn't bad!" Ben said as he started to wipe up Loyalwin's mechanoid with a spare shirt.

"Oh yes it is, there are about a million places he could get to in that short amount of time. So tracking him means we will always be that far behind him, if he keeps moving." John sniped watching Loyalwin kneel before his Isharean. He thought it odd that the "Creature" needed to bow to a mechanoid.

"_We are grateful for a safe return, John, Andy's other half. I will thank that which brought us home to a warm bed and safe house. The god Tewner is watcher of the Ishareans. He gives them life and we give them strength." _Loyalwin transferred the message straight to John's mind. _"That other one with you is clumsy. Make sure he really cleans her well." _

John laughed as Loyalwin left them. There was no surprise that Ben was not received too well. He did seem like an anxious child; too loud and ready to charge into battle. "Come on Ben, I'll help you. But if I get sick over this, I'll make sure I aim for you!" John leaned into the mechanoid and gagged a little. But he must do what must be done. But did it have to be cleaning up Ben's sick?

* * *

They were escorted by one of the many alien staff that bore no love for humans to their sleep chamber as one put it simply. It would seem they thought all humans to be stupid and inept. They talked in odd languages back and forth to each other at the distasteful shame their Master brought to this house further with yet more dirty humans.

"I'm only dirty, love, when asked to be!" John responded back in one of the female's native tongues. She glared at him once before leaving the others to fend for themselves.

"Told her! " Ben asked, looking a little less green. "Hey where did you go?" He turned back to see John was no longer by his side. Ben quickened his pace to reach John who just around the corner a head.

John didn't respond to him. If Ben were going to survive as well as John, some ground rules would have to be set up. But in front of the help was not the right place to have a "little" talk with him over his place in this adventure. John after all did want to stay alive something he was doing quite well for his whole life.

The room they were escorted to was small but comfortable with soft natural colors. It had the feel of a guest room; little things that made it feel familiar. It was pokey and over looked the back of the house in what seemed to be a field of wild purple flowers. "Mark told me about this place and I came here once to meet Loyalwin for a moment. Mark came to spend time with Ramanh. I didn't stay long; he needed to be with his son. But he was a sweet kid, very much like Mark. Now I know why Loyalwin was so standoffish back then. He didn't want me to know about this or even think something was up."

Ben landed on the couch and sighed. "You're mad at me, I can tell. I know Loyalwin thinks me a clown. It is just that this is so overwhelming that I tend to act like a goofy kid. John, I'm just a little confused."

John couldn't help but feel for Ben. At one time he too was this naive. He just forgot what it was like to be a newbie to the universe. "I was just going to tell you that when we are in mixed company to remember to just tone it down a bit or refrain from saying anything at all. If you don't mind, that is?"

Ben smiled before saying. "I could try, but that is all I can offer you."

* * *

Anna examined Mark before telling him it was time to just take it easy. "We can run everything out of your room, if needed. Jack wants you out of any danger."

"Mark and Sally, you are needed to work tracing the time line John and Ben are in. I know it really doesn't need doing but if we could perhaps fit some things together in conjunction with the time line we have from the time agency, we might feel a little less helpless and have an idea about how some events may tie together." Jack looked tired, with lines around his eyes and very stressed out. He crossed his arms waiting for the rebuttal.

"At the rate NG is growing, you had better be near a place to lie down. How is the pain?" Anna added, hoping to lessen the anger she saw building behind Mark's eyes.

"I won't lie, pretty bad, but Jolein has been taking it away by fixing my thoughts about it. So I should be okay to stay in the main room." He knew that wasn't what Jack wanted, but so what? He wasn't handicapped, just carrying a child.

"You're giving us busy work because we are pregnant. There are laws against that, Jack." Sally snapped and shot a look of disgusted her boss.

"Sally, it is mainly to keep you away from the lab work. Besides, there isn't much to do.

We as a planet are on high alert with UNIT taking charge; all we can do is sit tight and wait this out doing our best helping them out. Besides, I'm going to need your help with the amount of time the virus needs to get around the world and we need to know what people can do to prevent contamination. Sweetheart, this is important stuff." Dan said from his workstation.

He ducked as a rolled up paper came at him. To his surprise it was Mark that threw it.

"Now we are lepers! I think you just want our sudden hormonal temper flare-ups out of the way." Sally joined Mark as both stood arms with crossed.

"Okay, enough, I ordered it, you two! I would like you to be safe all of you, and right now a little extra protection doesn't hurt. So just do it!" Jack yelled and left the group to head to his office. Down below they heard his door slam.

"I will if you will." Mark said to Sally with a smile.

"I like your room better; I'll get my things and meet you there in a bit. Dan, I want to have a word with you." Sally smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back. He knew what she wanted and he was more then happy to help. "One hot fudge Sunday coming up. Lucky for us we had all that ice cream to keep the twins in line!"

* * *

"I will give you credits. It is small payment for my hurting your unborn, John Hart. I hope it will be enough to settle the purchase of Blue's beloved. Wait here; I will have my people bring you food and pure water. Then you must rest the night, I will be back in a while." Loyalwin turned, his great bulk gliding out of the room as he left.

"He is very big, I mean, I feel so small around him. John, do you think we can trust him?" Ben asked just as the food and water was brought in. Greenish blue aliens made up the bed and bowed before they left.

It took John's trained eye to notice how much they despised John and Ben's presence in their Master's house. "The food smells good." He took in a whiff and reached for a utensil that was like a Spork to taste the food. "Oh and it tastes as good as it smells." He rolled his eyes as the flavors hit his taste buds.

"Did you hear what I said? John, how do we know we can trust him?"

"He was mated to Mark, he would never hurt those that are bound to a mated one in relationship of marriage or friend. That is the exact word of their highest code of honor. It doesn't matter if Mark and Loyalwin are not together; it is under principle that he will never harm us or let harm befall us in his home. Now sit down in eat, or I will have it all." He smiled an evil smile and took another bite.

"Well it does look good." Ben took his seat and dug in. "Oh bless, this water is marvelous." He sipped it savoring the taste.

John was making yummy noises that sounded like mini orgasms while Ben groaned at each mouthful. With their stomachs full they began to nod off. John yawned once got up to stretch. "I'll take first watch so go get some sleep." He moved his neck back and forth with a crack.

"I thought you said we were safe?" Ben showed his crooked tooth as he smiled at John.

"Safe from Loyalwin; his servants I don't know about!" John took a drink and went to have a look around. The room was small but comfortable and it didn't have much too really to look at. He heard Ben shuffle around getting undressed before he sighed as finding a comfortable spot in the bed. John was really beginning to like the young man. He could also see why Mark chose him to have an affair with. He was open minded and very easy to talk to. Though from what Mark said about the affair there had been next to no talking.

John let his mind wander down the path of his life with Mark as he found a door that led to a small porch over looking the fields at the back of the house. It was there he pictured a ghost like image of Andy walking through those fields late in the summer nights while he was carrying Ramanh. His eyes shut and he conjured what Andy was like then, full with child as he walked his way around his thoughts and ramblings about his son to be. John was never jealous, well maybe a little, at the life that Andy had here. He was just thankful that he had him now, as Mark, the man he loved.

He was smiling as he listened to the night insects as they sang out to each other with an almost deafening chorus. The noise stopped for one brief instant when John realized he wasn't alone. He looked to find two familiar eyes in a young "creature's" body watching him.

"May I ask why you are thinking of my human father?" It asked.

John laughed at Ramanh who had Mark's pout on his dark face.

The young "creature's" wings flared at the outburst. "You are every bit like him, Ramanh. You and I have yet to meet, but I do know you." He turned his full attention on the young one and continued to smile. "I am Andy's lover; we have a family together, or will someday in this future. I have returned to this time with Loyalwin to find a friend."

Ramanh was young but he was very intelligent. It was in his bearing. So what John said didn't take long to be understood. He bought his hand to his chin and rubbed it nodding his head in understanding. It was then, unlike his other father he smiled.

"I see, I will only ask one thing. Does he love me?" He blinked at John a scowl returning to his face.

"More than the Universe has stars. And it pains him to not be able to hold and tell you that. He would love nothing more than to watch you grow up. But someday, you will see him, this I promise." He went to the boy and without much effort he was hugging him. The boy cooed into the hug and rocked back and forth in John's embrace. "I will give you this from him until then. But when you meet him, you must not mention that I was here."

"I am well aware of the term paradox. Your name is John. I found that in your thoughts. You are very strong, but since we are a race of mind talkers you still have weak spots. Your love for my human father is one of them. I would learn to guard a little better that which is forbidden. I am taught to hate your kind. I will never do that, for I love my human father because he gave me life. Someday I will bring peace to our worlds. For all like Andy that wish to love all things I will bring an end to the world that hate started." He rubbed into John's warmth for a moment longer. "Share you mind with me? Share him, please?"

John did, letting tears fall because of the cruelty of a world that would separate a family because of race.

* * *

_Two weeks prior_

Ianto could feel Grey's eyes on him as he changed clothes. He did not like the way the younger man was looking at him. It was then he wobbled a bit, feeling dizzy. He assumed it was the jump, which Jack said felt like your insides were meeting your outsides and didn't go back right. That was how he felt, like he was missing something.

Grey noticed the unsteadiness of his merchandise and spoke. "It is just the drugs wearing off. You will be fine in a bit. Why don't you turn around before you finish getting dressed? I want to have a proper look at you. My brother does have great taste." He smirked at Ianto.

"He does have great taste." Ianto turned around, revealing his naked body to Grey.

"There, not too bad, get used to it for you will have to show yourself off very often in your new career. Now hurry up, we have a transport to catch. It is a two-week trip to our destination. But you will be spending most of that in a container. I can't have you running around. That would mean I would have to watch you, feed you and pay for a full price ticket. I won't have time or the money for that. I have needs."

He left the room and returned with what looked like a metal coffin. Ianto gulped, listening to his heart as it found a new home in his ears. "I won't," He gasped.

"Oh you will!" Grey laughed.

* * *

Ben woke alone, for John was nowhere in sight. Panic set in as he assumed that the worst had happened and that John left him in Loyalwin's care. He was relieved when he heard John's voice talking on the porch. As if John knew Ben was awake, he came back in from the late night. He wasn't alone.

"Ramanh, this is Ben. Ben, meet Mark's son Ramanh." John held his hand out presenting the young alien to Ben.

Ben was enraptured by combination of Mark and Loyalwin. His eyes went wide as did his smile. "Wow, you are so amazing! I can see so much of Mark in you. How do you do?" He held out his hand and was surprised when Ramanh beamed at him and took his hand.

"How do you do!" He laughed outright. John couldn't help but like this boy. He was warm and very much like Mark. "I see my human father has many friends. I'm glad that he is loved. Now I should return to my chamber, my father will be cross with me for being inquisitive. I think we shall not meet again in the here and now. John, tell my father, Andy, that I will love him forever. It is not an idea we have, that it is always, but I believe that we all meet and live the way we should have." He hugged John once more. The boy was tall, almost to John's chin for one so young. It made John wonder what height he would end up being at when he was finally an adult.

"I will and he will return your love. Sweet dreams, Ramanh."

The boy left the room. Ben watched with open eyes as the most beautiful of creatures vanished out the door. "He is Mark's; that is so obvious. John, does he have a chance at surviving? I mean isn't his kind almost extinct?"

"Something tells me he saves them. What a unique little boy. Well, I'm tired, your turn at watch." John stripped and went to curl up in the bed, dreaming of Mark, his family and a future full of new promises.

* * *

_Two weeks prior_

He could feel the metal cold against his skin, but he couldn't move. He couldn't stand

this uncontrolled feeling, as all he could do was move his eyes as he watched Grey hook up the wires needed to keep him alive.

"If you have to relieve yourself just go, the container will remove the piss and shit out and wipe you, it is self cleaning. I can't have you smelling when I turn you over to the buyer. Oh and don't worry about food, this tube will feed you. Sorry I can't put you to sleep. The container needs to have the product awake in order to keep it alive. I guess you can say this is a very small example of how Jack felt buried alive for almost two thousand years. Oh don't let tears fall now, you are wasting water!" He watched Ianto's soul cave in around some of his facial muscles that weren't affected by the paralyzing toxin running through his veins. "I swear I'm sick of men crying! It is a little discomfort. So you stare at the black and all you have is your thoughts, as dark as the closed container judging by your worried personality. Really Ianto, man up and take a little bit. Jack at least had some hope of being dug up. You at least will be free again; only you will be the property of some pervert that loves to fondle things and play a lot. I'm making sure that you get a good home. Jack on the other hand will remain in the darkness of failure, knowing that you are being fucked by whatever and used until you have no more use. Then off to whatever life you can be sold in. The Peroenochas need targets for their soldiers training, they prefer them alive and at least that would mean a quick death. Unless of course the soldier sucks, then you might wait days in an agonizing death!" He slapped Ianto's cheek.

A whispered, "please, I will do anything. Don't leave me in the dark", was heard by an uncaring man before the lid was lowered and welded shut. Ianto screamed but sadly he only heard it in his head.

* * *

Most of the preparations were taken care of by Loyalwin by the time John and Ben met with him again. He had transport that would take them to Boeshane. It was the first place Grey might have gone because of his connection with Mark's mother. It was also the last place he was seen. The trip would take about a week. Loyalwin apologized for the hold up. He could not risk his ship to be seen on Boeshane. His people were at undeclared peace with the Humans. It was best not to swat the bee's nest for a bit.

"Andy will be pleased you met our Ramanh. I'm glad he likes you. He is a good son; his actions of reaching into your mind won't harm the future. I have money in an account for you under the name of Haspin. I have provided an implant chip for you to wear behind your right ear. The banks will scan you to prove the identity I give you is real. It will take just a moment to insert painlessly and undetectable to others, if you let me."

He moved to John who turned to give him the back of his right ear. It was inserted under the skin without even a drop of blood. John rubbed the soft spot, thanking Loyalwin.

"What if he gets killed, how do I continue, cut his ear off?" Ben snipped.

"I can not help you, this was far too risky for me to do as is. You will just have to think. Or is it hard for one like you?" John swore that Loyalwin smiled in jest.

Ben just folded his arms and huffed. "Here I am in the future and I'm nothing but a third rate citizen. How did I get the short end of things?" He looked at John.

"There is an old wives tale, Ben, too many players spoil the con. If we are all big shots we will draw too many eyes our way. Servant and love slave is better."

"Wait, you said we were dating, now I'm a slave! You lied!" Ben shouted at John.

Loyalwin growled, making Ben shake in his boots. "No raised voices in my house! You will be watched, both of you. I will not let harm come to you. Now behave and submit."

Ben huffed again and went back to pouting. He felt silly that he had just played the drama queen but he was scared. He hoped that Loyalwin was right and they would not come to harm. Right now he was beginning to not like this idea for his grand adventure.

"John, I must say good bye to you now. May you find success in all you do!" With that Loyalwin bowed his head and left them to await their ride to the space dock.

* * *

Grey was refreshed from the much need rest and recreation he found on the transport. It felt good to have space under his feet once again and real candy dolls of choice under him as well. Anna was not anything like the space nymphs that hovered on the transports. They gave you everything you asked for. If you could pay that is. And he could pay and after he delivered his package, he could pay for much more. But thoughts of Boeshane flashed through his mind. He would have to stop and see Jolein one last time before he fades to black and went underground for good. He was thinking of Styx the planet where identity is dead and once on that boat there is no return.

The transport made an early stop before Grey's destination of Boeshane came up. It was there that he sold Ianto to a very happy alien named Sollen. "I have a debt to settle and on the open Market of Carnes next month, my friend could get triple what I owe him."

"This merchandise is very hot Sollen, so get it buried as soon as possible. I have someone following me, but they are going to start looking when I'm at the transport's final destination. So I'm being honest. It won't take long for them to back track and find you. As for me, I'm going to see a friend and then go hang with Asher a bit. An old friend is looking for him. I need to give him a bit of information that might send sparks into the reunion. Darby will have a bit of playtime. So if they find you, send them there, you remember Captain John Hart?"

"Thanks for the heads up, Grey. And I would be happy to lead him to Darby. I owe him for the bust on Alpha. My party knows how to work without leaving a trace. So even if they get to this point, they won't find him or this package." He handed Grey the chip with his pay on it and rolled the container away. "Nice doing business with you, I trust he is intact."

"I know if I cheated you, the card explodes! You are a man after my own heart, Sollen!" Grey smiled as he got back on the transport that was heading for Boeshane.

* * *

Mark sat curled up on his bed in the little room that he was given in the Hub. Like times before all Torchwood members had rooms in the Hub incase of emergencies. This space was Mark's and up unto a few days ago it was John's as well. He kept thoughts of his almost husband out of his head. Beyond the divider in the room slept Jolein and Leon. Mark guarded his thoughts as the Twins were reading everything from his mind. With his bracelet destroyed and the new one with Ben, he needed to protect every thought and keep up barriers to keep them out. Jolein was being a problem. She wanted to play mentally with Papa more and more. Leon was content just to wait until Mark wanted to play. As he rubbed his middle, home of the new guy, he hoped that he would never have these problems with him. But after using the moonstone… Mark shuddered. He didn't want to think about what would happen to NG as he grew up. It was best to wait. But as every parent he hoped for the best and prayed for his child.

His stomach growled as if Mark's thoughts in his direction woke NG up. "You can't be hungry again, we just ate!" He said, quietly rubbing his belly cooing mentally to the little one. "Papa just got comfortable, with his feet up and all. I have to get this time line down for your Uncle Jack. Do me a favor? Don't fall in love with him as well. Go after Nick or maybe a girl please." The baby just made him hungrier. "Okay, maybe you could like food, be a chef, live outside of Torchwood. That would be nice. Your Daddy loves to eat, at least that is how we met. He couldn't get enough that night." His stomach growled again. "Really I'm so comfortable, why now?"

There was a soft knock on the door. Jack peeked in. "Sorry, I saw the light on. I can't sleep. Can I come in? I come bringing popcorn." He produced a bowl from behind the door.

Mark's stomach growled louder. "It is most welcome, NG really seems determined to keep me eating. Come in and have a seat." Mark moved over giving Jack some room. When settled he went after the popcorn with fury.

"You always liked popcorn; I remember it was the one treat you were allowed…" Jack trailed off not wanting to raise the ghost again.

"I know and NG does too. Can't wait until I find a name for him."

"I'm starting to like it, call him NG or wait that could mean no good." Jack whispered when he heard Leon mumble something.

"Or No God. We could just call him Norman Gareth." They looked at each other smiling shaking their heads no.

"So do you need some help with the time line?" Jack lay sideways on the bed kicking his shoes off.

Mark blinked for a moment wondering why Jack lying there felt familiar. "I remember when you used to come home from school and plop down on the bed after I just got done being sick. Just as the bed settled you would offer me something you saved from lunch. I would run back to the bathroom while you laughed. Why were you such a brute?"

"I don't know, maybe I was just bored. It was boring sometimes." He wiggled Mark's foot under the blanket.

"Easy for you to say. At least you got to leave and go out!" He shot Jack a smile then returned back to his laptop. "I'm stuck on your time line. So far I have put together where John and Ben went, you are still there, well one of you that is, there is a future you there as well, likely in the trousers of some sweet thing. I wonder if you are going to fuck through eternity?' Mark glanced up at Jack as he grabbed at Mark's foot again.

"Maybe," His laugh was randy. "You are in that time line as well. I can just see John's head spinning with this. He was never very good at keeping the time lines straight. A genius every way else but he would get so confused with the possibilities of what could cause a paradox. Good thing he isn't in a time line with himself. No telling what he would get into." Jack took some more popcorn and rolled over on his back, tossing the popcorn in the air and catching it in mouth. Mark watched shaking his head, some things just never changed.

He ventured a question; something he knew Jack was thinking. Now with Ianto gone Jack was lonely. "Do you want to spend the night? I have plenty of room. You might keep the bad dreams away like you use to. They keep getting worse." Mark didn't look at Jack.

Jack watched his friend and smiled. Right now they both needed company. "That would be great. If you don't mind me in my underwear, I won't go naked here." He rolled over avoiding the pillow Mark swatted him with.

They lay there for a while discussing points of the timeline. Both men forged forward avoiding the fears for the ones they loved in a time period they couldn't get to.

* * *

"Someone was double dipping. So Darby crossed both the "creatures" and the 456 and now they were at war. But who is he with really?" John read his Vortex Manipulator while Ben cleaned up in the bathroom. They had been on the transport heading to Boeshane, the place that Loyalwin suggested that they head first. Before they left a message came for Loyalwin that Grey was indeed dropped off two weeks ago. He was not seen from again. But it was more than they had to go on before.

"So Grey went to Boeshane for what reason? To see his old home or visit family?" John asked.

"Do I really have to wear this? I mean can't I just be like another conman or something? Why do I have to pose as your - what did you call it?" He peeked his head out of the door, too embarrassed to walk out of the bathroom.

"Servant, or man slave, really what is in a name? It means I own you and you can't say anything at all. Trust me, you are better off silent. The way you ask questions someone is going to know you don't belong. We just have to find Grey and that will lead us to Ianto and maybe a cure for the virus." John paused as Ben came out of the bathroom. "Oh dear Gods, you are wonderful. Oh my! If I wasn't almost married… Hey, but when in Rome…" He watched as Ben turn red. John liked the clothes he found for him in the ship's stores. They were more in style for the time period.

It was a tight black mid drift exposing Ben's small abs. The man was skinny but the tight red pants made his blond hair look almost strawberry. He turned around a few times allow the bells to jingle around the waistline. He wore a black band on his exposed left arm and a collar that John picked out at the market. It was silver meaning he was a precious pet.

"Please don't get any ideas, I don't think I could get it up right now if I wanted to." He looked at himself in the mirror. "Really, this isn't that bad, I might get used to it."

"Well you have to. It must look like you always worn one like it. Silver suits you. So, do you want to practice kissing? We will have to do some of that and you may have to go down on me if things get rough. I think we should give that a try." John went to unbutton his trousers and remove his package when Ben moved his hands up in front of his face.

"No, I think if it happens I can role play." Ben just turned around and went to the window.

"I'm just teasing!" John laughed. "You really have to get a grip on things. I wouldn't think of you like that." He went back to his VM waiting for Ben to respond to the other question.

"Family, he went for family. Does Jack still have relations on Boeshane?" He watched the stars slip by in a darker then night sky.

John used his VM to check the universal database and came up empty. He had a quick thought about another name and whistled low. "He doesn't have family, but Andy does. His mother in this time is still alive and living on Boeshane. I guess we know why he is heading there; I just hope that he doesn't harm Jolein." John shut down his VM and went to check his gun and other weapons and to charge the hand held notebook he bought with him.

Ben raised his eyebrows when he turned away from the view. "How did you get through security with all that on you?"

"Security isn't the same as the 21st century. In this time it is like the Wild West, a person is judged by the amount of firepower they pack. Here, this one is for you." John handed him a small two shot handgun.

Ben checked the outfit but couldn't figure out where to put. "Where am I going to keep this?" He watched John who for the moment was thinking of his mother in law.

"Oh that, I think you have a very sweet hidey hole you could put it."

Ben's face went stone cold when he understood what John meant. "No way!"

"Yes, way! No, drop your drawers and present it to me. I haven't got all night, and you have to get used to it." Ben's squirming made John giggle. He missed this, this running around planning, have a goal, a target so to speak. But Ben's protest was precious.

"Damn it, Ben, it isn't like you could die, just don't squeeze too hard, the gun just may go off!"

_End Chapter 29 _

_TBC_


	32. Chapter 32

_Through the past we tread lightly then we stumble to the future. _

Sollen opened the container when he got to his final destination. He was tired from the long journey, but happy that he could meet Sergie with a certain air of dignity. He would pay his debt and maybe get back on the good side of the handsome man again. Sex was more than good with Sergie; it was a holy experience that made you see deities and angels and sometimes even demons. So it would be a treat to be with his ex partner once again.

But Sergie was a slut. That much was true but if he was acting all business, there was a good chance he would be in the mood. Sollen was sure as he looked at the beautiful young man in the shipping container that the trade couldn't go over without getting romantic involvement out of the rogue. This one would excite the rogue for sure.

Ianto looked in horror at the Alien hanging over him. Sollen smiled and spoke calmly. This one's eyes seemed innocent to this type of experience but yet there was a hidden shadow under his stormy blue grey stare.

"You are going to be fine. I started the reversal of your stasis. In a few minutes you will be able to move." He touched Ianto's cheek, removing a tear in the process. "You didn't cry for over a weeks, did you? I know it is a living hell, but crying is very childish. You should have gotten angry and plotted revenge or something constructive."

"How do you know they aren't tears of joy that I can finally move and find Grey to beat him senseless?" Ianto spoke clearly.

"Well that could be but for this," he hit a button that sent a shock through Ianto's body causing Ianto to wince in pain, "is a built in shock collar for a new pet. So you really can't. Got to love Grey, he does think of everything."

It was just a matter of time before Ianto could leave the container. He was told to shower and given a fresh set of clothes, even more embarrassing than his last outfit. "You buggers really have awful taste." He said to Sollen at dinner.

Despite it all, even with Sollen's bluish skin and antenna waving, Ianto liked the man's laugh. "Yes, but you do look good in it. And you have a personality. Take heart, friend! That might give you an easier time at your new life. But don't get too snarky; learn to watch before you speak. That will help you along. If I didn't owe my friend money, I might enjoy you myself. But I can't be bothered to have a little taste. You are very tired and I have a headache. So you can curl up on the couch there as I arrange to give you away." He left the table and went to the desk on the other side of the room going to what could be a 51st century notepad. Ianto was feeling sleepy but he needed to learn as much about his environment as he could if he was going to stay ahead of things and find a way to escape. So taking Sollen's advice, he curled up on the couch and pretended to sleep as he watched Sollen confirm his deal.

* * *

He must have fallen sound asleep after he had listened to a few of the conversations that Sollen was having with some associates. It bothered Ianto that he couldn't stay awake to find out more, but he did have enough to go on for the moment but was it enough to try to escape on? Exactly where was he going to go? This Sergie guy sounded like a real charmer from what Sollen said to other people he was chatting to. One sounded like a mother type warning Sollen not to get involved with Sergie again for he would only break his heart.

There was breakfast waiting and Ianto was asked to sit and eat. Sollen was already eating but seemed preoccupied. It was then that Ianto asked some questions.

"So this Sergie and you, you have some history together?" He smelled the food on his fork and deciding it wasn't at all unpleasant and took a taste. "This is nice, what is it?"

Sollen watched Ianto closely and decided that man was just trying to feel at ease, there was no harm in some chatter. Living his life the way he did, Sollen didn't get very many social outlets and friends were as rare as a Voretck Diamond. So sometimes it was just nice to talk even with a stranger.

"You are a friendly sort, well it won't do any harm and it isn't like you are going to stay with him. You are really not his type for anything that is long term. You're too neat, yes, that is the word. Look at how you eat, so organized even though you must be half starved. But I like you for some reason, maybe because you aren't like most of the others I get a hold of. You have class. You must be a rich kid, why would Grey kidnap a rich kid?"

"Actually would you believe it if I said I was family?" Sollen laughed. "No really, it is a revenge thing. Not that makes are difference to you, you have your own problems." Ianto was playing to the man's vanity. It was one thing that he knew might get this guy to see him more than something to sell.

"You're right; it doesn't make a difference to me. Whatever you did to make him sell you must have been heinous. Oh well, that isn't my concern, but Sergie is, we were together as lovers for some time. He had a way of making you feel like you were the only one that matters until you find him in bed with half the neighborhood, at once, after you had just changed the sheets. I was not one for monogamy but he kind of made me want that, you know love and those kinds of things, maybe get a dog? But it was all in my head. So I deal with it and try to get what I want when I can." He watched Ianto pour a glass of water and sip it.

"I see, so any more tips on how to beat the system and find an owner that isn't some fat pervert with a foot fetish?"

Sollen laughed more. "I see you want to play, good! We have a half a day before I meet Sergie. So I'll show you a thing or two, but first, I have an itch on my back, please scratch it for me? I can never reach the exact spot." He rose and removed his shirt, revealing boil like puss balls all over his torso mainly on his back. Ianto held in his meal as it came back up. He swallowed once and went about his task. After all, he may be just swallowing more then his pride if he was going to survive and get back to Jack and home.

* * *

"Just be yourself, and you should stay alive. I have found our time together very enjoyable. I will miss you. Now let's not make him wait any longer." The transport dropped them in an old space dock on the planet that Sollen lived on. It was well lit, not at all a place you would think these things went on. Sollen told Ianto that he would have to be tied and blindfolded, as was part of the game with Sergie. Ianto didn't like it but went along as a panic attack built up inside him.

* * *

"Do you know I have been waiting all night for you?" The voice said, making Ianto's head jerk at the sound. His ears were ringing again. He cursed himself for not taking more drops but how was he supposed to know Grey would take him away? He thought of Grey's hands on him and shivered. But the voice was one that reminded him of someone.

"Sorry my party was late, and this one is really a pain in the ass. He doesn't shut up." He pushed the blindfolded man at the voice. "Sergie, next time let's just have sex and no bets. I can't keep up with you." Ianto heard what sounded like a kiss or a slurp.

"Well next time I will come more late if I get a reaction like that! Do you have time for one for the road?" Sollen said as the one called Sergie moaned. "I guess that is yes."

Ianto was feeling dizzy from the stress of the day. The last thing he needed was to listen to these two go at it. The noise was obnoxious, that damn slurping made him want to throw up. "Hey what about me, I just can't stand around here."

There was a finally grunt as Sollen's voice said. "See what I mean, he is such a little bitch. Why don't you get him ready and I will watch? There is no reason why we can't both have him for a while. Go on Sergie, I love watching you play!" The laugh was hoarse as Sergie chuckled slurping one more time before his scent filled Ianto's noise. So much like Jack's. "God please don't! I'm sorry I said anything." Ianto panicked.

"Oh you won't be sorry for long. I'll treat you fine, promise. You'll be thanking me." Ianto could hear the smirk and could almost smell the wet lips on Sergie's face.

Ianto panted for a long moment while the fear ran through his body. He was hyperventilating because he was blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. But there was something in the room that was familiar to him. It was that smell, the only smell he wanted to remember because it was allowing him a certain bit of control. He dare not call out, for what if Sergie wasn't his Jack? It was years with Torchwood that taught him to be careful with tipping ones hand. He didn't need complications, if this Sergie was his Jack then the blindfold would be removed and he would be safe. If it was his Jack the blindfold may not be removed and his hands stayed tied depending on Jack's need for play. 'God, why did Jack have to be all over every part of the time line!' Ianto thought in his state of bewilderment.

The vicious snide laughter that came from the place the smell wafted from was most definitely not his Jack. Ianto sucked back his fear, holding his breath awaiting the next part of this trip from hell. He envisioned Jack on their wedding day; the image should be enough to get him through the next part of his new life.

The voice whispered in his ear and Sergie's scent made him dizzy. He felt a hand lightly playfully touch him as it moved to other parts it could fondle through the thin garment.

"So glad I have you first. Sometimes it is good to have friends that owe you. They come up with the most ingenious was to pay you back. And fresh meat is always good. Right Sollen? Especially pale, dark and handsome. I'm sure we can come up to some kind of agreement, my pet." It was that scent followed by a low growl that was all Jack's. Ianto knew that, but it was not his Jack. It was Sergie that licked his neck as if to taste him. What the hell was that feeling he kept having? It was something in the back of his throat, and soon it was all over his captor's face and clothes as Ianto vomited in the direction of the voice.

"Sorry." He managed before his legs gave out and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Well, that is a new one for me. I don't think I ever had that effect on someone like that before." Sergie reached for handkerchief and wiped off his shirt. He looked at the sweaty head of the young man on the floor and sighed. "Oh great, you have Aorgne flu, I should have known not to look this gift horse in the mouth. Sollen! Now you owe me for the clean up on this jacket. JggGood thing for you I had my hypo spray last week." Something in the sick man caught his attention. "Oh well, might as well get you in bed, not the way I wanted to, mind you. You can't just lay here." He picked Ianto up. "Sollen, settle for a rain check instead of the cleanup. I should get him well." Something was pulling on his heartstrings with this young man. He knew that couldn't be a good thing.

"Well good luck with that. It was nice to see you anyway. Pleasant journey and all that!" Sollen was disappointed but it wouldn't have been the first time. He walked back to the transport station he assumed alone. It was only at the platform that he found he was not alone. "You saw who I gave him to. It is not in my hands anymore. But if I were you, I would wait to retrieve your trophy. He is sick. Let Sergie take care of him."

"John Hart will contact you." The voice was transferred right into Sollen's mind. His antennas twitched from the high-pitched signal the Telepaths connection released in small sound waves. "You send him to Asher, you understand?" He broke contact.

Sollen fell back a little bit laughing as he shook the feeling of the hidden one out of his mind. "With what you paid me I can send him to hell in pieces if you want!"

The transport's horn blew and the bronzed metal cylinders of a glide train rested at the platform. He smiled at the one in the shadows when he stepped on the transport and headed home for a much needed rest.

* * *

It was a very uncomfortable summer on Boeshane. Ben and John were glad when a woman pointed to the shady part of the city where Jolein Perry lived.

John stopped at the wooden gate of the house before him, nearly having the distracted Ben collide into him. "What's up?" He companion asked.

"This could be my mother in law's house. What do I say to her? Your son is alive; we are kind of married with two kids and one on the way. We are living in the 21st century now. When did my life get so ridiculously uncomfortable?" He looked at Ben who just nodded taking in the seriousness of John's mood.

"Listen if she is one bit like Mark, you have nothing to fear. But I leave that up to you. The plan is to find Grey and we hope he still has Ianto. Just play it by ear. But if it was me I would love to learn that my son lives and he has found happiness." Ben reassuringly smiled at John.

"I can see why he fell for you; my Lovely has a knack for finding great and wise people to bring into his life. And he has excellent taste." John winked before turning to open the gate with a creak. He walked up the wooden steps. The wood was still surprising to him, Boeshane was not that rich yet this was wood imported from Earth. He guessed some luxuries were still used even this far out. The door was painted odd colors in what seemed to be a faded mural of a family and some other people. It was a young drawing of Mark's he could tell that; he thought Mark once said that the house was gone.

"Hey, hold on there, John, are you okay?" Ben was next to him offering his support.

"Yeah," he said weakly his voice stressed and raspy. "I just realized how fucked up Time Travel could be. Never mind, let's see if anyone is home." John pounded on the brass knocker and stood back to await someone to answer. He was beginning to see why Jack was so keen to get away from this place; it was very old fashioned and primitive for a science colony. Doorknockers? Really!

A camera eye came out of an opening above the door and scanned them. "State your business with this house." It mechanically chimed.

"Well there you go, a touch of the modern age. We wish to see Mrs. Jolein Perry. We are looking for Grey Glausious." He wished he didn't use that word, he wished it didn't have to say Grey instead of Andy, but it was best to see how his mother was first. He didn't want to cause her any more hurt or give her false hope. Also John was hoping that he had enough time to save this woman from her fate. Right now he had to find Ianto. Then figure out how to deal with Grey and hope to get a cure for the virus plaguing the population of earth. There was so much to do and so little time. It was starting to weight him down a bit.

"Who are you? Are you with the authorities?" The mechanical eye asked.

"We are with the Interstellar Labor Union, Grey missed his job appointment." Ben chimed in earning a look from John that was two thirds admiration and one third "you stupid little fuck, now you've blown it." There was no such organization.

The door clicked open and allowed them to enter. They walked in slowly; John held his hand near his hidden weapon while Ben seemed to be more relaxed. They stood in a nice seized old style parlor with a big fireplace on the far side of the wall. It was surprisingly painted in bright colors, unlike the darkness of the outside of the house, which was brown and worn in its looks. Above the fireplace was a portrait of Andy. John sucked in his breath.

"My god, he looked so young, almost carefree. He must have been what 15?" Ben was up close, whispering in his ear interfering in the two-foot rule that most men stuck to.

Andy was a beauty even back then. So young the sun bleached streaks in his hair naturally highlighting his brown curls. And he was tan, youthful and smiling. All before the baby and the creatures. He was smiling down on them adding more color to the room. This boy didn't know about Darby Asher and how the Universe would hurt him so. John sighed and turned to the sound of footsteps on the old polished dark oak floor. He turned looking down not desiring to make eye contact yet.

"I don't often have guests here. But if Grey is in trouble, I want to help." John followed the voice and made his head rise up to meet his mother in-law's eyes. She was beautiful just like Mark and even more so like Leon. He stood looking into eyes brown saddened with loss, so alone and aching. She was so like Mark that he couldn't take his eyes off her. His emotions obviously showing, Ben nudged him out of the way to continue the conversation.

"We aren't really with the ILU Mrs. Perry, we are looking for a friend that Grey may have taken. His name is Ianto Jones. Here is his picture." Ben pulled out the picture of Ianto.

"He is in trouble again, isn't he?" She shook her head at the photograph. "I haven't seen him. I would've remembered some one so pale around these parts." Her eyes darkened with worry. John made contact with Jolein Perry after glancing over at Andy's picture on the wall. He nodded at it as if getting permission to tell her the truth. She deserved that at least.

"I won't lie to you." He began. "It is a long story but first I have something I want to show you." She flinched when he went to reach into his jacket pocket, nervous at what he might do. "Here this is my daughter and son."

She went for the other picture and froze her focus at the little boy in the picture. She looked at John and blinked not quite understanding why her son was in this picture. "He is your son. The girl looks like you and a little like my late husband. But the boy, he is every bit like my son Andy."

Ben just felt out of place in this. He watched John's sorrow pour over his face. But he knew that it was the right thing to do. Mark's mother should know that he was alive and well, expecting a child. It was only fair. What a good story to write his next book on!

"Because Andy is his other father. We are married, well we will be as soon as I get home." He paused as her hand went to her mouth, wide eyed. "He is living with Ianto, Blue, Ben here and myself in the 21st century. My name is John Hart and I love your son."

"He is alive. But Blue said that they killed him. How is he alive?" She let John hold her while she regained her composure without so much as shedding a tear. When it was all said and done she smiled, reminded of the guests in her house. "Where are my manners? Let's have some tea and I have a little Cwarl cake with some imported coco. I made it this morning. Strange I don't know why, it was Andy's favorite. Like something was telling me that something was going to happen. He is okay, right? I mean I want to hear all of it, every detail of what happened to him." She moved the party into a brightly lit kitchen sitting area with soft pastel colors on the walls; the blues seemed to match the ocean view off the back of the house.

John smiled. "I can sense Andy's work with the colors. You should see our house, well before the attack, it was all so perfect." He smiled while she got cups signaling them to sit.

"He had that way with color. You mentioned an attack? He is okay and the children as well?" She measured out the tea before retrieving the cups from the cupboard.

"Yes, they are fine. So is the one he is carrying." John fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth.

A cup slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor, Jolein looked stunned at the news John delivered. Ben went to help their host clean up.

"How? He can't have children! He just can't!" She seemed very confused.

Ben helped her to a chair. John went about preparing the tea and bringing over the flat pinkish cake that was covered in coco on white icing with some plates and forks.

"It is a long story and some of the parts are going to make you sad. But other parts will make you proud. And if all goes well, like we survive this, we will take you to see Andy. He will be so happy to have you around. I want him to have nothing by happiness from now on. So, are you ready?" John reached for his husband's mother to squeeze her hand for support as he began, not sparing any detail of the horror that he knew was in Mark's past.

* * *

He changed his name to Sergie when it was popular to pick old Earth names at the agency. It was the fourth name he had and the one his last partner would scream out when things in the bedroom finished. Sergie was not a happy guy. He was hoping to break in this new boy, but he was tending nurse instead of his needs.

But the young man was handsome. So the deed wasn't so bad. And he spoke in an odd tongue for some words. But one word, a name Jack, kept coming around again and again. The fever was high but not life threatening, so it would just be a matter of getting the fever down, then Sergie could have a little fun before selling this one off for some nice profit. He was grateful that his friend gave him this beauty as payment for earlier services offered. Luck sometimes was his friend, just not all the time as he was often shown. Sergie licked his lips as he pictured this one naked under him.

"Oh you better get better sooner, or sick as you are I will have you. Then off to the market and a nice little sum to get me the hell out of well, let's say hell. Do you know what it is like to be a lap dog for a bunch of power hungry fiends? All my life I just wanted to get away from this. But it comes back and bites me in the ass. And to think some one I cared about paid the ultimate price for me. And what have I done with the life he let me have? A lot of sex, a lot of cons but basically a big fat zero. He didn't deserve to die for that." Sergie rested the cool wet cloth on Ianto's head.

Ianto opened his eyes briefly, smiled when he saw Jack's face and slipped back into an unconscious stupor mumbling about making coffee.

"Well at least you have a million credit smile pretty boy. I wonder what your name is." Sergie looked down at the man as he stood up. He smiled back at his prize and left the room to make a few calls.

* * *

Jolein sat there at the end of John's tale of her son's horrific life. She didn't know what to do next outside of a blink. Tears didn't come to her; she didn't have any left having cried them out for years. There was one feeling that did make itself known, and that was pride. Pride that her son had gone through such pain and trauma to come out with a man and a family giving him a happy ending. Such as it was, he still was not safe, but at least he was alive.

"Your world, the past Earth, is he safe there? I mean the virus, the pestilence from war, is he okay, the children and him?" She widened her eyes at John sighing out as if she held her breath for a while.

"The Hub is a bunker that is locked down. A while back before I was in cryogenics

when I was carrying the twins. I did a lot of safety protocol work with our resident scientist and computer nerd, Dan. He put into place a shielding and a decontamination field that prevents people from entering the Hub until they are pronounced clean. We put into the system every known virus up until this present time period. The 456 seem to think that we can't see them for what they are. They are nothing but a bunch of junkies with a great plan and that in the end we will stop. I have to believe that, that is why we have to find Grey. He is behind the attacks from the Black Market and now this virus. He opened up the portal and let it in." He finished taking a sip of tea.

"I ask one thing. Just take me with you. I want to go. How did you find out about me here?" She studied the picture of the twins again. Her face smiled as Leon caught her eye. He was her Andy, so much so that she stood to go over to a silver metal box under the portrait of Mark. She returned with it and handed it to John. "If you have the time, here are some memories of Andy I saved. Does he like Mark better or Andy?" She was trying to get whatever scraps about her son that she could get.

"He said that Andy was just his past. Though Mark was something he was given in abuse, it is the name that made him strong. Loyalwin called him Andy, but there was another name. Alernet, it means "a little hope" in "the creatures" tongue. Though that one was rare, but fit him. He has renewed my hope again and again."

"Three names for three lives. My Andy, so special to so many." She opened the box and began to explain its pieces. John felt like Mark was with them somehow. He focused a brief thought in Mark's direction before listen to Jolein talk about her son.

"He really knew how to comfort people the most. It was very difficult for him when he got here. I don't know what he would have done had he not made friends with Blue and Grey. They seem to be happy together. Though Grey did seem to have a mad crush on Andy. Blue was more of the best friend. Andy's Dad and I never thought that Andy would ever develop any sexuality. He was 15 and nothing, not even a date. He would stay home while Blue went out. Blue always came back here. His home life was never great after his Dad died and Grey went missing. But my Andy was always there for him." She paused taking a sip of her tea. "I wasn't as surprised to find out that they were sexual with each other. The baby was though, but we just never sat him down to tell him that he could conceive. It was something I guess in our busy lives we forgot about. But I was excited, even if Andy's father wasn't. He was more upset over Andy not being able to have his life. I knew his father took the child's life after Blue came to tell us Andy was gone. He confessed and I threw him out. He died a few years ago in some starship accident. I didn't cry then, just felt relieved. Does that make me a bad person?" She smiled at her son in law.

"No, it makes you honest. I think that Mark coming to terms with his Dad's deceit made him strong. He won't lie or manipulate our children, ever. He told me that he wants them to make their own choices and mistakes, some of that I think is okay, but we should have some discipline. Especially Jolein, she really puts ideas into Leon's head and he just does it. I hope that now she understands that we can't break the rules just because she feels the need."

Jolein laughed at the stories John told her about her namesake. "I can't wait to see them, they sound like a handful. But NG, is he okay? I mean Andy must feel so horrible to have used the moonstone. What a horrible thing for a parent to know that they did harm to their child."

"NG will be fine we hope, he is just going to be born sooner is all and I won't be there for it. I hate that fact that Mark will be alone."

Ben spoke up for the first time since John began the story. He was letting John get use to his future in law, which was only fair. "I'm sure he will be fine, John. Jack is with him. I mean Blue, he won't be alone, not with Nick and everyone else. Besides, Sally said she'd film it for us. God that must be gross." Ben made a frown when he put his mind around male pregnancy.

Jolein liked this one called Ben. It was nice to see that her son found friends and a group of people that cared about him and he could care about.

"Well this still doesn't bring us any closer to finding Ianto. We have no choice Ben; I'll have to go to the Time Agency maybe they can help. Jolein, there is one thing you should know. Andy is in this time line, but he has to go through it so he can be the person I fall in love with. I know it will seem hard not to want to find him. But it will ruin the future. He won't even know it is you; Asher did things to his mind. So I'll make a promise to you, we will find my friend and come back for you."

"To begin again in Earth's glorious past. I like that. If you give me the details on the virus, I'll run it by some of my friends at the University. I think we could find a way to stop it." She seemed to be full of life, like having a purpose made her feel alive. She left the table leaving the kitchen, calling behind her. "Give me a moment, I think I have an idea were Grey went."

She left them to finish their tea. When she returned she gave John a video card that said, "Slaves bought and sold by Sollen."

John was smiling as Jolein asked, "I guess you know who this is. I guess this is a lead."

* * *

Mark didn't sleep well the first few nights without John. NG was very restless and he seemed to be growing every 6 hours so sleep became a very big problem with his body changing to keep up with NG's growth. He found that he had to stay in his room. So he did his work from there. Mainly Jack asked him to record all the things he remembered of his time with Darby.

"I'm glad that Loyalwin was able to find the exact time that Grey went to. Even if it wasn't the exact place, at least it was close. Can you sense anything from them?" Nick was bored without Ben, and after telling Jack that he was crazy and needed to get some sleep, breaking up a fight with Gwen and Sally and telling Rhys and Hunter that reality TV was a waste of time, he found himself asking Anna if he could help. She had Martha on line from UNIT going over notes with the virus.

Anna smiled and said a cup of coffee would be nice. Nick mumbled something about just because he was a Jones didn't mean he could make coffee. He found Gwen laughing in the kitchen with Sally as the smell of fresh brewed coffee hit him like a ton of bricks.

"See? You two have made up. I told you it was cabin fever." He smiled as he went to pore two cups. "Anna gave me the boot. I guess I was under her feet. Gwen, I didn't know Rhys could do lab work?"

"He can't, why is he?" Gwen said smiling.

"No, he is watching some talk show with Hunter and carrying on. But with all things considering, even if it a normal thing, maybe you should get him to do some lab work. Jack really isn't focused right now. I think we should all be doing some type of work."

"Who died and left you boss?" Sally snarled.

"No one, it is just we need someone to take control. John and Ianto aren't here, so Gwen that leaves you as second, right? So I think you better crack the whip." He turned and left them, shaking his head. He heard the halfhearted comment about it must be his time of the month from Gwen as he made is way to Mark's. The twins were in the hall playing hopscotch drawn from some crayons they had.

"Uncle Nick, do you think that Uncle Ianto is going to be mad that Jolein drew on the floor?" Leon looked up to him. It was odd, but lately Leon was defining himself as an individual. Before, if the twins got up to mischief, Leon would take the blame even if it was thought out and planned by Jolein. But now Leon was taking the lead and showing his own initiative and finding his own path. Nick thought was because Leon was going to be a big brother soon. So the boy had to act the part.

"Why blame me, fat ass, you helped." Jolein lashed out at Leon's rebellion.

"I don't have a fat ass, it is perfect. But you on the other hand…"

"Whoa, that is enough young man." Nick grabbed Leon and forced him to look at him. "Calling you sister names is not going to fly with me. Now say you're sorry. Jolein, you too, your Papa has enough going on right now, let's start to grow up a little bit. Okay?"

She frowned, her bottom lip sticking out hazel eyes very droopy and shook her head yes.

"Now Uncle Ianto will more than likely be upset, but right now he isn't here. But we will have this cleaned up for him before he gets back. Is that understood?" Both children nodded. "There, that's solved, now I'm going to see your Papa, play quietly now." He gathered both twins in his arms and gave a strong hug. They returned to their play as Jolein called Leon a fat ass and Leon merely said it takes one to know one.

"Did you think that would stop them? They seemed to have slipped back to the terrible twos again." Mark sat up with a grunt.

"How is NG?"

"Growing and eating, but what else is new? I can feel the tension in the Hub. I think Gwen will come around. It is always the waiting. I feel like I have been waiting half my life for things. Ben will do fine, Nick. Besides with this under his belt, Jack's sure to ask him to join Torchwood." Mark looked up from his work to find Nick's face twisted in pain.

"I don't want him in Torchwood. I want him to be a writer. I want to go home to him and it not to be about work. Mark, with James I had no out, it was always this. But now that the house is gone and we can start again, as much as I love you all, I really need a little bit of a life outside of this. My whole life was spent trying to do the right thing when I knew it was wrong. I loved James, and I'm sorry he is dead." Nick cried tearlessly.

Mark was by his side holding him, rubbing his back in comfort. "You found out?"

"I heard Dan talking to Gwen. I didn't get a chance to say good-bye. He died alone, thinking I just abandoned him. Jack said he would ask about me all the time. God, I was such a coward. I should have been there, told him I forgave him. I did, after I found Ben and with your help, showing me how to use my mind to see. I'm such big…"

"Fat ass," Mark finished. Nick let a little giggle escape, remembering the innocence of the twins.

"Yeah, a fat ass and a fart head. They have it easy."

"You had no idea that this was going to happen, Nick. I can feel James still and I know he still loved you enough to understand why you didn't want to see him. So be at peace." He hugged his friend before continuing. "Now if you excuse me, I have to pee, NG loves lying on my bladder. I guess it must be comfortable. Stay with me a bit. I need to have a sounding board for the time line. I have to hear myself read it out loud so I know it is correct. It would be better to read it to you. That way it doesn't seem crazy.

* * *

They slept in Andy's room, Jolein coming in with fresh linens. She asked John if she thought she should pack some of Andy's things to take with her, some of his awards for his art works, maybe some of his sketchpads would be a good idea. John thought it would make Mark happy, maybe a little melancholy but it would be nice to sit down and learn more about his Lovely's past.

They slept through the night and left in the morning for the spaceport, John making a short call on his way to Sollen. It was then that Ben's heart stopped when he heard John refer to him, as "merchandise" and he needed to rid him of the baggage.

'I said it so we could meet him. And you are dressed the part, it is only so we can chat with him." Ben pouted. "Come on Ben, be reasonable."

"I could be selling you! That would be fair." He folded his arms over his chest.

"I know how they think, you would be spotted as a green kid and shot. This isn't some novel, this is the real world, you have to know the language and you have to act a certain way. I want to bring you home alive, Ben. Do you understand?"

Ben nodded but he still wasn't happy. "As long as I don't have to sleep with anyone." He didn't like John's smile.

"Funny thing you should bring that up!" John laughed as Ben's eyes went wide. It wasn't long until they were on a transport heading to Alterne, the place that Sollen called home. It was also the place where Darby Asher lived.

_End Chapter 30 _

_TBC_


	33. Chapter 33

_Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder how far we are. _

Ben was getting cabin fever on the space transport that reminded him of his trip to America and how he took buses around the country. The Transport System was a cheap way for the low class to travel for one planet to another. John would try to make Ben happy by giving him tidbits of his life when he was younger and a Time Agent. He seemed to distract Ben for a bit. But all those stars and the cramped conditions often made him wish he could breathe air and walk around more. Instead, it was a tiny sleeper roomer and the occasional trip for food. Sometimes they would stay in the galley and play a little poker or watch some high stakes game that the others got into. They never ended well and Ben and John would be forced back into their hovel until the morning. So John did some research while Ben complained.

"Couldn't we have had a different class ticket? Would that have been bad?"

"Yes, we would be so riddled with pleasurable gadgets that we would more than likely miss our stops all together and end up dodging bullets. Trust me, class now a days means you can afford to be decadent enough to get into a lot of trouble." He smiled when he saw Ben's surprised face.

It took almost two weeks for them to get from Loyalwin's home world to Boeshane, which meant that Grey was already a month a head of them. Now leaving Boeshane to meet Sollen on Paiton was just one week, but it was enough to upset Ben that as soon as they were on solid ground, they had to head out to the emptiness of space. But he did like the stars; they made the universe seem almost mystical. He thought of primitive men and how they thought of them as spirits or gods. It wasn't that far fetched. Not when you were in an empty black sea with lights that looked like a beacon to lead you back home. "Maybe they could be the light of heaven and we return to them at the end of everything." He said out loud.

"You should write that down. I guess I don't think of out there like that. I used to when I left the farm. The lights so overwhelmed me that I wanted to stop at every one of them. But when I traveled at first as a young agent I learned that they may be perfect, beautiful divine jewels from here, but they are anything but when you see what the creatures on those lights do to each other and their homes. I soon learned that I had to wise up or someone from one of those lights would one day swallow me. It was a hard lesson for a farm boy." John looked out the window for one moment then went back to his notebook, typing away trying to find out if Ianto was out there. He hoped that maybe he would turn up in some section of the universal web. But by now John was beginning to realize Grey made sure that was not going to happen.

"I find it hard to believe you were a farm boy. What brought you to the Agency, boredom, the need to break away from the farm? Or were you just an overachiever?" Ben scribbled in his pad having ideas for a new story and John was a big part in it.

"Actually, I was asked to join. I was rather promiscuous as a teenager and I loved when strangers came into the Transport stations. So my friends and I would jokingly say we could meet a rich So and So and they would take us far away, fall in love and give us anything we want. Well, we slept with some of them and started to make money from it. Also we were learning about the Universe and some of them would give us cards so if we left home we could get work. These people were corporate level. Well one day I met a woman that was in some black tight latex like outfit. She had long black hair and darkish skin with this amazing almond shaped eyes. Green if I remember, yes green, gods I can still remember that after all this time. She was fond of me the moment she stepped off the transport. She wanted to know where the nearest bar was.

"So I took her there. My friends were so jealous. She was very shapely and had breasts…" He held out his hands to show been how large they were, "well lets say I was in love.

"I got drunk that night for the first time in my life. I found myself naked in her room while she did things to me no one ever did. Gods, I can still feel her tongue and how she made sure she was totally dominating me before we made love. Her name I don't remember but we stayed in that hotel for 3 days and nights having nothing but sex. I woke up and she was gone. There was a note that said she had to leave for her next assignment. With the note was a card for the Time Agency and its location. I left everything and I went after her, but I didn't ever see her again. So I stayed because of the magic of Time, it suddenly mattered to me. Of course like the light of the stars I soon found the Time Agency to be nasty to the citizens of this Universe as well. That was a hole that I found easy to fall in. And when in Rome, we do as they do."

Ben was scribbling away as John finished his story. "Wow, I'm going to use this, rework it a bit. But I'll show it to you before I send it off to make sure it is to your liking."

He smiled up at John who didn't notice Ben was even talking. He was deep in thought as he looked at the stars. "_Lovely, I hope you are well, kiss the twins for me and tell them a happy story about the world. I don't want them to learn to hate things like I ended up doing."_

* * *

Mark went for a walk when the twins settled in after he read them Winnie the Poo twice. He felt somehow John had asked him from far way to read to them. It really wasn't his style that was more of something Jack did. He thought about the days on their mountain in the shade of their cave. Jack would read to him an ancient Earth book and he would draw from the sounds of his voice. As they got older it always ended in them making love. They would go home for dinner but later that night, Jack was back wanting to read and for other things.

"You're grinning from ear to ear. I hope it isn't gas." Jack was in the main room of the Hub sitting at Ianto's station.

"It could be," He grinned as Jack chuckled quietly. "I was thinking of you actually. I was thinking of the cave and what we would get up to. I miss you reading to me. When John reads to me he makes me laugh, he is a comedian while you were an actor doing a performance. I miss that sometimes." He grabbed his bump making a small gasp.

"Maybe you should get back to your room. I'll help you if you want."

"I don't want to go there just yet. That was a warning twinge. I have about an hour before NG's next little growth spurt. Actually I want to get something to eat then I can sit with you a bit it you want. The time line it finished, I just downloaded it to the main frame before I read Winnie to the kids. I feel like Christopher Robins some times. I should start wearing those little boy shorts! Why do they make boys wear them?"

Jack yelled after him as he went up to the kitchen. "So they would stay little boys. At least that is what I wanted to think."

"Speaking about little boys, did you find Steven yet? Alice did say she was going to America for a bit, right?" Mark dug in the refrigerator for the bread and went for the peanut butter on the counter. "Ianto would never allow the peanut butter on the counter, Jack."

"How did you know it was me?" Jack sat at the table thinking about Ianto as he watching Mark make his sandwich. Mark blinked at how quietly Jack could move when he wanted to. It was that time thing again. Mark thought about it as he spent more time with Jack. Jack wasn't moving with the rest of Time anymore. So he wasn't moving with the rest of them either.

He moved the thoughts to another location for another time. Right now he just felt like talking not thinking of what Jack was becoming. "Because you are hoping he comes home and yells at you. You did that all the time in the house if you to had a disagreement. He would yell at you for leaving the mess. You would say sorry and then you to would disappear to make up." Mark put the bread away not expecting Jack to respond. He grabbed a bottle of water and went to sit down.

"I heard from Alice this morning, she is fine, so is Steven. But they can't come home for a bit. The world seems to have shut down after all this. That was the smart thing to do. It could happen somewhere else next time. At least that is what they think. We kind of know better." Jack rested his head on the table.

"Will you stay with me again? I could use the company." He pushed the sandwich in to his mouth making Jack laugh a little.

"Sure, I would love to, we can talk some more about things, anything really. Right now I have to check on Anna. Sally said that Anna and Martha might have something on the virus. So far there has been one death from it, but there are a few hundred cases in Cardiff right now and a few thousand around the world. It is airborne, but at least they shut the airports down, it will take a lot longer for it to spread if countries don't have contact with each other. But supplies are running low, and this hurts trade. UNIT is doing supply drops where needed. But how do we keep feeding the countries without supplies?"

He laid his head down on the table and sighed. "I'm too tired to think about this."

It would have been Ianto he would have dropped all this on. So Mark tried to be the next best thing to the Welsh sounding board. "That could mean a rise in crime and the Black Market. Hang on! Didn't we study something like that in school? It was very close to the Timeline John set up as well. Supply and Demand was the reason things went nuts in our Universe. They had four instances when worlds were shut down for some virus that could spread with contact. All those cases the Black Market eased into those worlds and made profit selling the people what they needed and wanted at very high prices. Jack, it may not just be the virus or the 456. I need to find out if the 456 have fucked with the youth of other species as well. This may just be all the Black Markets doing as a way of raping the wealth of a planet and sell its inhabitants off."

Jack was up and paying attention now. "They cut the supplies then let the 456 infest the planet taking down the population so the sale of the children is more profitable. That would mean that 10% they wanted might have been a sample for the open market. That is the missing piece. So that Black Market intends to strip the planet of valuables selling necessities to the population, while the 456 takes the humans to sell as a narcotic. That is genius."

He reached for Mark's hand feeling the soft top. "Now get back to bed, I'm going to talk to Anna and inform Martha about this. If the Black Market is going to sneak in, then they will be surprised when we greet them first."

"See, I'm not just a pretty face." Mark kissed Jack's cheek making that spot warmer than the rest of his face. Jack felt something more for that kiss. But he knew better than to think like that. Anna was waiting and Ianto would be home soon. He had to be or Jack would be only half of what he was without that Welshman in his life.

* * *

John was pleased that contacting Sollen wasn't a problem. To make amends for getting Sollen the under false pretenses, John agreed to pay Sollen a hundred credits and buy him dinner and drinks. Sollen was surprise to learn that John knew Grey at all. Sollen always thought John just ran around a better circle then Grey would. John wasn't with Darby for that long and during that time Grey had never been mentioned.

"I haven't met him yet." John told him. It was around that time that Sollen left Darby's party for bigger and better things that John showed up and they talked briefly. If talking was what it was. John was an innovative lover and did things to Sollen's antennas that no one, not even Sergie, could do. John must have hooked up with Grey around the same time as Sollen found Sergie down on his luck in Camkon. Sollen still regretted giving the jerk the time of day let alone the time in bed along with the money out of his pocket. But seeing him again had Sollen well aware of what Sergie still meant to him. And he had the bite marks to prove it!

It was when John showed him a picture of the man he bought from Grey that Sollen with the best of intentions mainly protecting his very person lied to John. The man in the shadows after all gave him the idea and paid him more than anything he ever made before. "I gave him to Darby, I swear." He added when John's eyes narrowed. "Grey sold him to me cheap; said he needed to unload him fast so I assumed that the merchandise was hot. Darby was the best to deal with that kind of product." He watched John closely. "I owed Darby from my last investment, so it seemed a good way to stay alive." He downed his drink and signaled for the waitress to bring them another round.

John exhaled as his worst fears came back to haunt him. He would have to face Darby and at this point Mark as well. He would have to let all his emotions be buried or Darby would find a fun way of playing with Ben and himself in his special room.

He explained to him over drinks how Grey was looking to unload John's friend. He said that Ianto seemed very confused as in very drugged. He later added he had stayed to "party" with Darby's friends long enough to know that Darby found a buyer for Ianto and shipped him to his new home. But Sollen didn't know the location, only Darby did, he always downloaded the destination directly into the ships log. The buyer for whatever reason was in need of the merchandise for the slave show at the Nilllien Market next week. But that didn't mean that was where Ianto was headed.

"That would be up to his new owner, and some of them never make it to Market." Sollen watched John's pet turn pale.

"I only can tell you something you really didn't want to hear, John. You will have to go to Darby for the location. John, once again, I'm sorry I can't be of more help. I should have thought twice that Grey would have given me stolen property, not that it mattered. But there is this man named Magor. He is Darby's second. He is at that dance club across the street. You treat him nicely…" He looked at Ben for some reason. "And he will get you in with Tesein who is Darby's new first. Then it is just a matter of a little extra favor to get to Darby."

"What happened to Blazer, I thought that Darby was so into him?" John asked tugging on Ben's chain a bit to snap him out of his thoughts. Ben growled a little making, Sollen laugh.

"Oh he is yummy, isn't this one? Blazer was caught fondling Darby's prize pet. So Darby made a show of him and removed his "tools' in front of a bunch of guests before burning him alive. What a nice guy, I can tell you. All over that nymph of his, or so I have heard. I'll just say that I wouldn't mind a few minutes with that toy. They say that the "creatures" trained him for a few years. I hear that those types are amazing in bed." Sollen finished his drink.

John's heart was in his throat as knew exactly whom Sollen was talking about. It was certain that when he met with Darby, he would see Mark, and he would see Mark at one of the worst times of his life.

* * *

It was not hard to get help from Magor to get in to see Tesein. It was hard trying to get a meeting with Darby Asher though. Asher was not in the best of minds to see John. After all, John had left him with a broken heart. But their contact, Magor, was rather helpful when he took a liking to Ben. John offered him in a trade with some credits and the deal was met and transport guaranteed to Asher's home once Tesein gave his okay. "Just take it for the team, Ben, I'm sure it will be fine." So Ben was bent over a table right in front of John and used like some cheap whore.

The meeting with Tesein went well and once again Ben was not too happy when he was led away by Tesein who patted his ass. "Take care not to break him Tesein. He is a very special toy of mine and I will castrate anyone that hurts him. You have one hour." John ignored the little squeal he heard come from Ben as John went about preparing for his reunion with Asher.

* * *

Ben rubbed his sore ass as he got out of the bed that Tesein was snoring in. The dark haired man was exciting and it wasn't so bad as he thought it would be. Tesein's blue eyes were very kind and he was some what old fashion in love making to what Ben thought a 51st century lover would be like with his dealing with Magor. He walked over to the chair and put on the skimpy outfit. Checking himself in the mirror, he glanced at the bed one more time, blew Tesein a kiss and went to John who was waiting in the next room.

"You look like you had a great time. I guess it wasn't so bad." John stood and fixed Ben's hair.

"At least I had my shots. Is it considered cheating, you know sleeping around?" He let the name Nick be silent because John explained that from now on they had to act like lovers. They were now being watched.

John pulled him in to an embrace, hugging Ben before he kissed him long and hard. "You do what I ask, it isn't cheating then."

* * *

The transport to Darby's was late. Of course he wouldn't be as close as John would have liked him to be. Tesein awoke from his long sleep brought on by Ben's attentions and promised that Darby would meet with John. He told John that if he ever got bored with the young man, that he had a nice spot for Ben to curl up in at the bottom of his bed.

"What did he mean by that?" Ben asked looking confused.

John was studying the directions he got on Darby Asher's new base of operations. "Damn, he has moved up in the world. Ben, he is living with all the credit billionaires. This area is only for the best of the best. I guess the slave trade has been good." John looked down the tracks to see if the transport was near. There were a few others milling about on the platform but they looked just like normal working types coming home from their day jobs. But now one of these types seemed out of place.

Ben watched John scan the area. "See anything you like? Are you listening to me?" Ben stamped his foot in frustration

"What?" He looked up from the notepad glancing around one more time before speaking. "We are not a real couple so don't go all queen on me! You are not my wife!" He looked at the notepad again. But something, no someone, caught his attention on the other side of the platform. He was watching them. But there was something else. He was studying them. John turned around but not before his eyes met the stranger's. He felt like he should know him. That disturbed John. "Turn around, Ben, we are being watched."

Ben did without saying anything though he wanted to speak out again. He remembered Nick saying the last hour they had spent together that if John said something in a low voice to listen and do what was asked. He felt the hair stand up at the back of his neck from the chill in the ex-Time Agents voice.

John used the note pad as a mirror to get an image of the man across the way. All John got was the man turning around and leaving the platform. He turned back in the man's direction to find not a trace of anyone there. "Ghosts, they are always there." He mumbled. Ben was too shaken up to say anything. With a hiss of air brakes, the transport showed up.

John glanced around one more time before he took a seat by the window, dragging Ben by his chain. The people in the car seemed normal enough and there was no sign of the one he had locked eyes with on the platform. The guy would have to leap or fly over the tracks to get here anyway. But by the way things were going anything was possible.

"You are feeling uneasy. Is it because Mark…" Ben let it go when he saw John looking at the picture of his family.

"The eye, those eyes, that man on the platform, Ben, he had my eyes." John looked out the window and saw what could have been that same man for an instant before he vanished when the train took off.

* * *

"I have something that will make you very happy and make me rich. Oh he is very healthy! The best of physical condition, but you have to give me what I want for him. I won't bargain him down. What do you mean a picture? Can't you trust me? Well, that couldn't be helped, that last one was not my fault. I was just the middleman. Wait don't hang up, I swear… Damn! Never deal with an Andrown, they never forgive a mistake, right… what ever your name is." Sergie yelled over to the unconscious Ianto rather pissed off. "Gods, what do you have to do to get people to trust you in this Universe!" He walked over to switch the cold cloth he had on the young man's head. "I know what your type would say, Mr. Manners, don't screw them over then they will trust you." He opened his eyes to check his eye color and reaction to light. "Well you are still with us and grayish eyes are close to blue in a way."

Ianto for the most part reacted to Sergie's voice by saying. "Jack?" He mumbled again and dozed off again, slightly snoring.

"Very cute, my beauty. Now let's see what I can do about getting rid of you." He picked up a card that he got a few weeks ago at the Saimen Bar on Nixx. He got thrown out for being inappropriate with a woman at the bar, strange he was just asking her the time. When a man handed him a card as he sat on his ass in the scum of Main Street. He read the card before he went to see what its owner looked like. There was no one near by, but the card said. "If no one else wants it, then I will take it." The name was "No Goods Unsellable, Inc."

Sergie blinked before dialing the number making sure he was unable to be traced. A theft of merchandise was very common when dealing with shady contacts. "This time a fresh start because of you handsome, I'll tell him the truth." He yelled over to the sleeping man. "Hello, I have something I need to get rid of. He is a human male around 27 maybe younger; he is getting over the flu but is naturally very pale and dark hair. Oh, he seems educated and well brought up. I need about two weeks to get him well. Great! My name is Sergie, yes, I will keep you posted." He supplied the general information before disconnecting the call.

He did a little jump and a low howl as he approached the sick man. "He said if you are healthy he would pay double on delivery." It didn't dawn on Sergie until later that night that the man on the other end of the conversation, didn't talk to him with a voice. All his words were put directly in to Sergie's brain.

His mind muddled and confused Sergie cursed. "Damn Telepaths! They have no manners. It is going to take days to get rid of this headache." He groaned with the pain and went to catch a few winks of sleep on the couch. His merchandise wasn't going anywhere. Sergie chained him to the bed.

_End Chapter 31 _

_TBC_


	34. Chapter 34

_Our love is never ending as it circles around the ones we share it with._

Jack was trying to sleep with his arms wrapped around Mark. He was resting his eyes listening to the hum of the machinery of the Hub and the low current drone from the Rift itself. For the most part the Rift was quiet and that could be a little discerning when you were used to something being active almost always 24/7. But that was only one reason he was awake. He was finding sleeping with Mark a bit of a distraction.

"This feels so familiar. Andy why do you always feel right? But we can't feel like this, it is just everything is going wrong and with so many things wrong, us like this just feels right." He pulled Mark in tighter, feeling his bump and remembering a time before the Universe in its cosmic joker fashion ripped him apart and put him back together again; well both of them. Jack snuggled into Mark's warmth, kissing his neck. The next thing that happened wasn't so much a surprise as something natural. Mark turned around and went for Jack's lips. The two men went after each other, not wanting for things to stop. It didn't take long for clothes to be discarded and bodies to be touching and rubbing parts together. It was sleepy, warm and exciting and very normal for these two men to react this way.

"Jack, we can't. I won't, but this feels so natural and I've missed you so much." Mark began to cry.

Jack stopped and felt guilty about his behavior. It wasn't right, but it yet it was. But what had been started would not be completed. Jack kissed Mark's tears away and hushed him back to sleep. Naked, they slept that night but nothing further happened. Nor would it ever.

* * *

Darby was interested in John for a moment when he was shown into the common room of the mansion where Darby was living. He asked John to stay and ogled Ben for a split second before making an excuse that he had a little bit of business to take care of but that he would be back in a bit.

John sat on the couch, pulling Ben down on his lap. He rubbed the young man's thigh using the chain to bring Ben's lips to his. It wasn't like John wasn't hot. Ben swooned from the kiss, it was just amazing the way John tasted and it was wrong. He knew they had to behave this way in Darby's house. It was a pleasure palace after all and it was suppose to be sexually inviting. The decor of multiple couches and chairs designed and bent for pleasure and intercourse alone told the room's story. Naked statues of exotic creatures in all stages of foreplay and intercourse were placed around the room with sex chairs and sexy paintings of people touching them selves. Ben shifted his position so that his torso was smashed into John's crotch. He went with the role-playing and grounded into John making the ex Time agent moan.

John followed suit and pulled Ben's lips to his. Sucking on his bottom pouting one, John smiled at Ben's face, enjoying the pleasure of just letting go. It was so long since it was just sex and not love that for a brief instance, John forgot about Mark and why they were here. He went on instinct and that meant to only find pleasure by the blond on his lap that was now seeking his lips.

"John, god, this is amazing. But what is that smell?" Ben asked as he attacked John's neck.

"Incense and good old fashion 51st century pheromones. Now why don't we get more comfortable? I want to give you something." Ben let John move him down on his back as John lay on top of him.

Both men stopped for a moment looking at each other. As John explained before, they were being watched. He leaned into Ben feeling sad about what they had to do next. Whispering in his ear, John said. "When in Rome, but I will make sure you enjoy it. But once it happens, we can't tell anyone. This is to get Ianto back and for us to return home. Ben, I'm sorry." He found Ben's lips kissing down the rest of his chest. Their clothes fell to the floor and they did something that had to be done in a world that had no morals.

* * *

Satisfied that John was here on business, Darby watched the men couple from the other room. He rubbed the head between his legs before pulling up the beauty to his face. "They are wonderful together. But never will those two be as good as you are. Mark, I love you, like I have never loved anyone in my life." He sat Mark down on his lap facing the TV screen to watch the two guests make love in the main room.

"He is the one, John, that hurt you, Darby?" Mark asked, feeling Darby's hand in between his legs.

"Yes, but I'm glad now. First because he is here so I can repay him with pain and second, because his leaving brought you to me, my love. God, my life is complete."

Watching the lovers on the screen didn't do anything for Mark. Darby was excited enough to push Mark up bending him over the desk in front of the screen. Mark closed his eyes and let his mind go somewhere faraway where he didn't have to feel the pain.

* * *

Darby rejoined them in the room sometime later. They were offered refreshments as Darby talked about how wonderful his life was. He talked to John about how great business was, John commenting that it was not hard to notice from the way the place looked.

"And you John, what a nice toy you have, you must have had some luck yourself. Where did you find him?" Darby wet his lips as Mark entered with a tray of drinks.

"Oh, I got him from a friend. Nice deal really, he just kind of gave him to me." He tugged on Ben's chain. Ben smiled. He was still feeling the affect John had on his body. But he was well aware that he had to stay sharp as well. John watched the younger man with a great remorse. Some people should never have to see what the world was really like. It just wasn't fair. John blocked his thoughts as Mark handed him his drink. John didn't look into those eyes. He didn't want to see what the universe had done to him, he knew and that was enough. But he did find his finger touch Mark's briefly when he went for his drink.

Darby noticed but kept his rage to himself.

"Lovely isn't he?" Darby asked observing the direction of the men's gaze. "I was supposed to sell him off but I decided to hold onto him. Been having that bed warmer for around four years now. He is well trained living with "them" as a pet for a few years." Ben watched as Mark kept his eyes averted, depositing their drinks with a bow before he exited the room. Darby held his glass up in the direction of the young man before he downed his drink.

"Yes he is. But you always had such great taste." John held back the urge to tear Darby in two or being sick by Darby's use of "Lovely" when he referred to Mark's looks. "But it is time we get to business. I need to find something that was stolen and I was told you would know something about it. My sponsor has many credits to pay in order to get his merchandise back." He handed a picture to Darby. "I was told that you were given this man to sell. I just want to know where he is heading and I will pay you handsomely."

Darby stared at the picture. Oh this was too good for words. John was sent on a wild goose chase and sent here. But didn't Grey say John may come looking for something?

"Ah yes, I could help you with this. You know me. I never forget a face. But I have so many leaving here on a daily basis that is will take a little time to get the flight he was on and where it was going. I don't really do the bookings, just the sales. But I can have my assistant look into it in the morning." He got up and looked at John with an honest smile.

John blinked before he got up to shake Darby's hand. "I knew you would be easy as always to do business with." Something in the handshake didn't feel right. John let it slide thinking it was just his reaction to Darby and Mark. But before their hands let go John saw something dark behind Darby's eyes. He hated John. But why unless something happened, someone told Darby what John had done? John shook to the core when he finally put it together. He reached to hug Darby pulling him in tight in order to throw Darby off balance. "Hey, I should have explained why I left. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Darby melted into the embrace for the briefest of instances before pushing away.

"Well, it is late." John got what Darby meant. "If you want stay the night, I'll see what I can do for you in the morning. Mark, come here please and show our guests to their room. I'm sure you want a bit of rest about now." Darby smirked before he got up to leave.

Mark appeared once again and signaled for them to follow. He walked in the direction of the room without even a glance back making John long to reach out for him now that Darby was out of the way. When they arrived at the room Mark spoke mechanically, allowing no emotions to surface. "Everything you may need is in that room. We like our guest to be happy. Good night." He didn't so much as look up when he left them standing at the open door.

Ben went to say something as John grabbed him dragging him to the room. Ben yelped at being man handled, not sure it the rough housing was for show. But John didn't seem to notice.

He shut the door and put the lock on with his VM sweeping the room for CCTV cameras and listening devices. Just as Ben was going to say something he was silenced by John's fingers on his lips until he was sure the room was clear.

When the Vortex Manipulator beeped the all clear John let go of Ben. "Okay, we're good. What was on your mind?" Like he didn't know the answer.

"Mark, he should have recognized us in the future, right? Did we damage the past, well our future? I mean, damn I don't know what I mean."

"Psycrotrops. He is on Psycrotrops, now I know why he was so messed up with his memories. There must be a point when Darby took him off them. He went from an intense dose from his Master's chemical make up to Darby's special blend. I'm surprised Mark maintained any sanity at all, well you should have seen him before Nick started to really work with him." John trailed off as his body sagged into the mattress on the bed with his weight.

"Oh, I didn't realize that. Mark never talked much. Well, not about his life." Ben trailed off realizing John wasn't listening.

He was scowling in thought. Darby didn't react the way he had wanted. The man seemed repulsed by John's play for intimacy. This was bad, very bad. It could mean life or death for them. He needed to find out just what Darby was up to before it was too late.

"Got it!" He jumped up from the bed. "Darby must have been part of an effort with the Agency to get some of the POW the "Creatures" returned. Something must have gone wrong. Somehow, someone realized that they had an easy market selling off people that were already listed as dead. No family ties to go looking for them as they were already told or assumed that their loved ones were dead." John looked at Ben who was scribbling on a pad. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This is awesome stuff! I would be daft not to use this in a story. I'm not a science fiction writer per say, but I always wanted to try. Coupled with the stuff you gave me on the train, this is mint! A dashing hero and his side kick save a lost lover in the stars." His writer's enthusiasm ended with him being slammed into the wall by John's full strength. Ben was shocked to a dumbfounded stare before he felt any pain.

"What the fuck…?" He blinked at John.

"This is not a joke nor is it fodder for your silly writings. This is real. One mistake, just one slip here or back home and the whole things tips over and we fall into paradox." He snarled, letting Ben fall to the floor. John turned away from Ben to gain his composure. He didn't want Ben to notice how scared he was. Darby knew something and he was going to make sure that John would pay. As for Ben…. he shook his head and turned back to his associate for lack of a better term, hiding his terror from Ben the best he could.

Ben rubbed his back as he stared at the floor. "I'm sorry; I just got carried away with the moment. Let me help you find the answers so we can find Ianto and go home. I'm good with plans. In writer's terms it is called brainstorming. I'm rather first-rate at it."

John laughed as the thought 'we aren't going to get home,' raced around his mind. He was suddenly aware of just how innocent Ben was, like a big goofy kid that just thought this was a game. He decided to not tell Ben the truth. It was best that John stay on his toes and right now, Ben could sleep the sleep of a baby for one more night, if they even had that. Right now he would talk about Darby out loud, but planned away out in quiet.

So he knelt in front of the blond and used his finger to raise the youth's chin to look at him. Their eyes met, sparing thoughts of desire in each man. John kissed Ben tenderly, in forgiveness. Softly he said. "You are crazy, but I like you. So if you were a crazed, sadistic ex-Time Agent gone Black Market boss, how would you get rid of a person that was considered hot and that isn't in the sexual way, more like in an illegal way?"

"You find someplace or someone that can make it, well him, vanish. I don't like where my mind is going there. I hope we can still find Ianto. John, I'm a little nervous here, I mean, I'm not like you. I just can't turn sex on and off. I feel like I should say something to you." He stopped talking, as John looked right at him. "You did it because you wanted to know why Mark did, I mean why he slept with me more so than to impress Darby. Am I right?"

John didn't react to Ben's words, he simply nodded yes, thankful for Ben's simple question. "Go get some rest. I need to think a bit. You're right, we could have just fooled around but I needed to know, and Mark was right about you. You feel like a slice a heaven." He smiled, getting up to get his notebook. He was beginning to wish he were at home in bed with Mark. Ben was too close for comfort and John was just a man after all.

"Wow, thanks! I think you're pretty heavenly as well. Night John, see you in the morning." Ben shuffled out of his clothes and curled up in bed with a sigh.

* * *

Mark mumbling in his sleep awoke Jack. He snuggled around his friend's naked form, smoothing back his hair. He reached for his pregnant belly and rubbed it. "You should let your Papa sleep, little one." He leaned in and whispered to New Guy.

Mark bolted awake. "Jack, I just saw John. It was like I was looking through my eyes at a forgotten scene. I think he was with Darby." He shook Jack off to lie on his back.

"I really don't need to hear that. Hey, you okay? You don't look so good." He got up to go to the sink to soak a towel in cool water. He returned sitting on the bed as he folded the cloth and placed it on Mark's forehead.

"Yeah it was just strange, it was like I was there, not me now, but past me. Gods, I just want them back." His eyes stared at the ceiling letting his mind relax. "Before, we came so close… Jack I love you, but we can't let that happen."

Jack grinned at his friend. "But when they get back and NG is born, we could talk about a foursome. That would be interesting!" He leaned in and kissed Mark gently as a friend just as Mark's eyes fluttered back to sleep.

Jack watched for some time to make sure Mark was indeed back to sleep. He rose, kissing his friend's warm cheek, checked on the twins who snuggled up together before he got dressed and headed to the main room of the Hub. He was going to find Dan. There was a lot he needed to tell the youngster about the mess his part in the 51st century was in. Dan was great at planning. Jack needed a plan to make sure that the Black Market was stopped and all it would take is a letter informing the world what was going to happen. With nothing to bargain with there wouldn't be anything for them to take. So it begins, Jack thought. Now they needed to learn how to fight back.

* * *

Ben slept little that night. He was feeling uneasy about his decision to leave with John. And now that John and he had sex, things were becoming complicated. "You had to look like a hero. I bet Nick thinks I'm really silly and will hate me if he finds out about John. But with this lot, anything can happen. God, listen to me, I'm talking like they do. This life in the 51st century is insane. Is there anyone for monogamy? And with all this promiscuity, Nick wants me to live with me." Sometimes his life moved like the tortoise and then bang, it ran like the hare. Maybe Nick was what he needed to set a proper pace for his life. He settled down, hoping he would get back to find out that he wouldn't have to play "love slave" anymore. John was too much of a turn on. "And what is with all the tender stuff earlier? I wish I could figure this out!" He closed his eyes, hoping he would sleep.

* * *

Mark kissed the twins on the head as Sally came to get them for breakfast. She called it practicing which made Mark laugh. "You getting a lot of practice with the Terror Twins. Though I have to say, little man is growing up fast. Jolein, I wish she wouldn't grow up at all. But that is the problem. They have too much around them that is adult. I hope when this is over we can just get them to a proper school."

Leon was chasing his sister around in the hallway telling her she had Weevil Breath. "See what I mean?" Mark rose out of bed causing Sally to gasp.

"My God, you are twice as big as yesterday. What does Anna say about this?" She pointed at Mark's rather large stomach.

"I'll find out soon enough. That is where I'm headed. But my guess is I'm around 7 months, which means at this rate NG will be born around the end of this week. Wow, too bad I can't bottle the moonstone for consumer sale. 'Give birth in two months! Our product guarantees to shorten your pregnancy with little side effects or your money back!' It would be one way for Jack to increase the budget around here. We still need to upgrade our equipment." He waddled to the chair and wrapped the oversized robe around him. "And I have nothing to wear!" He began to laugh, causing Sally to join in.

"Can I… you know… touch him?" She held her breath trying not to seem creepy. Mark walked over and placed her hand NG's head.

"That is his head. He stays there for most of the morning. By afternoon he'll turn so his feet are there. He is very good, not really an issue making him a lot like Leon. At least he didn't sing like Jolein did. She was grown up even in the womb. Be happy your child will be normal!" He watched her shining face, with a slight freckled nose as she tenderly touched Mark's middle. NG moved and she giggled.

"He is strong, maybe a football player. Oh Mark this is marvelous. He is so warm and so are you. Can you breast feed? How is the birth going to be?" She was beside herself with excitement seeming like a young schoolgirl.

Mark laughed. He loved Sally; she had such a curious streak. "I could breast feed, but I don't know, he is developing but my body is a little behind. That is why I'm going to see Anna to find out if the birth canal formed otherwise I'll have a C section."

Her eyes went wide. "The birth canal needs to form? You don't come with one?" She tilted her head trying to understand. "God, I really should have read more of James's notes."

"Well, I'm male, kind of. Really I'm in the middle that is from a bit of alien blood that my family picked up somewhere. One in twenty men can get pregnant in the 51st century. But we don't carry the parts around with us. The womb is there but it is small and we go into heat, not have a period. So when we conceive the birth canal starts to form in the third month. It doesn't always work. So mainly we have C-sections. Male pregnancy is very dangerous. You need to be near a doctor or you can run in to complications. But for the most part it is safe. But things do wrong, more often than not. Some still say it is gods' will that men don't give birth. Who is this God and his will anyway? We are nature's way of continuing the population." He held his back has he began to walk. "But the symptoms from being pregnant I can do without." They walked arm and arm out the door. "Come my minion children, breakfast time. Leon, go find your Uncle Jack and make him come to breakfast. He is starving himself again. Sometimes I think he forgets to eat unless Ianto tells him to." He watched Leon run ahead playing at being an airplane again. Jolein stayed behind, holding her Papa's hand.

"Papa is Daddy coming home soon? I can't find him in the future?" She pouted, making her cheeks look rounder.

"Loyalwin said we shouldn't go to that part of the future, he made sure we have been block with a barrier." He looked down at Jolein watching the words run through his daughter's mind.

"Barrier?" She asked crinkling her nose.

"It was set up so little girls with the curious bug don't go where they aren't allowed. It won't be for long and I have a path we can follow later on in Loyalwin's future, but right now, we stay here. Okay, Princess?"

"I want Daddy! NG wants Daddy!" She started to sniff.

Sally bent to pick her up when Mark made a failed attempt to bend his body. He was starting to feel the change again that happened with each time NG took one more step into the world. He smiled at Sally turning his attentions to his daughter.

Mark smoothed back his daughter's light brown hair. She watched him with John's eyes that made Mark gulp a little. "Jolein, you are John Hart's daughter, and your Daddy is a strong man and can take hold of the bad and make it good. That is what he is doing, making the world good again. And he loves his little princess more than anything. So he will come back with Uncle Ianto and make us a family again." He kissed his daughter, making her face shine with a little smile just like her Daddy.

They made their way down the hall, Sally still carrying Jolein, Leon running around being an airplane as Mark complained about the swelling in his ankles. Anna almost fell over when she saw Mark's size.

"What the hell did you feed him? He is twice as big as yesterday, Mark! Have a seat and we'll take a look." Anna shook her head as she got Mark ready for the tests.

"How is the cure for the virus going?" Mark asked.

"Not good, I'm afraid, and the number of cases have increased. But so far not the death toll and Cardiff has water again." It was a normal conversation; well as normal as can be given the life they were leading. Anna was thankful to have this distraction.

Sally excused herself to follow the twins. Jolein ran to breakfast but Leon played airplane and much to the surprise of the adults in the room, Jack joined in making his engine louder than Leon's. Rhys was laughing as he looked at his wife. "Well that's it, I'm in." He said as he revved up his engine and joined the pair for a much needed bit of play.

_End Chapter 32 _

_TBC_


	35. Chapter 35

_Sleep and dream for you may never see things the same way in the waking world._

Ianto woke in a bed that was rather comfortable, almost homey. The problem was he couldn't feel his limbs. He was sure they were there. He just couldn't move them. His groan disturbed the other occupant of the room.

"Hey you're really sick, you're are just lucky I know how to find the right meds. This type of flu can have a lot of complications if not treated right." The voice said.

Ianto tried to slit open his eyes only to find it impossible. But the voice was unmistakable. "Jack? I'm so afraid, Jack, I thought I was sold off to some sadist." He laughed coughing up a little phlegm that the person in by the bed wiped off of him.

"No, sorry sweet bottom, I'm not Jack. But if you want I could be." The voice snickered as Ianto shook trying to get away from what he couldn't see." Why can't I open my eyes?' He yelled, causing more coughing to spasm his lung in a fit.

"Part of the illness, just take it easy. We have yet to reach the second part of the illness, boils!" The voice's laugh faded as Ianto was left all alone.

"Oh god, you're not Jack! Where the hell am I? Please come back. Don't leave me!" He tried to move but realized it was more than the sickness's fever that held him down. By the feel of it, which was from a fonder memory, his feet were cuffed, or maybe chained to the bed. "You sick fuck, you chained a sick man!" He struggled against his bonds but he was overcome from the sickness with more coughing.

Footsteps entered the room. Ianto strained against the bonds, causing a spasm to wrack his body again. Ianto smelled something warm and welcoming, with chicken he thought. "You made me soup?" He questioned finally getting his eyes open enough to be staring at Jack, or someone who could be Jack.

"No, I just picked it up down the street. It is a little place that makes the best mock chicken soup around. As for the cuffs, I have to protect my investment. Now open your mouth so we can make you well. I have a buyer for you." He tried to feed the ill man but his mouth was shut in protest.

"Oh please, it isn't like it hasn't been the first time with you, I was given you because someone owed me, you were sold to the person I got you from. So it isn't like I'm your first." He shoved the spoon into Ianto's mouth forcing him to take it. Ianto did the only thing he could spit it back into the jerk's face.

"Oh real mature, well I don't care how big your puppy dog eyes get, you're going to eat this and get better, I don't have time for this." Sergie jumped on Ianto and poured the bowl down his throat, holding his nose shut and forcing him to swallow. Ianto gagged a little but was too weak to not consume the soup.

"There," Sergie said, "much better, now get some rest. You are going to need it." He patted Ianto on his damp fever hair and left the room. Ianto cried in his distress sucking in his breath causing himself to cough some more. He wished Jack were here to wake up from this nightmare. He wished he were in his own bed with Jack next to him. All he could do was sleep, get better and try to get out of this somehow.

* * *

Jack and Dan were going over some data as Nick explained to Gwen what Anna was talking to Martha about earlier on the video phone.

"I still don't get what she meant by an unusual rhino virus strain of blah, blah?" Gwen was shaking her. "Nick. I'm sorry but I don't get doctor lingo. What does she mean in English?"

Nick chuckled. "You make me laugh, Gwen, you have been around Torchwood and enough doctors to pick something of this "lingo" up. But I can see where you're coming from; I had a hard time remembering what she was referring to myself. It has been a while." Nick smiled at her before continuing. "The virus isn't a virus, it can trigger a virus."

"A virus's virus?" Dan tilted his head for a moment as he continued to go over readings of the air quality in the area. "Martha seems to think since it is airborne; we can defeat it that way." He added, causing Nick to shake his head at the younger technician.

"Killjoy! Why not stop the wind from moving my sails next time?"

"Are we going in the boat Uncle Nick?" Leon asked coming out from under the coffee table while playing with a little red toy car.

"What are you doing here, little man?" Jack stood in front of him looking sternly down at the boy. "You are supposed to be playing in your room watching your Papa." This time he was angry with the boy.

Leon pouted as he looked up at Jack with brown sad eyes. "I know, Uncle Jack, it is just I was waiting for Daddy to come home. This way I could run and tell Papa when he gets home so Papa stops crying." Leon rolled the car on the floor rather miserably.

"He is crying?" Jack bent down to listen to the boy.

Leon nodded his head. Jack reached for the boy and picked him up. "Well let's see what this is about. I'll be back."

"Well, what was that all about?" Gwen asked.

"Mark has been having dreams about the future and he knows that John and Ben are with Darby." Anna said going back to her notes.

Nick had nothing but bad thoughts when he heard Darby and Ben in the same sentence. He didn't want to worry about Ben. But the hair standing up on the back of his neck from what he knew of Darby was not a good sign. Ben was in trouble and John put him there. He didn't want to fall apart so he did the next best thing. He punched the wall listening to the sound of the bones crack in his hand.

The room stopped to look at the young doctor panting and holding his broken hand. "Anna, I just did something really stupid. I think I need a doctor." He was laughing at his own joke.

Anna went to Nick and said. "Well I didn't think you did that for fun. Come lets get an x-ray and set the bones. What Nick wanted to say, Gwen was this virus targets viruses in the body and magnifies the gestation period, quickening the processes. For example if you have cancer, it helps it grow, if you have the flu, it makes it worse. At first we thought the last woman that died was from the virus that came through the Rift, now we realize it was an aggravated form of a virus she already had. So Martha has suggested we start at the hospitals and find causes of death connected with a form of a virus." She followed Nick in the medical by leaving Gwen to look more confused then ever.

"So we are looking for a virus's virus? How the hell are we going to do that?"

"That is the puzzle. I have been over the files and because of the death rate from the attack alone it is impossible for the hospital to do any autopsies. So I have been gathering data from other hospitals around the world and so far, we don't have a clue. Martha says we have to keep looking. If only we can find away of detecting it in a person. We have its make up, it is just immune to everything we treat viruses with." Sally said resting her feet on the coffee table that Leon had been hiding under.

"Gwen, did you know that you needed to have a science degree for this job?" Rhys ducked as she swatted at him.

"Oh you, come on let's see if we can cross reference any local cases with our data. Sally did Martha say if UNIT sent out the make up on the virus to the local hospital so they can test for it in the patients." Gwen said as she sat down at her console.

"Sorry, it isn't something that shows up in the blood stream. No one at UNIT or anywhere can seem to pinpoint if it is what is causing the deaths. The make up we picked up before, when it entered from the Rift seems to have mutated." Sally responded closing her eyes.

Dan watched Sally close her eyes and realized just how tired she was. He went to rechecking the data on the day the virus entered the Rift and went airborne. What up set him is that it just changed so easily. Anything John came up with in the future may not help them in the here and now. If it was mutating it may just be unstoppable. He looked over at Sally again, seeing her slip off to sleep. Stifling a yawn of his own he continued to cross-reference his information with that of Dr. Jones.

"So there is nothing we can do?" It was Hunter as she came out of the autopsy bay. She looked tired and lonely.

"Maybe it is a good time to pray. I'm not into that but it helps. Hunter, let's go make some coffee, I think we can help them best that way." Rhys smiled at the young woman easing her fears a small bit. She was starting to see that everyone had a place here and that was what made all of them a team. She nodded and followed Rhys to the kitchen. It was after all a simple way of not thinking of the fate of the human race by slipping into a simple daily task. Up stairs in the kitchen she asked."Maybe they would like something to eat?" She went about gathering stuff to try and make a decent meal for them. It was the least she could do for the life she had been given a chance with.

* * *

Ben was dragged out of the room he shared with John, while John lay unconscious on the floor. Darby's servants bound his hands before he was brought to the landing bay. Mark was there, talking to a man with a light material mask covering his face. Mark turned when Ben yelled.

"Really, it is the 51st century you can come up with a little more originality then a Mexican wrestler?" He struggled against the servants but was stopped as one poked him with a cattle prod. He yelled out at the shock and slumped over a bit stunned. The odd thing was he was more concerned with what happened to John than his own fate as Mark was having a discussion with the Masked Man.

"My boss is pleased with the transaction. Safe journey." Mark turned and left. He whispered at Ben through his thoughts. "Don't worry, he is a friend. You will be safe."

Ben didn't have time to say anything back as the "friend" injected him with a sleeping drug. His vision blurred as he gently went to sleep. He managed a soft. "But what about John?" The masked stranger picked him up and carried Ben to another world.

* * *

The passing of time seems so minimal when you are looking for answers. Mark realized that it was already two and half weeks since John left. It might be even more to John and Ben. Time was like that. It waited for no one and where John and Ben ended up was bothering Mark. He knew what happened then, he was there, though most of it was a blur, a hazy dream, it happened just like he saw. The dream confirmed it. He also was aware of what happened with Ben and John. But that wasn't half as bad as what he thought happened to John during his time with Darby in the little room Darby saved for the ones he played with.

He was remembering too much of that time and it was terrible to relive. He didn't know that John was such a part of what made him kill Darby in the end.

Jack was suddenly in the room holding him as he wept. Mark couldn't see Ianto, but he knew more than he wanted to remember. Jack didn't need to hear any of it. And even though he asked, Mark didn't tell him, he just cried out all of it that he could. It was how he fell asleep that night wrapped in Jack's arms. But even Jack couldn't keep the flood of memories away this time. In the end all he could do was comfort Mark.

For the most part, Mark was back in his past watching things he hoped were just a nightmare. It was then he reached out to himself so he could talk to John. It was maybe against the rules a bit, but somehow he knew it was something that had to be done.

* * *

They were running out of time, as John was aware of when they dragged him to this place in a semi conscious state. He thought that this time he might not make it out of this place. In his mind he grabbed hold of the last image he had of his partner; Mark's painful face watched as he left with Loyalwin. It wasn't long for it to settle in that he may never see any of them again. And laying in a dark basement damp and moldy, not knowing if he was going to be killed, he decided he would try to reach his family one more time. But something was blocking him. And it was in the room with him. He opened his eyes to find Mark staring at him.

"I wouldn't try to contact whoever you thought of, it is pointless as I was ordered to block you." He looked past John, the drugs Mark was on preventing him from focusing on the man in front of him. "If Darby's techniques get to be too great, I will set you free of the pain, I promise, you won't suffer. Death serves this best." Mark look at John, not taking in his features but just his existence.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I have to be somewhere. I have family waiting." John pushed himself up but couldn't move freely because of the electro chains around his neck. He scratched the area that was rubbing the skin raw and leaned into the wall waiting for Mark to say something. Mark stood as still as a statue not moving.

It was soft when he spoke, not much more then a spec above a whisper. "I had family once, people I loved. It has been along time since I heard that word." His eyes didn't leave the floor.

John felt like holding his Lovely, just telling him that someday, he would be loved again, with friends and warm loving embraces enough to fill this planet hundreds of times over again. But all he could do was guard his thoughts and feel hopeless. Right now he knew more about Mark than he needed. And right now he needed to be with his Mark more than anything.

So he broke his Time Agent oath and said to the sad brown eyes barely seeing him. "You will someday Mark, I guarantee it." The words fell silent as Darby entered the room. He was naked as John thought he would be. He remembered that is how Asher did his work. Mark then removed his clothes and waited.

"Has my 'pet' been helpful? I would hate for him to be a problem." He grabbed Mark and brought him into a long kiss, making John wretch a little. "I see how you watch him, John. You want some John, you know for old time sake. Really, did you think I wouldn't know that it was you that ran back to the agency with that report on me? How stupid did you think I was? Well The Agency is gone, just some old farts piecing things together, so the universe and time are there for our pickings." He fondled Mark causing him to pant. John averted his eyes and wished he could stop the moans from reaching his ears.

"Where's Ben?" He had almost forgot about Ben. Fear gripped him, as he thought of him in chains bloody and beaten.

"Oh, your pet? Well, I have a buyer that came for him this morning, some stranger needing a little distraction, one of those snuff types, so it was decided that your little friend was good for that. I wish I were watching, as he is tortured. Isn't that right, Mark? You made sure of that, right? It was you after all that made sure Ben was away from here before I could have fun?" Darby pushed Mark into the wall.

Mark paled at the words sinking to the floor. "Darby, I just couldn't let you. The last time, that one was just a boy. I just didn't want that on my hands, my love." He looked up at Darby waiting for his life to end. "Please Darby, he was innocent of hurting you." Mark bowed his head in shame.

What Darby did surprised him. He gently picked Mark up and caressed his skin. "I can't be mad at you, but you have to do something for me. Go over to John and kiss him. Show me that there is nothing between you two. I see how you look at him, prove me wrong and touch him without feeling." Darby eyes went huge as he watched Mark move towards John. He watched as Mark squatted down to John's face and planted a kiss that was such a turn on to Darby he touched himself briefly.

_"I'm in your thoughts John Hart, one has asked me to reach out to you and say how much he loves you. He says he is waiting for you and he knows how hard this all is for he can remember all of it now. "Your children love you and your friends miss you. John, my beloved, come home to us safe." There is no more, you must calm your thoughts and not let my kiss get to you. I feel how excited you are."_

John gagged as he struggled on his chain. Pushing Mark gently out of the way, he growled loudly trying to reach Asher with all of his might. Asher used the shock collar bringing John down with a yelp. He twitched a little trying to regain his composure. But he failed as he began to sob for Mark, for Ben and all of the people he had finally found to love.

Asher leaned in front of John with a smile on his face. "You cared for this one your Ben, but not for my beauty here." He knelt down closer whispering in John's ear. "And here I thought you loved Grey, oh yes, I ran into him when I was in Trienda last week. He said he just sold off a nice piece of ass to some tart looking to pay off a debt. He was rolling in credits and high as the Ontriern Mountains. That was when he said you would be around; looking for something, ah and then there was the little report he gave me that you penned so professionally. How did you put it? 'Darby Asher is a menace to the Time Agency. He is dealing in human slaves and selling drugs to known enemies.' Like that would get me in trouble. I helped finance them!" He bit John's ear, causing him to scream. With blood on his lips he continued. "That is the least amount of pain you will feel. But first I need to be with my pet, I'm sure you will like the show." He pushed Mark down on his hands and knees in front of John.

Tears rolled down John's cheeks as he averted his eyes to the brutish display of sex that Asher put Mark through. 'This is hell,' John thought. Suddenly the lights went out. He heard Asher say "What the hell" before an unusual sleepiness over took him.

* * *

Sergie was getting bored with watching the tasty treat lay in bed and he was not able to have his little bit. The good thing was that his fever broke that morning so now he was just resting and smelling rather bad. He shook the sleeping man.

Ianto woke with at start to his non-Jack looking at him with a crinkled nose. "You have gone beyond ripe, my dear. I think it is time you bathe." He violently pulled back the covers undoing the cuffs and shouted. "Get up now!"

Ianto hesitated straining his eyes to see the man in front of him. He pushed himself up even though he was dog-tired he managed a quip. "It would be nice if you could tell me you name Mr. Charming Personality."

The young man laughed. "Sergie Latham. And you are my beauty?" He undid the cuffs at Ianto's feet.

Ianto knew better than to give his name so he thought of the first name that came to his head. He cursed the fact that he was now into reading Batman comics because Mark got into them and left them all over the house. He even had Nick liking the hero. In so many ways Jack was like Bruce Wayne, a man with a hidden identity and a haunted past. And what was Ianto at the beginning but a butler to the playboy so he said out loud and with conviction. "Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth, at your service." He held out his hand to his captor.

Sergie frowned not really understanding what the gesture meant. He creased his brow and pouted before he used the man's hand to pull him out of the bed. Ianto swayed a little as Sergei caught him. Both men flushed slightly forcing them to part quickly. Ianto got his footing before he asked his question. "Which way to the shower?"

Sergie blinked at the manners this man had and pointed to the door over to the left of the bed. "Don't get any ideas or I'll have to watch you, unless you would want that. I think I could be talked into helping you. After all, you are as weak as a new born right now." He let his voice betray something. Ianto heard it as concern, which meant a weakness. It was something that could be used later if Ianto needed a way to escape.

"Don't worry, I would run five feet and fall on my face. I really don't have any strength." Slowly he walked to the room, a little unsure of his footing but he mange to get there. Sergie was cautious but he followed behind him. Ianto didn't shut the door as he began to undress.

Sergie watched like a hungry lion waiting for the first taste of the fresh kill. He licked his lips as he took in the delicate shape of Ianto's hips, his small round cheeks of his ass and the little tuft of hair he glanced on his well-toned stomach. Ianto for the most part didn't care that he had eyes on him. He knew that his body distracted Jack at times. So if Sergie were Jack, it would seem only correct that it should work on him, too.

Sergie panted a little as Ianto touched his hip and rubbed his crotch a little before going into the shower.

"So Alfred…" It came out a little husky. "What is it you did to get sold to my friend? You must have pissed someone off." Sergie watched the washcloth run over the water soaked body of his merchandise with another lick of the lips. He felt the heat settle between his legs and knew it was not going to be easy to keep his hand off of this one for long. But he wanted to enjoy having sex with him and fever broke or not the man was still not well enough to be much fun.

Ianto looked right at Sergie as the water left diamond drops on his pale skin. "I just fell in love with the wrong man that had an angry relative that wanted to get back at him. So he kidnapped me leaving me no way of getting home. So I guess I'm left to fate, I'm at the end of my rope as one might say." He closed his eyes, letting the water run over his face.

The ringing in Sergie's ears prevented him from hear some of Ianto's words. He was so excited watching this man that he excused himself before Ianto was done, saying something about lunch. He was stunned by this man but swore that he wasn't going to get involved. But the least he could do was change the bedding.

Despite the words lunch was making his stomach turn slightly he smirked watching his captor's hasty retreat. "Well at least I know my Jacks. I guess he never really changed." He thought to himself as he dried off. Not wanting to get back in his clothes he returned to the bed naked.

Sergie returned sometime later with food. To find a wet delicious looking man asleep under the covers.

_End Chapter 33 _

_TBC_


	36. Chapter 36

_To touch, yet touch not ever again, sad at heart forever._

Mark felt much better with Jack asleep next to him. The dreams weren't as bad but this closeness had to stop. He needed Jack too much once again. That wasn't right but these patterns with Jack, he knew, were far too easy to fall into. So he snuggled in close, one last time before drifting back off to sleep. Leon woke him again by shaking him. "Papa, I saw a ghost."

Jack bolted up and frightened Leon with his savage blue eyes. The boy let out a howl followed by tears.

"Thanks Jack, make it up to him now!" Mark hefted himself out of bed suddenly aware that he was bigger yet again. "Leon, crawl into bed and tell your Uncle what a mean man he is for scaring you." He kissed his son on the head and waddled over to the bathroom, first checking on Jolein. She wasn't there. "Where is your sister?"

"She is with Hunter, it seems that the ghost was in Hunter's room as well. Jolein wanted to see it and Hunter wouldn't shut up until some one stayed with her." Leon snuggled up under the covers next to Jack. "You scared me, Uncle Jack."

"I scare myself Little Man, trust me I do." He wrapped the blanket around Leon and waited for Mark to get back. "Here, press this button on my wrist strap and ask Dan what is going on."

"Dan, this is Leon, Uncle Jack wants to know what is going on." He smiled before adding. "Does this mean I'm now a Torchwood Agent?"

Dan laughed as Jack explained. "Maybe adds to your résumé when you come for the job in say, 20 years!" He messed up Leon's hair as the boy still smiling settled down on the pillow his eyes never leaving Jack. "What's this about a ghost, Dan?"

"The Rift opened twice with in the last 20 minutes. Once in Mark's room, Jolein followed the image out of the room and then it vanished. The Rift opened up again in Hunter's room. Somehow Jolein followed it to Hunter's room claiming she wanted to see the ghost. But there was nothing there when Sally and I arrived. Sally is running a scan and taking readings on the room. We would have woken you but I didn't think it important since there is nothing to report yet."

Jack glanced at his godson making sure the boy had fallen asleep. "Right, I'm on my way." It was then Jack heard the Rift monitor sound through his wrist strap.

"Jack it is another one, this time it is in Mark's…" Mark screamed as Jack finished with, "Bathroom."

Leon jumped out of bed to go after the sound of his Papa's yell when Jack grabbed him throwing the boy back on the bed. "Leon," he whispered has he pulled his gun trying not to scare they boy. "Get out of here quietly and run to Dan." Leon nodded looking once at the bathroom door before he did what his Uncle asked.

* * *

Ben had John's head in his lap. His own head buzzed from the effects of the drug and his ass hurt in a strange way. "I guess whoever has us now found the gun!" He giggled. He didn't know why it was funny, just seemed odd that it took until now for someone to search for it. He adjusted himself against the wall. Whoever it was that took it and had the both of them, didn't seem to think them a threat. There were no restrains to be seen.

Ben knew from his experiences with the ex-Time Agent that John would have been all over this room looking for a way out. Ben on the other hand was concerned about John. He seemed to be in a deeper sleep than he was and he had not moved at all since Ben put his head in his lap.

"Sorry if I'm not very good at this spy stuff, but I don't want to leave you unattended." He knew why, he was feeling something for this man. At first his logical brain took on the argument that being so far away from his normal home and routine and thrust into a world of uncertainty, he was growing attached to John because he was insecure. But after they made love that night, John's simple easy touch and manner had Ben feeling things a little bit deeper. But that was the romantic side of the brain talking. It was also the one that got him in trouble with his feelings for Mark. "Why is it I have a tendency to fall for the bad boys? But then there is Nick. God, I am a mess." He watched John's unmoving still form and went to smooth back his hair. "Mark is lucky, I know you could never love me like you do him. But maybe that isn't such a bad thing." He moved John off his lap and placed him gently on the floor. "But now I have to do some work; grow up a bit, don't you think? I think I'm old enough to take care of us for a bit. Time to move on, right?"

He went to the door opposite them and pressed his ear against the cold metal. It was cold, smelled like graphite and dead of any sound. "Well so much for that. I just have to get creative." With escape in mind, he went about accessing the assets he had available to him in the room. He wanted John to be aware that he was more than a pretty face.

* * *

Ianto was feeling better as he quite easily slipped out of bed. He wobbled at bit before falling back down on the mattress as he listened to it squeak in protest of his weight. That made him shudder. He was hoping to get out of the room before he alerted Sergie.

Too late; the light went on and Sergie was in the doorway. "You look too ill to stand. Do you have to use the bathroom?" He was being nice; the rough edge was missing from his voice.

"Is that compassion I'm hearing or are you just happy to see me?" Ianto spread his legs a little, showing Sergie he was naked.

With a laugh Sergie was out the door and into the other part of the house. Ianto could hear things being moved around and the sound of food sizzling. "I was making dinner, yes it is night, and this place seems to be night all the time. Would you like to join me out here? As much as I like looking at you in bed, it would be nice to sit down at a table. Besides, you are over the worst part, so live a little." Whatever he was cooking hit Ianto's nose causing him to drool a little. He realized he was that hungry. "I must have nothing in my stomach except that soup." He realized.

He stood again wondering what to do about clothes. He knew Jack loved naked dinners but this wasn't Jack. So Ianto wrapped the sheet around him like a toga and headed to the other room but not before checking himself out in the mirror. "If I am feeling better, maybe I can get out of here now." Silently he thought nodding to his pale worn out face within the looking glass. "I look like I died and came back again. What the hell is with the dark circles? I was sleeping for almost…" He didn't know how long he had been a prisoner. He barely could remember when he last saw Jack. He remembered he was a little miffed that Jack didn't want him to go with them as they went out to save Cardiff yet again. Still, he didn't think he told Jack he loved him at all that day, let alone that week. But how long ago was all that?

"One week on the transport, a few days prior to that with Grey, but I was here how long?" He was frowning as he walked out to the table.

Sergie was placing the plates down and went to get something else. "Water!" He exclaimed. "Real water, I decided to treat you a little better for recovering so fast and not wasting away to nothing like I thought you would. The virus likes to eat its host. But no worries now, dig in!"

Sergie shoveled the meat and what could be potatoes onto his plate and shoveled the food into his mouth. Ianto watched the barbaric ritual, appalled at first but only until he remembered the first time he saw Jack eat. He picked up the fork and neatly served himself a small portion of meat and the white sticky paste stuff that he hoped was potatoes. He had an audience as Sergie watched the way he poured a glass of water for him first and then as Ianto filled himself a glass.

Sergie's ravenous lust for the meal stopped as Ianto carefully brought the fork to his

mouth, with the grace of a Lealme Dancer. Sergie's eyes went wide as he left his mouth

hanging open empty of food while Ianto ate. "You have grace, which has you valued at a lot higher then I imagined. My, you do know how to turn on the heat, makes me wish I was your fork!" Sergie let out a rather loud howl at his joke.

"Well at least I don't have to watch your feeding frenzy now that you are talking. If you slow down, you might actually enjoy the food." He slowly sucked on the fork after he took another bite.

"You have a little cheek!" He raised the folk carefully to his mouth mimicking Ianto a little. "Ah, yes, my mother once said that to me. But sometimes the meal has to be eaten fast or someone will take it from you. I've had that happen before. The first time I killed a man was over a bowl of rice and some shrimp. Not much to some, but when it is all you have, you do what you have to. Hey, so tell me your story. You must be rich for you seem to have breeding." Sergie took a slow bite of food watching his guest carefully across the table.

"No I'm just a guy that had a mother that loved her children to eat like humans." Ianto smiled, taking a sip of water. "Is water scarce here?" He made eye contact with those blue eyes that had him missing his Jack more.

"Yeah, where are you from? Real water on this rock is not here. We drink recycled piss water all the time. Bathe and wash our clothes in it as well. But sometimes you get lucky at love or the gaming table and you win a bottle or two of the good stuff." He took another sip. "Where do you come from?"

Ianto looked surprised at the question. He really hadn't thought of an answer because if he said Earth that would be wrong. Jack told him enough to know that most of the humans on Earth left, the ones that stayed just didn't leave planet side. But if he said Earth it would bring about to many other questions. This time Ianto was clueless as to what to say. But as if he needed to jolt something alive in Sergie, he simply said "Boeshane" as he returned to his food.

* * *

John pushed himself up off the floor and found the nice cold wall a good place to lean on. He was well aware of the bad taste in his mouth must be from Paernena Gas that was used in Time Agent operations to stop criminal element without bloodshed. Vortex Manipulator transported it into the area and time released or set off as it entered the space. It was only detected if someone could detect the VM portal opening. So it almost always went unnoticed. The taste of copper and dead rat in the back of the throat was a strong indicator that it was used.

John moved again trying to ignore the fireworks of pain behind his eyes. His groan alerted Ben. "Hey take it easy, you have been out for about five hours." He was by his side helping him sit up easier. "You had me worried."

John stared at Ben before his eyes carefully moved inside their sockets around the room. It was just the two of them, no Mark, or thank god Darby to be found. "You okay?" He found the first use of words tasting like the gas. He found his hand reach for Ben's.

Ben felt the sensation of the touch as his cheeks flush. "Yes, I was just drugged. Mark gave me to a man in a mask and then explained he was a friend. I was injected with something and woke up next to you." He smiled a little. John didn't see Ben's face; he closed his eyes to keep from throwing up.

"Damn, our stuff is still with Darby. I don't have my VM, which means no way home. Gods, I messed up big time. What the fuck was I thinking?" He smacked his head against the wall squeezing his eyes tighter.

Ben leaned in and kissed the man hoping to relax him a bit. "John, it wasn't your fault. From what I gather, Grey just outsmarted you," he said as he caressed the man's cheek trying to soothe away John's fears.

John heard "outsmarted" and his eyes flew open and he pushed Ben off of him. He stood fury rushing through his body as he punched the wall. "NO ONE OUTSMARTS ME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ben shook to his core. He didn't know how to read this person that went from a calm soul to a wild animal in five seconds. He didn't dare move and just waited for John to stop hyperventilating long enough to hear him utter "sorry".

He was still shaking when John kneeled in front of him. "Sorry is for when you do something wrong. It was me that should be saying sorry to you. Ben… I'm sorry for bringing you here. For right now this may be the end of your life. So please, forgive me?"

John reached out, pulling the blond to him. He wanted nothing more than for his body to help ease the younger man away from fear. If they were to die then let them have a human moment sharing each other to help them out of this world.

* * *

The image before Mark was distorted as if his eyes were not focusing well at the moment. He could barely tell it was a man, a young one at that as it shifted in and out of his reality. He knew it was human, for the most part, but he couldn't tell what it wanted.

_"I want nothing," _he said into Mark's head. _"I just wanted to see you, like this."_ The image caressed Mark's thoughts filling him with unmistakable love.

"But who are you?" He managed to get out before the image faded.

Jack found him staring as he entered, his gun pointing at the empty room. Mark looked at him and sighed. "I'm as clueless as you look right now. Whoever or whatever he was Jack, he is gone now." Unmistakable love was running around his being allowing NG to stir just a little.

Jack stood silently, his gun still pointing just to make sure everything was as Mark said. Dan entered the bathroom with a scanner as Gwen backed him up with her gun. "Well Jack, it seems that you have your undershirt on backwards." She pointed at the tag in front putting her gun away. "Anything useful we can use here?"

"No, nothing I find I even understand." Mark pointed out as he eyed the toilet.

"We're clear here. Mark, what was it?" Dan continued one more sweep pausing to watch Jack reverse his shirt. Gwen smirked, earning a growl from her boss.

"I'm not sure, but it seemed to come in peace. It just wanted to see me." He leaned on the wall still eyeing the toilet. "And to top it off, NG is starving and I really have to pee, so if you don't mind, all of you out."

They didn't have to be told as Dan was alerted of the Rift Monitor going off yet again. Anna was howling that a ghost was in the autopsy bay. "Stay here." Jack pointed to Mark.

Mark nodded point at his large middle. "I would need a forklift to get out of here anyway. Do me a favor? When the thing leaves, bring me breakfast. I think NG is not going to stop punching my side until he eats!"

With the party's departure the room went silent and Mark was alone. He started to think of the stranger. Worse yet was the dream he didn't have time to tell Jack about. He remembered John but through his own eyes with Darby in a room. This other Mark, one much younger sent him a message as his younger self kissed John. With his thoughts open, John got a message through to Mark, or Mark got one to John because John's was cut off. He only remembered one word. "Lovely" echoed in his head making his temples pound. He felt a little dizzy with all this back and forth through time stuff. So after a difficult time in the bathroom he returned his great form back to bed. Lying on his side, he closed his eyes with a sigh letting all the memories come to the surface. Now he knew he was complete for his past and present met, leaving the future as his only unknown path.

* * *

Sergie asked Ianto all sort of questions about Boeshane. And Ianto in true fashion answered them. He also explained to Sergie that he lived there for a short time before he was sent off to school. Sergie barely ate while Ianto chattered on about this place and that. Ianto feeling clever in his area knowledge about the colony and also thinking of all those long nights with Jack he was able to pry the information about his home world out of the Immortal.

Sergie then smirk before out right laughing when Ianto explained about the Aquamarine Waters in the southern peninsula's tail. "You had me going there, Alfred, until you got to the Aquamarine waters. They are at the western end only. Why are you pulling my leg with these lies?" He rose and effectively slammed his fist down at the table.

Ianto jumped dropping his fork. The room grew silent as the glasses of water settled when the table stopped moving. Ianto forced his eyes up at Sergie. "I didn't know any other place; I'm just not from around here…" He didn't have a chance as Sergie reached over the table and picked Ianto up by his neck. With a quick movement he threw him to the ground.

"I hate liars! You had me going there, believing you and making me think of you as a real person. Well that my friend, is over." He ran around to the man and picked him up off the floor as he dragged him back to the bedroom. "I should beat you, but that would just damage you for the market, but I have an idea." He ripped off the sheet Ianto was wearing, careful not to get too attracted to the frightened man before him. He had an idea of what to do but it was to teach this upstart a lesson, not for enjoyment.

"Please, don't! Sergie it was a mistake. I just want to get back to my husband. Please, don't hurt me!" Ianto was down on his knees pleading with his captor not to harm him.

"So tell me why is he so important? Lie all you want this time. I won't fall for any of it. He must have trained you so well to make you want to get back home with him." He watched as Ianto stood, retrieving the sheet to cover him self up. Sergie admired the man for some reason. It must be the fact that he was able to love someone despite all the shit life threw at him. "Is he rich?" He sat down on the bed, waiting for his answer.

Ianto gulped but began his story. If he could get Sergie to understand his plight, he may just be able to get home. He went near the window and leaned on the sill.

"It isn't like that. I conned him into hiring me at first. I needed something he had access to. It was supposed to be easy with no attachments. But something changed that. When I was caught, instead of anger or dismissal - hell he should have killed me, he forgave me, took me back, like God or something. It was then I realized what it was; something that was behind his eyes like he understood, as if he had been there himself. You know, like he had to do the same for someone he loved or something deeper. The thing is he never explained the reason why he forgave me, it was like the slate was wiped clean, an eye for an eye thing. But I still fell in love with him, even if I didn't know all his secrets. And I still married him even though he doesn't know all of mine. He may think he does but he doesn't."

Ianto looked at the street watching the aliens shuffle around going from this place to that, perfect in their place in the universe.

"Well, doesn't he sound like a dream guy! He must have a closet full of demons. We all do, some just put them on better, while others store them away or give them to the needy. Really! He more than likely just doesn't give a shit. I mean look at you, you're all fluff and wonderful. I would keep you around myself just to taste you every so often." Sergei left the bed and put his face right up to Ianto who hesitated for an instant; he could taste Sergie's scent and unconsciously liked his lips.

"I get to everyone in the end, Master Alfred. Remember, soon you won't be able to say no." Sergie smirked winking at Ianto who, no longer holding back, punched Sergie right in the jaw.

Sergie reeled for a second before grabbing Ianto and pushing him down to the floor. "You are treading a dangerous path, young sir!"

Ianto threw his hands up in front of his face. "No Jack, please stop!" Because he was still weak, he fainted, passing out on the floor.

Sergie looked down at the man and felt incredibly small for the first time in his life. Well, it was more like the third time in his life. He sighed, picking up his guest to put him back to bed. He found the blanket and tucked him in. Smoothing back his hair, he felt a jolt run up and down his body. He was feeling something for this man, and also he hated the one named Jack, for having this unique brave man's heart. After all, he stood up to him. That was somewhat of major turn on for Sergie. He smiled before returning to clean up the mess in the kitchen and to work out a way of cleaning this mess up with Alfred as well.

* * *

Anna stood still and the ghost was gone. The message _"Thank you!"_ was in her head as Jack and the others ran into the Autopsy Bay. "It is all right Jack, he is gone, and he left this. I believe it is the cure for the virus." She handed Jack the vial and her knees buckled as she reached for the chair. "I know it is early but can I have a really stiff drink? I don't know who he was but his presences made me question my religious beliefs. He seemed like what we would call an angel. Do we know what he was?"

Jack rolled the vial around in his hands before handing it to Sally. "No, but Mark seems to think he was a good guy. Now with the cure, at least I hope it is, maybe things will start going our way." He suddenly had a feeling that someone was indeed looking out for them.

* * *

Mark laughed as Jolein tried to imitate the Lamaze DVD he was watching. "Are you going to help bring NG into the world, Jolein?" He watched his daughter look confused as she giggled.

"No Papa, I'm too young. But I could take the pain away for a bit. Anyway, Anna says you can't deliver like that Papa. Will it hurt when I have a baby?" She rested her head on his shoulder before turning back to the DVD again.

"It might, but afterwards you'll know it was worth it. Now help me practice the breathing. Be my coach for a bit and I'll be there for you as well. Pinky swear?" He held out his pinky, watching Jolein lock her tiny finger around his. She smiled as her Papa got into position to start his breathing exercises. Her little face was excited to be doing a grown up thing. It was times like these that Mark was glad his children were exposed to things in Torchwood world. It was after all, more like his life when he was young. If a school in the 21st century couldn't handle his kids, he would home school them. Both John and he would, at least they would be in good hands with so many that loved them.

_End Chapter 34 _

_TBC_


	37. Chapter 37

_To all things we have meaning._

It was quiet even as the Rift hummed in the background. At least it was quiet to Anna. She was smiling, probably for the first time in days. Her mistake with Grey made her feel like comfort was out of her reach. But now with the visitor dropping off the template for the virus's cure, life seemed to be trying its best to be normal again. She was still smiling as she took a sip of coffee looking at the recent ultrasound of NG. Nigel Gavin, she corrected herself. How Mark thought of it she didn't know. But the little image in front of her would always be NG. And for all it was worth she would consider him to be partly hers.

"I'm up for the job of Godmother if you want. He has really grown on me. Do you think John would like that?" She asked Mark at his last visit. She was still afraid of John. He still didn't trust her, but perhaps in time he would. She hoped so, anyway. She did like her job despite the ups and downs. These people were becoming her family.

Mark was glowing with pride as he watched NG move around. He told her then that he would love her to be Godmother to NG. It would be an honor for him and his family. Mark was a good person like that. It wasn't just Ianto that made them a family it was Mark and Jack as well. Somehow all the losses they have had made them want to hold on tighter to those that entered their lives. It was very natural for them to create again what they had taken away from them by the Cosmic Joke.

And then Sally would have her baby, and maybe even Gwen. Jack and Ianto may have one at some point. Wait, can Jack still have children? She went to check the records and of course that information was missing.

"One of these days Jack, I'm going to sit you down and give you a real physical!"

"How about now?" The sound of Jack's voice made Anna jump almost losing the tray she was holding with virus and cure samples.

Regaining her composure, she fixed her black hair into a ponytail before adding. "You really mean it?" She watched her boss remove his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and letting it fall to the ground. He then wiggled his head and body out of the T-shirt.

"Where do you want me, Doc?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"On the ice cold slab we have for an examination table. It might cool you down a bit. Really Jack, is everything a proposition for you? I'm surprised Ianto doesn't leave you."

"You are a killjoy, Doctor Billie!" He lifted himself up on the table and waited for her to wheel her instruments over. "Oh, one more thing. I can erase the findings, so this it just between you and me. Is that okay?" He watched her prepare the needle then go to his arm to find a vein.

"Did you do this with all of them?" She didn't want to sound morbid but it is a daily concern that a job in Torchwood can lead to an early grave. She already knew the number of doctors that Torchwood Three had been through.

"Not Owen, he would have slipped if he knew about my physiology and my biological tendencies. There were certain things that back then I didn't let the team know. He had a very big mouth, especially when he had a few. James was the first one I trusted. Besides, suddenly there were more 51st century people around. He needed to have the histories and information to treat all of us. I can still get sick, you know. The virus can kill me just as much as you, but I have an advantage." He frowned a little when the needle jabbed him. "I can keep coming back." Once the shunt was in placed, he watched his blood fill up vial after vial. A thought crossed his mind as he wondered just how many vials of blood he had seen spilled in his already too long history.

* * *

The call came through as Ianto slept that the buyer would be ready to make the exchange. Sergie's voice hesitated as he thought that maybe he would call the whole thing off. The uncertainty was felt by the party on the other end that said he would double the price and not tell the Time Agency were he was.

"How did you know I was rogue?" He asked before thinking. 'Damn Telepaths, it isn't fair that you can do that with a phone call. Stay out of my mind!' He was going to hang up but something in what was not being said made him change his mind. "I can meet you on Allenten in a day. He just finished getting better, give me a day with him. I just want to make sure he is healthy for you. I don't you want to think I lied. Oh, and one other thing, can you make sure he goes somewhere special, that his new owner will treat him well? He is a very kind soul. Hello?" Sergie clicked the phone off and almost punched the wall in frustration. Somewhere during his request the caller had hung up.

He went to check on his prize feeling sad that their time was almost over. Ianto was still asleep and Sergie fought the urge to climb into bed next to him. Smiling softly he went to rest on the couch a bit before booking their flight to Allenten on the other side of this colony.

* * *

John kissed Ben's nose before moving off of him. "I'm surprised we are still alive, to be honest." He got up and dressed, leaving Ben lying there on the cold floor. "I suggest you get your clothes on. We don't know if company is coming. So what is it about this place that seems odd?" He rubbed his hands on the walls. He went across the room feeling the stone all over the place.

Ben watched, trying to hide his feelings he was discovering he had for John. He shook off the rejection from the lack of after cuddling as he put his clothes on. "It is just like every other stone like dungeon. Really dark and foreboding." He leaned against the wall when it hit him. "I see, this isn't stone, it is just a wall made to look like stone." He grinned; reaching around to better study the fake stone finding it's looked to be amazingly realistic.

"This is a gag, I think, a room that was built to simulate a stone walled dungeon. But there is no water associated with stone of this kind and this deep. I wonder what the game is now?"

"Maybe they are trying to make us fear. Or they want us to panic. They don't know us too well, do they?" Ben laughed.

John grinned at the man fighting the need to kiss him. He couldn't be doing this again. Ben was something that this time was doing to him. He was bringing the old John out again much the same way Loyalwin had summoned Andy. John was now going back to his very old self. That was scaring him a little bit as he eyed the tight fit of Ben's pants and wanted him back out of them. He shook his head and thought of Mark, the children and the reasons why he was here. Whatever was going on with his feelings for Ben, they needed to be gone as soon as he was back with his family. It was a big mistake to go with this one. But it was a mistake that could be fixed.

"I think we will have our answers now." He pointed to a spot on the wall that shifted, revealing a door. The door in true creepy dungeon fashion creaked as it opened.

Ben moved cautiously to find himself right next to John. The light from outside the door made the pair squint until they could spot a space moving towards them. It was small, almost child-like as it walked into the room. Ben gasped when he realized the creature wasn't humanoid but more of a lizard with a long tongue that lashed out as it was talking.

"What the…" John silenced him and pushed the other man protectively behind him. Ben flushed at the possessive gesture but realized it had to be more of a defensive measure.

"He that has found you has set you free." The thing hissed out its response, making Ben move closer to John.

John was a little put off by Ben's response. He reached for his companion's hand and squeezed it to remind Ben to remain calm. It was then that John noticed Ben's bracelet was missing. "Don't think at all!" He whispered to Ben. "You are wide open to being read." He held on to Ben's hand tighter.

Ben closed his mind down as soon as John let go of his hand. He stood further away from the man so his feelings weren't read. It was hard not to let his mind wander but he thought about one thing only, like Mark had showed him. But the only thought that came to Ben was John's caress on his skin. He just automatically went to it causing the creature to click and snicker a bit. Ben groaned slightly with the slip but thankfully not loud enough to make John ask any questions or rebuff him for making a sound.

"But he that has found you doesn't do this kind of job for free. You must pay my chief and payment is high. I'm here to ask what you have that he would take as payment for the return of a lost friend?"

"Your chief can get us Ianto?" John asked watching the creature eye Ben.

The creature moved swiftly to Ben, looking very hungry. "This one is nice, yes, he would make someone cold blooded warm, yes?" The creature tilted its head up at Ben as its tongue lashing out while he winked at him with one yellow eye.

"No way!" John scooted the creature away and continued. "Take me to your chief, I don't talk to underlings! Now!" He growled making the creature shrinking even smaller.

"Yes, sir," it hissed. "This way, please." He walked out the door not caring if they followed or not.

John reached for Ben's hand again and tugged him along. It wasn't long until Ben found himself getting excited at the attention. John for the most part tried to focus on other things. One was making a bargain with an unknown devil. The other was not to fall anymore to Ben's charms.

* * *

Sergie was upset. But he had to comply with what the voice on the other end said. He just hoped that Alfred would be safe. But for now he had to back away cleanly from his feelings. It was best for him to be a jerk towards Alfred. It would be hard. But it was better than getting turned into the Time Agency. They may have been weaker now after the fall but they still could be vindictive to traitors. It was not his wish to be tortured or shipped off to a penal colony. He just wanted a fair share of the life the cosmic joke had planned for all of him. Right now he felt like the punch line of that joke. He met a wonderful guy only to have him taken away.

"You can't do this. Keep thinking on the grand plan, that nice home on Stela with a servant or two of any or all sexes. Sergie, you can't love again. Lust; fall for a bit, but in the end you have to be alone. It is what Andy would have wanted as payment for you killing him."

He wandered into the bedroom and watched Alfred for a few moments. It wasn't long before he decided to wake the angel with a push out of bed.

"Get Up!"

Ianto's nose hit the hard floor before he realized what was happening. Sergie was on him pulling him to his feet and dragging him to the shower. "Clean yourself! We are leaving!" He shoved Ianto into the shower and turned on the water.

Ianto screamed as the cold water splashed his skin. He reached for the button to control the temperature. "I don't understand! What happened?"

"My buyer wants you as soon as possible. We head for Allenten tonight. I need you fresh and presentable."

He left the room not wanting a show from Ianto's forbidden fruit.

Ianto shook even as the water warmed up. "This is it, Jack. I'm never going to see you again. Somehow I hope you know I will always love you," he said to himself. He began to cry glad for the water covering his tears and his soft sobs.

He found a towel and met Sergie in the bedroom who was standing in front of him holding up a black leather like outfit, shinny and tight. It was barely enough to cover him leaving not much to the imagination. Ianto gulped when Sergie handed it to him.

"Put it on!" His voice was firm but not yet forceful.

Sergei was become a little annoyed now that Ianto stood there holding that garment. Ianto made that really pissed as a little bitch face as he stood with arms folded over his chest pouting, not making a move to comply. Ianto was not done yet and he was not giving in without a fight. He may have cried in the shower out of hopelessness but now he had a chance to be strong and fight his way out of this mess and maybe get to his Jack again.

He was cute when he pouted, too cute. He was almost a keeper cute. But Sergei had no room for a slave or time for a lover, not with Andy's ghost beating at his inner doors. So with the sale less than a day away and a black mailing Telepathic buyer, this little pain in the balls was going to do his bidding or he would drug him. Slaves didn't sell for high prices when they were drugged into being docile and some of the stuff Sergie kept from the Agency would more then make Ianto a dribbling idiot. He was wishing for just a little cooperation instead of using desperate means for control.

"No!" Ianto threw the leather like bondage outfit at this man that was so most definitely not his husband. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He ran hot and cold, good and bad. Was this how Jack was really, deep down inside? Did the Doctor make Jack more likable and caring somehow, even his temperament a little? His head was swimming again; trying to grasp what could have turned Blue to Sergei and Sergei to Jack. They were all so different from each other.

"You better put it on or…" Sergei begged for Ianto to open his mouth so he could force this tart to the ground and have his way with him. Sergie was mad at everything right now. And sex in this mood would be awesome.

Ianto met the challenge standing tall his feet planted firm on the ground. "Or what? You'll hurt me? Wounds wouldn't fetch a high piece on this piece of meat, you bastard. I think my sale value will drop. You can't kill me. Then you won't be able to get away from your own self made hell. I get this feeling that you really have to get away from here, otherwise you'll grow old and die in your self-loathing. You have more than likely pissed too many people off with that charming personality of yours." Ianto hit the nerve he was looking for.

Sergei went wide-eyed wild over the tart's statement. He spun around grabbing Ianto by the shoulders and pinned him into the wall hard. Ianto yelped as the plaster connected with his shoulder. He felt the pain but sucked in his breath. There was no way he would let this pig have the satisfaction by showing him fear or letting Sergie getting off on his pain.

He gritted his teeth checking his composure before the next taunt of "Is that all you've got?" left his mouth.

Sergei went nuts. Ripping Ianto's robe down the middle, he pulled it behind Ianto's back, effectively leaving Ianto's hands tied and useless. Somehow he managed to tie the fabric tight enough for Ianto to start to feel the sensation leaving his hands. Sergei laughed as he saw fear surface in his prisoner's eyes at last. Punching Ianto next in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, he slipped to his knees almost blacking out.

"I think a lesson is in order. If you're lucky I might let you actually enjoy it." Sergei's words were whispered into the semi conscience man's ear.

Ianto was forced back up facing the cold wall. Numb from the soreness in his shoulder he barely felt Sergie's fingers. It was then that his mind woke enough to be aware of what was going on. He struggled but Sergei was stronger. He had the advantage of not just getting over the flu and being half starved. It was then that Ianto broke as he felt hands over his backside and moving towards his crotch.

"Please, Jack, don't do this, somewhere I know you wouldn't do this." He let the tears slide down his face meshing with the wall.

Sergei stopped his attack as he heard the man's pleas. "I'm not Jack. Unless..." It was starting to make sense. He backed away from Ianto, surprised by what came to his mind.

Ianto turned to face his attacker. "If only I could reach you. Somehow." He slid down the wall sobbing from the pain from heart and body. "But I can't say anything!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. This means that I'm your Jack, at some point I take that name. Alfred, I'm so sorry. Really sorry, it won't happen again." He bent down reaching to wipe the tears gently from the man's face. He smiled when Ianto let it happen. It was then that something stirred in Sergei, some warmth that he thought he longed buried.

Ianto saw the change. This was the man that Mark talked to him before Ianto married Jack. This was Blue, and later would be the man he fell in love with Jack. "I'll put the clothes on. Just give me a moment. I won't fight you again." He looked down, not wanting to make eye contact.

Sergei was at a crossroads; he couldn't sell someone that he would meet in the future. Not when he was waking up feelings, strong ones at that. But if he didn't they would never meet in the future. "Alfred I have to sell you, if I don't, I'm dead. You have to understand; in this place it is all about survival. Someday I will be this Jack of yours, but now, I have to think for myself." He leaned forward; meeting the lips of someone he would someday love. "You don't have to tell me anymore. I can make a deal with the devil maybe we can find away to get you home and make some money at the same time. Can you trust me?"

Ianto did the only thing he could to say yes. He went for Sergie's lips that would someday belong to his Jack.

* * *

Mark was restless in his sleep. He was tossing and turning enough to awaken Jack out of his own bothered sleeping state. Jack watched his friend for a moment before he realized what was going on. "Mark, hey come on wake up."

Mark groaned in pain as his eyes flew open. "Damn it, NG. You could let me have one nice night's sleep and maybe wait until noon to be born. Jack, it's time." He tried to get up as another contraction hit.

"Okay, just stay put, I'll wake Anna and get a gurney. How bad is it?" He didn't need an answer as Mark yelled out waking the twins. He was panting as both of them landed on the bed.

"NG is almost here. Papa, Papa you remember the DVD we watched, just keep breathing." He laughed at Jolein and gritted his teeth as the next wave hit panting out some nasty words while trying to control his breathing.

"Leon, Jolein stay with your Papa! I'll be right back." Jack opened the com on his wrist strap waking Anna and Dan up with the news that Mark was in labor.

* * *

Sergie watched Ianto sleep that night. It was all he could do until the man he was looking for would get back in touch with him. It was like sitting on pins and needles waiting for something to happen. The flight was booked and they would leave in the morning. He just needed a location from the buyer and this would all be over.

"You should come to bed. I promise I won't bite, unless you want me to." Ianto smiled.

Sergie shook his head and chuckled. "Alfred, if I do that I can't be held accountable for my actions. Right now I want you, but I know we can't so I'll stay here looking out the window. Did you know that most of the population here hates the daylight? Even the humans do, which is odd, we kind of need it to survive. There is way too much of space in this universe that is dark. I don't like the light as much as I did when I was a kid, Alfred, but now in looking out into that blackness. I wish I was at home." Sergie continued to stare outward; leaving his thoughts open to the nothing the night held.

His head turned towards Ianto when he spoke again. "Boeshane, you told me about the clear water, the golden sandy beaches and the hot long days. You loved the nights their, you would play until your parents made you come in. Half the times you didn't stay home but ran to Andy's house…" Ianto watched Sergie's face fall.

"I told you about Andy?" He held his head down. "And you still stayed with me. You must be a fool." He didn't move just kept watching the floor.

"You tell me everything because I never asked for anything. Listen, I didn't mean to go there, I know what he meant. I also believe you didn't fail him. Not the way you think. Sergie, listen, you will understand that someday." The bed creaked a little as Ianto got up to approach Sergie. It was a bad move. Sergie reached for Ianto as he came near. It wasn't long before they had fallen to the floor entwined in a kiss. Sergie was gentle as he lovingly took Ianto's mouth and found his tongue. This was Jack, Ianto thought, this was the man he fell in love with, not the brute that tried to rape him. The heat rose as always between these two bodies. But it was Sergie that stopped it.

"As much as I want this, we simply can't, Alfred. Somehow I think when we meet I will know exactly who you are." He smiled, caressing the side of Ianto's neck. "But not with the name Alfred. Do you think I don't know the name of Batman's butler? Come on, the man is a comic book legend! I read all his stuff as a kid!" He laughed stealing one more kiss before helping Ianto off the floor. "Now get some sleep."

"Okay." Ianto smiled as he crawled back into the sagging bed. It was hard to sleep after that but he managed to. It was the first decent night's sleep he had since he got to the future.

* * *

Mark yelled out one more time before the sedative took hold of him. Anna told him it would be better if he were asleep. Mark was in too much pain to argue and jokingly replied. "Make it quick Anna, before he grows to a year old!" He panted a few more times before his eyes closed.

The birth was quick as the laser scalpel made a clean cut allowing NG to pop out. "Well hello there, NG, welcome to the world early!" Anna said as she held him for a few seconds before cutting off the umbilical cord. NG made a scream at the confusion of being awoken and pushed into the world earlier than he should have been. But his eyes opened just as he was placed on his Papa's chest. He blinked a few times moving his little hand to touch his Papa before cooing himself to sleep.

Jack watched as father and son bonded with Mark's eyes drifting open long enough to see his perfect child watching him. Jack was saddened for a moment as he remembered his dream of that with Andy. But as soon as he saw Mark's shining face light up at the sight of NG, Jack knew everything was exactly as it should be. Now with this hope, he knew Ianto would be back along with John and Ben. It had to be, the cosmic joke was finally on their side. At least that was what he would like to wish for a change.

Anna worked the scalpel with the skill she practiced, knitting together Mark's internal damage before concentrating on the outer skin to make a perfect patch job without any scarring. She grinned at her work before returning to NG. He fussed a little at being taken away from the safety of his Papa. "Now NG, let your Papa rest while we clean you up and check to see what a big healthy boy you are." She kissed the top of his head taking in the smell of new baby.

NG seemed to settle more as he caught sight of Jack. He smirked as his eyes opened a little more. To those in the room it looked like NG had some joke on Jack. Anna and Sally just laughed watching Jack turn beet red obviously taken aback by the baby's stare.

"There, Jack, he is already checking you out!" Nick howled as he watched from above.

"Or it is just gas!" Sally giggled. The rest of the room joined in the good humor. It was what they all needed a reminder of life amongst all the horror and death. Things went on that was the nature of the Universe.

* * *

The figure was covered much the same way the man was that Ben was given to at Darby's. Ben said this loudly to John. It was then that the man's eyes found John's and they were the same ones that the man watching them on the train platform possessed.

"_Credits buy anything, I will give you the one you seek, but you must leave this time as soon as you can. But this one will cost you. Meet me at the address on the card in three days time. The amount needed is on the card as well. I have provided a place at a rooming house around the corner from where the exchange is going to be held, under your name Captain John Hart. Don't go asking questions, I will find out and not bring you the package. Now get on the train to Allenten. Watch your back. It is a dirty place even for your type." _

The voice in his head stopped as a pair of familiar eyes left them. Ben watched the fellow leave thinking that things could only get better now that they were going to find Ianto. "Do you trust him?" was the only question Ben asked on the ride to the town. John said a quick yes and pretended to look at his notebook. They had all their belongings back as a goodwill gesture from the strange masked man. So in away he did trust him. But he couldn't quite explain why he did otherwise. What his mind told him didn't fit at all.

_End Chapter 35_

_TBC_


	38. Chapter 38

_The future is now!_

Jack watched the shadows, aware of the one sitting there waiting. He sighed, refusing to turn the light on for fear this time he would vanish forever. "You're back, what do I owe the honor this time? It has been what, almost fifty years!" His voice was coarse because he knew some of the reasons the young man had returned. But that didn't mean Jack was happy about it. It would be the same, he would want more and then this one would be pulled away. But where to Jack never got a straight answer. "Is it that time already?"

"If I told you Jack, it wouldn't be a surprise." The voice said form the dark corner of the room. "I'm just expecting a package and when it gets here you will know what to do. One of your own agents is delivering it for me." Jack could hear the grin even in the dark.

"Sergie, it must be. Gods, you can be such a puzzle. So this is it, where it begins or ends?"

"It is always, my love, just like we are. But now I must go and meet with someone. Can I have a kiss for now?"

Jack went to the dark to hold in his arms that which the universe took away from him so many times before. He watched the strange expression on the young man's face. Whatever the look meant, Jack would never forget it. It followed him to the stars and beyond for all of his days.

* * *

"If I were you I would never say anything to them," John warned Ben. "They love us and this thing with us is getting very complicated." He rolled off Ben and resting on his back watched the ceiling of the small dirty hotel room the stranger had rented for them. The pit holes above seemed to mimic the Universe, many places but few you would call home. It was like that with in the spots those dwelt in this time. This room at one point would have been home for John. But now some other hole or chip in time was where his heart was with a pair of warm brown eyes and the love of his children. But then there was Ben; feelings for him were becoming very strong. John didn't want those feelings, it just was happening that way.

"You should have said that before we started. This isn't good, you know. How am I going to return back home and not think of you like this? What happens in the 51st century stays in the 51st century? That my dear, is bullshit and you know it!" Ben turned over leaning on John's chest kissing the sweaty spot on his pecks; he turned his head closing his eyes.

John ran his hand lazily through his hair. "I know, but I love Mark with every part of my being. It will get complicated to take you as a lover as well. Nick is a friend, way more then a friend, we have a family with these people. What you and I have is what this part of Time gave us. It ends now. I'm sorry, Ben, really if it were different, we could stay here and have a life together. But no, Mark is my heart; I couldn't do that to him not after I've seen what happened to him. He will know anyway, he always does."

Ben sat up, disturbing John's hand. John eyes followed as the blond man got up and dressed his slender form. "One of us should take the watch for a bit. Why don't you sleep?" He smiled at John showing him he was letting it go. Whatever this was, it was no more. But someday he would sit back and think what could have been if John Hart and he had run away together. Right now, he needed time to adjust and think about what he was going to say to Nick when he told him that they couldn't move into together. Not after this trip to the future, anyway.

* * *

The softness of NG's baby hair was making his Papa awestruck. "I'm in love with you, little one. Your Papa is very much in love with you." NG cooed at Mark, gurgling his love for his Papa. He smiled a baby smile and then farted. "Okay, I thought you liked my words with that grin. This time it was gas and now it is time to change you." He held NG as he went over to the dressing table and went about changing his little blessing. "I know one thing; I'm making your Daddy do this more when he gets back. I did your brother and sister's without him. I think it will be his turn to play nursemaid. That's if he comes back. He and Ben are intertwined with each other. I hate it, you know. I didn't think that they would fall for each other. Do you think your Daddy loves me enough to come home?"

NG looked directly at Mark as if he was trying to tell his Papa something.

"I think he would turn the heavens over to get back to you."

Mark jumped at first and then laughed. "My NG you sound just like your Uncle Jack." He finished the diaper making a face as he threw the used one in the can. "Jack, you shouldn't eavesdrop." He returned NG to his bed, placing him on his stomach to sleep.

"You know John will want you when he gets back. Mark, you know what the universe is like in the future. He is doing things to survive. If they are enjoying it, then it happens. But I'm worried about Ianto; I hope he didn't have to… to survive. Ianto doesn't bounce back like the rest of us." He smoothed back the hair on NG's head while he waited for Mark to reassure him.

Mark went to hug Jack. "You and me are a pair. But I'm sure Ianto is fine and he will be fine. You don't give him enough credit and when he gets back Jack, you're going to change these insecurities of yours. As for me, I just think I need to be by myself. I was thinking of taking the children and leaving. John can work for you while he waits and I can just be alone for a bit." He snuggled into Jack a bit more.

"You could just let me Retcon Ben and kick John's ass for hurting you. You know if you need anything…" Mark pulled away.

"That's just it." His brown eyes sought out Jack's blues. "I've been relying on or in service of others my whole life. You have done enough for me. I need to do things for just the children and me."

Jack watched Mark as he went to lie down. He seemed okay on the outside but he knew that sometimes even the liberal ways of the 51st century were painful. Mark had been through enough pain. Jack sighed. "You're right. Whatever you decided, I'll back you. But for now, rest." He smiled at Mark before turning to leave. He watched NG for a moment; long enough to notice the little baby was smiling at him.

* * *

"I swear Nick, the kid has an old soul." It was Rhys chatting to Nick about NG. "Mark was holding him and he was looking right at me, like he was judging me. He is scary!" He sipped his beer waiting for Nick to sit down with the plate of dried fruit and crackers they had saved for a treat. "I can't wait to get out of here and have a pizza. Jack means what he says that the end of the week we can go?"

Nick took a cracker and looked in Rhys' direction. "That is what Anna said Martha said. The virus is under control and the air is back to normal. But I'm afraid not much else is." He was fighting the urge to eat everything on the plate. He was worried about Ben and also he was upset that Mark had been avoiding him. It had been a week since NG was born and every time he went to talk with Mark, he said he was sleepy and that later would be better.

"Hey, Nick, is something the matter? You are miles away, mate."

"Mark, did he say anything to you? I have this feeling that something happened to Ben and he isn't telling me. He is avoiding me. Usually we have a nice talk but he keeps pushing me away."

"He just had a baby, give him time. Besides, why would he keep something from you? Gwen did say he seemed down but that is normal after birth. I had a cousin that didn't talk for weeks, not that we minded. You could never get her to shut up!" Nick just glared at Rhys who sighed at the doctor. "I don't know. Why don't you just ask him?" He took a swig of beer again.

Nick smiled as he got up. "Rhys, you have the wisdom of a god. I will do just that." With determination he strolled out of the room, leaving Rhys with the food.

"Well no sense in letting it go to waste," he smiled as he enjoyed the solitary feast.

* * *

Ianto sat across from Sergie as the transport took off, leaving the ground with barely a sound. It hummed lightly as it settled in the air. "It will only take an hour to get there. I know that doesn't give us much time." He smiled at the man across from him before looking out the window.

"That's okay, it wouldn't had mattered anyway. It isn't the right time for us, but I'm glad I met you." He smiled at Sergie, his face lit up with such joy.

Sergie held back the emotion that he had for Alfred. He knew with his part in fate he couldn't break the chain of what had to happen. "I'm glad someday I find you. It kind of gives me something to look forward to. I'm sure I treat you like a prince." He laughed and Ianto joined him but for different reasons.

"That's a good one. No you are a real jerk for the most part, but somehow you come around. I guess I just charmed the pants off of you. Or maybe that was the other way around." He laughed again watching Sergie's face warm up even more. His skin was soft to the eye and this Jack looked so young. How could the universe and the cosmic joke be so cruel to this one man that could be at times so giving? Ianto wished he could stay long enough to understand what life was with Sergie, but his path had to change. It was what Time demanded from both of them. To take the steps that were in front of him and not to look back, at least that was what he understood. The fear inside his mind told him that he wasn't ready. One kiss and Sergie would change time, he knew like he conned Jack, Ianto could take on Sergie. But then there would be no future. Not his future or Mark's maybe not even Jack. All those people that wouldn't be alive today, he knew that he had to step off the transport and accept his new fate.

"Fate is a bitch, isn't that an old Earth saying? But I promise, I will make sure that the person cares for you. I'll even come to check up on you. I can you know, I have lots of connections so I can keep an eye on you." He leaned over to hold Ianto's hand.

"Hey, just hold me Sergie, just until we get there. I feel just a little afraid." His eyes looked at the other man softly filled with moisture pleading with the rogue to just be kind to him.

He was drawn into the other man's hold. It was warm and caring. Jack's strength, Jack's love wrapped around him. Ianto took it all to his mind, memorized it, put it in a safe place for times when the light just didn't want to shine. He mumbled, "I love you," into the Time Agent's coat. Closing his eyes, he slept in Sergie's warmth.

* * *

"They have been having an affair, Nick, that is all I know. You have to understand, I don't know that much, just what I was given. But something tells me they have developed feelings for each other. I'm going away when John gets back. I think that is for the best." He returned to bed, feeling tired.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. Anna said you need your rest. From what I understand of the 51st century, this happens often with males. They partner up as a means of security and protection. It may only be out of necessity that they are lovers. But you're right that maybe you do need time on your own. You have spent too much being and doing stuff for people. You need to find yourself. But what about the children? They need their Papa."

"I guess I could take them with me. I haven't decided. I will with NG anyway. He is too young to be away from me. God, I'm breast-feeding him. That is a new one by me!" He snuggled down into the bed, smiling.

Nick smirked at his friend. "Okay Mr. Silver Lining, I'll wait to see what happens when they come back. I advise you to listen before you leave. Now, get some sleep." He turned the light out as he left the room. Closing the door, he was tackled by the twins begging to play horsey.

a

Jack left the Hub to the protests of the girls that the all clear wasn't yet sounded to the public. Jack informed them he was not the public and the worst that could happen was he would die. They turned to leave calling him all sorts of negative adjectives as they as they went to do some work. He smiled. It was good to be loved!

The house was in ruins. What the missiles didn't damage, the many fires did. But he was still able to walk through the front gate, blackened, but still standing. He stood on the remains of the porch looking at something he loved that was now in ruin. "Ianto, I'm so sorry you got lost in this. What I have done never seems to be fixable. Please forgive me if you don't come back. I love you more than…" The sun shone on a piece of metal, distracting his thoughts. He bent down to better reach the object only to discover it was picture frame. It was one of their wedding pictures. Surprising that Ianto left it this one, since it was after all, his favorite. Jack stood looking out of the picture shocked, covered in the wedding cake that Ianto had so quickly shoved in Jack's face before he figured out what this Earth custom of good luck entailed. Ianto was smiling, giving the "thumbs up" to the camera.

"_He loves you and he is coming home soon." _The voice came from right in front of Jack. He looked up to see a fading figure. He wondered if he called out whether the other would respond. He knew better. Whoever or whatever it was did what it came to do and now it was gone in a smoke and mirror exit.

"The Universal Trickster, was that your name?" Jack didn't take his eyes off the picture as he spoke to the voice. He stood leaving a place he knew as home to return to another place that felt just as much like a home but cold without the one that made it that way.

* * *

The comfort was brief as something that had the same sensation as the Rift wrapped around Ianto and he could feel Sergie and him being dragged off the transport, through time and to another location. "What now?" Was all he heard from Sergie before he fell to the floor in an unknown spot in the middle of nowhere. The flash of light blinded him from the Vortex Manipulator's jump.

"Sergie, was it yours, did you do that?" He didn't have a response from the man and he started to panic. He began to feel around the floor for a body. He felt one and he also knew he wasn't alone. There was another flash of light keeping his sight from returning to him. He still hadn't found out if Sergie was alive. His body's natural reaction was for his eyes to keep blinking in an attempt to get his sight back.

Finally, Ianto's vision returned after the flash from an unknown source faded. He then found that he was staring right into two recognizable blue eyes. These weren't Sergie's, full of youth and anger, these were his Jack's; well by the darkness they possessed maybe not exactly his Jack's. Two strong hands that were indeed his husband's helped him up.

Jack just stared at him like he was looking at a ghost. "Ianto, you're the package that Sergie was delivering? I should have known. Now I know why I lost two years. I found out about you before we meet. He knew, didn't he? You told him?" Jack moved away from Ianto as if he was giving the man space.

"What do you think, I'm going to bite you? Jack, what is wrong?" He moved to his husband and stopped as Jack shook his head. Ianto reluctantly kept his distance. "Yes, I told him but only after he figured it out." Ianto frowned, as it was evident that Jack would not allow them a little bit of intimacy.

Jack did sense Ianto's confusion with his behavior. "As much as I want to hold you, as much as even now I still love you, Ianto I can't give into it. That me is long gone, this me has a job to do and this is something you can't tell me about any of it." Picking up Sergie in a fireman's carry, he began to walk away. "You look good by the way, but you always did. Did we, well did Sergie and you, you know?" He turned for a moment as Ianto jogged up next to him.

"Is that all you ever think about? Like I would have an affair with this you?" He flushed slightly, thinking about last night, how close they did come to that. But Sergie backed away; he stopped it because he knew it was wrong. "Well, it did cross my mind." He laughed.

Jack chuckled deeply. "That's my love, I know you too well. I am handsome and kind of hard to resist but now I see what Loyalwin was on about. I'm glad I didn't find out. I'm not even going to ask him what happened with you, just going to wipe him as is. The thing is he went rogue. Well I did, and I can't tolerate when my Agents go rogue. How I ended up in charge of this was beyond me. Since I had to recruit John as well, I left that to my underlings and didn't really get that involved." Out of the corner of his eye he watched Ianto's face fall.

"Wait, you started all this? But the Black Market, the wars, Cardiff… Jack, what were you thinking?" His eyes went wide as he became angry with this Jack. They came upon a door that opened up by it self. There was an examination table in the middle and a few people that looked doctorish to Ianto having on the same drab uniform unlike the black jacket that Jack was wearing. Ianto wondered why no one noticed that the two men looked exactly alike.

"I wasn't thinking, Ianto, just doing. You see it is like this. If I thought I wouldn't be standing here right now, neither would you. And John and Ben wouldn't be looking for you. I have an Agent that I believe intends to sell you back to them." He hefted Sergie over his shoulder and dropped him down on the table. "Gods, I am a handsome devil aren't I?" This earned an eye roll from Ianto. "I missed that, you always did that when I said something outlandish. You think by now you would just accept what comes out of my mouth. But you never did just give in." He stood closer to Ianto now, almost within reach of their lips. Ianto leaned in and stole a quick kiss from the man that was once his husband. Jack's kiss seemed bittersweet, weighed with thousands of years of loss. It was very sad and very different from the ones he gave Ianto during their times together.

"Hey, it's okay Jack. I don't need to know anything. What happened, how you got to this is your concern. I have a feeling that something else made you start the Agency; maybe it was to lead you to all these chains of events. But something tells me that it was because you had no other choice. You didn't know what was going to happen until it happened." Ianto looked down at Sergie once more before Jack and he were asked to leave. "Will it hurt him?" He asked the doctor.

"If is does, he won't remember it. Now if you don't mind, we have work to do." The doctor pushed Ianto out of the way. He turned to find Jack was gone already. He left the room silently thanking Sergie for keeping him alive.

"He stood to make a tidy sum off of you, Mr. Jones. Thanking him was a thoughtful thing to do." Jack leaned against the opposite wall to the examination room, watching Ianto. "I know you Ianto, there is a reason for that last look. Why don't you come with me and have something to eat? Maybe I can explain some of it to you, enough to make you see why it happened, without ruining your future."

Ianto could do no less than agree with a smile. They walked down a clean white painted hall to another room. Once again the door opened automatically and they slipped into a crowded area unnoticed. "Do they think you're Sergie, or their leader?" He asked as they got in line at the beginning of the cafeteria. Jack handed Ianto a tray.

"Neither, this is a place where neither of us would go. This is the tech lounge. Most of the Agency does not know what I look like. They think that I am a counsel of many. Only a small few know me and are aware of Sergie's history. Ianto, do you think after all the years of being with you that I could ever be sloppy with my work? And yes, it was a long time that we were together, longer than I thought it would be. And even though I have been with others, I have never forgotten you." He grabbed what looked like a plate of wilted lettuce that had other things added that moved and squirmed around the leaves. He saw Ianto frown and handed him a plain ham sandwich and a cup of coffee. "Trust me you have to develop a taste for this, and the coffee as well. I don't think I had a good cup of coffee since you departed. NG made a good cup, but after all you taught him." Jack smiled, thinking back to all those days long ago.

"NG, Mark and John's son? I teach him to make coffee? Well, at least I know he is okay. So how did you start this?" He asked as he followed Jack to a seat in the corner. They were alone here so they could talk openly.

"Well, I really didn't start it, not like from scratch. Most of its beginnings were within Torchwood. The Rift needed tending through time, so I figured I could set up the Agency. But the Agency kept changing with time. A great cosmic quake closed the Rift so we didn't need to watch it. But we had bandits, yes Time Bandits, like the movie, only not so small, well, some races were. So the Doctor asked me to work on it. When he realized later that I was the one that invented the concept of the Time Agency, he kicked himself for not seeing it from the beginning. Then he thought it was cheeky for me to recruit myself. I told him I didn't that it was one of my subordinates. But he didn't believe me. But it is true, cross my heart and really hope to die. I don't have much say in what happens. I can't, without changing the past. All I have to do is make sure everything is going along as planned. But I had no idea that you ended up here. You never told me a thing." Jack smiled before killing a bit of his salad with his fork and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Well knowing me, it was because you as asked me not to. Jack, this is really fantastic; I mean to think that I have met you in three different times of your life. That is something amazing. So how much control do you really have?" Ianto smirked.

Jack spit his food out. "Damn, you are good. I gave it up mainly, just monitoring certain things. The rest is left to the Unholy, those I hired. They seem to be able to live with themselves as well as the things they do. I can't change what is happening; I can only prevent it from being altered." He smiled at Ianto. He missed talking like this, that ease that his Welshman had. "Now you've done it." He watched Ianto's face. He was so beautiful. The perfect man in Jack's eyes, it was no surprise that Jack could love him forever.

"Done what? Oh I see. Aren't you with someone by now, I mean you must have a harem of pretty things to play with? This is after all, your century." He finished off the sandwich careful to use his mouth to Jack's benefit. He drank the last of the coffee and scrunched up his face. "That was vile."

"Damn you, Jones, Ianto Jones, you are such a tease!" He rubbed his foot into Ianto's leg causing the young man to gulp and squirm a bit before gaining his control. "Truth be told, there is someone. He comes and goes but he has been pretty consistent through out most of my time." Jack finished his plate pushing it over to the middle of the table.

"What, you and the Doctor! Jack, that I can't believe! But you being so old, can you get it up still? I mean, it hasn't shriveled up and fallen off?" Ianto quipped.

A growl fell out of the Immortal's mouth. "I'll have you know I'm still excellent fun. And no, it isn't the Doctor. Though this one can't really die but he really isn't alive, either. He is here for some time then he goes back to, how would you say? The void that would be a good term for it." He watched Ianto try to keep pace with Jack's vague description.

"So he is a ghost?" Ianto asked. Trying not to imagine Jack naked, he looked at some of the others in the room then back at Jack.

"Let's say he's an energy field that can become solid but we will leave it at that. I hate to say this Pudding, but it is time for you to go." As soon as he said that a figure appeared in dark blue wearing a full mask, like a ski mask but made of some thin material. "Is everything ready?" The masked man nodded. "He doesn't talk at all, so don't pump him for answers with your endless questions, Ianto." He stood, as did Ianto.

"So this is it, I can go home. Sergie… well you, I mean, will he will be all right? What happens to him? Never mind, I don't want to know. Jack, I mean it when I say I love you. I just hope I made you…" Words meant nothing as Jack was across the table in moments wrapping his long ago husband in his arms one last time.

"Don't, I know it all already. Just go back and be happy, and not a word to me. Somehow I know you don't say anything. I wonder how I know!" They kissed with longing, making the hooded stranger a little uncomfortable. As if the couple's emotions bothered him, he turned away and waited.

"Two more things," Ianto said when he could move his lips again. "How come the doctors didn't notice you were twins and touching a past you, isn't that a Time no, no? " Ianto frowned as he followed Jack and the stranger out of the room.

"Really, not what I get you for your birthday, or where we go for our tenth anniversary?" Jack's expression faded away with the memories. "Everything was too easy with you, Ianto, except falling in love with you. I should have done that a lot sooner. I projected an image of another's face into their minds. I didn't need to do that in the tech room. Besides, it is only designed for a few people at a time. It is great to fool cameras with.

"Oh, I tell you were it came from? Leon invented it. He was so brilliant; he even robbed a bank with it and pinned it on Andy Davison who had joined us by then. But that is enough, no sharing this, just laugh and scold knowingly when it happens and I will give you a look like I thought you grew two heads! The paradox thing with confronting a past or future self doesn't apply to me. Remember I'm a fixed point in time." Ianto nodded understanding exactly what Jack was saying. They hugged one more time. Jack felt Ianto's hair as well as taking the smell of him into his very core. He wanted to remember all of it in the long years a head.

When it ended Jack just smiled. The stranger turned and gestured for Ianto to follow. One quick smile and Ianto was gone, leaving Jack to wonder what if he had told Ianto more of what would be.

To Ianto he found it odd that Jack talked of Leon and their life in the past tense. But how else would this Jack see it? He turned into another room as the door shut before following the man in front of him. "Don't worry, I won't ask you anything because I know I won't get any answers."

* * *

"It went well?" Jack spoke to the man in the shadows sometime later.

"Did you think it would go any other way?" The voice asked. Jack heard a rustle of clothes indicating that he was in for a treat.

"How long do we have this time?" He went to the shadows to hold the young man in his arms.

"A while, this time. Let's make the most of it. I've missed you." He kissed Jack longingly. "I don't want to think about things, just hold me." The shadow moved more into Jack's light.

"With pleasure, I'll hold you and I will do so much more! But next time you have something in mind, tell me first. Seeing Ianto again was upsetting. But I think you must feel the same way." He held the man in his arms, remembering a time long ago when they thought they had all the time in the world.

"It wasn't so much Ianto that I did this, as it was for John. I made sure things stayed the way they were supposed to be. Isn't that all you ever ask for?" His lips met Jack's and all felt right again.

_End Chapter 36_

_TBC_


	39. Chapter 39

_Home is where the heart is, but what if you have many hearts that bring you home?_

Jack found his way through the debris-laden streets to the café where Ianto used to go. "Always when I was too much for you to deal with, you would come here. Ianto, I hope that voice was speaking the truth." He saw it was open for business and decided he would go in.

Andy Davison was there, dirty and covered in dust. He was laughing at a joke that another older man told with a thick Welsh accent. His smile didn't fade as he saw Jack. "Well if it isn't Captain Handsome. Welcome Jack! Do you want a cup of coffee?"

Jack squinted in confusion over the warmth of Andy's greeting. "Sure, but first you tell me what it is you need of me." He sat down at the counter thanking the pinked haired young woman who dropped off a cup before she disappeared into the back room.

"Oh, you know me that well, do you? I just need to know that we are safe, Jack, nothing more. Some of us just want to move on with our lives. But there are so many doomsayers around that it makes that very hard to do." He hunched over the counter, savoring the hot beverage. "Now only if there was a piece of cheesecake, I'd be a happy man."

Jack watched Andy, this new Andy that seemed to have grown up during the disaster. He was still tart with his words, but he seemed to enjoy being in the place he was in.

"Disaster survivor syndrome."

"What does that mean?" The older man asked holding his cup up, not wanting to miss the explanation while taking a sip.

"It means that you have adapted to the situation with the attack and its aftermath by looking for closure. I don't have the answer to your question, Andy. But if you stop by the Hub, I'll be happy to have Dan ease your mind and maybe some others a little with what we know. But you know how this goes with people. You are smart enough to get it but there will be many that will live in fear and be reminded every day of what was lost to them. They will protest and be violent and may even hate those that have survived and have the will to move on. But this is the beginning for a better future. I can give you that much." He finished his coffee put the cup down with a clunk as he got up to leave.

"You lost me, Jack, but I think I get some of that. I'll stop by. Any news of Ianto?" He watched as Jack stopped moving, facing the door.

He didn't turn around but the tone in his voice reflected the smile on his face. "I know he is coming home. A strange shadow just told me." His step was somehow lighter as he left and headed for the SUV.

* * *

Mark was tossing a little in his sleep while NG began his wake up crying. It happened almost every time he slept like this. Mark was lost in a deep sleep; sometimes a nightmare and NG would sense it and wake him up. Mark knew it was NG, he could feel it with a sixth sense. Even if he couldn't reach NG's mind, he could still feel his son. He could with all living things. But he was sure NG was picking up on the dreams. These dreams though, unlike other dreams, were not his. They belonged to someone else or at least what happened in them did. He was sure of one thing. That John was coming home. Mark made his decision. As soon as he could he would leave John for a year or so. He was taking NG and going to work on his art. John would love him enough to let him do this. This would give time for John to figure out what he wanted to do about Ben. As soon as he could he would find John on the astral plain and tell him what his heart said.

Mark just needed a rest and a chance to catch up with himself. NG was too young to leave behind and besides; he wanted his son with him. John would understand and he would have time to bond with Leon and Jolein something he missed out on for almost 4 years. At the very least, Mark hoped he did. It still bothered him to leave the Twins behind but it was for the best.

He stirred again as the darkness in the dream breathed out its dread. This was the part he hated. He knew he was looking at the unknown as it looked back at him. It made him feel naked to the Universe, or a greater power watched him and just as he started to sweat in his bed he woke up to a screaming baby that needed his breakfast. Mark bolted up and jumped out of bed to tend to NG.

"Papa's here for you, NG. I'm not going anywhere." He hugged his son for a little while before feeding NG.

John sat right up when he awoke to his VM beeping away franticly. He saw Ben who was asleep on the chair. He picked up his pillow and tossed it at his partner. Ben jumped and glared at John.

"I know, I fell asleep, you don't have to be a jerk about it! What's that noise?" He found the sound of the VM annoying.

"It is being used as a homing device. I don't know by who." He stared at it. For the second time since they came to the 51st century, he felt afraid for his life. He just hated the unknown and those tampering with his VM. Right now he needed to remain calm.

"Well turn it off, do something!" Ben shouted as he rose from the chair moving closer to the bed.

"It isn't that easy!' John picked it up to discover there was a voice message. It was garbled, almost incoherent.

"When the time comes, This VM will take you home." The message ended as well as the noise. John dropped the Vortex Manipulator in front of him on the bed.

"Wait, all this time you didn't have a plan to get us home?" Ben stomped his foot and folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh, don't you dare try to turn me on. I told you, we are over!" John smiled. "I would have thought of something. I could have found a person to fix it. The Doctor rigged them so we couldn't use them to Time Travel again. As a worst case, I would have asked Loyalwin for a lift. Ben, really! Stop looking at me like that. You are turning me on." He was watching the man stand before him, so handsome. It was too much for John. He moved onto his knees and made his way to the end of the bed positioning his body right in front of the young man.

Ben felt the heat rise to his face and travel right down to his groin. He swayed a little with the smell of John that came from his sleep. John was moving his hand up and down Ben's naked chest making him rock back and forth.

It was then that John's VM went off again, shaking both men out of the trance their physical attraction produced.

"It is our man." John took the call.

"I have your friend and I placed the pickup location in your GPS. I will let you know the time when we arrive. Don't be late!" He didn't say anything else. John got up and went for the shower leaving a shocked Ben to try to control his behavior before he told John exactly what he was feeling and what he wanted from him. He put his shirt and shoes on and left the hotel room. He needed some air.

* * *

"If I may ask, do you work for Jack?" Ianto was nervous with this one. He didn't know what to do and sitting in silence was never his way when he was unsure of the outcome. "I mean, what you say is safe with me. He said I never told him anything."

The hooded man stopped short before answering straight to Ianto's mind. "I work for myself, Jack works for Jack." He continued walking down the corridor.

Ianto had folded his arms around himself with renewed panic. This guy's direct projection of his thoughts into his mind made Ianto fear him more than Grey or Sergie, or even Sollen.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. Really, I'm not that bad." Ianto could hear the mental laughter echoing in his head. He stumbled from the second intrusion. He stopped, slumping against the wall. The figure seemed to show worry when he went to Ianto's side.

"I'm fine, really. But why do I feel I should know you or is it will know you?" Ianto blacked out before he could get an answer.

The masked youth smoothed Ianto's hair away from his forehead and sighed. In a normal voice he spoke. "You will know me, but as to who I am I leave that up to you to figure out." He took a flask of water off his belt and gently put it to Ianto's lips.

Ianto drank the water coming to just long enough to look into the man's eyes. He was so close to the man he could see the eye color and shape as well as the endless years of pain. "It's alright; I think I already have figured it out." He smiled and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me. Now help me up so you can get me home. I need to be there to watch you grow up." Ianto smiled suddenly, feeling like a weight had been lifted. And the one behind the mask spoke again with his normal voice.

"With pleasure, Uncle Ianto."

* * *

Ben had a few regrets now that all the plans were coming together. With the meeting place set, he knew this adventure was ending and he would have to go home to deal with Nick. He still wanted to be with him, just not as a couple. He found he was in love with John. 'God, I'm so fickle. Hunter is right; I want to love for the sake of being in love. It really isn't about the commitment it is about the beginning. Mark, Nick, now John, they are all strong men, unique and tied into this Torchwood world. Me, I think I need to find my strength. I'm too attracted to the adventurous type or the artist. Nick was just smart and he became something to lean on. But in a way, I do love him. I just don't think it would be right to stay with him, if most of my heart is with someone else.' He was trying not to think of the last time John and he had made love. It was so final. But John complicated it with the caresses in the room before. It just wasn't fair.

He walked around the street unaware of those around him. He could hear Nick telling him to never let his guard down. But what did it matter? He would return home to emptiness having to leave the wonders of the future behind and return to his life of writing stories the way he would like the world to be.

He didn't notice he was being followed until the person caught up to him. "Do you got a light?" The gruff female voice asked, making Ben jump.

"Ah no, sorry, I don't smoke." He turned to find a fat woman like creature with a blond wig on smiling at him with large purple eyes that were glowing in the early brief light of the day. She just watched him, not saying anything for a few seconds making Ben more uptight. He glanced around to see if they were alone.

The round face of the alien woman smiled more broadly as she sensed his fear rising to the surface. He noticed then that she was not all alien, she had a human nose. As if she read his mind or noticed his staring at her nose she giggled before saying. "I bought this nose, had it done when I first came here. I always liked the human nose. But no, I am all Lecroer every other bit of me that is for sure. I'm sorry if I frightened you. You seemed to be upset about something so I thought I would offer an ear if you'll buy me a drink. Oh I don't smoke either, I just use the line to get a drink. The bar is this way. Oh, you can trust me. We have a mutual friend." She smiled again pointing the way to the bar.

Ben was suddenly intrigued by the idea that they shared a mutual friend. It was enough he threw caution out the window already and besides right now he could use a drink. He didn't want to be alone with his own thoughts. And if anything happened to him, at least he wouldn't have to think about the future anymore.

* * *

John noticed that Ben had gone when he left the bathroom. It was okay though. Unless Ben lost the collar he was wearing, John could find him with the tracking device it carried. He was glad Ben was gone for a bit. He was feeling miserable for cheating on Mark. "Oh dear, I have gone 21st century in the morals department. See what happens when you stay in one place for too long? You go native." John laughed as he thought about getting dressed. He had a terrible feeling that when he got home Mark would be leaving him. He just knew things needed time to heal. He knew Mark too well; he would figure it out and he would need his space. But how long would that be for? John didn't know. "I'll just prepare myself for the long haul, then. But Lovely, I will still be in love with you. Ben was just a distraction, a product of me being here. I don't ever want to come back to the future again. Not if I can so easily become what I was."

He lay on the bed with his eyes closed.

"_I know you didn't mean it, I know you fell for him," Mark stood in front of John as he opened his eyes. "But you know me. I have been thinking. I need to be alone, John. Not just because of what happen with Ben and you, but because of everything that has happened."_

_Mark joined John on the bed, removing his towel to expose his flesh. His hands covered his body exciting John. John was watching Mark with eyes wide now. "You found me, I was going to look for you. But things have been happening so fast. We get Ianto soon and then we are heading home." He watched as Mark kissed his stomach. He sucked in his breath watching Mark's naked body tease him. He tried not to think of Mark's mother Jolein and bringing her with them or of the scenes he witnessed when he was at Darby's. He just wanted to think of nothing but what Mark was doing to him and how he felt for him. He opened his mind and let all those feeling go straight towards Mark's mind. _

_Mark smiled before mounting John. "I could never live without you for long. But I need to know that I can be on my own. I love you so much John, only you, this way, forever."_

* * *

"So who is this friend we share?' Ben asked the alien, Anita, she told him her name was. At least it sounded like that. It wasn't hard to get drunk on the two strong Vaegen drafts that he ordered. And despite the fact he had no idea about what they were talking about, Anita was pleasant company.

"You were being stalked, Ben dear. I was sent by one of 'them' to watch you. If I hadn't been doing so, your little walk would have found your body in a very bad place. One must never have their guard down in this Universe. But I guess where you come from, one isn't street savvy." She pounded back her drink glancing at the door.

Ben out of curiosity and trying to look observant followed the direction Anita looked in before returning to his drink.

"Actually, I had some training before I came here, but I had something to think about. I think I did something stupid and I feel like a jerk." He signaled the bartender for two more. "I guess my clothes don't help. I must look like a runaway being dressed like this with no one 'manning my collar' so to speak." He chuckled a little, having it followed by Anita's laugh.

"Yes, that is what they thought of you and an easy target. You wouldn't have survived their attentions. That lot really gets into their fun. But you have a friend that cares well and one that pays well to keep an eye on you two. For a while we lost you, and then you were back on the radar." She winked. "I should go back into the shadows for a bit. Your 'man' is here." She watched John scan the bar spotting Ben sitting next to her, he pushed his way in while ignoring the bouncer.

He watched John swagger his way through the crowd ever confident and being very much the thug he was from his past. "He isn't my man. That one belongs to another." He didn't want to be sad again. It wasn't in his hands anymore. So he had to let it go with a mental 'I never was anything to him. I was never going be the one that John would run home to. But I have to let it be now, or I won't ever let this go.' He smiled at John's furious face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You didn't leave a note or take your gun. I thought the worst until I realized you still had the collar on. Ben, don't do that again! Oh hello there, you're keeping this human warm, my beauty?" He asked Anita who giggled as John oozed out the charm.

"No, just keep your precious selves secured. A friend sent me. He has an investment in your safe return. But if you want, I can stay for a drink; really you don't have to twist my arm." She grinned like a Cheshire cat, a wide ear-to-ear kind.

"Oh? I didn't think I had any friends here. But I can guess whom you work for. A drink is the least I can do since you protected his ass. But isn't he boring you?" John teasingly asked, punching Ben in the arm. Ben pulled away, making John regret the jest. He was sure Ben was sulking over him. But he couldn't do or say anything without him wanting to soothe the younger man, holding him in his arms and feeling his soft blond hair in the palms of his hands. He blinked and turned his attention to the bartender with the drinks. John handed the man his card and told him to take an extra tip. The man thanked John by telling him he had a message for him.

John was surprised when he read the simple note. 'We have arrived all safe and sound. Meet us in the alley off of Canter St. in a half hour.' "When did you get this?' He asked the bartender.

"30 seconds before you came in," He said as he turned to tend to others in need of refills.

"I'm off as well. Thanks, John Hart, your reputation doesn't compare to you in person. Be happy and keep this one locked up! He is a danger to all us sexual beings!" She grinned before making her way to the door without a good bye.

"Nice lady, I think we should find away of thanking Loyalwin somehow. Ben, are you okay?" John saw how sullen Ben was.

"I will be once we get home. Let's go get our things and go meet Mr. Mysterious." He noticed John's concern. "It's okay. I have been thinking and I'm over you. So let's put this behind us." He smiled, punching John in the arm.

"If you can, I can." He nodded letting his encounter with Mark follow his thoughts back to the hotel room. Soon he could hold Mark for real. Even if it was for a moment before he let Mark go to find his way. But it wouldn't be forever. It just was something that had to be done. John understood this. He had gone through it as well. It would be good for both of them. It was the children that John worried about though.

* * *

Mark held NG as he paced in the main room of the Hub. He was growing tired as he waited for the familiar sound of the Rift alarm telling him that they were all coming home. He was glad John and he had spent some time together understanding each other. It made leaving better and put him in a good mood. So why was he still afraid that it would all go wrong?

"Because you worry, like I do. Hey, don't look at me like that. I still can't read your mind. But I can read you." It was Jack talking as he went to check the Rift's readings.

"They are coming home soon. I just heard from John. He doesn't have Ianto yet, but he is going to make the exchange today. Jack, Ianto was sold to an unknown party. John seems to trust the one that found Ianto. He is the one selling him back to John. I for one am a bit nervous." He yawned into NG, making the baby gurgle a little.

"Go rest. I'll point him in your direction. But you are no fun if you fall asleep. They won't be back for a bit, I imagine. I remember how these things can get drawn out." He sat at the terminal with a sigh. Mark left him alone knowing Jack needed time to get his thoughts together. With Mark gone Jack said his worst fear out loud. "Oh, Ianto, my love, I hope they didn't do what I fear they did to you. Be strong, my love." He went back to the screen trying to ignore his fears.

* * *

John paced frantically, nearly tripping over Ben's long legs as he did so. "God, can you fold those things up or something? They are all over the place."

"Nick loves when I wrap them around him. At least he doesn't mind." 'And neither did you,' he thought sadly.

John shook his head and went back to pacing. "Yeah, they are pretty good for that!" John realized he let that slip. Keeping his emotions in check, he went back to pacing.

The alleyway was dark, the perfect meeting place for the exchange. It was shear luck that he just happened to find someone that could find Ianto. But something didn't sit right with him. The guy was off, and it wasn't the mask, it was his eyes. "Did the woman we were at the bar with, did she seem strange to you?" That wasn't what was bothering him; it was the one he made the deal with.

"What, the one that we were drinking with? No. It isn't about her is it? You don't trust this guy with Ianto. I hate to bring this up, but isn't this a little late for cold feet? I mean you gave him half the money already, right? He should be here with Ianto for the other half. But if you didn't trust him, then why did you make a deal with him?" Ben looked up at John who had stopped pacing. "The one with Ianto maybe the one that saved me first and the one you saw a the transport station, is that what you are getting at? I really can't tell. But maybe they are part of a group, similar behavior and costumes, maybe some guild of sorts." Ben watched John for a moment before he stood up.

"When I have time to think, I start to ask questions. I do trust him, that's just it. I would trust him with my life and I don't know him. But there is something familiar about him." John snapped his fingers as it came to him. "His eyes, they are full of something, like they are looking at me with warmth. That's it! I know those eyes! I saw it on the platform; that guy that was watching us on our way to Darby's. Maybe it is a guild, but to all have the same eyes? No, this is the same guy. But what is he playing at?"

Ben started to laugh. "You're nuts, you know that, right? His eyes are very similar to yours and oddly enough, Mark's. But there are hundreds of people out there that have similar eyes to yours. I think you just need to feel like you are doing the right thing that he will come through for us. So you are projecting an image of trust on him by saying he reminds you of you. I have to stop dating a shrink. It really isn't good to analyze things this much!" He stopped talking when he heard a noise in the alley. He put thoughts of Nick out of his mind as John and him stood close braced for whatever may happen.

It was Ianto looking healthy and unharmed. He went right into John's arms and hugged him. Behind him, weapon drawn stood the masked man. He looked at Ben and motioned for him to give him the satchel with the rest of the money. Ben did and the man smiled through his mask, opened a portal with his VM and left without counting the money or a single look back.

"Why did that seem easy? Too easy, I mean." Ben asked.

Ianto looked at Ben and laughed. "Because he must trust you, or his boss does." He turned back to John with a nod to Ben as well. "Thanks. I owe you, big time. Let's go home."

"We will, first one stop. I think I owe Mark a present and I have just the thing in mind." He looked at Ben, who nodded in agreement.

"What now? Really, I just want to get home." Ianto was not too happy with the thought of a delay. Staying here any longer then necessary may lead to problems now and in the past. He let out a long frustrated sigh.

"Don't worry, this will make you smile. I found Mark's mother and I'm bringing her back to her son."

"Well, miracles never seem to be in short supply here." John frowned at Ianto. "Never mind, I can't say anything; you know, time lines and all!" John got the joke and smiled. Using his Vortex Manipulator, they held hands and all three went to get Jolein.

_End Chapter 37 _

_TBC_


	40. Chapter 40

_Through love we find hope._

Jack nodded off as he waited for any sign from the future that Ianto, John and Ben were returning home. He was dreaming of a time somewhere deep in his mind that almost seemed locked. It was closed off to him and only dreams under stress, like Ianto missing, brought these shadow images to the surface. They were leftover imprints of memories that the wipe didn't take from his missing two years. He couldn't make out the face, but it seemed to bring a feeling of comfort, almost love. But before it became clear who the stranger was, he was awoken with the screams of the monitor announcing the arrival of guests via the Rift. He watched the controls and saw they were heading for the very room he was in. Everyone except Mark ran towards the sound. Gwen, Rhys, Dan and Sally had guns pointing at the lights that started to form a few feet away from Jack. He at first moved back and from what caution told him got his gun out. What if it was another trap set up by Grey? He pointed the gun at the opening as it molded the shapes it had inside. Nick stood back by one of the computer screens monitoring the life forms for contaminants and explosives. He watched Anna scan the shapes as they started to form. "They are clean, so whatever they are show no threat." Jack closed his eyes hoping it was indeed Ianto, John and Ben.

"Reading human life forms, well mainly human, four altogether; one is a female." Anna said pointing a scanner at the portal. It wasn't long until her information was confirmed and there stood Ianto, John, Ben and a strange woman that to Anna looked like Mark.

Jack returned his gun to its holster. Having the all clear, he ran to Ianto. Carefully looking to see if Ianto was okay before he grabbed him into a hug, bringing him into a series of kisses and "I'm so happy, you're safe," in between more kisses.

The grouped smiled at the pair and then went to John and Ben, giving them hugs and kisses, welcome homes and congratulations, basically leaving Jack and Ianto to their moment.

Anna hugged John before saying; "You are now the proud father of a baby NG. He is so adorable, John." She smiled as Jolein came closer. "There is no mistake; you must be Mark's mother. I'm Dr. Anna Billie. Welcome to the 21st century." She extended her hand to the nervous looking woman.

Jolein hesitated for a moment before accepting the doctor's hand. "My son, is he well?" She smiled slightly, turning her head to watch Blue and his partner in their happiness. "He hasn't changed much, has he?" She remarked to John.

"Yes he has, but sometimes he is nothing more than a big kid. He has his darker side too. Anna, is my Lovely okay?"

"He sleeps a lot, but he basically gave birth to NG in less than two months. So his body is a little slow on readjusting. He had a C-section and I'm proud to say he has no scar. But other than that, he is fine. He is in your room sleeping. The Twins are in the schoolroom with Hunter. She has been a great help with them. Leon is quite the little man. He has been good for Mark, and Jolein was wonderful helping Mark with his breathing during labor. You're lucky, John, they are a blessing."

"Easy for you to say! Thanks, Anna. Shall we go see your son?" John offered Jolein his hand. She let him lead her, smiling to see her son, the one thing she thought she wouldn't ever be able to do again.

* * *

Ben watched John walk away from the group with the sinking feeling growing in his chest. He was not going to be the same now that he was home. As Nick made his way to Ben he knew that whatever he was feeling for John was not meant to be. He saw Nick and felt so bad for him. Nick didn't deserve him. The tears started to build in his eyes as he found himself being held by the man he had betrayed.

"It's okay, baby, I know what happened. We barely know each other so I don't expect you not fall for another. After all, it happens. I understand that you need time to think about us. It's fine. I have been thinking a lot myself. I love you, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship, either." Nick was lying. But he knew that if you loved something sometimes you had to let it go. He held Ben for some time as the young man let his feelings go in the arms of the man he wished he could love like he did John Hart.

* * *

Hunter stayed with the Twins, not having the desire to face Ben yet. She came to the conclusion that she was still mad at him for leaving. But teaching these terror twins was keeping her busy and she found that she loved doing it. She asked Mark if she could continue working with them while she returned to school to become a teacher.

"_Do you think Jack will pen me a little note as a recommendation?" She blinked her eyes at Mark._

_Mark couldn't help but laugh at Hunter's charms. "If he doesn't, I'll forge it. But I know him, he may not show it, but he was glad you helped here. And if you don't mind while you study, you could continue to take care of the monsters. I would pay you well and we can help you study." _

"_Oh, Ben was right about you; you are a dream!" She hugged Mark and then skipped off to find her little treasures of delight._

"Daddy's home!" They shouted at the same time. They tipped their chairs over as they ran out to the door.

"Halt! You get back here and finish your lesson. Let your Papa and Daddy have a few minutes. Then you can climb all over your Daddy." They pouted, losing all their enthusiasm when told they had to do work.

Leon went blank for a bit before he turned to his sister to say. "We have a Nana, she came home with Daddy. Jolein, what is a Nana?"

Jolein shook her head no at her brother. "I don't know. Finish your lesson fathead, and we will find out!"

Hunter covered the giggle that fell out of her mouth. Their happiness made her impatient to see Ben. But she knew she would have her turn with her friend. Somehow this whole Torchwood experience had made her more patient. She was now looking forward to things and with a level head. She smiled again glad she survived the war to find out what the new day bought her. It was good to have a direction for once in her life. She owed that to the friends she had made within these walls.

* * *

"Jack, I can't tell you." Ianto wrapped his naked body around Jack's, pulling him closer. "Sorry if I seem needy." He was embarrassed at the way his body was speaking his mind. It was like it was out of control, seeking out parts of Jack to cling onto.

"After what you went through, which you don't want to share, I can understand your reaction. I'd feel the same. I've missed you so much. I wish I could have been your knight in shining armor." He kissed Ianto's lips tasting the sweat from their exertions. They fell on each other so fast and with such need that they were soaked from the passion. It was more than Jack dreamed of when he didn't know if Ianto would come home. He still had a question for his husband and he dreaded the answer.

He held his breath, pulling Ianto into him tighter allowing the words to fall out of his mouth simply. "Did anyone hurt you? Did you have do something with anyone?" His heart was beating fast. First Jack thought that Ianto was crying but Ianto surprised him with chuckling into his chest instead.

"Do you mean sex, Jack? I thought you 51st types could come out and say it. No, I was not touched. I won't lie; it did come close at times. But I think that I gave off a vibe that I had a rather scary Time Agent type husband that would rip them apart if I was harmed. I can't say anymore. It won't mean anything and it might do harm in the future. Listen, all you need to know is that I was not hurt. I was sick, but the one that bought me was more than a gentleman, well as much as one is in your birth century could be, and took very good care of me. Actually, it was very much an adventure. But John gave up on Grey. I said it was better just to get us home. He almost stayed there to hunt Grey down. I talked him out of it. He has been away from his family for too long." He nuzzled into Jack's love for a moment before pulling away sensing something amiss. "What happened?"

"John had an affair with Ben. Mark is going away to find his center again. He said it wasn't the cheating; it was more that he needs to be alone. I guess now that Jolein is here, he'll more than likely take her as well."

"But Nick, does he know? Wait, of course he does. Mark and he are so close. God, this is unexpected. I wish I could have helped. Was it terrible here?"

"Yes, because you weren't here. I ended up staying with Mark because I couldn't find any rest alone anymore. You've ruined me Ianto, I can't be alone anymore." He hugged him again. "I'm glad you weren't touched. I know what kind of people live in my time."

"I had a feeling you would have been in bed with Mark! It seems so natural. Jack, I'll let you in on a secret. I can't sleep without you either. There were moments when I thought that I would never sleep again, it was so uncertain what was happening. When you get to the future, thank Loyalwin for me if you see him. We owe him so much. But how did you get the cure for the virus?"

"He kept showing up, this unknown image. He was with Mark and I saw him in the ruin of our house. He delivered it to Anna. But we don't know who or what he was."

"Jolein Sr. said that she had a friend bring her the cure. But the means it came to them was strange. It seemed that a key missing part of the equation showed up out of nowhere. Then she said that an image of a man came to her to pick it up and to take it back to our time before it was too late. She just nodded at it feeling suddenly happy. I'm glad she came back with us. I got to see where you grew up for a little bit. I loved the ocean and your cave on Mount Boeshane. I feel somehow complete when it comes to knowing you, Jack." They kissed again snuggling down together.

"But what of Grey, do we worry about him or is it over?" He asked Ianto. But all he got was a light snoring. Ianto had fallen asleep with Jack not far behind him.

* * *

The basement of the Hub was quiet as John made his way to his room with Jolein Sr. in tow. He was thinking about Ianto and how he must have developed a strong constitution to not talk about anything that happened to him once he was away from Sollen. John smirked as he could see Jack trying to con the trip out of Ianto for many years to come. But it bothered John that the whole thing was a set up from the start. It just seemed to be more than Grey trying to punish Jack further. It was more like something in the Universe was trying to screw with them and Grey was just another puppet. As soon as things settled he would have a talk about his gut feelings with Jack. It was something they couldn't let their guard down about. But what was the something, would they ever know? Somehow he knew Ianto had some of the answers. But that was up to him if he chose to say or not.

Jolein cleared her throat signaling she was behind him. He turned to face her waiting to see what she had to say.

"He is my son; I just want to see him. I know that you have been away from him for a long time, but I haven't seen him for almost over 6 years. I just want to look at him." She had tears in her brown eyes. It was the first real emotion the woman had displayed since they met.

He rested a hand on her arm and squeezed firmly. "He would love to see you. Come on," he smiled. "Let's go meet my new son."

They hurried down the corridor to their room in the Hub. It was so quiet with the only sound being NG cooing a little; awake to his father's return. The smell of newborn hit John as he went for the crib glancing first at the sleeping form of Mark, who was resting peacefully. He held back the feeling of guilt. It shouldn't be here, not at a homecoming.

NG's eyes opened to look at his father; they were round like Mark's shaped the same but the color was John's. His little mouth was John's as was the chin, but his nose and cheekbones were Mark's. The boy just stared at John.

He was a little tiny for most babies but his eyes said that his soul was old, much the same way Jolein was at that age. John remembered his daughter's haunted look from the DVD's Mark showed him and from her visits on the astral plain. "Oh dear, you are a fabulous boy, NG." He leaned in to kiss his son's soft hair on the top of his baby fresh head.

Mark stirred moaning a little in his sleep. "NG, I want to see your Papa for a bit, I'll be right back." He caressed his son's face and turned to Mark.

The room was a little dark; lit by just a small orange light that was softly glowing on the far table. Mark looked pale but not unwell. He seemed thinner than normal but to John who had been absent for too long he was the most beautiful sight in the universe. "Oh, Lovely!" John touched Mark's cheek coaxing the sleeping beauty to wake.

His brown eyes opened to John's hazel ones and he spoke with a sigh. "You're late, I couldn't wait for you any longer. NG was impatient and he just had to be out and about." He stretched getting to a sitting position as John grabbed him for a kiss. It was long and full of passion; each moment that went by made the ugliness of the last few months fade away. Except for one thing; Ben hung between them.

John broke the kiss before wrapping his arms around Mark. "I know, but isn't he a little early technically? I just missed you, you smell so good. I love you Mark, now and always. But I want you to have a life."

Jolein watched her son wake up from the wings; she saw her grandson look right at her and smiled. Her eyes made their way back to Andy, sitting there in his lover's arms after just having a baby.

"I still smell like birth John, and don't get any ideas. We have to wait a bit, doctor's orders. But I know a way that you can make it up to me. I maybe leaving but that doesn't mean I still don't love having you touch me." He tickled John just below the ribs. John yelped, grabbing at the invading hands and trying to get them under control. To John it was just astounding that Mark was not angry or mad about what happened; he was content and at peace. It was not any easier for John to accept what he did even if Mark did have a head's up and was already dealing with it.

"Lovely, listen to me. I have someone here to see you. She says she is your mother."

Mark stopped his tickle attack and focused on John's words, making sure he heard them right.

"Mama?"

And with that Jolein was in her son's arms; crying, feeling his warmth, his living being once again.

"Beyond all hope, you are here my baby, safe and sound." NG whimpered knowing he was being left out.

John picked up his newborn son and cradled him gently. He brought him to Jolein as she stopped holding Mark leaning back to get a look at her son. She was surprised that unlike Grey, Andy seemed to be without blemish.

"The scars are on the inside, Mama. Please don't think about it. They are much healed. This is your third grandchild. I don't know if you've met you namesake and Leon yet, the Terror Twins, but this is Nigel Gavin or as we call him NG."

Jolein thought she was dreaming, she never would have imagined that in a million years she would be holding a baby, one of her own flesh and that it would have been from Andy whom she thought was dead.

"Dear Gods, this is amazing! Hello there NG, I'm your Nana." NG smiled, batting his tiny hands with approval. He unlike the twins didn't use his mind to tell her hello like they would have at that age. He just grinned and spit up a little, he was just a baby after all and he might as well act like one.

"He has very odd eyes, John. I swear he is planning something."

John glanced at his son. He frowned knowing a little more about that guessing there might be some connection from the stranger that he met, before laughing. "I hope it is a career that pays! I would like our son to aid in my retirement." Mark giggled, unaware of John's conflict, while he wiped NG's mouth. The boy looked up at his face and giggled. Mark bent down blowing kisses on the little bit of tummy exposed to the air. The boy went nuts with giggles and coos. 'I can't say anything, none of what happen with the stranger or what I saw of you, Lovely. You might think seeing you with Darby pushed me to Ben. It might have, I don't know. I just don't want to lose you. So I will let you do whatever it is you need to do. I love you that much.' John hoped Mark heard him in his thoughts.

"You see, he's just like his Daddy, loves kisses on his tummy!" Mark kissed NG's hands making a raspberry sound in each hand.

"You use to like that as well, Andy, I loved to do that to you because it seemed to make you happy. " She caught her son's eyes. "I see that you are very happy now."

Just then the Twins ran in and jumped all over John. "Daddy you're home!" They screamed in unison, causing NG to start to cry. Jolein fixed a stare at the strange woman holding her new brother. John caught his daughter up in a hug while Leon went to Mark.

Leon tilted his head at the stranger before he held out his hand. "Uncle Jack said I should always offer my hand to a stranger. Please to meet you, my name is Leon Ianto Perry-Hart."

Jolein was taken a back by the boy; he looked so much like Andy. She saw her little boy once again in the little face that stared up at her. Having so much returned to her, she smiled. "Please to meet you Leon Ianto Perry-Hart. I'm your Nana, your Papa's mother."

John blink at his son. "Since when did Ianto get added to your name Leon and isn't it Edwards?"

Leon smiled up at his father as Mark giggled. "Since I said so."

"I was thinking of going back to the last name Perry, John. I think he may have picked up on that. I'll leave the name Edwards for the paintings. Since there are a few out there with that name, let's not confuse the buyer." He watched John with the children, feeling happy. It was odd but his decision to leave for a while was feeling to be more of the right thing to do. John's manners, his attitude told Mark that it was okay with John as well. They needed this to heal.

John ruffled his son's hair and looked at his daughter. "Did you add to your name as well?"

"No Papa, I'm not confused like Leon is." She squirmed to get down and went to her Nana. "I'm Jolein, named after you." She batted her eyes at her Nana causing Jolein Sr. to smile.

"And it is a great name. It was my Nana's as well. I guess we could call you junior or just Jolie. That is what my mama use to do." She leaned down to kiss her granddaughter.

"That's what I call her, Nana. That, and stupid." Leon giggled at his joke.

"I'm not stupid; you are, Leon. Take it back or I will…" John intercepted his daughter's swing at her brother before the fight got out of control.

"Hold on there, miss, you're not to fight with fist at your family. You understand?"

She nodded up at her Daddy, before returning her attention to her Nana.

"I saw you in a dream. But I didn't know if you would take my hand." Leon was warm, alive looking at her as he shook her hand. She passed NG to Mark and reached for her grandson, kneeling she hugged him.

"I'm so very glad to meet you."

Anna peeked in seeing the family together she hesitated before she broke the moment.

"Sorry guys, but I have to examine Mark again and John you have to have a physical to make sure you are okay. So get thee to the medical bay, Ben is there not at all happy he can't run away with Nick right now." She reached down and took NG from Mark. He was a special child, made everyone that held him smile.

No one noticed John's slight sad look when Ben was mentioned except Mark. Mark felt for John. This wasn't easy for the man. Mark knew from experience that letting go could be hard. He knew it would pass for John and then they could begin a real life together when it was all said and done.

"How's Ianto? He had it pretty rough for most of the time, so he said. He had a bad flu and was treated pretty badly." John kissed his youngest son before picking up his daughter so she could do the same.

"Well, Jack ran off with him, so I didn't get a chance to look him over. I hate our boss sometimes; he just does what he wants." She put NG in his cradle. He let out a squeak when he wasn't the center of attention anymore but soon went back to sleep.

"Okay, come on children let's take Nana for ice cream." John shooed them out of the room. He kissed Mark and nodded. He understood Mark wasn't going anywhere just yet. But just the same, he missed him already.

* * *

"Well it seems things are going to change yet again." Anna said as she examined Ianto finally. It was hard to pry Jack and him apart. But then the Rift monitor signaled. Jack and Dan were the only ones that could go as Gwen and Rhys headed out earlier for a Weevil sighting. It seemed that a war torn Cardiff didn't impress the Rift much. It still felt the need to act like business as usual pelting flotsam and jetsam their way. Dan was more than happy to get out and play with his gadgets again. He also wanted to try a few ideas for some new toys out on his boss.

"How so?" Ianto asked as Sally drew some blood. It amazed him that after being scared most often to near death in the future that something like drawing blood out of his arm seemed trivial. Once he would have closed his eyes, now he found himself watching the fluid leave his vein and enter the tubes one after another.

"Mark is going away for a bit to find himself. Ben and Nick are at some sort of impasse. It seems that Hunter may be joining our family as the Twin's nanny, freeing John up to dive in even deeper into Torchwood. And now Jack and you are heading to the China Sea for a much-needed vacation something none of us thought you would do. It seems things are going in a different direction. Gwen and Rhys want to start a family and Sally and Dan are going to stay with the baby. I will be here as normal. I'm glad that we have enough people to run this place with you two gone. What did Jack say before he ran out the door, two months?" She hooked Ianto up to the monitor helping him lay back when he winced a little. "Is your back that sore?"

"Jack said it is a side effect of the type of flu I had. I will be fine with some rest. I don't know how he thinks I will get any rest with him around." He rolled his eyes knowing just what Jack classified as rest. "I can just see him wanting to head back in a week fearing we will miss the end of the world or something. He just can't sit still, but I'm just as bad, probably end up organizing the hotel or something. I just hope we can have fun. As you know we didn't get that honeymoon for long. I'm still miffed that he forgot to mention that the trip to London had a purpose. I will never go to a meeting with UNIT and the Government again. Those pigs are so disgusting." He laughed to himself as he remembered what he had Jack do to make up for ruining the honeymoon and using him as a bargaining chip to get Torchwood's budget passed.

"He was terrible for that, telling Shoemaker you would "assist" him with some bookkeeping. That man will grope anything. He pinched my ass the last time he was here. Jack smiled and told me it was all for the team. Good thing Gwen remained seated the entire time. And you, Sally, were out with Dan on a call. But sometimes your husband…"

"Is a piece of work? I know that. So am I healed, better and not likely to die in the near future?" He watched the screen as it scanned his body. It was interesting to see just how each system though different worked together as a whole because of the brain. Was Jack the brain that moved all these different humans together to form a working body? Ianto was amused with the way his mind was working since he had gotten home. He would have to let Jack in on this new insight; it might have a use in their future. He didn't like the word future anymore. Maybe prospect was a little more tolerant right now. Future meant something different to him because he was in part of it. He knew why Jack was the way he was and what Jack would become. That was more than he ever wanted to know. It was strange for someone who had a need to know everything to realize he already knew enough.

Anna was watching as different emotions crossed over Ianto's face as he was thinking. "You're fine, but you may want to have a chat with that cousin of yours. He may need someone as well." She gave him her hand, giving him help up from lying down on the table.

"As always you have excellent advice, Anna. I was heading there next." He left her and went to find Nick.

* * *

"It was the strangest thing, Andy." Jolein began telling her son. "This man showed up and asked to talk to me. He was hiding his face from me so I thought the worst. Then he said that he knew you and was here to take the cure for the virus back to your time. I was shocked and asked why he didn't let me see his face. But I let it drop because he had this look in his eyes and I could feel something…" She put her hand on her chin as if thinking how to put in to words what she felt.

"Unmistakable love?" Her son answered.

"Yes, he went right into my core. It was warm, happy and safe. It was like you were when you were a kid, you always made everyone feel better with just a thought." She sat down smiling. Her son watched her, all these miracles going back somehow to this once small boy with a bigger than the Universe heart.

"He visited me before NG was born, a day or so before. It was odd. I wasn't scared because he said he just wanted to see me. But it was all love Mama. All love and warmth and feeling safe that is why I didn't fear him, he let me into his head. But I for the life of me don't know who he was." NG gurgled a little when Mark went to burp him. "And you little one, eat too much! Breastfeeding! What am I thinking? I feel like a cow with this one." NG spit up on the cloth that Mark had on his shoulder. He patted the boy before taking him into his arms and rocking him. NG smiled up with a giggle.

"He is so alert for a newborn. You were like that. You were always aware of everything, like you are now. Are you sure you want to leave John like this?" She was happy when Mark gave her NG. He was packing his stuff as he planned to leave in a few days.

"It has been two months since John got home. We have been happy with each other. He has been the most attentive lover and a wonderful father since he has come back. But I need to be me; it will only be for a year maybe more. It all depends how my art sells in Paris. Mama, I never have led my own life. I think it is time. I need to know he is really over Ben. Though the thought of having both of them would be nice, I just can't live like that anymore. John understands. And some day we will be together and maybe married." He paused to look at a picture of all of them. It made him sad to leave his friends. "It isn't forever, just a year or so. Besides, you'll love Paris."

"I'm sure. But will Paris love me?" She kissed NG who in his own way was giggling at them both. For her as well as all of them, it was time to make a new start.

* * *

_End Chapter 38 _

_The End_

_Epilogue to follow and the next phase of the story will be behind that._


	41. Chapter 41

Epilogue: 3 years later. _We have returned home but not untouched__._

"I told you that I hate reality TV." Mark glared at John as he sat on their new couch feet up on the coffee table. "You never would have been able to do in a house that Ianto lived in." He pointed at the sock covered feet as John wiggled his toes.

"It is good to be the king of one's own castle. Oh and here is the Evil Queen. How are you today almost Mother-in-law?" He smiled at Jolein as she returned from tucking the twins and NG in.

"Those are the first words you have spoken to me since you came home. Evil Queen?" She laughed.

"Mama, you know he is not happy being here. He much rather be doing Torchwood stuff than…" Mark stopped when he saw John looking at him.

"You know I much rather be here with you now that you are home to stay." He watched his husband closely. "Mark, you know I wish I could spend more time with you and the children." He moved closer to his husband in order to hold his hand. John looked over at Jolein as she watched, like she did so often with her son and his near husband since they returned from Paris six months ago.

She was trying to gauge if John really was over Ben. According to Gwen, John was going over to see Ben a lot after Mark left. Then about 3 months into Mark's walkabout, the affair stopped. Two months later Ben and Nick moved to Edinburgh to start again. Nick would come back on occasion to help the team out with their mental health and if an extra pair of hands was needed on a terminal or an alien mental make up.

But Nick missed Mark, and he didn't like to be away from Ianto and the others. But he wanted Ben as well. So Jolein was hoping that if Ben came back, John would be over this lover and willing to be with just Mark. She held the laugh in at herself becoming such a 21st century mother. It was as if this world pushed a moral code button that made a person want monogamy. But she understood Mark; in a way he wanted just one person. That was how she was when she met his father. It didn't seem strange then just how they wanted to live together. Here it seemed like a requirement.

From what Nick said to Ianto, which was passed onto Jolein was that the conversation to get Ben out of Cardiff went something like this.

"_Nick, let's go to London and live for a bit? Just so we can get uses to each other again. I want just us for a while. Scotland is too far way from where I love to write."_

_Nick sighed. "But I have to return for Torchwood. They will need me from time to time." He ran his hands through Ben's hair in the single light of the candle. He was sure Ben was over John, but one could never be safe. Ben was a wreck when he came back from the 51__st__ century after his affair with John. Nick didn't want to let Ben go so he became Ben's doctor the few months Ben still visited John's bed. He felt the need to avoid any physical contact with the blond writer until he was sure Ben didn't love John anymore. Three months of therapy and John wanting Mark back more than he wanted to be in love with Ben ended the tryst and they said goodbye for good. _

_With the announcement of the wedding almost three years later proved that Ben was indeed over John when he asked Nick to marry him. Nick agreed, but only if they moved back to Cardiff. Ben smiled and said he was just about to say that. Now the hard part was where in the rebuilt city to begin a new life. They were talking about it while doing other things. But both decided that as long as they were together it could be in a box for all they cared._

"_You are an easy to please lover, Ben. Now if you will, I would like the same that I just gave you!" Nick laughed as he flopped on his back waiting to be served. Ben smiled before he went to work on Nick's body. Some things were just too good to let go. _

John loved teasing Jolein. "And you Evil Queen!" John blew her a kiss making her smile. He saw so much of Mark in that smile. Jolein loved John like a son for she saw his truth. Mark and the children were his world. What happened in those first months with Ben were over. That much she read in the way he looked at Mark, the softness in his eyes and the way he showed his love for her son.

"I know." Mark rested his head on John's shoulder watching a silly catfight break out with two of the female characters. "I'm back now for good and you promised me that we could just go away and be together when I came home. Mama said she would watch the kids. But every time we try, something with Torchwood comes up. John, it is almost like you have a mistress, or another lover." Mark removed his hand from John's and folded his arms across his chest.

There it was; what John knew Mark just wanted to get out in the open. Since John's mind was blocked to Mark, he needed confirmation that Ben was not in his soul anymore.

John pulled his husband by name but not on paper into his arms. He smiled as he let his heart travel to Mark's mind with such intimacy that Jolein felt like a third wheel. She left them alone not wanting to interrupt the tenderness.

"There it is that pout that I love. Oh Lovely, there could be no one but you. Ben is out of my skin and my heart for good. I swear to you." He moved closer kissing Mark. "Why don't we go to bed early? I have a thing or two I want to show you."

"One better be that wedding band, tomorrow we have a date with the magistrate. Ianto doesn't want us to be late this time. I knew we would get to it one day so it had better be worth the wait, John Hart. I just hope that it is finally a "done deal" tomorrow!" He flashed his smile at John in true Mark fashion. They were going to be okay.

Warmth from John's soul opened as Mark went for his lips. The men were tender at first but the connection made with their lips demanded something more. So without any more doubt, both men arm and arm went to make love as if it was for the first time, tenderly and with both hearts deeply in love.

* * *

_The next day. _

"Papa, NG is spitting on me!" Jolein yelled out in the rented hall where her parents were getting married.

"Real smooth there, Jolein. This event is a grown up thing; can't you tone it down a bit?" Jack whispered to his goddaughter as he wiped the spit from Jolein's dress while John and Mark took their vows. He shot an angry look at NG that would have had Leon crying at his age. NG just returned it before laughing and running to hide behind Ianto's legs. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the boy. He was just a handful and a dangerous one. But he was just so unpredictable that he was entertaining. Ianto smiled at Jack as if to say, 'aren't you glad we didn't have kids?'

Jack had regrets about that. Ianto didn't want to have a family. He said he like being Uncle to the Twins, NG and the other children in their group that seemed to be growing. It was their family. Sally and Dan's little girl Jane, little Rhys Jr. and Gwen was expecting again. Then Andy Davidson's little boy Alan though younger was taking a fancy in a very little boy way to Jolein. Jolein just acted like a little girl and stuck her tongue out at him and turned her head, ponytail of light brown hair swishing under its blue ribbon that matched her robin's egg blue dress with lace. She had become a little girl, Ianto thought. Somewhere they started to grow up and act like just like average children.

"Thank god for that," he said out loud, making Jack smile as he hefted up NG on his shoulders so he wouldn't cause any more trouble on the ground. Leon was at his other side watching his Papa and Daddy taking their vows.

"Does this mean we are staying here, Uncle Jack?" NG said in French. The boy picked it up faster than English. Then as sensing his Uncle's confusion, he said it in Welsh. Jack laughed.

"Did you get that Ianto, because you know me, outside of I want to shag you, I know nothing of your native tongue!" He whispered in Ianto's ear, making his husband laugh.

"I'll teach you both languages Uncle Jack, and you also Uncle Ianto. It is a snap!" NG failed to snap his fingers together. "Well you know what I mean. But does this mean I have to stay here?"

He tilted his head down watched upside down as Jack's face change. Jack's mind tried to keep up with the way NG's mind worked. He finally gave into the child and replied. "Yes, that is why your parents are getting married. They want to live with each other."

NG turned his head up to the men taking their vows with not one bit of emotion on his face. In time they would all learn that NG was not like the others. If Ianto didn't know any better he would swear the boy was angry. But how could he be? He was home now and everything was going to be fantastic. Well as fantastic as it gets working 24/7 in Torchwood.

He looked at Jack and wondered just where he would have been if he never heard of Jack Harkness. He smiled as he went back to Mark and John kissing. Mark danced around John showing all that the past was over and it was time to let go the pain from mistakes made and live life once again. The music started and the room started to join in the party. The twins joined their Fathers. NG hung back when Jack put him down to dance with Ianto. He didn't go near his fathers during the next several hours.

* * *

"Well, I like the garden and the garage has that nice upper room for a studio. I can stay home now. John, I told Jack I would just be a consultant. I don't want to be too involved with Torchwood. That is your thing. Besides, our brats need one of us home, they are too aware now and someone needs to run damage control with the school. John, I know what you're thinking." Mark was lying in their bed naked, sipping a glass of wine. He waited for John to come out of the bathroom.

"You mean so this way they can't lose both parents? Lovely, you have to stop. We have been through hell and now you are home and all mine, and I'm yours with beautiful children. What more do you want?"

"To know that the war is really over. We still don't know if the 456 were dealt with. And what of Grey? He is out there, somewhere. I don't feel safe." He flipped over to look at John as he came out of the bathroom.

John smirked as he took in Mark's naked body. "From the way your body just reacted, I can see I've still got it! Lovely, I won't let these demons chase you anymore. As far as we are concerned, that chapter is done. No more 456, Black Market or Grey. It is a done deal. So come here and love me. I need you so bad. I missed you." John gathered Mark up in his arms and they made love.

Mark let John's words sink in as he rode out wave upon wave of pleasure. He realized that he was lucky. His good dreams came true. 'Now, let's hope the rest of the nightmares don't.' He kept that thought hidden away from John. There was no reason for John to feel Mark's doubt, not when he was feeling only Mark's love.

* * *

"Torchwood, we are always open. No that is daft. Why does Jack want to go public, and why do an ad campaign?" Rhys asked as he watched Gwen work at her station.

"I told you, silly, he wants to force the new PM into giving us more funds. So he goes public, they will support us as a political maneuver. Now can you stop tapping out melodies for our jingle for a bit and get me some coffee? I need to relax." She smiled at her husband.

"Oh is that all? And since when does coffee make you relax? I should go get our son at your Mum's. I'll bring the coffee back with me." He walked to his wife putting on his denim jacket and smiling as they met for a kiss.

That split second away from the screen made them miss something important. It was a transmission from Loyalwin saying that all was fine and the past Earth was safe. Gwen retrieved it later and sent it up to Jack. She didn't read it. But the look on Jack's face later said that they were finally free.

"Until the next time, when we do it all over again. I got it! 'Torchwood, open 24/7: no bump in the night big enough for us to deal with.' No that is still stupid." She smiled as she went back to her paper work. It was nice for now to have the down time. But Torchwood was ready for anything, just in case.

* * *

It took six years of hunting, six years of buying and selling information to find his way around to get to this place. It was hidden well from prying eyes. But Grey had managed to find out where it was. All of his other plans had failed. Darby still died, John escaped with Ianto and Jolein was gone. Where, Grey had an idea. He thought about going after her but decided that some things were better left to the past. It was the future that brought him here and to some gods' forsaken lonely world in the middle of nowhere.

The place was a small remote bunker that lay on the outlands of the populated Universe. It never was used much, or had thought to be abandoned by his Master's people. They themselves had dwindled down in population to just their home world. That pleased Grey to know that they were dying off. That was what brought him here, to kill their last bit of hope.

He traced the life force signal to the bunker. Its door was faded and rusted in spots. Grey pulled out his gun as the door made a creaking sound in protest to its use. Putting on his night vision goggles, he entered the building following the signal. Strange animals that he remembered from his day in the "lab" ran past him and scattered at his approach. Suddenly he felt just like that little boy that was left alive alone all those years ago. He didn't waver from his goal even with the hair standing on the back of his neck.

The signal flashed louder as he came closer to the life source he was looking for. He opened another door. The lights went up to reveal his prize. Ramanth was lying in a bed wired to machinery. "They thought they could hide you. Your father thought he could protect you from the civil war with the 456 that almost made your people extinct. It isn't a surprise that they took you from him. The 456 were cousins to your race of sorts, now they too are almost dead as a people."

He went over to the sleeping boy and studied him for a moment. The face was Andy's under the Alien skin. Cheekbones and lips were so much like his lost friend. He hated to do this but he was paid a lot to end it. And it satisfied him deeply easing the suffering he had felt at the hands of the boy's people. He touched the cold skin once before speaking again. "I'm sorry, this isn't your fault." He pointed the gun to the child's head, sighed while rounding his shoulders with an ounce of regret, then pulled the trigger. The bullet never reached the boy.

Grey grabbed his hand and yelled in pain as he realized half of it was blown off. His manic eyes blurred with water as they tried to find the source of the shot. It stood off to the left in the shadows. It was Jack.

"Who do you think commissioned the kill Brother, and gave you the information to show up here?" He threw Grey a towel but didn't move any closer. He brought the wrist strap up and checked Ramanth's vitals. "Good, you're still lost in your dream. I promise we will wake you soon and let you have the sun, little one." He moved towards the young one as Grey shrank back against the wall crying.

"Why did you…why work for them? And using Andy's son, you are despicable!" He screamed. "Just kill me now!"

"I wasn't going to kill anyone, though I really should make an exception in your case. There is no redemption for you. But Mark, Andy, I made him a promise before he died that I would watch Ramanh, much the same way I promised Loyalwin." He moved closer to Grey. Grey pushed against the wall trying to press his body into the metal, anything just to disappear. "I find I can't forgive, you had to be stopped. I have been watching you. You're a sick fuck, even by Time Agency standards. I've seen the messes you left behind. But I won't go into that. I knew you would jump at the chance to get at your Master's people, so I set this up. By killing their only chance at future they would die. But I can't let that happen." He knelt by Grey reaching to caress his face that was now tear stained.

"Please, Jack, I beg you, just do it. I don't want to live anymore." Grey sobbed.

Jack laughed. "Well you know something, neither do I but we can't always get what we want." He stood as shapes appeared in the shadows.

Grey screamed at the wings silhouetted on the wall. "Oh God, no Jack I won't go back! I can't! Please, mercy!" Jack moved out of the way as Grey used every bit of his strength to stand. He went to run but the creatures were on him, dragging him away as he screamed. "Jack! Please! Don't let them! Don't let my hand go again!"

Jack flinched for an instant, remembering that little boy so long ago that forgot how he was still loved.

Jack leaned into the cool metal of the wall. A tiny moan escaped from the direction of the bed. Jack got his feelings sorted and turned to see Ramanh watching him.

"We made him that, my kind did." He watched Jack with Andy's eyes.

Jack smiled. "And now your kind will try and fix him for me. You're safe for now, but we have to keep moving for a bit. Rest for a bit. The ship is on the way. This one will be made of a special metal so you won't have to be put under." He moved in to help Ramanh get more comfortable.

He knitted his brows together in wonder before asking Jack. "My father is he safe as well."

Jack moved closer to the boy's bed reaching for his hand. It was somewhat warm, almost human in texture. He simply told the youth the truth. "It isn't going well Ramanth, I don't know."

The boy nodded. "I understand. I won't get upset until I have to. Jack, thank you from both of my parents." He smiled before shutting his eyes.

Jack watched the boy sleep for a little longer and then went to see about the transport.

He was being watched by the ever presence of him in the shadows. "You are a show off, but you can't sneak up on me. Really, why are you here?" He turned to the shadows waiting for the man to come out.

"You just are jealous! I have news. The 456 were defeated at the Seone Parallel. We have won. But Loyalwin has asked that you keep Ramanh for some more time. I won't mind. I love my brother." The smile shone brightly in the partial light while Jack grinned back at his partner. This time things had a happy ending.

"Come here and let me hug you. I want to hold you, just for now." The shadow and Jack were locked together when the transport showed up. They travelled to the next stage of the journey but that is a whole different story.

_The End._

Author's note: There is a continuation to this. I have a short about Mark in Paris. And then the next phase which will take place 25 years after NG was born. That is called "Remember the good times for they are so few."

_Thanks for Reading and I hope to see you for the next and the final chapter of my Alternative Torchwood Universe. Xoxox._


End file.
